A Moment of Bliss
by ZVArmy
Summary: A Moment of Bliss is a company dedicated to providing experiences to suit every desire of their clients, even if they are of a sexual nature. For those with the money to afford it, Alexa Bliss can supply memories that last a lifetime. *Requests considered*
1. Chapter 1

In the lobby of one of Manhattan's tallest skyscrapers, Charlotte Flair shook her head in a sense of astonishment as she looked at the company directory. How so many businesses could afford luxury office spaces like the ones in this building without even offering a clue as to what services or products they offered was beyond her.

"Can I help you, ma'am? Which company are you looking for?" a man in a smart black business suit asked her, approaching with a professional smile on his face. He was one of several people on reception duty. At least, that was what Charlotte assumed his job description to be.

"I just found it," she smiled back, pointing at the directory list. "A Moment of Bliss. Ninety second floor."

"You'll want that elevator over there," the man said, pointing across the lobby at the left hand elevator of a bank of four.

"Thank you," Charlotte said, feeling her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. It had just occurred to her that the man might know what kind of things clients of A Moment of Bliss paid for. If he did, he would likely be judging her, hiding his feelings behind that well-rehearsed smile.

Hurrying across the lobby, Charlotte pressed the button to summon the elevator she had been directed to. It was already at the lobby level, so the doors immediately slid silently open. Entering, Charlotte saw that she was in an express elevator that only served floors above eighty. She pressed the button for the ninety second floor. The doors closed, and the elevator started rising so quickly that it made her ears pop.

This was going to be her first, and likely only visit to A Moment of Bliss. She was there to purchase a gift of sorts for a friend, not to use the company's services herself. She knew from what she had read and seen on the A Moment of Bliss website that this was the right place to come to for what she wanted. For prices that would be way above the reach of the ordinary working class, Alexa Bliss, the owner of the company, could be hired out to indulge people in their fantasies for a night, or even longer if they could afford it. Alexa specialised in bondage and sex, but the website said that anything was open to negotiation, although the company reserved the right to reject any request made. Charlotte had the impression that A Moment of Bliss made so much money that they chose clients they wanted to deal with, rather than the other way around.

In short order, the elevator reached the floor that Charlotte had requested. The doors opened, presenting Charlotte with a view of a glass wall which had the A Moment of Bliss company logo on it. She saw that she had to walk around to the right to properly enter.

As she walked around the corner, Charlotte found herself in a reception and waiting area. The far wall was glazed in its entirety, looking out across New York, with the buildings gleaming in the afternoon sun. It was a breath-taking scene, and it made Charlotte stop in her tracks to admire it.

There was a reception desk on the right side of the room. A dark haired man in his thirties was sitting behind the desk, wearing a dark blue business suit and a white shirt. He looked up and smiled. "Good afternoon. Welcome to A Moment of Bliss. Do you have an appointment?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yes. Charlotte Flair."

The receptionist looked at his computer screen and clicked his mouse a couple of times. "Ah, yes. Take a seat please, Ms Flair. Someone will be with you shortly." He motioned towards the opposite side of the room, where comfy leather chairs were arranged around glass coffee tables. The tables had various magazines and brochures on them for clients to read while they waited.

"Can I get you a drink?" the receptionist offered.

"I'm good, thanks," Charlotte said pleasantly. She walked across the room and sat down in one of the chairs, finding it remarkably comfortable. No expense had been spared on the furniture, unsurprisingly.

While she waited, Charlotte looked around the waiting area. On the walls, there were pictures of the woman she already recognised as Alexa Bliss. In one she was wearing a black business suit and a sexy white blouse, her hair up in a style befitting of a company executive. There was a smile on her face that Charlotte was sure she would have liked a lot if she was into women.

In the next picture, Alexa was lying on a couch, smiling sweetly at the camera. She wore a grey wool sweater, and looked the picture of innocence with her blonde hair with pink ends. Very girl next door, Charlotte thought, realising that would be to a lot of people's taste as well.

The third picture was at the opposite end of the scale. Alexa stood with a sultry expression on her face, wearing sexy black lace lingerie. In her right hand she was holding up what looked like a black ball gag.

Charlotte smiled wryly to herself, wondering what kind of perverted requests some of the people who came here would make. She dreaded to think. But then Ms Bliss probably rejected those people as clients anyway, she reasoned.

A couple of minutes later, a short woman with dark skin and black hair entered the waiting room through a door that Charlotte assumed must lead to offices.

"Ms Flair, good afternoon. I'm Zelina." the woman said with a dazzling smile. "Please follow me to my office."

Charlotte got up and followed Zelina through the door. It looked like there were three offices back there, with the door to the first one standing open. Zelina walked in and stood by the door while Charlotte entered.

Closing the door behind her, Zelina motioned Charlotte into one of the two leather office chairs in front of the desk. "Okay, let's plan out your perfect moment of Bliss," she said brightly as she walked around the desk and sat down.

"Let's do it," Charlotte said.

Zelina got ready to enter data into her computer, and posed her first question. "Is the moment of Bliss for you, or for someone else?"

"Someone else," Charlotte said, managing not to smile as she pictured her friend's face when she learned about the gift.

Zelina clicked her mouse. "The name of the person you're purchasing for, please?"

"Lacey Evans," Charlotte said.

The name was typed into the computer, followed by some more particulars, including Lacey's home address.

"Okay, now tell me in as much detail as you can what you would like for the moment of Bliss."

"Uh, I'm not sure how to explain it," Charlotte said, suddenly feeling daunted by the prospect of telling someone what was on her mind.

Looking her in the eye, Zelina smiled reassuringly. "That's not uncommon. Why don't you start by telling me what Lacey likes?"

Charlotte fidgeted awkwardly in her chair. "She's very... old fashioned is the way I'm going to put it. If I had to describe her, I'd say she was a classy, sassy southern belle. She loves to wear vintage outfits. Picture something from the forties; dress, hat, gloves, the whole lot."

"Okay," Zelina said encouragingly. She had typed all of the information given into the computer while listening. "Would you like Ms Bliss to dress in a similar fashion?"

"Yes, definitely," Charlotte said.

Another entry was made on the computer. "Onto the actual experience. What are you looking for Ms Bliss to offer Lacey during their time together? Companionship? Or maybe something more?"

"Sex," Charlotte said, feeling a bit embarrassed again. "Sex involving bondage."

"Alright," Zelina said as if it was as common as someone requesting cream in their coffee. "Do you know what in particular Lacey likes?"

Charlotte managed to force her way through the anxiety she had about talking about such things to a random stranger, and they spent the next hour putting together Lacey's moment of Bliss. Charlotte was even able to create an outfit for Alexa, helping Zelina to put it together on full body image of Ms Bliss on the computer screen.

"I think that's us all set," Zelina said once that was done. "Now we come to the amount of time you would like to purchase." She turned her screen around again so that Charlotte could view the available packages, and their prices.

Six hours was the shortest option, and by the look of it the only one she could have afforded anyway. Twelve hours was the next option, followed by twenty four hours, followed by three days, and at the bottom of the list, in larger text and marked as a special offer, was a one week package. The price for that, even at the supposed discounted special offer price, nearly made Charlotte's eyes water. "Do people go for a week?" she felt like she had to ask.

"Some do, yes. Ms Bliss doesn't only offer sexual encounters. A moment of Bliss can be anything a client desires. The week long package is most often purchased by lonely hearts who want someone to accompany them on a vacation or something like that. Ms Bliss excels in any kind of role."

Getting paid an exorbitant amount of money to go on a vacation paid for by someone else, Charlotte thought with incredulity. What a line of work to be in. It was almost enough to make her consider starting a company called Do It With Flair. The idea was worth a smile.

"Which package can I interest you in?" Zelina asked, getting back on track. "Based on what you've asked for, I recommend twelve hours. Ms Bliss would have plenty of time to indulge Lacey's every desire."

Charlotte smiled, appreciating the sales patter, although she wasn't going to be suckered in by it. "I'll go for six hours, please." She expected Zelina to try some more persuasion, and maybe offer a discount on the twelve hour package to try and get her to go for it, but it didn't happen. She was left with the impression that A Moment of Bliss didn't negotiate on price.

Zelina turned her screen back around so that she could work on it. "Six hours it is. Did you have a preference on a date?"

"March 24th if possible," Charlotte said. "It's Lacey's birthday, and this is my gift to her." Since they were currently in January, she hoped there would not be a problem with the date. She had been sensible enough to come well ahead of time, figuring that Ms Bliss would always have a lot of bookings.

Sucking a breath in through her teeth wasn't the most encouraging response Zelina could have given. "We might be struggling there," she said, clicking away at her mouse. "I know March is pretty much fully booked. We've been very busy lately, as our popularity is growing day by day."

Feeling disappointed, Charlotte didn't know what she was going to do if she couldn't get Ms Bliss for Lacey's birthday. She supposed she would have to make it a belated gift at a later date.

"March, here we are," Zelina said to herself. A moment later the dazzling smile appeared again. "We're in luck! The 24th is currently available. Shall we get it booked and paid for?"

"Yes, please," Charlotte said, smiling happily. "This is going to be the best gift Lacey has ever had."

Zelina nodded. "That's a fact."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for checking out this first chapter. This 'story' will actually be a series of one or two shots, featuring multiple characters receiving the services of A Moment of Bliss. Obviously Lacey will be the lucky person in the next chapter._

_I am open to suggestions for people you guys would like to see as future customers of A Moment of Bliss, so feel free to leave names in reviews. Also, if you wish, you can suggest what the person in question might like their experience to be. As Zelina, it doesn't necessarily need to be about sex. If I see any suggestions I like, they make end up getting written._


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the address she had been given for Lacey Evans, Alexa Bliss parked her rental BMW against the sidewalk outside of the house in question. She used cars like the BMW when working as it was appropriate for the image of A Moment of Bliss; classy, expensive, but not overly so.

For the past five years, Alexa had run her own business, pitching it in a place in the market that no one else seemed to occupy. Escort agencies were a thing, of course, as were hookers. But A Moment of Bliss stood apart from them with the services they offered, and with the expertise with which Alexa rendered those services. She could blow a client's mind with sex, or she could effortlessly convince a client's family that they were a married couple.

On this particular evening, it was the former that would be earning her money. Six hours of bondage and sex had been purchased as a gift by a friend of Lacey's. As far as Alexa was concerned, jobs didn't come much easier. That didn't mean she wouldn't give it her all, though. A Moment of Bliss was gaining quite the reputation, and she fully intended to keep that momentum going. More demand meant higher prices could be charged, within reason.

Getting out of the car, Alexa looked for a moment at the house she was visiting. It was an unremarkable, modern-looking, family sized home in an unremarkable neighbourhood of other such houses. A perfectly respectable place to live, and good enough to satisfy the background check that was carried out on all prospective clients by A Moment of Bliss. All bookings were vetted extensively before they were confirmed and payment was taken.

Alexa walked around to the back of the car and removed a travel case from the trunk. As with many of her bookings, the client had taken the option to specify an outfit for her to wear. Jokingly, she thought of it as the 'Build your own Alexa' option. It was an easy way to help make clients feel like the high price they were paying was worth it.

Pulling her case along behind her, Alexa made her way up the short driveway to the front door. She knew that Ms Evans would know she was coming. When purchasing a moment of Bliss as a gift, clients were required to inform the recipient of the date and time so that Alexa didn't have any grief that might arise from showing up unexpected.

Pressing the button to ring the doorbell, Alexa readied herself to make her first impression. There was a high likelihood that this client would be a one off, but there was always the possibility of repeat business. Word of mouth could also be important, plus there was the fact that Alexa was a professional. She liked to think that every client got the most out of their moment of Bliss, and was left wanting more, or wishing they could have more.

Only a few moments after Alexa rang the bell, the door was opened by an attractive blonde woman. Alexa knew right away that she definitely had the right place, based on the woman's appearance. Lacey Evans was wearing a vintage style black skirt and white blouse, with a white hat and black velvet gloves completing the look. She had dressed up in anticipation of Alexa's arrival. "Hello. You must be Alexa Bliss," she drawled in a well-spoken southern accent that fitted her image perfectly.

"Good morning," Alexa beamed. "Yes, I'm Alexa Bliss, from A Moment of Bliss. It's nice to meet you." She noticed the initial reaction in her client's eyes. It was the kind of reaction that said, 'My, you're a sexy little thing.' It was a reaction she was more than used to seeing, and she liked it.

"Nice to meet you too. Please come in," Lacey said, stepping aside and holding the door open for her visitor.

"Thank you." Alexa lifted her case over the threshold and walked into the entrance hallway. She found the decoration to be quite old fashioned, apparently befitting Ms Evans' tastes, yet somehow it worked well. Rather than out of place, it seemed quite stylish in its own way.

"So, how does this all work?" Lacey asked after closing the front door. "I suppose I should start by asking if you would like anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I just had something in the car," Alexa said with another smile. "I could use somewhere to change, please."

"Yes, of course. Follow me," Lacey said, seeming a bit unsure about what was going to happen. Alexa got the impression that Charlotte Flair had told her about the moment of Bliss, but had kept as much detail to herself as possible, in order to make the experience more of a surprise, and therefore more enjoyable.

Alexa followed Lacey up the stairs, carrying her case. Clients were often nervous or uncertain about their first moment of Bliss, so she was used to handling it. Once she was changed, she would be able to put Ms Evans at ease in short order, she thought, smiling to herself.

At the top of the stairs, Lacey pointed to a door along the landing to the left. "That's a guest bedroom. You can change in there." She then pointed to another door, this one to the right of the top of the stairs. "That's my bedroom. Should I wait for you in there?"

"Wait wherever you would like," Alexa said comfortably. "I'll come and find you when I'm ready. I'll be as quick as I can, and I won't start the six hours until then." You can't get better value for money than that, she thought.

"I'll be in the bedroom," Lacey said. Before they parted, she hesitated for a moment.

"Everything okay?" Alexa asked, wanting her to feel at ease.

"Yes. Did Charlotte tell you what I like? I'm not sure how this works. I mean, I've never done anything like this before."

"Relax," Alexa said smoothly. "I have a brief to work with. I'll get changed, and we'll have some fun."

Lacey smiled, clearly turned on by what she had just heard. "As long as it's appropriate fun for a classy lady like myself."

Alexa gave her a sultry look and said, "Trust me." Without waiting for a response, she headed for the guest bedroom. She was fully aware that she had just given her client plenty to think about while she waited.

Unsurprisingly, when Alexa entered the guest bedroom she found it decorated in the old fashioned by stylish way that was seemingly a theme throughout the house. There was a king sized bed in there too, which Alexa would have been more than content to work with for the evening. There was an added bonus of a full length mirror.

In short order, Alexa changed out of her blouse and pants and into her outfit for the night, as specified by Charlotte Flair. It consisted of a red vintage style dress, high heels in the same colour, with a black wide brimmed hat and elbow length black leather gloves completing the look. Before putting the hat on, Alexa put her hair up in a similar fashion to the way Lacey had hers. The only thing that wasn't particularly vintage about her look was the pink ends in her hair, but she had mostly hidden them by putting her hair up.

After putting the hat on, Alexa gave herself a final look up and down in the mirror. The image she saw looked exactly like what Charlotte Flair had come up with during her consultation with Zelina Vega. Now the only hope was that Charlotte was as attuned to her friend's tastes as it appeared based on her requests for the night.

Happy with her attire, Alexa left the clothes she had arrived in neatly folded on the bed. Taking a vintage style leather handbag full of goodies from her travel case, she walked out of the room.

Moments later, she reached the door to Lacey's bedroom, which had been left open. Ms Evans was lying on a four poster bed that looked fit for a queen to sleep in. Her head was raised on the pillows so that she was facing the door as Alexa stood in the doorway. Lacey's hat was now sitting on a chair near the window.

"Lord, look at you," Lacey cried, eyes widening in approval and sexual appetite.

"I'm told you appreciate a classy lady," Alexa said in a sultry tone, now in her character for the evening. "Indeed, I'm told you're a classy lady yourself. Or at least that's the way you portray yourself. The truth, as I hear it, is that you're actually quite dirty in the bedroom."

"I don't know what you mean," Lacey drawled, a picture of innocence.

"I've heard you liked to be tied up and fucked. Fucked by other supposedly classy ladies, like myself. Luckily for you, I happen to be well versed in the art of bondage, and in pleasuring a woman. Even more luckily for you, I came prepared." Alexa set her handbag down on the bed and opened it.

"I'm not just going to let you tie me up," Lacey said, looking affronted by the idea. It was all part of the game playing they were now engaged in.

"Yes, you are," Alexa insisted. "You're going to do what I tell you, and that is lie still while I do my work."

"Oh yeah?" Lacey said in a combative tone. "And what exactly are you going to tie me up with?"

"That's an easy one," Alexa said. Reaching into her handbag, she produced several long lengths of red silky material. It looked nice and was soft enough not to hurt while restraining someone, but it was strong enough to break under the strain of someone struggling against it. Perfect for a night of fun, Alexa thought.

With two of the lengths of silk in hand, Alexa crawled up the bed. "I think we'll get your hands taken care of first," she announced. "All things considered, it's best not to have you struggling too much."

Lacey clearly relished the prospect of being tied up by her beautiful guest too much to bother putting up a fight, even for the sake of roleplay. She lay there and watched Alexa tie one end of one of the pieces of silk to the post on the top right corner of the bed. The other end was wrapped around her wrist, then tied in a secure knot. The same process was then applied to her other wrist, leaving both of her arms tied to the bed in such a way that she could barely move them. Alexa had worked slowly, in an almost sensual manner, and had been sure to make a lot of eye contact with her client in the process.

Testing each of her bonds, Lacey confirmed that she was pretty much unable to move. "You've got me tied up, now what?" she said, challenging Alexa.

Being a great actress was one of Alexa's strengths. She did an excellent job of looking annoyed as she clamped a hand over Lacey's mouth. "You talk too much, you know that?"

"Nmm I dmmt," Lacey protested into Alexa's gloved palm.

"Yes, you do! You're still talking!" Alexa said, eyes wide in incredulity. "I'm going to have to do something about that because I'm not listening to that sassy mouth of yours all night."

Keeping her hand pressed firmly over Lacey's mouth, enjoying the muffled protests, Alexa stretched down the bed with her other hand and was able to grab another couple of the lengths of silk. Looking back at Lacey, she smiled. "Fun fact: These aren't only good for tying someone up."

"Wmmt mmm ymm dmmng?" Lacey mumbled, warily eyeing up the items in Alexa's other hand.

Alexa dropped one of the pieces of silk to the bed and balled the other one up in her hand. She brought it close to Lacey's mouth before thinking about removing the one that was silencing her. "Now, this is going in your mouth. When I take my hand away, be a good girl and open wide for Lady Alexa, okay?"

"Nmmm," Lacey protested weakly.

"Yes," Alexa insisted. "Be quiet, and open up." She slowly removed her hand, and as Lacey gasped in a breath, Alexa crammed the ball of silk into her mouth, stuffing it nicely.

"Mmmpphh!" Lacey objected.

Moving quickly now, Alexa grabbed the other length of silk, rolled it on its width and forced it in between her teeth, making a wide, thick gag out of it. She wrapped the silk around Lacey's head and tied a tight knot in it at the back.

"Mmmmmm!" Lacey tried to shout angrily. It came out as a truly pathetic noise, coming as it was from behind the packing in her mouth and the gag between her lips. The material was thick enough to prevent her from closing her mouth properly, further adding to her frustration.

"There, that ought to keep you quiet," Alexa announced, happy with her handiwork. She knew from experience that her words were an understatement. Nothing more than muffled cries, moans and maybe some drool would be escaping Lacey's mouth for the rest of the night. She found it sexy that the silk was almost exactly the same shade of red as Lacey's lipstick. It could hardly have looked better if they had gotten together to co-ordinate ahead of time.

With Ms Evans bound and silenced, Alexa went about her next task. In her customary sensual manner, she unbuttoned Lacey's blouse and pulled it open, revealing that she had dressed without a bra, presumably thinking ahead to this moment. Excellent forethought, Alexa thought with admiration. "No bra?" she asked, looking up with a quizzical raise of an eyebrow. "Not so ladylike after all, just as I suspected."

"Gmmmph!" Lacey growled.

Pleasingly, Alexa had absolutely no idea what she tried to say. That was just how she wanted it. When a client of A Moment of Bliss asked to be bound and gagged, that was exactly what happened. There were no half measures. Judging by the way Lacey was squirming around, and by the look in her eyes, it was doing the job of turning her on very nicely indeed.

Moving down the bed, Alexa spoke to herself as if she was going about the most ordinary of day to day jobs. "Okay, let's finish undressed you. I get the feeling I'm going to find a beautiful, wet pussy when I do."

"Mmmmm," Lacey sighed, resting her head on the pillows, her eyes rolling back slightly. The first orgasm of the night wasn't going to take a lot of effort, Alexa realised with a satisfied smile.

Lacey helped out by lifted her waist up off the bed as Alexa unfasted her skirt. It was soon pulled off and tossed aside, revealing a black thong underneath.

"I don't think thongs were invented in the 1940's," Alexa commented, matter of fact. "Not that I'm complaining. You are one sexy lady, Ms Evans."

"Umm ymmm tmmph," Lacey tried to instruct through her mouthful of silk.

Use your teeth, Alexa deciphered. Don't worry, Lacey, Ms Flair put that in her brief, she thought. She decided not to let on. Looking up at her bound and gagged captive, she feigned innocence. "What was that?"

Lacey muffled the request again, doing her very best to make it decipherable, and failing. Alexa could tell that on this occasion the gag was frustrating her greatly. So much the better.

"My teeth?" she pretended to guess.

Lacey nodded, pleading with her eyes.

Alexa tutted. "Just as I suspected, pure filth once you're in the bedroom." She shifted positon on the bed so that she was able to get her head in between Lacey's legs and pull down the thong with her teeth.

"Mmmm, lovely," she purred when her client's womanhood was bare before her. "I wonder what you taste like?"

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Lacey groaned, begging for the oral sex that she was being taunted with.

Taking her sweet time, Alexa started by kissing the insides of Lacey's legs, ignoring the frantic begging while she built up the anticipation. She was getting the impression that Ms Evans was so turned on that she might come before her tongue even entered her.

Wanting to avoid the potential embarrassment to her client of a potential premature ejaculation, Alexa quickened the pace, going to work on Lacey's pussy with her tongue, with a technique that was so well-versed it was probably up there with the best money could buy.

In moments, Lacey was making muffled ecstatic screaming noises into her gag and writhing around as her orgasm approached. To Alexa's delight, the lower half of her face was abruptly sprayed with fluid as Lacey orgasmed for what would be the first time of many.

Lifting her head, Alexa licked some of the fluid from her lips, making it look like she savoured it as she looked into Lacey's eyes. "Mmmm, amazing," she breathed. "And I haven't even tied you up properly yet."

Lacey lay there panting, a small dribble of drool leaking from one corner of her mouth and running down her chin. Her eyes conveyed the fact that a moment of bliss was exactly what she had just experienced. And Alexa was only just getting started. The next five and half hours would be the best of Lacey Evans' life.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review last time. The reaction was amazing, and I got some good suggestions for future chapters. Keep them coming, the more I have to choose from the better._

_Sadly FFnet's rules prevent overly graphic descriptions of sex, but I hope I did enough job of finding the sweet spot between what is allowed and what you guys want to read?_

_So, who is next to receive a moment of Bliss, and what will it be? Keep your requests coming in, and I might choose one of them for the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

About to arrive for her latest booking, Alexa felt like she was going to make some easy money. The client had purchased a six hour package, and all she was required to do was go to a school reunion with the guy and pretend to be his girlfriend. It wasn't the first time she had been hired for this kind of service, and it was one of her favourites to provide.

Pulling into the parking lot at the rear of the condo building where her client lived, Alexa wondered how the man who had hired her had gotten the money to do so. Dean Ambrose was apparently earning above the average for the area, judging by the other cars in the lot. There couldn't have been a car less than ten years old there, apart from her BMW of course.

"You must have cut it fine on the background check, Mr Ambrose," Alexa muttered as she killed the engine. Still, the booking had been accepted, and she was here now. She guessed she already had the answer to the question she had pondered while packing her travel case for this booking. She had put two dresses in, unsure as to which one would be the most appropriate for the school reunion they were going to attend. Now it seemed obvious that the more expensive of the two would not be required; she would look way too overdressed.

After fetching her case from the trunk, Alexa walked across the lot and entered the building. She saw an elevator in front of her, but there was a sign taped to the door informing people that it was not in service.

"Then I guess it's the stairs," she grumbled to herself. At least she only had to haul her case up to the first floor, she thought, trying to look on the positive side.

A couple of minutes later, she was standing outside of the condo belonging to her client. There was no doorbell, so she gave the door a fairly firm knock. While spending the night at the reunion promised to be easy money, she wasn't exactly looking forward to getting ready in the condo. The picture she had in mind was a floor with beer cans strewn all over it.

The door opened, and Alexa's opinions didn't change at all based on her first sight of her client. Behind her professional smile, she asked herself how this guy had managed to afford six hours of her time. He stood there with a messy mop of hair, some of which hung over his face, and an awkward smile on his face. He had a leather jacket and a pair of jeans on, both of which were not exactly new.

"Hi, Dean Ambrose?" she said in a professional and friendly manner.

"That's me. And you're Alexa Bliss. Come in, please."

Mr Ambrose spoke politely, his voice warmer than Alexa had imagined. It didn't really fit the way he looked. She supposed she ought to stop instantly judging everything she saw and give the guy a chance.

Dean held the door open for her to pull her case into the condo. Upon entering, Alexa saw that he had cleaned the place in preparation for her visit. It was a man's clean, though. There was a stack of what looked like old music magazines piled up by the couch, and some old cardboard boxes in the corner of the room. But in general, the place was fairly clean.

"Can I get you a drink or something? I've got orange juice or beer."

There was a very subtle hint of humour in his voice, and a noticeable gleam in his eyes. He knew she was a rich woman who would never find herself in a place like this outside of work, and hardly ever even for that reason. He saw it a reason for amusement, and Alexa liked that.

"I'm good, thank you," she smiled, looking up at him. "I just had a coffee in the car. I could use somewhere to change. I brought a dress that will be suitable for a school reunion."

"That's good. I bought a suit. I can't wait to get there tonight and surprise everyone who used to bully me. They'll probably assume I won't be there, or that if I am, I'll be a failure."

Well, you're paying someone a lot of money to pretend they're dating you. That's hardly a success story, Alexa thought, her face impassive. But then, on the other hand, he had afforded to hire her somehow. "What is it you do for a living?" she enquired.

"I'm a wrestler. Although it might not look at it to see this place, I recently started working for a different company and it pays well. I'm looking to sell this hole and move somewhere nicer."

Now it makes sense, Alexa thought. "I hope that works out for you," she said honestly. Ambrose seemed like a nice enough guy based on her first impressions. " A wrestler is a different kind of job."

"You've never had a wrestler come for a moment of Bliss before?" he enquired with a sideways grin.

Alexa smiled again. "Can't say that I have. I might have had people who wanted me to wrestle them though."

Dean laughed, appreciating her quick wit. "Let me show you to the bedroom. You can change there. Don't worry, I cleaned that up this morning too."

"Good to know," Alexa said, following along behind him down a short hallway that had a bathroom off one side of it and the bedroom off the other side. This really was a small condo, suitable only for one person to live in.

"I'll leave you to it," Dean said. "No rush, we don't need to leave for an hour. We don't want to be the first ones there."

"Okay. I shouldn't be long anyway," Alexa assured her client. "When I'm changed, we ought to spend a few minutes talking about what our story is going to be. People are bound to ask us questions. You know, where we met, how long we've been together, that kind of thing. We need to have that all figured out ahead of time so that our answers match up."

The look on Dean's face told her that he hadn't considered that before now. "Yeah, that makes sense," he said. "I'll put some thought into it while you get changed."

Alexa went into the bedroom and closed the door. She had already fixed her makeup that morning, as she always did before a booking, so all she had to do was change into her dress and put the appropriate pair of heels on. While doing so, she mulled over some ideas of her own for how she might have met Dean and fallen for him if they really were in a relationship. By the time she headed back to the living area, she had an idea in mind.

Sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer in hand, Dean looked over when she entered the room. Seeing her in the light grey sleeveless dress that complimented and showed off her great figure to tasteful perfection made his mouth fall open slightly. "Wow. You look stunning, you really do," he said after a second, managing to find words.

Reactions like that were one of the things Alexa loved about her job. "Thank you," she said sweetly, walking over to him. "So, I was thinking, maybe we could say that I'm a wrestling fan and I met you at a show?"

Motioning for her to sit beside him on the couch, Dean shook his head. "That's the absolute last thing we want to say. That would make you what we call a ring rat. Basically a slut who hangs around wrestling shows trying to get off with the wrestlers."

"Oh. Then, yeah, let's not say that," she said as she sat down.

"What we could say is you work backstage for the wrestling company. Maybe you're one of the girls who does makeup for the female wrestlers. We would have met that way."

"Alright, yeah," Alexa said. "Let's put some flesh on the bones, and we'll have a believable story figured out by the time we get there."

* * *

Sure enough, by the time they were nearing the bar where the school reunion was being held, Alexa and Dean were on the same page about what answers to give to questions regarding their supposed relationship. They had decided to drive to the venue in her BMW as it was a nicer car than Dean's Honda, which had seen better days. A new car was apparently something else he might have otherwise spent his Bliss money on.

"So, you must get some seriously strange requests from people?" Dean asked, glancing away from the road to look at Alexa in the passenger seat.

"I'm sure we do, but they get rejected by my staff before they get as far as me. They have criteria to work to regarding what bookings to accept."

"You must hear of some of the weird ones though?" Dean pressed, smiling in amusement already at what she might say.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, not too long back there was a guy who wanted me to tie him up and shit and piss on him. We all have our fetishes, but that's just disgusting," Alexa said, a real look of distaste on her face.

"That's vile," Dean said, laughing about it nonetheless.

Alexa laughed too. Looking over at her client, she found herself thinking that he had scrubbed up quite well now that he was wearing a black suit and a dark grey shirt. A hair cut would have served him well, but she supposed that was only her opinion.

"I know you offer sex though."

Here we go, Alexa thought, assuming she was going to get a, 'Well, while I'm hiring you...' kind of proposal. If so, she would inform him that wasn't what he had requested on his booking, so it wouldn't be happening this time.

"Yes, a lot of my clients include sex in their moment of Bliss requests. But you didn't, Dean," she said professionally.

"No, I know that. I was just thinking about it is all. I read some reviews about your company and a lot of them mentioned bondage. You're good at that stuff?"

"I'm an expert mistress," Alexa smiled sweetly.

"What about a victim, although I'm sure that's the wrong word."

Alexa giggled at his choice of wording. "I don't really do that. With a regular client I might, but not with someone I didn't know very well. For obvious reasons, it's not the kind of situation I would want to get into with someone I didn't know."

While waiting at a red light, Dean looked at her. "You have regular clients? No offense, but you charge a goddamn fortune. Your prices nearly sent me running."

"A price is only too expensive if people refuse to pay it," Alexa said shrewdly.

"And you're booked months in advance," Dean said, accepting her point. He made a right turn at the intersection they had been waiting at and said, "It's just up here. Time to start being my girlfriend."

"Okay, girlfriend mode activated," Alexa said with good humour. Her tone had become lighter, more excitable, like someone set to have a great night out with her man.

Dean pulled his car into the lot of an establishment called Finlay's Bar. It was time for Dean Ambrose's moment of Bliss to begin.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous moment of Bliss._

_I had people express an interest in a moment of Bliss that didn't involve sex, so here we go with Dean's request. He's about to meet up with people from his school and show off his girlfriend. How do you think it will go?_

_I'm still interested in hearing ideas for future moments of Bliss, so if you have one don't be afraid to leave it in a review._


	4. Chapter 4

By and large, the places and events Alexa attended with clients on jobs like this one were high class affairs at expensive restaurants or VIP only clubs. Tonight, however, she was about to enter a regular city centre bar with Dean Ambrose. It wasn't a usual kind of venue for her to frequent, but she had to make it look like it was.

Considering the venue in question and the people who would be found within, a certain adjustment to social etiquette was required from Alexa. She would look weird in on his arm. She would probably look weird ordering a glass of wine. The drink of choice should be beer, even though she didn't particularly care for it. While working bookings, what she liked was often a secondary consideration. The satisfaction of the client with their moment of Bliss was all important.

"There are plenty of people here already," Alexa commented, walking beside Dean across the lot towards the bar's rear entrance.

"Yeah, good," he replied. "I didn't want to be here early."

"Honestly, holding a reunion at a bar seems odd. I would have expected somewhere bigger."

Dean shrugged. "Don't ask me, I didn't organise it. I probably only got an invite so certain people could have a laugh. Unluckily for them, they're not going to have anything to laugh about."

"We'll make sure of it. But no more out of character comments," Alexa warned in a hushed tone as they approached the door into the bar.

Walking inside, Alexa naturally recognised no one. She was pleased to see that on first glance, she was among the best dressed of the women, without outclassing them to point where something seemed odd about it. There had been a sign out front to say that the bar was closed for a private party, so Alexa knew that all of these people were former school friends of Dean, although that was apparently the wrong term to use.

A small group of people had been standing near the door, chatting away and drinking. They all looked at the new arrivals, and Alexa saw confused expressions while some of them tried to recall either her or Dean's faces.

"Dean Ambrose," a man with dark hair and a beard realised after a moment. He stepped forward, with his girlfriend beside him. She had her hair coloured a rather strange shade of grey.

"Marty Scurll," Dean said, no emotion in his tone.

Marty offered his hand and they shook. It came across as more of a combative gesture than a friendly one.

"I didn't think you'd come," Marty commented.

"I didn't think you'd invite me."

"Well, we've all grown up a bit since I used to kick you around the sports field every lunch time," Marty said in attempt to belittle Dean in front of his girlfriend. Marty looked at Alexa properly for the first time, and she liked the surprise she saw when he took in her beauty. She also saw the question, 'How has Dean landed her?' go through his mind.

"I'm sure some of us have grown up," Dean said evenly. "I came because I'm one who has. Allow me to introduce Lexi Kaufman, my girlfriend."

You didn't need to add that last part, Alexa thought, glad that he had at least remembered the name she had told him to use. They didn't exactly want someone deciding to look up the name Alexa Bliss and giving the game away.

"Hi," Alexa smiled, putting a bit of an edge to it. "You must be one of the bullies I've heard about."

Marty took that in his stride, but did drop some of his attitude. "Nice to meet you, Lexi. This is Deonna," he added, motioning to his partner.

"Hi," Deonna said, making no effort to shake hands. Alexa detected some arrogance about her, giving her something in common with her boyfriend.

Dean looked at Alexa. "I'll go and get us a drink. What would you like?"

"Whatever beer you're having," Alexa said in a relaxed manner. She was at ease in her character. Acting had always been her passion, even before she had found a unique way to make money out of it.

As Dean walked off towards the bar, Marty also turned and walked away, leaving Alexa standing with Deonna.

Marty's girlfriend sipped from her bottle of beer. "Where did you meet Dean?" she wanted to know. "From what Marty has told me, he was the ultimate outcast at school."

"Yeah? Well now he's a successful wrestler," Alexa said, defending her man exactly as would have been expected. "He makes great money, and he's only going to get bigger from here. To answer your question, that's where I met him; at the wrestling company he signed for a few months back. I work there doing makeup for the female wrestlers."

While she had been speaking, Alexa had been able to see Marty in the background, across the room. He had approached two other men, both of whom had quickly looked in her direction. She knew there had been some kind of, 'Look who Dean Ambrose is dating. You won't believe it,' kind of comment made.

"Wrestling? Well, that's different," Deonna said, making it clear that the word different actually meant pathetic. Apparently she was about as pleasant as her boyfriend.

"How about you? What do you do?" Alexa asked, needing to avoid trying to defend wrestling as a form of entertainment, since she knew nothing about it.

"I'm a personal trainer. Marty works as a doorman at a club."

Of course he does, so he can get paid to bully people, Alexa thought, her face impassive.

With Dean still waiting to be served at the bar, Marty came back over, now with his two friends. He was quick to handle the introductions. "Randy, Jinder, this is Lexi. She's here with Dean Ambrose. Lexi, meet Jinder and Randy."

"You're dating Ambrose?" Jinder asked sceptically, while Randy smiled at his friend's question.

Another couple of pricks, Alexa thought before sweetly answering the question as if she couldn't tell what they were thinking. "Yes, for a couple of months now.

"You have met him before tonight, right?" Randy asked, drawing laughter from the others.

"Look, you guys aren't being very nice," Alexa said. Even though Dean was only a client, he seemed like a nice enough guy and she didn't like him being talked about in this way. Besides, as his girlfriend the attitude she was getting would anger her. "Dean and I came for a night out; a few drinks and a few laughs. We didn't come for him to be mocked and for you to try and humiliate him. You're acting like you're still in school."

The three men glanced at each other, looking a little chastened by what she had said.

"We just find it a bit hard to believe that Ambrose is dating someone as beautiful as you," Jinder said. His comment sounded creepy to Alexa.

"I mean, in school, Ambrose couldn't make a friend, let alone get himself a girlfriend," Randy said. "The only sexual contact he got was with his stepdad."

"Randy!" Deonna scolded as Alexa cringed. Apparently that was too much even for the bitch.

"Sorry," Randy shrugged.

To Alexa's relief, Dean finally reappeared with two bottles of beer. "The service isn't great here," he grumbled, handing Alexa her beer.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I was just getting the third degree about our relationship from Jinder and Randy here."

"Might have guessed you two wouldn't be far away if Marty was here," Dean said, unable to act like he was pleased to see them. "Just to put you all the picture, Alexa works at the company I wrestle for as a makeup artist. We met there, I found the courage to ask her to dinner..."

"And we've been dating ever since," Alexa finished for him. She stretched up and pecked him on the lips.

"Now can we move on, or not?" Dean asked his three former tormentors, practically challenging them.

Two women approached the group. One of them joined Orton, and the other put an arm around Jinder's waist. Marty made the introductions.

"Meet Kim, Randy's wife, and Alicia, Jinder's partner. Guys, this Dean Ambrose and his girlfriend Lexi..."

"Kaufman," Alexa reminded him.

"Call my Foxy," Alicia said, while Kim smiled a vague greeting.

Alexa was more interesting in why Alicia appeared to have some kind of sailor's hat on, but decided not to comment on it.

There was a pool table nearby. The group of men who had been playing on it finished a game and walked off together, laughing and joking with each other.

"Sure, we can move on," Marty said to Dean, glancing over at the pool table. "How about a game of pool? Eight ball. Me against you, Deonna against Lexi, and a doubles game if we need a decider."

Alexa couldn't have been happier. There was no way for Marty, his girlfriend, or any of the other idiots to know that there were only two sports in the world that she was any good at. One of them was cheerleading, her childhood passion, and the other was pool, thanks to her father being an incredibly gifted player. What a perfect opportunity to humble the people who were trying to humble Dean. She figured that was exactly what he wanted from his moment of Bliss.

Dean looked at Alexa to see if she was up for taking them on. She gave him a quick wink, trying to tell him to trust her, and to take the challenge.

"Alright, you're on," Dean said to Marty.

"This should be fun," Deonna said smugly, leading the way over to the pool table.

With Jinder, Randy, Alicia and Kim forming a small crowd, Marty racked up the balls.

"Coin toss for the break off?" Marty suggested when the balls were ready.

"Alright. I call heads," Dean said.

Randy produced a coin and tossed it up into the air, allowing it to fall onto the table so that everyone could see the result. It was a head, giving Dean the choice to break off himself or have his opponent do it.

"I'll break off," Dean decided.

Alexa calmly sipped her beer, hoping the Dean was a good player.

Dean was able to get a lot of power into his break off shot, scattering the balls everywhere. One solid ball and one striped ball disappeared into pockets, giving Dean the choice of which ones he wanted to play. There was a solid ball right over a pocket, so he chose to play them.

"Great shot," Alexa said, smiling at him.

Dean smiled back before lining up his next shot.

Over the next few minutes, Alexa watched what turned out to be a bit of a mess of a game. Both Dean and Marty missed shots that they ought to have made, perhaps feeling the pressure that a potential humbling loss put on them.

With Dean down to one ball left to clear to get to the final black, Alexa thought he might have the game won. Unfortunately Dean hit the near jaw with a shot to a middle pocket, bringing Marty back to the table. He had three balls left.

Marty set about clearing up, his group of friends cheering him on.

"Looks like I've fucked it here," Dean muttered to Alexa when Marty knocked his final ball in. He now only had to sink the black for the win, and it wasn't going to be a particularly tough shot into the bottom right corner.

"Don't worry. This is the one game I'm good at. I'll beat this bitch," Alexa replied, looking across the table at Deonna, who was downing the remains of her beer.

Marty looked at Dean before getting down to play his shot, cocky to the end.

Miss it, you prick, Alexa thought.

He played the shot. Initially it looked good, but the black ball hit both jaws of the pocket and stayed out.

Groans came from Marty's friends as he stayed down on the shot, hanging his head in disappointment. To make matters worse, the black ball had rolled right over the opposite corner pocket, leaving it easy for Dean if he could knock in his final ball.

Alexa downed her beer as Dean confidently approached the table. She willed him on, wanting him to make Marty look like the asshole he was.

Making his shot look easier than it was, Dean sunk his final ball. Now all he had to do to win was made the easiest of shots on the black. Giving Alexa a grin, he got down and knocked it in.

"Well played," Jinder said with surprising sportsmanship. He took it upon himself to set up the balls for the next game.

"Yeah, good game," Marty said reluctantly.

"Good game. Now it's over to the ladies," Dean said, showing class in not rubbing his opponent's nose in the defeat. He handed his cue to Alexa with another smile.

"Great job, baby," she said excitedly. It was lucky he had his back to everyone because the momentary look of surprise on his face would have given their game away for sure.

Randy had his coin back out, and was about to toss it.

"Don't bother," Alexa told him. "Deonna can have the call. After all, you guys are losing." Behind her, she heard Dean laugh.

"Fine, I'll break off," Deonna snarked at her.

Shortly, Jinder had the balls racked up and ready to go.

As agreed, the break off shot went to Deonna. She looked fired up and confident, which was all for the better as far as Alexa was confirmed.

Deonna slammed the cue ball into the pack with impressive power. Rather unluckily, she didn't make a single ball.

Time for your lesson, bitch, Alexa thought, walking around the table to take her first shot.

"Let's see what Lexi's got," Kim Orton said.

"Trust me, she's good," Dean said, relying on her wink and trusting it.

Alexa set about showing them. To begin, she made an easy shot on a striped ball. Now that she had a set of balls to work with, she set about calmly walking around the table, knocking them in.

As she worked, Alexa noticed that Deonna, Marty and the others had all gone quiet. They didn't like what they were seeing. They had assumed she would suck, and the reality was proving to be the exact opposite.

In just a few minutes, Alexa had cleared up all of her balls. She now had to sink the black, but had a shot almost the full length of the table to make.

"Go on!" Dean cried, encouraging her.

Deonna stood at the end of the table with a face that looked like she was sucking a lemon.

Alexa put a lot more power into the shot than she needed to, smashing the black ball home.

Everyone applauded bar Deonna, whose expression remained unchanged. She was going to make no effort to congratulate the woman who had beaten her in the most convincing and emphatic of ways.

"Don't worry, I won't bother clearing all of your balls up as well," Alexa said to her with a cheeky grin.

"Alright, Dean, you win," Marty said, finding some graciousness from somewhere. He walked over to Dean and offered his hand. "How about I buy you a beer?"

Dean looked at the offered hand for a moment, decided whether to shake it.

Alexa hoped he would accept the gesture. She noticed Jinder, Randy and their partners drifting away, having lost interest now that their friends had been defeated.

Eventually, Dean took Marty's hand. "We can act like men and let you buying me that beer settle our differences, or we can act like idiots, go outside and settle things once and for all. I'm okay either way, because this time it won't be you beating my ass."

Marty grinned and slapped Dean on the shoulder. "Like I said, we've all grown up since we were in school. I'll go and get a round in."

With that, Marty headed for the bar, Deonna going with him. Dean sat down at a nearby table, looking delighted and a little stunned with how the night had started.

Walking over to him, Alexa sat down on her 'boyfriend's' lap and put an arm around his neck. "We showed those assholes, Dean."

"We sure did. You were unreal, Alexa. Where did you learn to shoot pool like that?"

"My dad. He's a really good player. I'm an only child, so it was me he had to pass the skills on to," she explained with a grin. "We're just lucky those guys picked the one game in the world I can play."

"I still can't believe we won!" Dean exclaimed. "I feel so great right now. I'm literally buzzing."

Alexa pecked him on the lips for the sake of any eyes that might be watching them. "That's what a moment of Bliss feels like."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_I hope you enjoyed Dean's moment of Bliss almost as much as he did? :)_

_There have been some great suggestions from you guys for future moments of Bliss, in addition to the ones I already had myself. Again, I'm happy to consider any ideas you guys have, so please don't hesitate to leave a review or drop me a PM if there's something you'd like to see._


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole Bella was one of the most valued clients of A Moment of Bliss. Owning and operating her own vineyard, wine production facility and having her own clothing line made Ms Bella an incredibly wealthy woman. After a long term relationship had failed a year ago, she had taken to availing herself of the services of Alexa Bliss at least once a month, paying top dollar to have her fantasies fulfilled.

This latest booking was going to be unlike anything Alexa had taken on before, and it was only Ms Bella's status as an important and regular client that had gotten the request past the first approval stage. Indeed, the details had been bumped all the way up the chain of command to Alexa herself for the final decision to be made. Taking some time to consider it, Alexa had chosen to accept the twenty four hour booking.

Parking her car on the driveway outside of Ms Bella's expensive and large country home, Alexa felt somewhat nervous as she thought about what she had agreed to. Naturally, she wouldn't be able to show nerves to Nicole. Clients of A Moment of Bliss paid a lot of money to have the time of their lives from beginning to end of their booking, not to feel awkward. Luckily, Alexa was an excellent actress, and always put her customers at ease.

For this booking, Ms Bella had requested that Alexa should dress casually. It had come as no surprise to Alexa, who was used to what her regular client liked by now. Nicole would wear some kind of expensive, glamorous dress, be perfectly made up, and look like an absolute dish. Meanwhile, Alexa would always wear something similar to the simple pants and t-shirt outfit that she had on right now. On this occasion she had gone for black pants and a grey t-shirt with the word 'Goddess' on the front in a diamond studded effect.

As she always did, Alexa had a travel case in the trunk of her BMW. This time, all she had brought in it was a change of clothes for the next day and a few things that Ms Bella had requested. Alexa retrieved the case and walked up to the house's imposing front porch, built with large white stone pillars.

Pressing the doorbell, Alexa found herself thinking that she liked calling on repeat customers more than new ones. Meeting a client for the first time was something of a feeling out process for both parties, at least for the first few minutes. Today, there would be none of that. She would be welcomed almost like a friend coming over for a drink and a chat.

The door was opened by Nicole Bella. Sure enough, she had a bright red dress on, with matching high heel shoes and lipstick. The dress delightfully showed off some of the finest breasts money could buy. Alexa was no stranger to them at this point.

"Lexi!" Ms Bella cried excitedly, although her arrival was anything but a surprise. Nicole had reached the stage of familiarity where she could shorten Alexa's name, not knowing that the same privilege was sometimes extended to clients when disclosing the name Alexa Bliss to others wasn't the best idea.

"Nikki! Great to see you again!" Alexa said, beaming the kind of smile that she knew all of her clients loved to see.

Nikki held the door open, and once Alexa had got her case over the threshold they shared a quick hug.

"I'm so glad you took my request," Nikki said as she closed the door. "I wasn't sure if you would. Honestly, I wouldn't have been offended and I still would have continued to book you."

If I had known that for sure I might not have accepted it, Alexa thought, not allowing what she was thinking to show on her face. "I was happy to accept it. You're one of A Moment of Bliss's most important and valued clients."

"That means a lot to me," Nikki said. "The first booking was something I did because I thought it might be a bit of fun. Now they've come to be a highlight of my life. That's really sad, isn't it?" she finished with a sigh.

"Not at all," Alexa assured her, although, if she had been honest, she would have said that in a way it was. Nicole was a gorgeous, lovely, rich woman. There was no reason for her to be lonely in life. But loneliness was one of the biggest drivers of business for A Moment of Bliss.

Nikki shrugged off her melancholy moment and started leading the way across the grand entrance hallway towards what Alexa knew was the biggest living room in the house. "Pay no attention to me being stupid," she said. "I'm delighted you're here, Lexi. I've got some wine you're going to love, and I'll be making us a delicious roast duck dinner later."

"Oh, I've never had roast duck before," Alexa said honestly. "I'll look forward to trying it."

"It'll take me a while to cook, but I promise it will be worth it," Nikki said, walking into the living room. "Please, have a seat. I'd like to share a glass of wine before we do anything else."

"I'm not going to complain about wine, especially the stuff you serve," Alexa said as she sat down on the incredibly comfortable couch, leaving her travel case against the wall, just inside the room. There was a real fire burning in a fireplace across the room, and the warmth felt lovely.

The bottle of wine in question was already standing on the glass topped coffee table, along with two glasses. Nikki sat beside Alexa, opened the bottle and began to pour for them. "This is Bella Radici 2014. One of my personal favourites."

Nikki handed a glass to Alexa, who knew by now that it was a good idea to indulge her client's passion for one. Nikki had shown her how to properly experience a new wine by smelling it first before tasting. It seemed over the top to Alexa, but as ever, it was about making the client enjoy the experience with A Moment of Bliss to the absolute fullest extent.

"It's a fruity wine, isn't it?" Nikki asked as Alexa inhaled deeply.

"Yes," Alexa said. In truth, she simply smelled wine. Her nose was just not attuned to the different aromas in the way that Nikki's was.

They made pleasant chit chat over their glasses of wine. Given that the booking was for twenty four hours, there was no need to rush into getting down to business.

Nikki used finishing her drink and putting the empty glass on the table as the moment to steer things towards what she had really paid for. "So, I assume you brought the supplies as normal?"

"I did," Alexa said. She took the cue to finish her own drink, and set her glass beside Nikki's. Getting up off the couch, she went over to her travel case and opened it up. Inside was a plastic bag containing the items that were by now brought to all of Nikki's bookings.

"I've got everything you like," Alexa said, taking pleasure in the excited look in her client's eyes as she walked back over to the couch. Sitting down, she decided to take them out of the bag one by one and put them on the table. Drawing things out like that would only build Ms Bella's anticipation.

Holding the bag so that Nikki couldn't see inside, Alexa looked into it and selected the first item to pull out. "We'll start with your favourite," she said, producing a roll of beige coloured medical plaster. She put it on the table.

"I think that's your favourite," Nikki corrected. "You always use that to gag me."

"Like I said, your favourite," Alexa said with a knowing grin.

Next, she pulled out a roll of black electrical tape. It was stronger than the medical plaster, but not as sticky, making it better for binding someone but not as good for sealing up a mouth. "Duct tape," she said, putting it on the table.

"Oh, black this time," Nikki said. "I like that."

"Good, because I brought black bindings too," Alexa said. She produced several lengths of silk, adding them to the collection on the table. The material was the perfect combination of strong enough to restrain a person, yet not coarse enough to hurt skin. It also had the added bonus of looking nice.

"Anything else?" Nikki asked coyly, knowing full well that there would be.

"Yes." Alexa produced a black blindfold. She had originally purchased this exact one ahead of her first trip out to the Bella vineyard. It was now only used for Nicole, who was aware of that fact herself. "And that's it," she concluded, putting the blindfold on the table and the empty bag on the floor.

"I can't believe I'm going to be the one tying you up this time, Lexi," Nikki said, turned on to the point where she could barely sit still. "It really is going to be an entire day of Bliss."

"I aim to please," Alexa said sweetly.

"You always please me, goddess," Nikki said. "I love that t-shirt you have on, and goddess is the perfect word for you."

"Thank you," Alexa said, still using the same sweet tone.

Nikki could wait no longer. "Alright then, let's get started."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time! As always, I'm going to encourage all of you to leave ideas for consideration._

_This story seems to be settling into a nice pattern, with a setup chapter for each moment of Bliss, followed by a second chapter with the client getting what they paid for._

_So, what do you think Nikki will do with her moment of Bliss?_


	6. Chapter 6

What a way to make a living, Alexa thought, not for the first time since she had started up A Moment of Bliss. Sitting on Nicole Bella's couch, she was dressed only in her pink lace underwear. Her hands were bound behind her back with the black electrical tape she had brought with her, and her ankles were bound with the same tape. Lastly, Nikki had just stuck a long length of the beige medical plaster over her mouth, smoothing it down to make sure it sealed well and effectively gagged her.

Alexa knew that tape or plaster gags were Nikki's major kink. For her, the bondage was mainly about making sure the gag could not be removed. Usually, of course, it was Nikki who was tied up and silenced. This time, a first for Alexa, she was in bondage herself.

"There we go," Nikki said in a soothing tone. Using two fingers, she contoured the plaster over the shape of Alexa's lips, a technique she had learned from Alexa herself, whose expertise was now being used against her. Indeed, it was Alexa who had first introduced Nikki to the idea of using plaster for a gag. Due its incredible stickiness and flexibility, she found it more effective than tape, and it didn't need to be wrapped around the head, making it more comfortable for the person wearing it. In this case, she was particularly glad of that.

"You look beautiful. So beautiful," Nikki said, still caressing the plaster.

As ever, it was Alexa's job to give her client exactly what she wanted. In this case, with Nikki being turned on by bondage as much as, if not more than sex itself, it was Alexa's job to sell her predicament, and if possible to look like she was enjoying it. Putting a wide eyed, vulnerable look on her face, she feebly attempted to talk. Even as no stranger to bondage, she was surprised by how well restrained and silenced she was. Being on the receiving end put a new perspective on it for sure.

"Don't try and talk, Lexi. You won't be able to," Nikki said gently, clearly loving saying it. "Now, let me tell you how today is going to go. First, you're going to lie here with me, looking all sexy and helpless, while I catch up with my favourite TV show. When that's done, I'm going to cook us both the roast duck I mentioned. You're going to love it, I promise. After that, I'm going to give you a bath, and then to end the night we're going to go to bed together, and I'll spend all night making love to you."

It sounded like a very enjoyable day to Alexa, if it wasn't for the unmentioned detail that she was likely going to spend all of that time apart from while she was eating bound and gagged. That was the reason the booking request had been passed to her personally for approval.

Leaning forward, Nikki poured herself another glass of wine. Alexa lay there trying to get used to her predicament while she watched her client. Her shoulders hurt from having her arms behind her back, and breathing was awkward with her mouth covered. But, after the first few moments of uneasiness, Alexa found herself thinking that it wasn't a particularly painful or unpleasant situation to be in. If all she had to do was spend the day like this to entertain Ms Bella, and therefore guarantee her repeat custom, it was worth it.

Wine glass in hand, Nikki used a remote control to turn on the TV and load up Netflix, then relaxed back on the couch. She patted her leg, encouraging Alexa to lie down and rest her head on her lap.

Moving awkwardly with her wrists and ankles restrained, Alexa got her legs up on the couch and lay down, resting her head on Nikki's lap as had been requested.

"Good girl," Nikki said. "Now, relax and enjoy the show. I'm going to love it, having you lying here like this, unable to move or talk. You have no idea what a turn on this is for me right now."

Actually, I have a very good idea, Alexa thought. She was sure Nikki was soaking wet in excitement, and would stay in that state of arousal the whole day.

Nikki hit play to start the episode of the show she wanted to watch. Alexa saw that it was called Gossip Girl. She had heard of it, but had never watched an episode. TV was something she never had much time for or interest in. Now though, she had nothing else to do but watch it and listen to the sweet nothings that Nikki started saying to her under her breath. It was almost like listening to ASMR. That was something else that Alexa had never been on the receiving end of before, but had performed for clients on several occasions.

As the show progressed, Nikki became more and more aroused. She went from talking to Alexa to fondling her, paying particular attention to her breasts. Alexa had no choice but to lie there and go along with what was being done to her. Luckily, she found it a turn on herself. She hadn't expected to ever be the submissive person in a situation like this, but now that she was, she discovered that it brought its own kind of sexual excitement. Nikki could literally do whatever she wanted to pleasure her, and Alexa was powerless to resist.

"I should have taken your bra off before I tied you up," Nikki said, looking down to make eye contact for a moment. "Oh well, that will come later. Today isn't just going to be a moment of Bliss, it's going to be a day of Bliss, for both of us."

Playing her part perfectly, Alexa moaned into her gag, trying to look like she wanted the sex to come sooner rather than later. She knew that was how Nikki wanted her to feel.

"I know," Nikki said sympathetically. "But good things come to those who wait, Lexi. For now, lie still, relax, and let me finish my show. Then we'll move you through to the dining room."

Again, Alexa had no power to do anything but what Nikki wanted. She had to lie there on her lap, being fondled and talked to. While it was clearly a turn on for Nikki, Alexa would have preferred things to progress in one way or another, either towards sex or freedom. But this wasn't her day, it was Nikki's. She wanted to enjoy having Ms Bliss her captive, so that was what she was doing.

Eventually, the episode of Gossip Girl finished. It seemed to have lasted a long time to Alexa, whose shoulders were hurting quite a lot now. Ideally, she wanted Nikki to untie her and release the pressure, but she didn't know if that was going to happen. It made her think back to some of the nights she had spent with Nikki and other clients, who had spent a hell of a lot longer than this with their wrists bound behind their backs. Still, maybe the pain was part of the experience for them, she figured.

Nikki downed the small amount of wine she had left and leaned forward to set the glass on the table. Alexa took it as her cue to sit up, knowing that next on the agenda was a trip to the dining room. Exactly what Nikki had in mind for her while she cooked dinner was a mystery.

"Okay, I guess I'd better untie your legs so that you can walk," Nikki said. Getting off the couch, she crouched down in front of Alexa and set about unwrapping the tape from around her ankles. She made a point of stroking Alexa's shapely legs. "You are such a perfect woman, Lexi. Literally so beautiful, it shouldn't even be possible. No wonder you're able to be such a success in your line of work. Just thinking about you turns me on, but to have you here in my house, tied up and gagged, wow, this is something else."

In some ways, that was music to Alexa's ears. With Nikki having such a great time, it was safe to say that there would be plenty of future bookings like this if she wanted them. Again, discomfort aside, she had to admit that this was easy money. Sit with some tape around her wrists and ankles and some plaster over her mouth and the client was on cloud nine. There were moments of Bliss that were much harder to provide than this. Fully aware of what Nikki liked, she decided to try talking through her gag.

"What are you going to do now?" she tried to ask. Predictably, it came out as incomprehensible noises.

Nikki quickly got up and touched a finger to the outline of Alexa's lips. "Sshhh, Lexi. You're not going to be able to talk."

"I know, but I want to," Alexa said, finding herself enjoying playing the helpless, submissive victim more and more as time went on.

Using her hand, Nikki made sure that all of the plaster was still smoothed down and sealed tightly. It had been in place for more than an hour, but Alexa knew it wasn't going to come off until Nikki removed it. She had plenty of experience applying it to people, so she was fully aware of its effectiveness.

"Good," Nikki said happily. "Now, come on, up you get. Time to go into the dining room."

Obediently, Alexa got up and led the way out of the room. Walking with her hands still taped behind her back, she went across the grand entrance hallway, heading for the open door of the dining room.

"Go in and sit down," Nikki said cheerfully, not far behind her.

Alexa entered the dining room. Today wasn't going to be the first time she would eat dinner with Nikki, so she was aware of which seat at the large oak table she would be required to sit in. When dining with a guest, Nikki used the seat to the immediate right of the head of the table, with her guest opposite her. That was where Alexa sat down, perched on the edge of the chair.

"Perfect," Nikki said as she walked into the room. She had brought several of the lengths of black silky cord with her, which she put on the table for now. It wasn't hard for Alexa to figure out that she was about to be tied to the chair.

Nikki leaned over the back of the chair and started undoing the tape that was securing Alexa's wrists. "Let's get this off you, then we can get you comfortable for while you wait for me to make dinner."

Comfortable was likely not to be the right word, Alexa thought. For now, she was happy that Nikki pulled the tape free from her wrists. Grunting in relief, she moved her hands around in front of her, giving her shoulders some respite. She rubbed her wrists, which were sticky from the adhesive.

As Nikki picked up one of the lengths of silk, Alexa started protesting into the plaster, acting like she didn't want to be tied up. Both of them knew it wasn't for real, but that barely lessened Nikki's enjoyment of it.

"I'm going to tie you up, but I'll be careful not to do it too tight. You've taught me well."

Obediently, Alexa allowed Nikki to tie her right wrist to the arm of the chair. Her left one came next, followed by her ankles being secured to the legs.

"You okay? You good?" Nikki asked as she stood up, satisfied with her work.

Alexa tested her restraints, discovering that Nikki really had learned well. She couldn't move, but her situation wasn't particularly painful. She nodded her head, saying that she was okay.

Looking down at Alexa, Nikki looked like she was literally swooning. That kind of feeling was why people paid big money to A Moment of Bliss. "I can't believe how sexy you are, Lexi. I've got to go and try to cook our dinner now. How am I going to concentrate? All I'll be able to think about is you all tied up in here."

"I won't be going anywhere," Alexa tried to say.

"I can't understand you, but that's great," Nikki smiled. Leaning down, she planted a kiss on the plaster over Alexa's lips. "I put the duck on to roast before you came. It should be done in an hour or so. When it's done, I'll untie you and take your gag off, and you can have a break. Okay?"

"Mmm hmm," Alexa mumbled.

With that, Nikki left the room. Sitting there alone, Alexa rolled her eyes. I love my job, she thought. But then, to counter that there was the fact that she made a hell of a lot more money for her time than most ordinary working people. For the next hour, she would basically be being paid to sit on a chair. Sighing, she settled in for what was going to be a boring wait.

True to her word, Nikki returned just over an hour later with two plates of delicious looking food. By now, Alexa felt like she was starving. One thing Nikki was incredible at was cooking, and the smell of the roast duck had been wafting in from the kitchen.

"Hey, Lexi," Nikki said cheerfully. "Hope you're ready to eat?"

"Mmmm," Alexa mumbled, looking longingly at the plate that had been put in front of her.

Leaving Alexa tied up, Nikki went back out of the room. She returned with cutlery, then left once more. This time she returned with the bottle of wine and the glasses from the living room.

"Mmmmph!" Alexa shouted, growing impatient as Nikki methodically poured two glasses of wine, deliberately leaving untying her until last.

"Okay, okay, don't get impatient," Nikki said playfully. Finally ready, she slowly peeled the plaster away from Alexa's mouth.

Gasping in relief, Alexa looked up at Nikki. "Thank you. That duck smells amazing."

Nikki was already working on freeing Alexa's wrists so that she could eat. "I'm glad you think so. I really want you to enjoy it."

"I don't doubt I will. You're an incredible cook. I'd happily eat here every day if I could."

"If only," Nikki said whimsically. It was clear that she was infatuated with Alexa.

"For now, let's enjoy this meal," Alexa said. "I'm looking forward to you bathing me afterwards. I'm sure you'll be very attentive." It wasn't particularly true, but it was exactly what Nikki wanted to hear.

"You say the most perfect things," Nikki said, taking her seat opposite Alexa. "Just being around you turns me on. Today has been something else entirely."

Alexa enthusiastically tucked into her meal. While they ate, conversation turned to more ordinary topics. It was almost like an intermission period, giving Alexa some time to relax and Nikki a chance to calm down from her sexual excitement for a while.

True to form, the meal proved to be delectable. Even though she was full by the time her plate was empty, Alexa felt like she could have eaten more. She had joined Nikki in another glass of wine while they ate, leaving the bottle not far from empty.

"Nikki, thank you, that was incredible," Alexa said after putting her knife and fork on her empty plate.

Nikki was already finished with her food. She was sitting there looking dreamily across the table. "I'm so glad you liked it. I think it's time we went from one incredible experience to another. I'm going to go run a bath. Finish the wine if you want to, and I'll be right back."

You don't have to tell me twice, Alexa thought. As Nikki left the room, she poured the last of the wine into her glass. With the meal over with, her mind turned to what was next to come. As with most bookings, sex was the main thing Nicole Bella had been interested in. Unusually, Alexa would be the one having love made to her, and it would start in the bath.

About ten minutes later, Alexa heard the sound of Nikki's heels coming back down the stairs. Her body started to fire up, anticipating what was to come. She heard the footsteps go towards the living room before coming back in her direction.

"I've got the bath all ready for us," Nikki said, walking back into the dining room. She beamed when she saw that Alexa hadn't untied her ankles from the chair. "You actually stayed like that."

"It's up to you to untie me," Alexa said sweetly.

"Yes, it is," Nikki beamed. "And I will."

Walking over, Nikki crouched down and unfastened Alexa's ankles.

Standing up, Alexa was ready to head for the bathroom. But Nikki had other ideas. She had fetched the roll of plaster from the living room. "Not so fast," she said, stretching out a long length and tearing it from the roll.

"Of course," Alexa said, hiding her resignation expertly. She had to accept the fact that she was probably done talking for the night.

"Sshhh," Nikki said soothingly. Wasting no time on ceremony, she stuck the plaster over Alexa's mouth and smoothed it over her lips, sealing them up once again.

"Mmmm," Alexa moaned, testing her new gag. It was as effective as the first one had been.

Nikki took one of the lengths of silk and motioned towards the door. "Let's go upstairs. I'll tie your hands when you're undressed."

With Nikki right behind her, Alexa walked out of the dining room and up the stairs. The bathroom was the first door on the right from the top of the stairs.

Heading inside, Alexa stopped for a moment. Nikki had closed the blind at the window, shutting out the evening light. Around the room, there was a lovely selection of candles, all lit. Nikki had added rose petals to the bath water too, making it a truly romantic scene.

"I hope you like it?" Nikki said behind her.

Alexa turned around and looked up at her, trying to convey the fact that she appreciated the lovely setting with her expression.

"So pretty," Nikki said adoringly. "Now, undress, please."

As seductively as possible, Alexa took off her bra, followed by her panties. If she could have, she would have smiled alluringly at her client. It proved not to be necessary.

"Alexa Bliss wearing nothing but plaster on her mouth. Now that's the kind of thing dreams are made of," Nikki purred.

Welcome to A Moment of Bliss, Alexa thought. Noticing Nikki toying with the length of black silk, she held her hands out in front of her, wrists together.

"In front?" Nikki questioned, perfectly shaped eyebrows raised. She clearly wasn't convinced about being so generous with her bondage.

"Mmm," Alexa pleaded, holding up her hands. She didn't mind being tied up in the bath, but she wanted to be comfortable.

"Oh, alright," Nikki relented. She wound the silk around Alexa's wrists and tied a knot in it.

Next, it was time for Nikki to undress. Watching on, Alexa admired her client's figure. Toned, tanned, and a fabulous pair of tits, even if they weren't real. How a man or woman hadn't snapped her up as soon as she was single was a mystery.

"I'll get in first," Nikki said. "Then I want you to get in and sit in front of me."

Alexa nodded her understanding, and watched Nikki get into the bath.

"The water is the perfect temperature," Nikki assured her. She slowly sat down in the water, making herself comfortable. "Okay, Lexi, in you get."

Stepping into the bath, Alexa found that the water temperature was indeed ideal. Realising that she was going to find sitting down difficult with her hands tied, Nikki helped her.

"There we go," Nikki said once they were both in position, Alexa sitting in front of her, their bodies pressed together.

Unsurprisingly, Nikki wasted no time in reaching around and starting to massage Alexa's breasts. She had done well to make it this far after spending so much of the day turned on.

Wanting to make the experience as enjoyable for her client, Alexa played up to the pleasant sensations that Nikki was creating for her by moaning into her gag.

"You like that, huh?" Nikki purred, mouth right next to Alexa's ear.

"Mmmmm," Alexa sighed, trying to convey ecstasy.

After a few minutes, Nikki shifted her attention from Alexa's breasts and slipped a hand between her legs. Entering Alexa with two fingers, Nikki started moving in a steady rhythm.

It came as a surprise to Alexa how much she was turned on. Despite what she did for a living, often satisfying female clients, her personal preference was for men. Her body didn't seem to care right now though. Nikki fingering her pussy and massaging her clit with her thumb was genuinely driving her crazy.

"That's it, Lexi," Nikki said, revelling in the muffled moans and grunts that she was being rewarded with. "Come for me. Come for Nikki."

Alexa couldn't have defied her even if she had wanted to. Before long, she was writing and crying out in excitement, approaching her peak.

"Oh my god, come," Nikki begged, panting in pleasure herself.

"Mmmmmpph!" Alexa screamed, convulsing as she orgasmed. Nikki still continued to finger her until she had released everything she had.

"Oh god," Nikki gasped. "You're so fucking hot, Lexi. And the best part? That's only the first time I'm going to make you come tonight. Wait until I've got you in my room tied to my bed. All of the things you've done to me in there since I became a client, I'm going to do to you."

I really can't wait, Alexa thought as her eyes rolled in sexual gratification and anticipation. This was definitely a first – having someone pay her to receive her own moment of Bliss.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time._

_Safe to say Alexa enjoyed providing the moment of Bliss for Nikki Bella. A twenty four hour booking she will not regret taking on!_

_I'm interested in taking more ideas for future moments of Bliss, and hearing what you'd like to see next time I update this story. Don't be shy, leave a review or send me a PM!_


	7. Chapter 7

Alexa was parked in the lot of what seemed to be a fairly new, moderately expensive apartment complex. Finishing her cup of coffee, she considered that it seemed like the kind of place young professionals would live. Apparently young professionals with quite a bit of money, since this was the address she had been given for today's booking.

After a week long vacation which had left her mentally refreshed and physically rested and tanned, Alexa was looking forward to getting back to work. She knew a lot of people would find her line of work strange to say the least, but she enjoyed what she did a lot.

"Okay, let's do it," she said to herself. Putting her empty coffee cup back in the cup holder, she got out of her BMW and went around to the trunk to fetch her travel case. As ever, it was stocked with everything she needed to satisfy the client's requests.

After locking her car, Alexa pulled her case behind her across the parking lot and entered the apartment building. She needed the fifth floor, which was the top one. Unsurprisingly, the elevator worked in this apartment building. While she waited for it to arrive, she thought back to her recent client Dean Ambrose's block, where the situation had been rather different. Despite the initial poor impression, Dean's booking had turned out to be one of her favourite jobs in recent times.

When the elevator arrived on the top floor, the doors slid open to reveal a magnificent view of city tower blocks in the distance through a predominantly glazed wall. It was impressive to say the least. Still, she wasn't there to admire the view.

Apartment 502 was the one Alexa needed. She saw that it was to the left of central atrium she was in, and wheeled her case over to the door. Each apartment had an intercom beside its door. Alexa pressed the button and waited for an answer. It only took a matter of moments.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said.

"Hi. I'm Alexa Bliss, A Moment of Bliss."

"One second!" the voice said excitedly.

Moments later, the door was opened by a truly gorgeous blonde woman who was smiling in warmth and excitement. "Alexa, hi, I'm Mandy. Please come in."

"Nice to meet you, Mandy," Alexa said pleasantly, with the professionalism required of a first meeting with a new client. She walked into the apartment past Mandy, who held the door for her.

Alexa found herself in a short hallway, with a closed door on either side of it. Since there was a living room ahead, she assumed that the kitchen was to one side of her, with a bedroom and bathroom to the other side. In the living room doorway stood her other client for the next six hours.

"Hello, I'm Sonya," client number two said, sounding a bit nervous. Alexa found that understandable. It wasn't every day you paid someone to come and have a threesome with you.

"Alexa," she smiled, thinking that her clients really were a beautiful couple – two ladies who were attractive in different ways. Sonya had a sleeveless tee on, showing off impressive muscular arms. She looked like a boxer or something, Alexa thought, whereas Mandy looked like a model.

"Come through," Sonya said, leading the way into the living room.

Following her, Alexa left her case standing near the door and looked around. The room fitted in with the apartment block itself: modern, stylish, moderately expensive. A nice place to live, Alexa thought.

"Can I get you anything before we, uh, start?" Mandy asked, walking into the living room behind her. "A drink? Something to eat?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Alexa said sweetly. "I understand from your booking form that you guys are celebrating a special occasion?"

"We are. Today marks two years together for us," Sonya said, looking lovingly at her girlfriend.

"We decided that instead of buying each other a gift, we'd put the money together and hire you to give us both a night to remember," Mandy said, sexual excitement in her eyes.

"Congrats on the two years. I'll make sure you remember tonight," Alexa promised. "I have your requests, and I'm ready to start whenever you are. Do you have somewhere for me to change, please?"

"We're ready now," Mandy said. As usual, clients didn't like to waste time while they were on the clock. It was no surprise. After all, they were paying good money. "Follow me. You can change in the bathroom, while Sonya and I get ready in the bedroom."

"Sounds good," Alexa said. Taking her case again, she followed Mandy to the bathroom, glancing into the bedroom that was right opposite. "I won't be long," she promised before closing the door.

"We'll be ready," Mandy promised.

After closing the door, Alexa laid her case down on the floor and opened it up. As she did so, she heard excited giggling coming from the bedroom, and she was just able to hear Sonya say to Mandy, "She's even more beautiful in person. Holy shit."

You haven't seen anything yet, Alexa thought, smiling to herself at the compliment.

Within minutes, Alexa was looking at herself in the mirror. She was now dressed in the manner requested by the clients: sexy black lingerie and stockings. There was only one more thing to add to the look. She had been requested to wear black household rubber gloves. Apparently Mandy had a fetish for them. It wasn't the strangest one Alexa had heard of by any means. Opening the pack she had purchased before setting out on her journey that morning, Alexa wriggled her small hands into the gloves, finding that they fitted her almost perfectly. She imagined Mandy would approve when she got to see them.

Ready to begin, Alexa reached into her travel case once more and pulled out the plastic bag full of goodies she that she had brought to pleasure her clients and fulfil their every desire.

"Okay, ladies, get ready for your moment of Bliss," she said under her breath.

* * *

_A/N: As ever, thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. I've also had people contact me via PM with ideas, which has been great. As ever, I encourage you to contact me if you have a suggestion for a moment of Bliss. I'm building up quite a list of ideas now._

_I like the format that has developed, with two chapters for each booking, so I'm going to try and work all of them that way. In the first chapter, Alexa arrives for the booking and we get to meet the clients. In the second chapter we get the actual moment of Bliss._

_With that being said, what do you think Sonya and Mandy might have requested for their six hours?_


	8. Chapter 8

Dressed in the attire that had been requested by her clients and carrying her bag of goodies, Alexa walked across to the bedroom doorway. The first sight a new client got of their chosen, often custom designed Alexa Bliss was always a moment she enjoyed as much as them. It was such a compliment to see people's mouths drop open at her beauty.

When she entered the bedroom, Alexa got exactly the reaction she had anticipated from both clients. Sonya looked at her with longing in her eyes, while Mandy's mouth literally fell open. They were both lying on the bed, naked. Mandy was a truly beautiful woman, there could be no doubt, but there was something about Sonya that gave her the edge in Alexa's mind. Maybe it was the darker skin, or maybe it was her muscular build. "Ready for your moment of Bliss, ladies?" she asked.

"Hell yeah," Mandy said.

"We're ready," Sonya assured her. "Christ, you're beautiful."

"That makes three of us then," Alexa said, smiling sweetly as she moved over to the end of the bed. "If you need a drink or to use the bathroom now is the time because it'll be six hours before you get another chance."

Neither Mandy nor Sonya made a move to take her up on the offer.

"Those are some seriously sexy gloves," Mandy said, unable to take her eyes off them. "Daria, I mean Sonya, has some pretty similar. Black is my favourite colour."

Alexa didn't remind her of the fact that she was carrying out what had been requested at booking stage. All that mattered was that the client was on cloud nine before anything even happened. There was something intriguing about what Mandy had said, though. "Daria?" Alexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My alter ego," Sonya explained. "It's when Daria comes out that Mandy finds herself tied up, and when she gets to enjoy her rubber glove fetish the most."

"I see," Alexa said studiously, still standing at the end of the bed. "And does Daria ever find herself tied up?"

"Daria has never been tied up," Sonya said, biting her lip nervously, knowing that wouldn't be true for much longer.

"Well, I think changing that is where we should begin," Alexa said. Climbing onto the bed, she put her bag of items down and reached into it. She pulled out a few lengths of white bondage ropes. They were specially made to not hurt skin in the way that ordinary rope would.

"Oh Jesus, I'm so turned on already," Mandy said. "What happens if I die in the next six hours?"

"I'm not sure I'd want to advertise it on my website, so try not to," Alexa chuckled.

"At least you'd go happily, although I'd rather you didn't. I prefer you alive," Sonya said.

"Hands," Alexa instructed Sonya. Having moved up the bed, she was ready to tie them to the bed frame. Sonya complied, and with a quickness that impressed both clients, Alexa had her wrists tied securely to the metal bars. Even wearing the rubber gloves had barely slowed her down.

Sonya tested both of her bonds, finding no give in them. "I can't move, but it doesn't hurt. We need some of these ropes, Mand."

"They're not even particularly expensive," Alexa advised. "They're comfortable for the person who's tied up, and they're plenty strong enough for the person who's doing the tying, so long as they know what they're doing."

"Which you do," Sonya said, turning herself on more by saying it.

"Which I do," Alexa confirmed, using her sweet voice again. She was now at the bottom of the bed with two more ropes in hand. Sonya had expected her ankles to be bound together, but Alexa had other ideas. She spread Sonya's legs so that she was lying in an inverted Y shape and tied each ankle to the bed frame.

"There we go. That's one of you all bound up and going nowhere until I'm good and ready," Alexa said, turning back to face Sonya and Mandy. She knew that kind of talk was like nectar to people with bondage fetishes.

Sonya tested her new predicament, finding that the only way she could move was to lift her body off the mattress. That was going to be no use to her in getting free, so she was helpless until Alexa opted to untie her.

Lying there watching, Mandy was trying to play it cool. She wasn't fooling Alexa, who could tell how much she was enjoying seeing 'Daria' get what was apparently a taste of her own medicine.

"Well I can't move," Sonya said, wriggling against her bonds.

"Of course you can't," Alexa said innocently. "And in a minute you won't be able to talk, either. I've brought something especially for you."

Reaching into her bag of treats, she produced a black ball gag and held it up for both of them to see. "I think this should keep you nice and quiet for the evening."

"Oh my god," Mandy breathed ecstatically.

Sonya's eyes widened as she looked at the gag. When making the booking, she had requested for her and Mandy to be tied up and gagged, but she hadn't specified how she wanted it to happen. Alexa's chosen method hadn't even occurred to her.

"Open up, nice and wide," Alexa encouraged playfully as she moved up the bed.

"Is this going to be uncomfortable?" Sonya asked, feeling a bit wary.

"Not at all. Trust me."

Taking Alexa at her word, Sonya opened her mouth wide, allowing her to insert the ball into it, wedging it between her teeth. With that done, Alexa fastened the strap behind Sonya's head. "There we go," she said matter of fact.

"How is that, Son?" Mandy asked, genuinely interested as she had never worn a ball gag herself.

Alexa waited patiently while Sonya spent a moment getting used to the gag, trying to move her mouth around it to little effect. Next, she attempted to speak. "Fmmkink hmmm," she managed, her words muffled, but just about decipherable.

"Ball gags aren't the most effective, but they look sexy as hell," Alexa explained. "What do you think, Mandy? You like the way Daria looks right now?"

"Oh god yes," Mandy said. "After all the times she's tied me up and gagged me, it's time she was on the receiving end."

"Grrrmmm," Daria growled, looking at Mandy, none too pleased with her Sub stepping out of line.

"I don't think Daria is happy with you," Alexa said, enjoying the dynamic between them.

Mandy grinned. "That's future Mandy's problem. Right now, I'm going to enjoy seeing Daria like that while I can."

Another angry noise came from Sonya and the glare remained on her face.

"I'm not sure I'd be so smug if I were you," Alexa advised Mandy. "After all, you're next. And for you, I think I'm going to use this." She produced a roll of black duct tape from her bag of goodies.

Sonya watched in silence, an excited look in her eyes. Daria loved to tie Mandy up with duct tape, and was now going to have the pleasure of watching someone else do it.

"Are you going to tie me to the bed as well?" Mandy asked, lying down on her back, ready to get into positon.

"No. Sit up and put your hands behind your back," Alexa instructed. She was, after all, the one in charge.

Mandy did as she was told, crossing her wrists over each other behind her back. Alexa moved behind her and wrapped multiple layers of tape around her wrists, binding them very securely, but not tightly enough to cut off circulation.

While Alexa worked, soft moans and noises kept escaping Sonya, who could do nothing but lie there and watch. With her head tilted to one side, drool began to leak from the corner of her mouth, a side effect of the ball gag that she could do nothing about.

Next, Alexa went to work on taping Mandy's ankles together. Later, when the time came to fuck her, she would have to undo that. But for now, Mandy could be properly bound. While she wrapped the tape around several times with one hand, Alexa was holding Mandy's legs up with the other. "How do you like my gloves?" she asked, wanting to her client to enjoy her fetish as much as possible.

"They look so sexy on you," Mandy said. "I could have a moment of Bliss just by having you come over and wear them."

"Maybe for a future booking?" Alexa smiled, thinking that would definitely be the easiest money she had ever made.

"They feel amazing on my skin, too," Mandy said, straining against her bonds to test their effectiveness. She found her ankles to be as well restrained as her wrists.

Setting the roll of tape aside, Alexa moved quickly, pushing Mandy over onto her side so that she was facing Sonya, mounting her and clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Mmmpph!" Mandy cried in both delight and surprise.

"How about now? Still feel nice?" Alexa taunted, mouth right next to Mandy's ear.

The garbled noises that came from under her hand unsurprisingly sounded positive. Mandy loved rubber gloves, and she liked to be gagged. What better than to combine those two things?

Alexa looked over at Sonya, who was breathing heavily, seeming to get off on what was happening to Mandy. "Look, Daria, I've got your girl. She's tied up and she can't talk. Are you not going to come and help her?"

Sonya struggled with her bonds and moaned behind her gag, and Alexa felt Mandy doing the same underneath her. The way they were both totally incapacitated and silenced was turning them on more and more by the moment, as much by enjoying their partner's predicament as their own.

With her free hand, Alexa started stroking Mandy's cheek, letting her enjoy the contact with the glove. "I know you like this," she said in a sultry tone. "You're hand gagged and I'm touching your face with my rubber gloves."

Mandy was moaning uncontrollably into Alexa's hand, driven wild by what she was experiencing and hearing.

"Shortly, I'm going to have fingers inside of you with these gloves on, and I'm going to make you come for me."

"Plmmmmm!" Mandy begged, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Abruptly, Alexa took her hand away from Mandy's mouth and sat up. "But first, I think I'm going to see what Daria's pussy tastes likes. She's been tied up for a while now, and she looks very turned on to me."

Begging noises came from Sonya as Alexa picked up the roll of duct tape again.

"No! Me first!" Mandy cried, such was her need for an orgasm.

"I decide, not you!" Alexa said, feigning annoyance. She stretched out a long length of tape from the roll and lowered it towards Mandy's mouth.

"Wait! Stop! Mppphhh!" Mandy protested as the tape was pulled tightly over her mouth.

Alexa wound the roll around her head three times, leaving her face covered in tape from nose to chin and her mouth sealed as tightly as could be. "There we go. That should shut you up while you wait your turn," she said, tearing the roll free and setting it aside. She stuck the loose end down and admired her handiwork while Mandy stared up at her with wide eyes and tried to shout angrily at her. The muffled noises sounded quite pathetic.

"What do you think, Daria? I've heard you're the expert at tape gagging Mandy. How did I do?"

"Gmmd," Sonya said, drool dribbling down her chin. "Nmm fmmk me!"

"I don't think you're in much of a positon to make demands," Alexa said, shaking her head. "But luckily for you, I happen to want to fuck you."

Shifting position on the bed again, Alexa got her head in between Sonya's legs and started alternating between sucking her clit and licking her pussy. Sonya was already soaking wet in anticipation, so Alexa knew it wasn't going to take long to get her to her climax.

While Alexa worked her magic with her lips and tongue, the room was filled with moaning and grunting noises from both of her clients. It was music to her ears, telling her that they were getting exactly the experience they had wanted.

Before long, Sonya climaxed, groaning loudly around her gag and straining against her restraints. Alexa's face was covered in her fluids, which she expertly pretended to take pleasure in. Continuing to work with her tongue, she lapped up all of the come, finishing with a delighted, "Mmmm," as she looked up.

Sonya lay with her head tilted back on her pillows, panting around her gag as she came down from the highest of highs. Beside her, Mandy was squirming against her tape bondage and frantically trying to talk in an attempt to get Alexa to give her some attention next.

"Don't worry, Mandy, it's your turn now," Alexa said, changing positon once again. "I promised I'd finger you with these gloves, and I will, but first I'm going to use something else for your pleasure."

"Wmmmttt?" Mandy cried excitedly, rolling over onto her back and lifting her head to look properly at Alexa. She was in time to see the latest item Alexa produced from her bag: a purple dildo.

"Now, I'm going to make you scream. At least, as much as you can with your mouth all taped up like that."

Alexa unwrapped the tape from around Mandy's ankles, and didn't need to encourage her to open her legs. Mandy was more than willing to get what was coming her way.

Gently at first, almost teasing, Alexa went to work with the dildo. She gauged Mandy's reactions by her squirming and the moaning noises she was making into the tape. Before long, she was in full swing, vigorously fucking Mandy with the dildo.

"Mpppph! Mmmmmmm!" Mandy screamed after a few minutes, arching her back as she exploded into her first orgasm of the night.

"Good girl. Good," Alexa said soothingly, slowing down her rhythm to bring the experience to a pleasant conclusion.

Sitting back, she looked at her two clients. They both looked thoroughly fucked already, lying there gasping and moaning into their gags. "Want to know the best part, ladies? We're not even an hour in yet. Imagine how many times I'm going to make you come in another five?"

You get what you pay for at A Moment of Bliss, Alexa thought as she was rewarded with more ecstatic moaning noises. Her client satisfaction was second to none.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time, and to everyone who has contributed suggestions for future moments of Bliss. I'm still interested in collection more, so if you have something in mind, let me know._


	9. Chapter 9

Even though the sales team at the A Moment of Bliss office was instructed to push the week long package, offering it at a supposedly discounted rate which of course was not actually discounted at all, it was rare that someone went for it. The price deterred a lot of clients, and in truth most of them had requirements that took a lot less time to fulfil.

Today, however, Alexa was about to start a week long booking. She had flown down to Texas, where her client lived. After hiring a BMW the same model as her own, she had driven to the address she had been provided with. Upon arrival, she discovered that her destination was a huge ranch house, set well back from the main road. The associated land spanned as far as the eye could see, and she wouldn't have been surprised if the land on the other side of the road belonged to it also.

No sooner had Alexa parked her car on the driveway than an attractive dark haired woman in what looked like some kind of maid or housekeeper's uniform came scurrying out of the front door, heading in Alexa's direction.

"Alexa Bliss?" the woman called.

"Yes?" Alexa said through her open window.

"Mr Cole would like you to park in the garage, please," the woman said, more than a hint of Hispanic in her accent. Since there had been no introduction, Alexa decided to think of her as the maid.

The driveway ran across the front of the house to a triple garage on the far side. Alexa noticed one of the doors opening, presumably as a result of some electronic instruction from inside the house.

"No problem," Alexa said to the maid. Firing the BMW up again, she cruised slowly over to the garage and drove into the open space. Once she had parked, she killed the engine and got out. Parked beside her car was a bright red Ferrari. Unfamiliar with them, she didn't know the model, but she did recognise the prancing horse badge. In the third space was a safari buggy that was presumably used for driving around the ranch itself.

"Please follow me," the maid said, having walked over to the garage. She looked keen for Alexa to hurry up.

Alexa had just gotten a first impression of her client, Adam Cole, before she even met him. This maid was used to being ordered around and harried whenever something wasn't done satisfactorily or quickly enough. Typical of a man who considered his staff to be beneath him, she thought.

After retrieving two travel cases from the BMW's trunk, Alexa made sure to be polite to the maid. "Would you mind taking one of these for me?"

"Sure," the maid said, moving swiftly to do so. "Follow me. Mr Cole is waiting."

Yes, I know, Alexa thought, thinking that it might be a long week if she was to be treated in the same manner as Cole's staff. Still, if that did prove to be the case, it wouldn't be the first time by any means that she had worked for a client she hadn't personally liked. Such was the nature of any business, including hers.

Entering the house, the maid led Alexa down the right side of a wide, long entrance hall. On the way, she looked through the couple of open doors they passed by. She saw a dining room, and a room with a pool table and what she thought had looked like a couple of pinball machines in the brief glimpse she had gotten. A man with a kid's playroom, she thought, smiling for a second.

The maid walked into the last room on the right side of the hallway, announcing Alexa as she did so. "Alexa Bliss, Mr Cole."

Following her in, Alexa saw a man with long dark hair on the opposite side of the room. He had been standing at the window, looking out at a beautiful view of his ranch. Wearing smart grey pants and a black shirt, he sure looked like he had money. It radiated from him, including the look on his face as he turned around to greet her. "Ms Bliss. Good of you to come. I hope you've been looking forward to this week as much as I have?"

There was a charismatic smugness about him, Alexa immediately noticed. She wasn't best pleased about the fact that she kind of liked it.

"Hello, Mr Cole. Nice to meet you," Alexa said professionally.

"Call me Adam," he said before directing his attention to the maid. "Have the car brought around, we'll be leaving right away."

The maid left to carry out the instruction she had been given.

"Leaving right away?" Alexa asked, a little surprised.

"No point hanging around, my jet is ready and waiting," Cole said, slowly approaching her. "I bet this is a first for you, someone paying you to go on a week long vacation to the Cayman Islands?"

"I've never been there before," Alexa said, going as far as she was willing towards satisfying his ego, which was clearly large. The background check that she had read herself before taking the booking had indicated as much. Luck had been good to Cole a couple of years earlier when his fledgling oil company had located a previously untapped oil field. The discovery had made him a very wealthy man indeed.

"You're even more beautiful in person," Cole said, now standing in front of her.

"Thank you," she said in the sweet voice she was used to putting on for clients. "Forgive me, but your booking request was a little vague about what we're going to be doing when we get there?"

"I'll be having what you might call a working vacation. Conducting business on the golf course, sunning myself on the beach, gambling in the casinos, and so on. You'll be there with me, looking gorgeous, acting dumb, and making everyone feel jealous of Adam Cole."

That was his ideal woman, Alexa thought with an inward sigh. One who looked stunning but didn't have two brain cells to rub together. She wasn't that person by any means, but she could play the part.

"And I'll be banging your brains out every night, of course," he added, smiling in anticipation.

"Yes, your booking details covered that," Alexa said diplomatically. "Well, I'm ready to go when you are."

"Then let's go. The quicker we get there, the quicker the fun can begin."

With that, Cole breezed out of the room, not bothering to take one of Alexa's two travel cases with him. No wonder you're single, she thought. This seven day booking was going to make her a lot of money, but she felt like she was going to have to work hard to earn it. Tolerating Adam Cole for a week was not going to be a simple task.

* * *

"And here we are," Cole announced pompously as he and Alexa were driven past the large welcoming sign out front of the hotel and casino resort that they were going to be staying at. It was a five star establishment, as Alexa had expected. There was some truth to Cole's comment back at his ranch. It did seem odd to be paid a large amount of money to come and vacation here for a week.

During the three hour flight, Cole had barely spoken to Alexa. He had made a great show of conducting business via phone calls made using the plane's wifi. The calls had been made mainly on speaker, Alexa suspected for her benefit. He had wanted her to know how important he was, or at least how important he considered himself to be.

For her part, Alexa had used a tablet that she had brought in one of her cases to do some business of her own. Running A Moment of Bliss required a lot more than turning up and pleasuring clients.

Their driver pulled up out front of the hotel and got out to retrieve their luggage for them.

Getting out of the car, Alexa savoured the hot weather. The late afternoon sun was beating down out of a cloudless sky. She couldn't wait to hit the beach, but of course it wasn't her decision to make.

"And we're officially on vacation," Cole said, having emerged from the other side of the car. He stretched both of his arms upwards, working out the kinks from the flight and the car ride.

"Gorgeous weather," Alexa commented as she walked around the car to join him. Thanks to his focus on work during the flight, she hadn't been able to make much progress with getting to know him yet. She couldn't help thinking that might not be a bad thing, based on her first impression.

"Sun's out, legs out," Cole said, eyeing up a couple of sexy young ladies who had just walked out of the hotel, both wearing very short shorts. By contrast, Alexa had pants on, a point that Cole made by then looking at her legs.

"Trust me, I have outfits with me that show off my body," she said.

"Good, because there are always business people and celebrities here, some of whom I know. I also have some business to attend to. Your role is to look like a whole meal and make them think, 'Wow, he's a lucky son of a bitch.' And that means flaunting what you've got."

"Got it," Alexa promised. It would be demeaning, but she would keep her mind on the amount he had been charged for the booking.

Cole's expression changed, as if an unpleasant thought had just occurred to him.

"What's wrong?" Alexa asked. Whether she personally liked a client or not, her job was to make them happy in every way. That kind of expression wasn't what she wanted to see.

Before Cole could answer her, the driver finished unloading their cases. Cole dismissed him. Without needing to be instructed, a man from the hotel's staff appeared with a trolley and started loading the cases onto it.

"What if someone looks up Alexa Bliss and finds out who you really are?" Cole asked Alexa quietly, making sure no one overheard him.

"Simple," Alexa smiled. "Don't use the name Alexa Bliss. I have an alias for such situations, so you can introduce me as Lexi Kaufman. I have Twitter, Facebook and Instagram profiles under that name, all set as private, but they look perfectly legit in case someone decides to do a bit of snooping."

"That's excellent. Very professional," Cole said, being genuinely pleasant for the first time.

"We aim to please at A Moment of Bliss," she smiled.

"And I know you will," Cole said. He started walking towards the revolving door at the hotel's entrance. "Okay, Lexi, let our vacation begin."

Here we go, Alexa thought, preparing herself for a week of playing a dumb, pretty blonde who had managed to land herself a rich boyfriend.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_What do you make of Alexa's latest booking? What would you like to see her and Adam doing during their week together?_


	10. Chapter 10

Adam Cole had announced that they would be spending the first night of the vacation in the casino that was part of the resort they were staying in. It hadn't been the most surprising news Alexa had ever gotten. Of course her client wanted to flaunt how much money he had by gambling a bunch of it away in front of her and whatever other business types they might bump into. Still, that was none of her concern. As she had been reminded several times, her job was to look good and act stupid. Insecurity was presumably the reason that Cole couldn't countenance being in a relationship, even a fake one, with an intelligent woman.

Well, he wants me to look good, let's see what he thinks to this, Alexa thought as she looked in the mirror in their room's luxurious bathroom. They were staying in what was called The Sapphire Suite. It was on the top floor of the hotel, and provided a truly breath-taking view of the ocean and the beach, which was only a walk of a minute or so from their location. The suite had every convenience and luxury money could hope to buy, including a complimentary bottle of champagne, and an incredibly large bed that Cole had promised her they would make full use of. What amused her was that he seemed to think she was actually looking forward to sleeping with him, rather than doing it as part of a booking that he had paid a lot of money for.

Happy with the white sleeveless dress that showed plenty of cleavage and leg, and with her hair and makeup that she had spent more than an hour doing, Alexa opened the bathroom door and walked out into the room. She found Cole standing in front of a mirror on the far side of the room, using it to perfectly fix the tie he was wearing. He had changed into a black shirt and a dark grey suit, and had put his hair up into what Alexa was fairly sure she was supposed to call a man bun, as awful as that sounded, and looked.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Cole turned to face her and smiled with his customary arrogance. "How do I look?" he asked.

A gentleman would have complimented me before asking about himself, Alexa thought behind the smile that she gave him. "You don't polish up too badly."

He laughed loudly. "I kind of like your attitude, Ms Bliss. But none of that when we're in public."

"I know," she smiled sweetly. "I'll be all doughy eyed, trust me."

"You're fucking beautiful, you know that?" Cole said, walking over to her, looking her up and down.

"Thank you," she said in the same sweet voice. "Hopefully it'll be enough to make your friends jealous. That's our mission, right?"

"Until we get back here later, yeah."

Tactful, Alexa thought as she picked up her clutch from the chair she had left it on. "I'm ready when you are," she announced.

"Then let's go. I must remember to call you Lexi."

"Lexi Kaufman," she added.

Cole nodded. "Right. Okay then, Lexi Kaufman, let's go and see how our luck is tonight." He led the way to the door, and for once did the gentlemanly thing by holding it open for her.

"Would you believe I've never been in a casino before?" Alexa said as she walked out of the room.

"Really? That is a surprise. I'd have thought you'd be in places like that all the time in your line of work."

"I know. Obviously I go to a lot of social functions and things like that at expensive hotels and stuff, but never at a casino. I guess we'll see if beginner's luck is a thing."

"I guess we will. We'll also see if there's anyone down there I know. It wouldn't surprise me. A lot of people in or associated with the oil business vacation here, especially at this time of year."

And I'm sure they sit around into the small hours impressing each other with how important they think they are, Alexa thought while they waited for an elevator.

Shortly, they were down in the lobby, walking over to the casino entrance which was on the right hand side. Alexa was now in her character for the week, requiring her to act like she was a sweet and loving girlfriend to Adam, but was about as dumb as a box of rocks.

"How do we pay when we make bets? Are we going to need cash?" she asked him, walking with her arm linked with his.

"No," he chuckled. "I'm going to open a line of credit for the week. Ideally it'll end up with them owing me money by the time we leave, but I doubt it."

"You never know. You're very good at this kind of thing, baby," she said, looking up at him with a sweet and innocent look on her face.

"Christ, you're good at this," he said under his breath.

"Of course I am, that's why I charge so much," she muttered back.

"Here's our first stop," Cole said, approaching the cashier's cage. As a returning customer, it didn't take him long to get a line of credit opened, and with that done, they were free to start browsing the casino.

"So how does the line of credit work?" Alexa asked. She spoke in character, although it was a question she genuinely wanted an answer to.

"When we sit at a table, I tell the dealer I want to use my line of credit. There's a form to sign, then I can get all the chips I want."

"That's cool!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, it is. It's basically an interest free loan, so long as it's paid off within fourteen days. Obviously I'll pay it off before we leave."

"I see," Alexa said, sounding like she was too dumb to grasp what an interest free loan was.

The first set of tables they came to were Blackjack tables. It was a game Alexa honestly didn't understand, so she had no difficulty looking slightly confused as well as interested as they walked by.

"That's Blackjack. Maybe we'll come back there later," Cole said.

"This is Roulette, that I do know," Alexa said, looking ahead to the next area they were about to come to.

"That's right, sweetheart," Cole said, an air of condescension about him. "Shall we play?"

"I don't know how," she said, looking up at him with the doughy eyed kind of expression she had promised him.

"This one's easy. I'll show you." Cole led her to the nearest table and spoke to the dealer, obtaining a stack of chips in short order. He handed a small portion of them to Alexa so that she could play too.

"Thank you," she smiled before turning her attention to the table, where a round of betting had just ended. "So, how does it work?"

"Simple," Cole said. "All you have to do is bet on where the ball is going to land. You see the numbers there below the wheel? Cutting out the more complicated options, you can either bet on a specific number, or you can bet on red, black or green. You can also bet on odd or even, or on first twelve, second twelve or third twelve."

Alexa noticed that she had already caught the eye of a couple of rich-looking men in their fifties sitting on the opposite side of the table. Cole was already starting to get his money's worth, showing off the eye candy he had with him. As shallow as that seemed to her, it was one of the things he was paying a lot of money for.

"I don't understand much of that," she replied, although she actually did. "Hey, look, it landed on red!"

"Yes it did," Cole said, looking like he was enjoying himself as more eyes glanced in their direction. "Now we can bet. What do you want to put your chips on?"

"Hmm. It just landed on red, so I think I'm going to bet on black."

"How much do you want to bet?" he asked her.

Alexa handed him back all of the chips he had given her moments before. "All of it."

"All of it on black? Okay then, if that's what you want." Cole leaned over and placed her bet.

Alexa saw one of the other men make eye contact with her client, giving him a 'bless her' kind of look. The man then put some of his own chips on black. "The lady says black. I'll go with her."

"Beginner's luck, here we go!" Alexa said excitedly when the dealer announced the end of the round of betting.

"Black ball, baby!" Cole said, clearly enjoying himself. Alexa reminded herself that it was in fact his money that she was gambling with, and he seemed to get quite a thrill out of it.

The wheel began to slow down, until the point where the ball dropped into the black 22 slot.

"Yes!" Alexa cried, raising her arms triumphantly. Mindful of her character, she looked up at Cole and beamed. "Honey, I won!"

"Yeah, babe, you did," Cole said, leaning down and giving her a peck on the lips.

The dealer slid over a stack of chips to Alexa. It was significantly larger than the one she had started with.

"Adam Cole, I thought that was you!" a man said loudly behind them.

Alexa and Cole both turned around to see who it was. She saw a tall man in a grey suit and a white cowboy hat. He looked to be in his late forties or early fifties. Much like everyone in the room, he gave off the aura of money.

"JBL," Cole said, shaking hands with the man. "I wondered if I might bump into you here."

"You know me, I practically live in this place half the time."

With evident satisfaction, Cole moved on to introducing Alexa. "John, this is my girlfriend Lexi Kaufman. Lexi, meet John Layfield. He's also in the oil business."

"Hi," Alexa said, giving the new acquaintance one of her best smiles.

"Hello, Lexi," Layfield said, making no secret of the fact that he liked what he saw. If he only knew her true identity and line of work, he might have been interested in making a booking, she thought.

"It's Lexi's first time in a casino, and beginner's luck seems to be working for her," Cole said.

"I bet on black and I won!" Alexa said triumphantly, showing off the chips that she had just picked up from the table, sounding like a total bimbo in the process.

"Congratulations!" Layfield said to her before looking back at Cole. "I've got my yacht here this week. Jillian and I are planning to take it out tomorrow afternoon for a few hours. Why don't you join us?"

Alexa assumed Jillian was either Layfield's wife or mistress. There was probably a fifty per-cent chance either way. An afternoon on a yacht did sound like a good time though, even if it necessitated playing brain dead.

"Sounds great to me," Cole said without bothering to ask Alexa what she thought. His girlfriend's opinion clearly was even worth pretending to consider. "How about a round of golf in the morning? We'll make a day of it."

"You're on!" Layfield said enthusiastically. "I had a round earlier; went round in eighty playing off a five handicap."

"That doesn't mean anything to me," Alexa said, being perfectly honest while speaking like an air head.

"Don't worry, babe, you can drive the cart," Cole said, making it sound like he was bestowing a gift on her.

"Sounds like fun! I can't wait!" she said, managing to sound hyped about it. She stood by trying to look interested while the men made arrangements for the next day, then Layfield bid them farewell and headed off in the direction of the Blackjack tables.

"Expertly done," Cole quietly when his acquaintance was out of earshot.

"Glad I've mastered the art of sounding as thick as clotted cream," she replied with an eye roll.

Cole sniggered. "Hey, don't be like that. You're doing a great job and you're sexy as fuck. I can't wait to get back upstairs later."

Ah yes, and bang my brains out, as you put it, she thought. "Can't wait," she replied with a cheerful smile.

Cole took her arm once more. "But first, let's find someone who can bring us a drink or three."

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to everyone who left a review last time! As ever, if you have an idea for a future moment of Bliss, feel free to contact me._

_Alexa might not be having a great time with this booking, but she's doing well. Next time, her first night with Adam Cole, followed by their day with JBL and Jillian. How do you think things will progress?_


	11. Chapter 11

As the night in the casino had progressed, Alexa had found herself starting to have fun. Despite hating it at first, she had started to get used to playing the air head that Adam Cole wanted her to be. He was very lucky that she enjoyed acting so much.

Cole hadn't held back on the amount of beer he had put away. He was apparently a man who liked a drink. Even though he was clearly quite used to it, he was drunk by the time he had decided he wanted to go up to their room.

At least Alexa had enjoyed the gambling, once she had learned the games. Yes, she had lost Cole some money, but it had been fun. Besides, he had lost more himself when he had started to get carried away at a Craps table. Still, he hadn't seemed to care, and she somehow doubted he was in danger of running short of funds.

Now they were up on the top floor of the hotel, entering the Sapphire Suite. One thing Alexa was not going to have an issue with was the accommodation. It was up there with the finest suites she had ever been in, and that said something considering the kind of people that made up the majority of her client base.

Cole walked in behind her and slammed the door shut. He hadn't meant to, he had simply pushed it too hard thanks to his judgement being off due to the amount of beer he had drunk.

"Whoops," he laughed. "I guess that woke up anyone else on this floor."

Walking further into the room, Cole let down his man bun and took off his suit jacket. It was discarded over the back of a chair.

Alexa knew what was going to be required of her next. Sex was part of a vast majority of her bookings, so having it with people she ordinarily wouldn't was not strange to her at all. In that regard, sleeping with Adam Cole would be a long way from the most difficult thing she had ever done. After all, he was a good looking guy. His problem was that he no respect for women or no idea how to treat them. But that wasn't Alexa's problem. She was there to do what she was being paid for.

"There's only one way to end a night like tonight," she said in a tone that had a hint of sultriness to it. Subtlety was not a strength of his.

She walked up to him as he unbuttoned his and put her hands on his surprisingly muscular chest. "You're in great shape, Mr Cole," she said, sensually moving her hands over his chest.

"From what I've seen so far, you're not bad yourself, Ms Bliss. I'd like to see more."

"And you will," she promised. "But first I need to change."

Leaning down, Cole kissed her forcefully on the lips. "Don't be long. Walking around with you all night has made me horny as fuck."

"Yes, I can tell," Alexa said, cupping his hard cock through his pants.

Cole groaned, enjoying her touching him already.

Wanting to make him wait, Alexa turned and headed for the bathroom. On the way there she collected one of her cases, knowing that it was the one with her underwear inside.

"Hope you've got something sexy in there," Cole said.

"You'll see soon enough," she replied coyly.

Alexa closed the bathroom door behind her and set about taking her dress and underwear off. With that done, she looked through her travel case, trying to decide which of her sexy lingerie sets to choose for night number one. Settling for a very revealing green lace combo, she put it on and gave herself a once over in the mirror.

"If he doesn't like that, there's not much else I can do," she muttered to herself.

Walking out of the room, Alexa found Cole lying naked on the bed, ready and waiting for her. His eyes lit up with desire when he saw her. It was something she was used to seeing from her clients.

"Fucking hell, you are stunning," he breathed.

As soon as she got onto the bed, Cole pulled her too him and started kissing her. Expertly, Alexa conveyed passion with her kisses and the way she touched him. He tasted strongly of alcohol, and as he rolled over, dumping her on her back, she knew how things were going to pan out. The problem with people paying for sex was that they didn't give a shit about making it a pleasurable experience for the person being paid. Cole was going to straight to fucking her, with no foreplay or anything. All he wanted was his own ecstatic release. Luckily, she was used to thinking about her own fantasies at times like this, getting herself wet enough for him.

"Protection," Alexa reminded him between his kisses before he could think about entering her without it.

"Right," he grumbled, breaking off and sitting up. Earlier, she had left some condoms for him on the nightstand. Cole ignored them and went for the side pocket of one of his cases. Aware of the strict requirements of A Moment of Bliss, he had brought plenty of protection of his own.

"Mmmm. Come on then, Mr Cole, give me a moment of bliss of my own," Alexa purred when he got back on the bed.

Moments later they were fucking. Alexa did a masterful job of selling sexual delight and satisfaction, but in truth, as with a lot of men she took bookings from, it was over in a couple of minutes. They were often so turned on by the thought of having sex with her that they shot their load before she had a chance to even try enjoying it. The experience was great for them, yet poor for her.

"Oh my God," Cole gasped, pulling out of her. "You are the sexiest woman I've ever been with, and that's saying something."

"I'll take the compliment," Alexa said sweetly.

Cole got up and went into the bathroom to dispose of his used condom. After he was done, Alexa took a turn in the bathroom to wash. When she walked back into the room just a few minutes later, he was in bed and already asleep. A long day, a lot of beer and emptying his balls had been enough to knock him out. Oh well, Alexa thought, the client is having a great time.

* * *

The morning after the night before had started nicely. Alexa had woken up feeling well rested, and had shared breakfast in bed with Cole. It seemed that early in the morning he didn't have it in him to be a womanising prick or an ego maniac, which had allowed the conversation to be quite pleasant.

Now that she was made up and dressed for the round of golf that was going to make up the morning's entertainment, Alexa sensed that normal service was about to resume.

"I'll be having some business related discussions with JBL while we're out on the course, so I'll need you to..." He paused, at least trying to find a diplomatic way to put it.

"Be seen and not heard?" Alexa guessed.

Cole smiled, happy with the choice of phrase. "Yes. You drive the cart, and leave us to talk business. Look forward to this afternoon on the yacht. There will be lots of drink and plenty of sun."

That actually sound nice. The only problem was having to get through the golf part of the day first, Alexa thought.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Cole said, looking at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in grey golf trousers and a pink polo shirt. Soon, a white baseball cap would be added to the outfit. "How do I look?" he asked, turning around.

Like an idiot, Alexa thought behind a smile. But apparently that was a requirement of playing golf anyway. "You look ready to play golf," she said.

"Good. And hopefully I look ready to win?"

"I guess you do," Alexa said. "Do I look ready to drive a golf cart?"

Cole looked her up and down, taking in her sleeveless top that showed some cleavage and her short shorts. "You look gorgeous," was the verdict, which she guessed was also close to being a yes. "The one thing you need is a cap."

"I don't have one," Alexa said.

"Worry not, I have a few." Cole reached into one of his cases and pulled out a white cap just like the one he was wearing. It had Titleist on the front in black writing. She had to assume that was a brand of golfing equipment.

Putting the cap on, Alexa looked at herself in the mirror. "Yep, I'd say I make a good bimbo set to drive a cart for a few hours."

"Don't complain, you look hot as hell," Cole said, walking up behind her and slipping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," she smiled, appreciating the genuine nature of his compliment.

"Do you think we look like a couple?" he asked thoughtfully, studying them in the mirror.

"I think any couple looks like a couple if they're happy with each other. We'll look happy together to JBL and Jillian. That was her name, right?"

"Yeah. Jillian is his wife. I don't think she'll be joining us this morning though. Come on, we'd better get moving."

Following him out of the room, Alexa found herself thinking that she had just seen a glimpse of another side of Adam Cole. He seemed to like the idea of being in a relationship with her, not that that was going to happen. In a way, she found it a bit sad. He was a good looking guy, and wouldn't struggle to find a woman to be with. All he would have to do was change his attitude, being more respectful and less selfish. If the right opportunity presented itself to broach the subject without annoying him as her client, she would try and have a conversation with him about it.

* * *

An hour later, Alexa, Cole and John Layfield were walking onto the first tee at the golf course that Layfield had chosen for the morning's round. Cole had hired at set of clubs to use and a cart for them to travel around in. As promised, Alexa had been granted the driving duties.

The weather was truly beautiful – sun beating down on them out of a cloudless blue sky. The course's first couple of holes ran almost alongside the beach, giving Alexa a perfect view of the white sand and crystal blue ocean. She would much rather have been spending her morning over there, but as always, it wasn't her choice.

Layfield announced that he was going to tee off first. Standing at the back of the tee while he took a few practice swings, Alexa admired the course. Although she didn't play golf, she recognised that the course was in pristine condition. She supposed that with clientele as rich as these guys, it would have to be.

Layfield gave his ball and powerful whack with his driver and Alexa watched it flying right down the middle of the fairway, traveling a hell of a long way. Remembering the character she was playing, she made sure to sound simple when she remarked on his shot. "Hey, that's going onto the good bit," she said with a smile.

"That's called the fairway," Layfield with a smile that almost concealed his amusement.

"Now your turn, honey," she said to Cole as he took a driver out of his bag.

Stepping onto the tee, Cole placed his tee and his ball, then took a step back to eye up his shot. While doing so, he pretended to give himself an announcement, as if this was some kind of televised event. "On the tee from the USA, Adam Cole, baby!"

Alexa had to laugh at the addition of the final word. He really was like a big kid sometimes. But he was having fun, and that was what mattered.

After a few practice swings, Cole addressed his ball. Alexa was surprised to find herself willing him on. He smacked his ball right down the fairway, albeit not traveling as far as Layfield's. Even so, it was a good shot.

"Well done!" Alexa cried, in character. She walked up to Cole as he turned around and said, "If you win, I'll find a way for us to celebrate tonight."

"Now that's a promise I'll hold you to, sweetheart," Cole said. He walked over to put his driver back in his bag, and although his back ended up to her, she noticed him glance at Layfield. She imagined he had given his playing partner a wink or something to say, 'See how lucky I am?' He was showing her off, and loving doing it. It was all part of the Moment of Bliss experience.

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to everyone who left a review last time!_

_The next chapter will be the final one of Adam Cole's moment of Bliss. We'll see the yacht trip that has been talked about, and we'll learn a bit about Alexa's personal life in the process. A lot of you have asked me about that, so I decided to put a little something in. Who wants to have a guess what she might divulge about herself?_


	12. Chapter 12

Much to Adam Cole's delight, he beaten John Layfield by two shots in their round of golf. Although Alexa had never played the game herself, she had been left with the impression that Cole was a very good player. She supposed he got plenty of chances to practice. Naturally, she had acted delighted for 'her man' after his win, and had promised to reward him that night.

The afternoon's entertainment was a trip out on Layfield's yacht, which he had piloted out into the ocean far enough so that there was no one else around them. They had their own piece of ocean for the afternoon, and what a delightful piece it was. The water was a picture perfect shade of blue, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. When added to Layfield's pledge that all drinks where on him because he had lost at golf, Alexa had to admit that there were not many better ways to spend a few hours.

Once the yacht had been anchored, Cole and Layfield had settled onto sun loungers, each with a beer in hand. Boring business discussion had resumed, leaving Alexa to wish she had a pair of earbuds with her as she arranged her own lounger beside Cole's.

Jillian Layfield had joined them for the trip, having apparently been out shopping all morning. She was much younger than her husband, blonde, pretty, and seemed to have much the same mental capacity as the character Alexa was playing for Adam Cole. Apparently these oil types had a certain stereotype that they liked to go for.

"Here we go, guys," Jillian said, walking out onto the deck with a cool box that she had fetched from the galley. It was loaded up with bottles of beer and cans of soda.

"Thanks, honey," Layfield said, taking it from her and setting it down in the shade near to where he was sitting.

Jillian disappeared again. Moments later, as Alexa was getting settled on her lounger, she walked back out onto the deck again, carrying snorkelling gear and a pair of fins. "I'm going to go for a swim. Join me if you like, Lexi? There's another set of gear inside. The men are only going to be talking about oil prices. Who wants to listen to that?"

Alexa figured there was no reason not to accept the invitation. The water looked lovely, and as Jillian said, it would save her having to listen to Cole and Layfield's conversation about things that she had literally no interest in. "Alright, I'll join you," she said, getting up and heading into the boat's wheelhouse. Jillian followed her and fetched the second set of snorkelling gear out of a cupboard.

"It's a shame you couldn't join me on my shopping trip this morning, Lexi," Jillian said, handing the gear over. "I found some really nice boutiques, I'm sure you would have liked them."

"I'll see if I can get Adam's gold card off him and maybe we can go again tomorrow," Alexa said. She knew it wouldn't happen, but it was a funny thought to imagine maxing out his credit. How about that for a moment of Bliss?

"That would be a lot of fun. I don't get many opportunities for a girl's day out," Jillian said.

No, you're probably forced to follow your sugar daddy everywhere so he can show you off, Alexa thought sympathetically. Still, Jillian didn't seem all that bothered about her lifestyle.

They walked back out onto the deck. Alexa had already changed into a skimpy black bikini not long after they had gotten on the yacht, so she was ready to get into the water.

"Have you snorkelled before?" Jillian asked.

"Many times," Alexa said, already crouching down to put her fins on.

Moments later she was walking down the steps at the back of the yacht, ending up only a foot or so above the water. She lowered her mask over her face, put the snorkel in her mouth and jumped into the water, finding it pleasantly warm. Jillian was not far behind her.

The two women swam and had fun in the water for almost an hour before Alexa decided that she needed to go back onto the yacht and have a drink. One problem with snorkelling or scuba diving was that it left you with a dry throat after a while. Jillian opted to follow her lead, swimming back to the yacht by her side.

Alexa climbed out of the water, removed her gear and sorted her hair out as best she could. When that was done, she followed Jillian up the steps to the deck where the men were still lying on their loungers. There were now a couple of empty beer bottles by the side of each of them.

"That's a sight for sore eyes," Cole said when Alexa came into view.

"Thank you, baby," Alexa smiled sweetly. "The water is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you two are," Layfield said.

Alexa smiled. She supposed it was compliment, even if it sounded a bit lecherous.

"Honey, will you take me for a ride on the jet ski in a minute?" Jillian asked Layfield.

"Alright, I suppose I can," Layfield said. "I'd better stop drinking anyway, I've got to drive the boat back this evening."

While Layfield downed the beer he had been working on and got up, Alexa took a Coke out of the cool box and chugged some of it down, enjoying the cold refreshment.

"I'll take you out for a spin later, Lexi, if you like?" Layfield offered.

"I'm good, thank you," she replied, getting onto her lounger. "I think it's time to soak up some rays."

"Suit yourself," Layfield said indifferently. Turning, he motioned Jillian down the steps. They would be able to open up the back of the yacht, which had a compartment with the jet ski inside.

"How much does one of these things cost?" Alexa asked Cole once their hosts had disappeared down the steps. She was referring to the yacht.

Cole turned his head to look at her and responded with his customary arrogance. "Don't know. Want me to buy you one?"

"Sure! Why not? Can I have three?" Alexa asked with good humour.

Cole laughed. "Maybe we'll see by the end of the week."

Making herself comfortable, Alexa savoured the feeling of the hot sun on her. She realised that even though she was tanned, sun screen was going to be needed. Earlier, she had seen Jillian putting some on herself and on John. Getting back up, she went into the wheelhouse and found the bottle standing on top of the cupboards. Taking it with her, she went back out on the deck.

"Hey, can you put this on me, please?" Alexa asked Cole, handing him the bottle.

"Shouldn't you be doing that for me?" he asked. From the back of the boat, the jet ski fired up. John and Jillian motored away, looking like they were having a great time.

"I will if you like, after you've put it on me."

"Fair enough," he chuckled.

Alexa got back onto her lounger, this time lying on her front so that he could rub the sun screen into her back. As he got to work, she had to admit she liked the feeling of his powerful hands working her skin. As seemed to be the case in every aspect, he wasn't gentle. She found herself with a question on her mind, and she decided to just go ahead and ask it.

"Adam, why is it that you're single? I mean, you're good looking, confident, rich. You socialise a lot. I don't see how it's hard for you to meet someone."

"It's not," he replied, squirting some more sun screen onto the palm and placing it onto her lower back. "I could have a girlfriend or a wife if I wanted one. I don't. There are too many gold diggers out there. I'm a self-made man, and I'm not going to have some thot move in with me for a year before deciding to take off, taking half of everything that's mine with her when she clears out. I'm not that stupid."

"That's a rather narrow way of looking at things," Alexa said, pausing for a second to find the right descriptive word. "You're saying you're happy to pay someone to act like she's your girlfriend, but you never want to actually get into a relationship with a girl because you don't want to trust anyone."

"That's about the size of it," Cole confirmed. His next squirt of sun screen went onto her right leg.

"So you genuinely don't think the right person is out there for you?"

She couldn't see Cole, but it sounded like he shrugged at the start of his reply. "They may well be. Right now, I'm not looking. I'm enjoying my life the way it is, and that's what matters to me. If I want sex, I can get it. If I want someone to make like they're my girl for a week, I can get that too."

"Fair enough," Alexa said with a smile. She wasn't going to judge the way he wanted to live his life. After all, her method of earning a living was hardly conventional. It would be, and indeed it was, easy for people to judge her.

"So, what about you? What's your deal? Married? Kids? I have to assume no kids with a body as perfect as yours." Cole asked.

"I don't talk about my personal life," Alexa responded coolly.

"Bullshit. I'm not having that," he insisted. "You got me talking about my life, so you can talk about yours. It's not like I'm asking for your home address or something, I just want to know a bit about you."

Alexa sighed, deciding to give him the bare minimum. "Fine. I'm engaged."

"Someone's a lucky bastard," Cole said. "What's his name?"

"He is a she. And her name is Clementine," Alexa said. He had just finished applying the sun screen to her left leg, so she rolled over and faced him.

"Wow. Well, if you ever need a penis bringing to the party, be sure to let me know."

Alexa knew he was joking, so she simply rolled her eyes rather than getting annoyed with him.

"No? Boring," Cole chuckled. He sat down on his lounger and turned more serious. "It must be tough being in a relationship and doing what you do. Like, doesn't Clementine mind?"

"I can't say she's thrilled about me sleeping with other people for money, no. But at the same time, Clem was a client. That's how we met, so it wasn't like she didn't know what she was getting into. I made it perfectly clear when we started seeing each other for real that my job was not up for discussion, and if she was going to have an issue with it, we were going to be a non-starter."

"So she's not overjoyed about it, but she accepts it?" Cole said, more of a statement than a question.

Alexa nodded. "That's right. I plan to run the business for another ten years or so. By then we'll have enough money for me to stop doing it, and we can settle down and live a comfortable life."

"Well, I say good for you," Cole said seriously. He reached into the cool box, took out another beer, popped the lid off and toasted her with it.

Alexa raised her Coke can and toasted him back.

"I know I might not be your favourite client, but I am having a great time," Cole said reflectively after a minute of companionable silence.

Alexa smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Honestly, I'm enjoying myself too, and that's not something I can say about all of my bookings."

A crafty smile appeared on his face. "Does that mean I get a discount next time?"

Alexa laughed loudly. "We'll have to see about that, Mr Cole. We'll have to see."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time._

_This brings the coverage of Adam Cole's booking to a close. I hope you enjoyed it? I have a good number of ideas saved, some of them thanks to readers. Again, let me say that I'm willing to consider suggestions, so if you have one, contact me._

_What did you think of the little bit of background info we got about Alexa?_


	13. Chapter 13

Alexa had the Monday morning feeling common to anyone who worked a regular nine to five office job. Having made sure her schedule was kept empty for a couple of days, she had spent the weekend at home with her fiancée. They had done nothing other than enjoy quality time with each other in the house, watching movies and eating too much junk food. It had been an ideal way to spend two days.

Unfortunately all good things had to come to an end, and Alexa was now having to pack her travel case in preparation for that night's booking. Before long, she would be heading out to catch her flight.

Roughly half of the packing was done when Clementine, Alexa's partner, walked into the bedroom. She was an African American woman with short curly black hair that was currently fixed into couple of little pig tails at the back of her neck. It was a look that Alexa had always found adorable. Clementine was carrying Alexa's phone, which she had left in the living room. It was ringing, with the words 'Moment of Bliss Office' on the display.

"The office is calling," Clementine said, holding out the phone.

Alexa smiled at her lover and took the phone. "Thanks, babe." Quickly, she answered the phone before the call went to voice mail. "Hello?"

"Hi Alexa," Zelina Vega said, not needing to announce herself. "I need you to go and get on a flight. There's a booking for tonight."

Looking at Clementine with a confused expression, Alexa said, "I know there is. I'm packing my case as we speak."

"Sorry, what I meant to say is there's a new booking for tonight. You're now going to Philly."

Now Alexa was irritated. She didn't like plans being changed at the last moment, plus she didn't like the fact that the original client was apparently going to be let down as a result of Zelina's decision. "What do you mean there's a new booking?" she almost snapped. "A client already made a booking for tonight. Why have you changed it?"

"I changed it because of the amount of money I was able to get for the new booking. The client called and requested a booking for tonight. I said A Moment of Bliss don't offer booking at short notice like that. The caller responded that there must be a price that could make a six hour booking happen tonight. I plucked a number out of the air and said two hundred and fifty grand. They said that was fine without even thinking about it, so I was kind of left having to take the booking."

Alexa had to admit that a quarter of a million dollars for six hours work was a lot, even by A Moment of Bliss' standards. "What about the client I was supposed to see tonight?"

"I already took care of it," Zelina assured her boss. "I called and said unfortunately you've been taken ill and can't fulfil the booking tonight. I offered them a refund or a reschedule of their booking and a ten per-cent discount. They went for the rescheduling."

"And he was okay about it?" Alexa pressed. Her company's customer satisfaction was second to none, something that she took a lot of pride in.

"He was fine. So, I've booked you on a flight to Philly, and I'm about to email you over the booking request now."

"Good, because I'll need to know what to pack," Alexa said, eyeing the half-filled case on the bed that she was now going to have to empty and start over.

"I'm on it," Zelina promised. "I hope I did the right thing here?"

"Yeah, you did. Thanks, Z," Alexa said, pushing her irritation aside and addressing her employee in the informal manner they were used to thanks to their excellent working relationship.

"What's up?" Clementine asked as Alexa ended the call.

"Nothing, babe," Alexa said, giving her a peck on the lips. "Just a change of client and destination is all. It's only a six hour booking, so I'll be back home tomorrow just like I said."

That news pleased Clementine. "Okay, great," she said with a smile. "Let me help you pack."

* * *

The quarter of a million dollars for the booking wasn't the only expense the client was prepared to pay for six of the best hours of their life, Alexa had learned. A chauffer driven luxury saloon car was waiting for her when she claimed her baggage at Philadelphia airport.

It wasn't a long journey to the five star city centre hotel that was the destination, but it was one that Alexa was making in comfort and style.

With nothing to do until they arrived at the hotel, Alexa took the opportunity to look up her new client and see where all the money was coming from. Typing the name into Google brought up a Wikipedia page, so Alexa tapped on it.

Lucy Margaret Thorne, Alexa read. Thirty seven years old. Chairwoman of Thorne Enterprises and part owner of Leicester City Football Club. That joined some dots for Alexa, as Zelina had mentioned in her email that Ms Thorne was in Philly to finalise the signing of an American soccer player for a team that she owned.

At the top right of the page was a picture of the woman in question. Alexa saw long dark hair and an attractive face with a hint of sternness to it. "I'm looking forward to meeting you," Alexa said under her breath.

Shortly, the car was pulling up at the hotel. The chauffer got out, opened her door for her and fetched her case from the trunk in the manner of a consummate professional.

"Thank you," Alexa said politely.

"You're welcome. Ms Thorne will be waiting for you in the lobby."

Nodding her gratitude, Alexa figured that made sense. Without a room key she would have gotten nowhere in a hotel like this, certainly not up to the penthouse suite.

Pulling her case along behind her, Alexa walked into the hotel's lobby. It only took her a moment to spot Lucy Thorne, who had been sitting in one of several comfortable chairs arranged around a low table over on the far side of the lobby near to the elevators. Getting to her feet, Lucy raised a hand to attract Alexa's attention.

Heading over to her client, Alexa realised that Ms Thorne was tall. She had to be six feet, and she wasn't even wearing heels. She was also quite well built, apparently no stranger to a gym.

"Ms Bliss, hello," Lucy said in a delightful English accent, offering her hand.

"Ms Thorne," Alexa said politely and professionally as she accepted the handshake. "Good to meet you."

"Good to meet you too. My apologies for cutting into your schedule on such short notice. I realise it's not good form."

Alexa smiled, thinking that for a quarter of a million bucks the intrusion could be forgiven. "Think nothing of it."

Lucy gestured for Alexa to walk with her to the elevators. Desire appeared in her eyes, and she lowered her voice. "Shall we? I'm ready for my moment of Bliss."

"Lead the way," Alexa said knowingly.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time, and to those who contributed suggestions. There was one from a guest reviewer using the name Jam. If that person could make an account and PM me, I'd like to talk over the idea._

_As is now customary, this was the 'meet the client' chapter. I'm sure a lot of you will be familiar with Lucy Thorne. What do you think she has requested for her booking?_


	14. Chapter 14

Studying her reflection in the mirror in the penthouse suite's bathroom, Alexa felt sexy. She was sure Ms Thorne would agree momentarily when got a sight of the one piece leather and lace lingerie that Alexa was wearing. It showed off her toned stomach and her ample cleavage to perfection. Completing the look were a pair of knee high black leather boots, and black leather gloves that finished above the elbow.

It was time for one of the best parts of every booking, the client's initial reaction. Lucy Thorne had spent a quarter of a million dollars on the next six hours, so it was very important for Alexa to make sure she enjoyed them. What a coup it would be if Thorne somehow became one of her regulars.

Exiting the bathroom, Alexa found Lucy waiting for her on the bed, lying there wearing only a red bra and panties set. She didn't have a supermodel's body, but that was a plus for Alexa. She liked a woman who looked a little curvy and natural, and Lucy fitted that bill perfectly. She was a very sexy lady indeed. Alexa had already spied a wedding ring on her finger when they had met down in the lobby. There was a man or woman out there who could consider themselves lucky, even though they presumably didn't know what their wife was doing on this particular night.

"Bloody hell, you look beautiful," Lucy said, eyeing up Alexa like a delicious meal.

"Thank you, so do you," Alexa said, liking the uniquely English choice of words. Moving in a slow, seductive manner, she got onto the bed and lay on her side, facing Ms Thorne.

Lucy took another excited look at Alexa's attire. "My husband likes it when I wear vintage style outfits. I soon figured out that the main thing he enjoys is when I wear long leather gloves."

"Just like these," Alexa said, showing off her left arm.

"Just like those. He loves it when I wear them during sex, particularly when, uh..."

"Giving him a hand job?" Alexa guessed.

"Yes," Lucy said, seeming glad that Alexa had handled the dirty talk for her. There was an element of shyness about her. "It's been a fantasy of mine for a long time to experience what he likes for myself. By that I mean a gorgeous woman dressed the way you are, pleasuring me."

"And dominating you," Alexa added, thinking about what she had read in the booking request.

"Yes, that too," Lucy said, a slight quiver in her voice. "It will be something new for me, but I've wanted to experience it for a long time. Tonight, since I'm in here by myself, and since I've had a successful day, I figured this was the perfect time to celebrate by indulging myself."

"It will be the perfect time," Alexa said seductively, twisting her words slightly. "I'll dominate you. I'll blow your mind like it's never been blown before."

"Will you make me beg for more?" Lucy asked, turned on already.

Alexa took on a firmer tone and clamped a hand over Lucy's mouth. "You won't be able to."

"Mmmpph!" Lucy protested into the leather glove.

Moving with surprising quickness, Alexa shifted position so that she was half lying behind Lucy and half lying on top of her, pinning her down. Her arms were also trapped, out of commission. Alexa's hand stayed tightly pressed over her mouth.

"That's right," Alexa said, taking charge, talking right into Lucy's ear. "You won't be begging. You won't be talking at all. You'll be lying here captured on the bed, and gagged by my hand. At least, until I decide to gag you with something else."

"Mmmmm," Lucy moaned, squirming in excitement. Her breathing through her nose was already heavy.

"Calm down. Sshhhh," Alexa encouraged. "This is going to be a long six hours for you if you struggle like that and use up all your air."

"Mmmm," Lucy groaned softly. Coming under Alexa's spell, she let her body go limp, allowing herself to be held down and controlled.

"That's it," Alexa whispered. As much as the rich and powerful Ms Thorne was enjoying not being in control, Alexa enjoyed dominating someone so powerful, even though she was being paid to do it. This was only the foreplay, though.

"You requested these leather gloves," Alexa said next. "They're very expensive ones. Top quality leather. Very soft. Very smooth. How do you like them?"

Muffled, pleasurable noises came from Lucy.

"Do you like the smell of leather, Ms Thorne? My hand is right under your nose, so I know you smell it. Is it nice?"

Lucy squirmed and moaned again. Alexa knew how to read clients in situations like this. It was important for her to be able to detect any unease or discomfort. Lucy's responses were at the exact opposite end of the scale. She was being turned on to the max by her moment of Bliss already. Alexa knew that if she had chosen to investigate, she would have found Lucy soaking wet.

"You know what the best part is?" Alexa asked, continuing to talk into Lucy's ear. "I was blessed with being double jointed and having muscles in my arms and hands that never cramp. What that means is that if I choose to, I can keep you here just like this for an entire six hours. The only thing that will make me take my hand off your mouth is if I choose to."

"Mmmm. Mmmm," Lucy gasped, breathing heavily again. Her sexual excitement would not allow her to stay calm.

Alexa kept Lucy there for another ten minutes, controlling her, silencing her and telling her in graphic detail what was in store for her during the rest of the night. She was rewarded with excited moaning noises and seemingly involuntarily squirming.

Ready to move things on to the next stage, Alexa whispered, "Have you ever been tied up, Lucy?"

"Nmmm," she replied, her excitement coming through even in the muffled sound.

"I think we should change that." Alexa finally took her hand away from Lucy's mouth and moved over to the side of the bed, reaching for her plastic bag of tricks. It was something she had to bring to a lot of her bookings. Recently, she had got the office to commission some specially designed bags with the Moment of Bliss logo on them for the purpose. It was another small addition to the client's experience, but small things went a long way when they mounted up.

Gratefully taking a few deep breaths, Lucy said, "You're quite strong for a person your size."

"The best things come in small packages," Alexa said sweetly. Putting her plastic bag down on the bed, she removed a couple of white bondage ropes.

"I've never seen rope like that before," Lucy said.

Alexa looked at her and smiled reassuringly. "I'm not surprised. These are bondage ropes. They are designed to greatly reduce the amount of digging in or burning a person can suffer while tied up, without losing any of the strength needed to restrain that person."

"And you're going to tie me up with them."

"Damn right I am. Lie on your front," Alexa ordered.

"What if I don't?" Lucy said defiantly.

Alexa immediately recognised that for what it was. Lucy had requested to be dominated. She would get what she had asked for. Alexa grabbed her and forced her down onto her front, sticking a knee in the middle of her back to keep her in place. "I fucking said lie on your front," she snapped. Working with the quickness that only an expert could manage, she soon had one of the ropes wrapped around and between Lucy's wrists, binding them together behind her back.

"Ahh! Get off me!" Lucy protested.

It was a moment where Alexa had to break character for a moment. "Okay, Lucy, since this is your first time doing something like this, we need to talk about safe words. Or, in this case, safe gestures. Bondage is about enjoyment, not torture. I know you were role playing when you just said that, but if you really do feel uncomfortable and need me to free you, I want you to start thrashing around as much as you can. I'll stop and ask if you're okay. Got it?"

"I understand," Lucy said seriously. "Now carry on tying me up."

"Trust me, I'm going to," Alexa said, picking up the other rope. Turning around, she bound Lucy's ankles together with it. "There we go, that should keep you nice and secure for the next five and a half hours."

Lucy awkwardly rolled over so that she was lying on her back. "You're going to keep me tied up all that time?"

"Your wrists, definitely. Your legs, probably not so much. It would be hard to eat your pussy with your legs tied up."

"Oh god," Lucy breathed ecstatically, testing her movement against the bonds and finding that she had none.

"But first things first," Alexa said, reaching into her bag once more. She withdrew a brand new roll of the beige medical plaster that was her personal favourite material to use for gagging clients. It had the added bonus that almost none of them have ever even considered it as an option. "Do you know what this is?" she asked, showing the roll to Lucy.

"Looks like plaster or something."

Alexa licked her bottom lip in a sultry manner. "Plaster. That's exactly what it is. It's perfect for sealing up a wound. More importantly it's perfect for sealing up a mouth."

With that, she stretched out a long length from the roll and tore it off.

Without needing to be told, Lucy closed her mouth in anticipation. Alexa pressed the plaster down hard over it and used her fingers to smooth it down from end to end.

"Grrrmmph," Lucy grunted, her eyes wide and pleading. She was more than ready for sex, Alexa saw.

Alexa used two fingers to contour the plaster over the outline of Lucy's lips, making sure that the seal was as effective as possible. "Okay, talk," she instructed.

"Dmmt fmmkimm tmmse mm," Lucy growled. Her words were well muffled, but Alexa was used to deciphering gag talk.

"Oh, I'll tease you if I want," she said indignantly. "I'll do anything I want. You're tied, gagged, and you can't stop me. If I want to roll you over and spank your ass, I will. In fact, now that I think about it, that's quite a good idea."

"Mmmmpph!" Lucy shrieked as Alexa bundled her over onto her front.

"What a firm, pert ass you have," Alexa said, squeezing one of Lucy's butt cheeks in her gloved hand. She gave it a firm smack.

"Owwwmmph!" Lucy howled into the plaster, struggling pathetically against her bonds.

"Shut up and enjoy it," Alexa ordered. Spanking had been a request on the booking form, so she knew she was doing the right thing. She delivered another firm smack, getting a rewarding cry in response.

Alexa spent a few minutes spanking Ms Thorne, sensing that her client was getting off on being humiliated as well as being in bondage.

"Alright, turn over," Alexa instructed when she was done.

Lucy slowly rolled over onto her back and started begging for sex, using her eyes and the pitiful noises she was able to make through her gag.

"You're a dirty, horny bitch, Thorne, you know that?" Alexa said, talking down to her.

"I knnmmmm," Lucy moaned.

"Good. At least you admit it. Since you're a dirty, horny bitch, I bet you want me to lick your cunt until you squirt all over my face?"

Lucy's eyes rolled and the moaning noises continued. Alexa was on a roll. There had been times in the past where she had made a client come just by tying them up and talking to them. She sensed that it might be possible here too.

"Think about my tongue caressing your clit, Lucy," Alexa purred. "Think about me keeping you tied up and gagged, licking you out until you've orgasmed so many times you can physically do it no more. Think about my leather gloves smothering your mouth while you try and scream in pleasure. You'll want to scream, but you won't be able to because your goddess Alexa Bliss won't allow it. She'll keep smothering you until..."

Alexa saw Lucy convulse a couple of times while she talked, making her loudest noises yet. She realised she didn't need to go on. "Wow. Did I really make you come already?"

"Mmmmm," Lucy sighed, letting her head loll back on the pillow. She sounded embarrassed by what had just happened.

"Don't feel bad," Alexa said soothingly, coming out of character and reacting expertly to her client's emotions, as ever. "I've talked people into coming for me many times. What do you say I take those panties off you and have a little appetiser before I eat your pussy?"

Quick, shallow breaths and some muffled noises were the only response. To Alexa's delight, Lucy Thorne was like putty in her hands already. The next five hours were going to be a lot of fun for both of them.

* * *

_A/N: Huge thanks to everyone who left a review last time, and to those who contacted me about ideas. The list is growing and growing, but that doesn't mean I'm done taking ideas. If you have one, get in touch._

_This chapter concludes the coverage of Lucy Thorne's booking. I think we can safely say she got what she paid for._

_Next time, we're going to have our first repeat booking of the story. So, for a bit of fun, predict who the client is going to be? I'll shout out anyone who predicts correctly._


	15. Chapter 15

Part of Alexa's routine was to stop and have a coffee somewhere whenever she neared the end of her drive to a booking. It ensured that she arrived refreshed and ready to engage with the client, and it also gave her a chance to have a final read through of the relevant booking form.

Sitting in her BMW, sipping her coffee, Alexa pulled up the form for this evening's booking on her phone. There was a little Moment of Bliss logo next to the client's name, meaning that they were a repeat client. Seeing that logo would prompt Alexa to access the company's database and refresh her memory about what had happened the last time she had seen the client in question, if she couldn't already remember.

On this occasion, she had no need to use the database. She could remember the previous booking quite well. After all, it hadn't been long ago. Reading over what had been requested of her today, she smiled to herself. None of it was particularly surprising, now that she thought about it.

Shortly, Alexa finished her coffee and got back on the road. It didn't take her sat-nav long to direct her to the address she had been given. It was a different to address to the one she had come to last time for this client, she recalled, and that was a good thing. Last time, she had shown up at a run-down apartment block. By contrast, she was now parked on the driveway of a modest, modern single storey house. It even had a well maintained front garden. Somehow, she doubted that Dean Ambrose was the one taking care of it.

Remembering back to the previous booking, Alexa was looking forward to seeing Dean again. Sure, he had scruffy hair, not the best dress sense, and his apartment had been a bit of a hole, but he had come across as a genuinely nice guy who was trying to better himself in life. For that reason, Alexa had liked him, and had enjoyed helping him to put his former school bullies in their place at the reunion she had attended with him.

Getting out of her BMW, Alexa fetched her travel case from the trunk and walked up the front door. There was no doorbell, so she gave the door a knock, getting ready to give Mr Ambrose one of her best smiles.

The door opened after about thirty seconds. What Alexa saw surprised her greatly. Dean Ambrose had cut his hair, and was wearing a grey shirt and black pants that looked quite smart. It was like looking at a different man. "Wow! You look great!" she exclaimed. "I mean, good to see you again."

Dean laughed. "I wondered what your reaction would be. It didn't disappoint. Come in, Alexa."

"Sorry, it just came as a surprise," she chuckled as he stood aside, holding the door for her while she hauled her case over the threshold.

"Sorry to burst the bubble, but the trim wasn't my idea. The wrestling company I work for had me do it as a way to transform my character."

Alexa stopped and looked at him, studying his appearance. "Yeah? Well, I like it. It suits you."

"I don't know about that," Dean said, giving her the impression that he had done a lot of grumbling about his transformation. He pushed the door closed and gestured for her to walk through to the living room.

The house all seemed to have been recently decorated, and the furniture looked to be new. There was a comfortable-looking leather couch opposite a large TV on the wall, and there was also an elaborate and obviously expensive sound system. It was a bachelor's living room if ever she had seen one. "Nice place you've got here," she commented, looking around.

"Thanks. I had to get out of that crap hole of an apartment. I bought this place and decided to throw a load of money at it. Got it all decorated, threw out all my furniture and started again, the whole nine. I figured that way I'd only have to do it all once."

"Makes sense," Alexa said. "Moving is the absolute worst thing."

Dean paused for a second and sighed, getting down to the problem at hand. "So, you will have obviously read what I put in the booking request. I got invited out again by Marty Scurll, Deonna, Jinder and Alicia. Remember you met them last time?"

"Oh, trust me, I remember them," Alexa said with some satisfaction. "I remember the look on Deonna's face when she thought she was going to beat me at pool and I cleaned up without even letting her in for a shot. It was very satisfying."

"Hell yeah it was," Dean said, smiling at the memory. "I thought after that night I was done with them, but Marty invited me out with them again, and he made a point of saying, 'Bring Lexi with you'. It made me think that maybe he's onto what the deal was with us that night and he thinks I wouldn't be able to bring my girlfriend because we're not actually together."

"I see," Alexa said in an understanding tone.

"Luckily, when I called your office a week or so back, they were able to fit me in today thanks to a cancellation. It was a real stroke of luck."

"And now here I am," Alexa said cheerfully. "Lexi will go to the ball."

"Or at least the bowling alley," Dean said with a grin.

"Or that," Alexa giggled. "Fair warning though, don't expect a repeat performance of last time. I can't bowl to save my life."

"Doesn't matter," Dean said with a shrug. "All that matters is Lexi is there, still as in love with me as she was before. I think that's what they're hoping not to see, so that's what we're going to show them."

Alexa nodded. "No problem. Then back here afterwards." For sex, she didn't need to add. Last time, sex hadn't been a part of Dean's booking, but he had seemed inquisitive about that side of what A Moment of Bliss offered.

"Yeah," Dean said a little awkwardly. "Last time you mentioned sex had to be in the booking request if I wanted it, so this time I put it in. I haven't paid for it before, but I figured you would make it worth it."

"Oh, I will," she promised.

"I don't doubt it." Dean paused again. "Do you want to, ugh, go and change? The bathroom is through there, the door at the end," he said, pointing to an open door across the room.

"Sure," Alexa said. Taking her travel case with her, she headed for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Alexa was changed into her outfit for the evening. She had a tight-fitting sleeveless pink top on that was made of a shiny PVC-like material. Black leather pants and black high heel shoes completed the look. The outfit would be somewhat ruined once she had to replace the heels with bowling shoes, but that was unavoidable. What really mattered was that the look was sexy without being over the top. She wasn't schmoozing with businessmen at a function in a five star hotel, she was going out bowling with her 'boyfriend'. For that kind of occasion, she was dressed perfectly. She would catch the eye for her beauty, not because she looked out of place.

Emerging from the bathroom, Alexa made her way back to the living room. She found Dean sitting on the couch. He got up when she entered, looking blown away by the sight of her.

"You are literally the sexiest girl I've ever seen," he said, shaking his head as if he could barely believe what he was seeing with his own eyes.

"Thank you," Alexa said sweetly, enjoying the reaction as ever.

Dean picked his car keys up off the table and put on a leather jacket that had been dumped on a chair in a corner of the room. "Okay, Lexi, let's go and do some bowling. If we leave now we should be there before the others. They can walk in and see us sitting in the bar, having a drink and a good time. I think that will make a perfect start to the evening."

"Let's do it," Alexa said in a relaxed manner.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter. I had another two ideas come in as well, so we're still building up the list!_

_Shout out to __xBreezyMeadowsx and TheJD for correctly predicting Dean as the client for this chapter._

_How do you think Alexa and Dean's bowling 'date' will go in the next chapter?_


	16. Chapter 16

As expected, Alexa and Dean had arrived at the bowling alley before any of the people they were going to spend the rest of the evening with. The bar was off to the right hand side of the entrance. Alexa saw that it was almost empty, in contrast to the busy bowling lanes, almost all of which seemed to be in use. She hoped that someone had called ahead and reserved a lane, otherwise they were in for a night of boring small talk instead of bowling.

"What are you drinking?" Dean offered as they walked into the bar.

"I'll have an orange juice, please," Alexa said. Having driven them to the bowling alley, and needing to get back on the road to a hotel after Dean's six hour booking, she was going to have to stay clear of alcohol.

Dean ordered her drink and a beer for himself. Once he had been served, they walked over to one of the nearby plastic tables and sat down to wait. The bowling alley in general was quite well maintained and modern, but the bar could have used some renovation work. Some better furniture would certainly have done no harm.

"Haven't been in here before," Dean commented, looking over at the lanes. "Doesn't look too bad, apart from the bar."

"I'm going to guess this will be their next project to work on," Alexa said. "Doesn't look like they get many people over here." As she spoke, she spotted why. There were a couple of young girls wearing purple polo shirts with the bowling alley's logo on the breast serving people with drinks over at their lanes. "Ah, look, you can have drinks brought to you while you bowl."

Dean looked at her and gave a crooked smile that made her instinctively want to laugh. "Then I'm fucked. I can't bowl straight without girls bringing me beer faster than I can drink it."

"Well, don't expect me to carry our team," Alexa giggled. "I already told you I can't bowl."

They chatted away for a few minutes, sharing a few laughs at each other's jokes. Alexa wasn't having to act like she was enjoying herself. Dean was actually good company.

Over Dean's shoulder, Alexa saw Marty and Deonna walk into the building. They had happened to do so while she and Dean were both laughing at something he had said, and they looked towards the bar right away. Perfect, have that for a first impression, Alexa thought. She made like she hadn't noticed their 'friends' arriving and continued talking to Dean. What delighted her was the glance that Marty and Deonna exchanged as they started walking towards the bar. They were surprised to see her again, and not in a good way from their point of view. They had imagined they would be able to laugh at Dean that his supposed girlfriend mysteriously hadn't shown up when invited, yet here she was.

Alexa took a sip of orange juice, waiting for them to get nearer to the table before pretending to notice them. "Oh, hi!" she exclaimed cheerfully when she judged the time to be right.

"Hi, Lexi. Dean, glad you could make it," Marty said.

To Dean's credit, he played things perfectly naturally as he turned in his seat to greet them, making no attempt to throw Lexi in their faces. "Alright? What are you drinking?"

"No, I'll get a round in," Marty insisted. He enquired about Dean's choice of beer and asked Alexa what she wanted, then headed for the bar.

"Deonna," Alexa said in a friendly tone. "How's your pool game?"

"Probably not as good as yours," Deonna admitted as she sat down next to Dean, at least attempting to respond to the banter with good grace. "Let's see who can bowl the best."

"Oh, that'll be you," Alexa said with a smile. "I'm hopeless at it, I just came for the night out."

Deonna looked a little disappointed that she wasn't going to have a competition to triumph in, but then her demeanour seemed to change a bit. It was as if she had decided that since they had been wrong about Dean's relationship, and since Lexi wasn't being confrontational, that she might as well try and have a good time. "I'm not exactly the best myself," she confessed. "Bowling is Marty and Jinder's thing. They get competitive with each other over it."

Dean let out a single laugh. "Why does that not surprise me? I'm afraid I'm at Lexi's end of the scale as far as bowling is concerned. I've hardly ever played, and I don't think I've ever gotten a strike when I have."

Now it was Deonna's turn to laugh. "You sound as bad as Alicia."

"Speaking of, here they are," Alexa said, spotting Jinder and Alicia entering the building.

Deonna turned around and beckoned her friends over to the table. For the second time, Alexa saw an exchange of a surprised glance when her presence was registered. She felt good for Dean. Bullying was something she had always hated, so she was glad that her client had now put them in their places for a second time. Hopefully that would be enough for them to get the idea into their heads that he was no longer the loser they had known in school. He was a nice guy, doing well for himself, and he at least appeared to be in a happy relationship.

Returning from the bar with the drinks, Marty arrived at the table at the same time as Jinder and Alicia. Greetings were exchanged all round, and Marty passed out the drinks he had bought. Jinder went to the bar to get something for himself and his girlfriend, then it was time to get down to business.

"Right then, let's teach Jinder how to bowl again," Marty said as the group walked over to the counter where they would all have to change into bowling shoes.

"You wish," Jinder fired back.

"I seem to remember beating you last time. And the time before that."

"Lucky streak," Jinder commented.

"What about you, Lexi? Are you any good?" Alicia asked.

"Nope, I suck," Alexa said comfortably.

Her disarming attitude drew a smile from Alicia, telling Alexa that this wasn't going to be the kind of confrontational evening that they had gone through at the school reunion. "Good. I wouldn't want you handing us our asses again, like you did to Deonna at that pool table."

"Can we stop talking about that, please?" Deonna asked, drawing some laughter from the group.

Before long, they were all changed into their awful bowling shoes. Alexa and Dean walked at the back of the group as they headed over to their lane, which was right at the far end of the building. Dean gave her a look that said, "Ha! We gave them just the surprise I wanted!" She was happy to see it, since it meant that she had already delivered on the first part of his moment of Bliss. What happened during the game was pretty much irrelevant. All that mattered was that they put themselves over as a happy couple having a good time. To that end, Alexa decided to put on a little show when they got to their lane. She waited for Dean to put his beer down on a table before stepping up to him, reaching up and giving him a peck on the lips. "You look great in bowling shoes. Now that is something impressive to pull off."

"Not as great as you look," he replied, following her lead without pause and giving her another kiss.

"Jesus, get a room," Marty chirped.

His sarcasm didn't matter at all, Alexa thought. If anything it was a good thing, as it showed that he no longer doubted their relationship. Indeed, he was willing to make quips about it. Excellent, she thought, smiling to herself.

Alicia took it upon herself to sit down in front of the terminal and start typing in the names of the players. "We're bowling in couples, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jinder said.

"I guess we know who's going to come last," Dean muttered to Alexa, giving her a grin

"As long as I get a strike at some point, I'll walk away happy," she replied.

A couple of minutes later, Alicia announced that she was done. The game was ready to start. Jinder's name was first to appear on the screen. He was over at the nearby rack of balls, finding one that was the right weight for him to bowl with. On the way back over to the group, he looked at Alexa and Dean. "Guys, let me show you how to bowl."

Once his back was turned, Alexa rolled her eyes at Dean. Jinder honestly thought he was going to impress them with his ability to knock pins over. As if they gave a shit.

Jinder stepped up to the lane and delivered the ball in a fluid motion. "That's a strike," he said, turning his back on it before it was halfway to the pins. Sure enough, they exploded everywhere when the ball made contact.

"Nice," Dean commented, sipping from his beer.

Marty went next, also getting a strike. Then it was Dean's turn.

"Go on, babe," Alexa said cheerfully.

Dean found a ball that felt right for him. The only problem was that it was pink. "I'm going to use this incredibly manly ball," he laughed, carrying it over.

"I like it, but it's probably too heavy for me," Alexa said. Watching on, she willed Dean not to get a gutter ball. That was her fear ahead of her own first attempt.

Dean bowled, and she saw that his ball was not headed for the gutter. It smashed into the pins just to the right of the centre line, and they all fell down. He had scored a strike.

"Yes!" Alexa cried, raising her arms excitedly.

"Nice one," Jinder admitted. "I thought you said you can't bowl?"

Dean laughed as he walked back over to Alexa. "I can't. But a strike is a strike."

Alicia went next, scoring eight.

The next turn was Deonna's. The letter D appeared on the screen instead of her name, and Marty immediately burst out laughing. "What's up, Foxy? Can't you spell Deonna?"

"Of course I can spell it!" Alicia cried as everyone laughed.

"So why did you put D?" Dean asked.

"Because it was easier," Alicia said feebly, drawing more laughter.

Shaking her head in amusement, Deonna took the same ball that Alicia had used and bowled. She knocked down all but two pins. They were easily cleaned up on her second go.

"Right, me next," Alexa said, actually feeling a bit nervous when her name appeared on the screen.

"The pressure is on, Lexi," Marty said, needling her a bit.

"Thanks, that's a great help," she said dryly. Taking the same ball that the other two women had used, she stepped up and bowled. Immediately she knew she had started it too far to the ring. Just over halfway down the lane, it dropped into the gutter.

"Gutter ball! Everyone finish their drinks!" Jinder called.

"You're going to get wrecked if that's the rule you're going with," Alexa warned him good-naturedly as he knocked back his drink. She noticed Dean smiling. He looked like he was actually having a good time.

Alexa's ball re-appeared out of the machine, and she picked it up for her second attempt. This time she at least managed to keep it out of the gutter, knocking down four pins on the right hand side.

"I told you I can't bowl," she said sheepishly, walking back to Dean, receiving commiserations from everyone. "I suck," she said, walking into his arms.

"I hope so," Dean said for her ears only. Holding her clearly had him feeling horny.

"Easy tiger," she replied, licking her bottom lip seductively. "There's plenty of time left tonight."

* * *

The bowling had been about as much of a failure as Alexa had expected. She and Dean had finished a long way behind the other two pairs. It didn't matter though, for neither her nor Dean had been in any doubt by the time they said goodnight that Marty and the others now really did believe they were a couple. That was what Dean had paid for, and he had voiced his satisfaction on the way back to his place.

Once they had gotten back to his house, it had been time to end his booking in the right way. At the bowling alley, he had dropped a pretty strong hint that he wanted her to suck his dick, so that was how she had decided to start things off. Unsurprisingly, given her line of work, she gave great head.

"Fuck! Oh my god!" Dean grunted as he unloaded into her mouth after just a couple of minutes of attention.

Alexa further satisfied him by swallowing what she could, leaving the rest dribbling down her chin. "I should go and rinse," she said, getting off the bed to go to the bathroom.

"That was the best blow job I've ever had," Dean said, relaxing back on the bed.

"Glad you enjoyed," she said on the way to the door. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at him. "Have a minute to get your second wind, because I'm not done with you yet. There's one more moment of Bliss to come." Studying the look on his face as she spoke, she recognised the tell-tale signs that told her she had another long term client on the hook.

"This has been such a good night," he said, sounding incredibly relaxed and content. "Maybe I'll book again."

"You should," Alexa said sweetly. "I've been known to offer improved rates to regular clients."

Dean lifted his head. "Have you now? Then I'm sure I'll be having more moments of Bliss down the road."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who dropped a review last time!_

_Dean finally convinced his high school bullies that he is in a relationship with Alexa. They had a fun night, and he got the perfect ending that he paid for._

_Next time, we're going to see a new client and get a bit of news regarding a previous one. I think it might be interesting to drop in some little titbits about Alexa's clients from time to time, so if you want to see more of that let me know._

_Lastly, as ever, if you have an idea for a moment of Bliss feel free to leave a review or contact me via PM._


	17. Chapter 17

"I really don't want to let you go," Nikki Bella grumbled. She was lying in bed behind Alexa, stroking her cheek affectionately.

Alexa lay there with Nikki's other hand covering her mouth, keeping her quiet for the last few minutes of Nikki's twenty for hour booking. Alexa's hands were tied behind her back, as had been the case for the past few hours.

Reluctantly, knowing that she had a few minutes left, Nikki slowly removed her hand from Alexa's lips. Nikki was always very attentive with her hands, including liking to cover Alexa's mouth. For her part, Alexa didn't mind. She was paid to do things that were a lot more demanding by other clients.

"Sorry we're out of time," Alexa said after gasping in a couple of breaths, sitting up so that Nikki could untie her.

"Not as sorry as I am," Nikki grumbled. This was always the worst time, when hours of the best fun and sexual excitement money could buy came to an end.

With her hands freed, Alexa stroked Nikki's cheek reassuringly. "I'll be back soon, no doubt. And I'll be bringing that new plaster I told you about. I've got it on order now. It's just like the beige stuff you like, but it's white. I can't wait to gag you with it." Alexa knew perfectly well what Nikki's fetish was. She had come to like plaster gags so much that when they had switched roles hours ago from Nikki being the one in bondage to Alexa getting her turn, Nikki had left her own gag on her mouth until she had simply had to take it off in order to have a drink.

"You always know the best things to say," Nikki said adoringly. "You make everything perfect, and you never judge me."

"Of course," Alexa smiled sweetly. "I know what you enjoy, and I like making you happy. Nik, am I okay to take a shower before I leave? I'd prefer to do it before I drive to my hotel."

"Of course, help yourself," Nikki said. "You know where everything is. I'll pack your things up for you while you're in there."

"You're a star," Alexa said to one of her best clients. She got off the bed to make her way to the bathroom.

"Alexa?" Nikki said, stopping her before she got to the door.

Alexa turned back to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I, uh, don't know if my bookings will be as frequent from now on. I met someone. I mean, I'm dating a guy. His name is Artem."

"Aww, good for you," Alexa said with genuine warmth, hurrying back over to the bed for a hug. She had been of the opinion for some time that Nikki ought to be back on the dating scene. This Artem guy had found himself a lovely, beautiful, rich lady. Nikki deserved happiness, and Alexa hoped she had found it.

"Thank you," Nikki said as they hugged briefly. "But don't worry, I'll still find time to book you. I'll always need my moments of Bliss."

"I'm glad to hear it. If you want moments of Bliss, you'll have them," Alexa smiled before heading for the door again.

Minutes later, Alexa was standing under warm water in the shower. Her attention was starting to shift to her next booking. She had a fairly long drive ahead of her, followed by a power nap when she got to her hotel. There would then be a hair and makeup session to get her ready for the evening booking. She was going to need to look at her best for one of her other most important clients.

* * *

For Alexa's client, these were delicate times. That was why she was essentially smuggled in through the back door by one of the client's staff. Entering through the front door was too risky in case there was a member of the press or news media out there who might get a good look at her and do some research.

The male staff member further obliged Alexa by carrying her travel case up the stairs for her. He gestured to a nearby door, which Alexa knew belonged to the bedroom. This was an expensive, lavish home, probably bordering on the description of a mansion. The bedroom fitted in with the rest of the place, immaculately decorated and furnished in a modern style. Alexa knew exactly what to expect when she walked in.

Reaching the doorway, Alexa found her client standing at a window on the far side if the room, in the middle of a phone call. Alexa tapped lightly on the door to alert the client of her presence. She needed to know if she ought to enter the room or go away until the call was over.

Turning around, the client smiled at Alexa and raised a finger, indicating that she should wait and that the call was nearly over.

"Yes, it is very encouraging. However, we need to keep pushing on. We need to be sprinting over the finish line, not coasting," the client said to the person on the other end of the call. "Yes, exactly. Listen, I have to go, but thanks for the call. We'll speak again soon." The call was ended.

"Senator McMahon," Alexa said professionally. "Good to see you, as always."

"Hello, Alexa. Come in, you don't have to stand there waiting for permission."

Alexa pulled her travel case into the bedroom, closed the door and used the bolt on the inside to lock it. No one was going to be intruding for the next six hours. With that done, she walked over to the Senator and stretched up for an introductory kiss.

"I've seen you on TV a lot, campaigning," Alexa said, getting into the appropriate character for the night's entertainment. "You look so authoritative. You look like you're in charge. But we know the truth, don't we, Stephanie?"

"Yes, goddess, we do," Stephanie McMahon said submissively, sexual excitement in her eyes already.

Senator McMahon had been a longstanding client of A Moment of Bliss way before she had decided to run for President. Like a lot of Alexa's clients who were powerful people in their day to day lives, the senator liked to experience the polar opposite when it came to her sexual desires.

Much to Alexa's surprise, and she suspected to McMahon's as well, she had won the Republican nomination, and was now in the midst of her Presidential campaign. Even more surprisingly, she wasn't far behind the Democratic candidate in the opinion polls. A McMahon victory, and therefore a first ever female President, was on the cards.

"The campaign seems to be going well," Alexa commented, popping back out of character after the opening exchange.

"It's fantastic. We're doing better than I imagined. I think we might win this thing," McMahon said, her significant ego on display.

"I hope you do win. You definitely have my vote, and not just because you're a client," Alexa said.

"Thank you, that means a lot," McMahon said, sounding like she meant it.

"Speaking of being a client, if you did win, I assume we won't be doing business anymore?" Alexa asked, making it clear that she thought it would be a shame if that was the case.

McMahon seemed surprised by the suggestion. "I damned well intend to keep booking you," she said forcefully. "No one is going to tell me you can't be secretively brought into the White House."

Alexa switched back into character. "Well, good. The goddess likes the idea of making the President her bitch."

"The goddess can go whatever she wants," Stephanie said humbly.

"I know!" the gooddess snapped. "But first, we both need to get changed. Hurry up about it, the goddess has a lot in store for you tonight. I'll be back soon, and I expect to find you ready and waiting."

"I will be," Stephanie promised.

Taking her travel case, Alexa headed into the bathroom to change, while McMahon went into her walk in wardrobe to do the same.

Alexa had arrived with her hair and makeup taken care of, including the black lipstick that was a mainstay of Stephanie McMahon's goddess. All she had to do was change out of her clothes and into an expensive and very sexy black one piece lace lingerie outfit. Looking into the mirror, she saw the goddess in the reflection. She was ready to go.

Walking back into the bedroom, the goddess nodded her approval of what she saw. Stephanie McMahon was standing there waiting for her, dressed in a black latex bodysuit that covered her from her neck to her ankles. The only area left bare was between her legs, for fairly obvious reasons. The look didn't do much for Alexa personally, but of course that was irrelevant. Being dressed that way turned on the client, which was all that mattered. It was, however, only part of McMahon's kink. Being dominated was also part of it, so Alexa knew what she had to do next.

"Good," the goddess said, somehow looking down on her subject even though she pretty much a foot shorter than her. "Now, go and stand against the wall. You know what to do."

Stephanie did as she had been told, standing with her back to a part of the wall that was notably devoid of any artwork. All it had was a sturdy hook sticking out about seven feet above the floor.

Alexa retrieved her customary bag of tricks from her travel case. Dumping it on the bed, she pulled out a long white bondage rope.

"Goddess, are you going to keep me here for all six hours?" Stephanie asked, failing to totally hide the coyness which indicated that she really hoped the answer was yes.

"Shut your mouth," the goddess said sternly. "I'll do what I want with you, when I want."

Goddess or no, Alexa was still a foot shorter than Stephanie. That problem was resolved with a step stool that Stephanie kept in her walk in wardrobe for the exact purpose that it was about to be used for. Alexa fetched it and put it down beside Stephanie, who raised her hands above her head without being ordered, towards the hook. The latex body suit squeaked and crinkled as Stephanie moved, a fact that Alexa was sure her client enjoyed as much as the feel of it on her body.

"Very obedient. That's how I like it," the goddess commented as she got onto the stool. From there she was able to reach up and tie the rope around Stephanie's wrists, binding them together. She then wrapped it around the hook a few times before tying it off. Until Alexa untied the knot, Stephanie was going nowhere.

"Struggle," the goddess instructed.

Stephanie wriggled her wrists, trying to get free. She had almost no range of movement, and she certainly stood no chance of getting loose.

Satisfied, Alexa got down off the step stool. Next, she went over to her travel case and removed one more item. "Look what the goddess has brought for you," she said, showing Stephanie a hood made of matching latex to that of her bodysuit.

"Oh my," Stephanie breathed, excitement written all over her face. "Put that on me, goddess, please!"

"Only because you said please," the goddess said sternly, walking back over to the stool. She got onto it again, reached up and pulled the hood over Stephanie's head. It took some manoeuvring to get it on properly and zipped up at the back, but it was soon done. The hood had only three holes: one for each nostril and one for the mouth.

"Fuck, I'm so turned on right now. You're going to have to lick me out, goddess."

"Don't tell me what I'm going to have to do!" the goddess barked. She got off the stool and went over to her plastic bag. "This should keep that irritating mouth of yours quiet," she said, producing a roll of black Gorilla Tape.

With the hood covering her eyes, Stephanie could not see what was happening, or what Alexa was referring to. All she knew was that a gag of some description was coming her way. "What have you got?" she asked eagerly.

"Why is it that every time I show up, we go through the same thing?" the goddess said, rolling her eyes as she got back onto the stool. "I'm the one who does the talking, if I want to tell you to do something. Now shut the fuck up."

The goddess pulled a long length of tape off the roll and stuck it onto the hood over Stephanie's cheek. Ruthlessly, the goddess proceeded to wrap the tape around Stephanie's head as tightly as she could, covering the hood's mouth hole and sealing Stephanie's lips. The two nostril holes were all that remained.

"Mmmm. Mpppphhh," Stephanie moaned. Even those muffled noises conveyed how fired up she was.

"Mmmm! Mmmmm!" the goddess mocked after moving the stool aside. "Thank fuck for that. I can't tell a word you're saying anymore. Now, let's give you a reason to really make some noise."

Going back to her bag, Alexa fetched a vibrator that she knew Stephanie liked. Unlike a regular vibrator, this was one that fitted onto Alexa's middle finger. She put it on and activated it. The excited noises coming from Stephanie proved that she recognised the faint buzzing noise.

"Yes, it's your favourite toy," the goddess said. "Now, I'm going to get you off with it, and I want to hear you screaming for me when you come. You scream into that gag like you've never screamed before, you hear me?"

"Ymm gmmdmm," Stephanie muffled obediently.

"You'd better, because if you don't I'm not going to pleasure you for the rest of the six hours. You'll have to stand there wishing I was."

"Nmmm! Nmmm!" Stephanie begged, faced with that indescribably frustrating scenario.

"It's up to you," the goddess said indifferently. Stepping up close to Stephanie, she inserted the finger with the vibrator on it plus one other into her soaking wet entrance and began working her magic.

Enjoying the moans of pleasure that she was getting from her client, Alexa starting groping Stephanie's ass through the tight latex suit while finger fucking her with her other hand. With clients who had fetishes like Stephanie's, it didn't take much to get them off. The situation she was in and what she was wearing were what was really doing the trick.

"When you come, the goddess will lap it all up for you," she promised as Stephanie's moans and gasps increased in volume. "You know how much I love the taste of you. Eating your pussy is like nectar to me. That's why I don't really want to have to punish you, so scream for me!"

On command, Stephanie started to reach her climax. Screaming loudly, ecstatically into the tape, she thrashed around against her bonds and then finally gushed all over Alexa's hand.

"Good," the goddess said, drawing the word out in approval. She kept going with her finger, slowing down in response to Stephanie's moaning noises as she came down from her high.

"You have pleased your goddess," she said eventually, removing her fingers and taking off the vibrator. "Let me take care of that for you, then I have a dildo that I think you're going to enjoy getting acquainted with."

Stephanie started begging for the attention that the goddess was promising her. For a moment, Alexa wondered if any of McMahon's staff ever heard the noises that came from the bedroom while she was in there. If they did, they had more than another five hours of it to listen to.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time. I also got another idea come in today, so the list continues to be stacked!_

_Alexa could one day have the President at her mercy. What a talking point that would be if it wasn't top secret!_

_Next time, another new client. Let's say it's someone at the opposite end of the scale to Stephanie McMahon. Who do you think it might be?_


	18. Chapter 18

Alexa expected her latest booking to be a breath of fresh air. Lately, it had been all bondage and sex. She couldn't really complain, it was her speciality after all. Nonetheless, it got a bit boring after a while. Today, there was going to be no sex, and certainly no bondage.

The address given by the client was a ground floor condo in a rather modest facility. Alexa wasn't particularly surprised, having read the booking form and learned that the client was only twenty one years old. It was young for a client of A Moment of Bliss, not least because a lot of people that age couldn't afford the prices.

Alexa pressed the button for condo number three on the intercom at the facility's entrance. She only had to wait a few moments for an answer.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said, sounding tinny through the poor quality speaker.

"Hi, is this Bayley Martinez?" Alexa asked in a professional, friendly manner.

"Yes. Ms Bliss?"

"Yes, Alexa Bliss here, A Moment of Bliss."

"Come in!" Bayley said excitedly.

Alexa heard a buzzing noise, confirming that the main door was now unlocked. She walked in, for once not pulling a travel case with her. All she needed for this booking was the modest black dress she had on, and a matching black clutch for her phone and other essentials.

"Hi!" Bayley called out as Alexa entered the building. She was standing in an open doorway just past the communal stairs.

Wow, she really does look young, Alexa thought. Her first impression was that Bayley was cute. That was the right word, as opposed to pretty. She had long dark hair, fixed in a rather odd ponytail that went to one side of her head. The smile she had on her face was warm and welcoming. Walking towards her, Alexa noticed that she was wearing a Toy Story t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. Nerdy, Alexa thought, thinking that it seemed to suit Bayley.

"I'm so excited you're here!" Bayley said loudly, looking like she was about to start bouncing up and down.

It was impossible for Alexa not to smile. Some people had contagious personalities, either negative or positive. Bayley's excitement was definitely contagious. "I'm excited to be here. I've been looking forward to your booking," Alexa replied.

Bayley led the way into her condo. Alexa found it basic, but well presented and clean. The furniture looked cheap without being cheap enough to be called crap. Overall, it looked like a person's first place after leaving home, which was presumably exactly what it was.

"You're aware of what I asked for, right?" Bayley asked as Alexa closed the front door behind her.

"I am," Alexa assured her. "You want to see what it's like going on a date with a woman. We're going to have dinner, then we're going to the movies."

"Yes," Bayley said, her cheeks reddening. "I've dated a couple of guys, and it hasn't felt right. I mean, they're the only people I've dated, so I don't know if it felt right or not. But it felt like it didn't feel right. None of that makes sense, does it?"

"I know what you're saying," Alexa said with a reassuring smile. The last thing she wanted was for her client to feel awkward.

Buying herself a moment to get over her embarrassment, Bayley led Alexa over to the couch in the condo's living area.

"The thing is, I would never have the courage to ask a woman on a date. I want to try dating a girl, but I just couldn't do it," Bayley said as they sat down beside each other.

"And that's where I come in," Alexa said sweetly. "So, let's say you've asked me out and I've said yes. We'll go on a date together."

"Will it feel real though?" Bayley asked cautiously. "I mean, you'll be acting."

"I'm a very good actress," Alexa said without even a hint of arrogance. "Trust me, tonight will be just like dating a girl who is into you."

"Great!" Bayley said, some of her excitement coming back.

"I have to say, you're younger than a lot of my clients. I hope I made myself look young enough to be your date?" Alexa had done her best with her makeup to look a close to twenty one as she could. Losing six years wasn't exactly easy.

"Girl, I don't know how old you are, but I'd guess twenty three. I don't have a problem dating someone two years older than me."

Alexa laughed, delighted with that response. "I'm twenty seven, so I'll take twenty three all day."

By talking about Bayley's age, Alexa had been hoping to discover how someone her age, apparently from a modest background, had been able to afford a moment of Bliss. Asking directly would be rude, of course, so she didn't push the subject any further.

"Do you get bookings like this often?" Bayley asked, her manner giving Alexa the impression that she wasn't good at making small talk.

"Often, no. That's why I've been looking forward to it. It'll be a nice change of pace."

"What is your most common booking?"

Alexa decided it was best to answer honestly. "Most common? People with bondage fetishes book me to help them live out their fantasies."

Bayley's eyes widened a bit. "And you're good at that?"

"You wouldn't believe what I can do with a roll of duct tape," Alexa said with a grin.

"Mind equals blown," Bayley said faintly. With that, she picked up her phone from where it had been lying on the table and checked the time. "Right, I think maybe we can head to the restaurant. We'll be a bit early for the table I booked, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"What movie are we going to see?" Alexa asked, following suit as Bayley got up.

Bayley spread her arms wide, showing off her t-shirt. "Toy Story 4!"

"Of course," Alexa giggled. "Let our date begin!"

A couple of minutes later, they were on the road. Bayley had been prepared to drive, but Alexa had offered to take them in her BMW. It spared the client the expense of the journey, and afforded her the chance to have a drink, if she was of that persuasion. Somehow, Alexa doubted Bayley ever touched alcohol.

"I hate myself for being curious about this, but what kind of bondage stuff do people get you to do?" Bayley asked, looking across from the passenger seat.

"All kinds of different things," Alexa said. "It depends what turns them on."

With her curiosity peaked, Bayley continued her line of questioning. "Okay, what happened on the last one you did?"

Usually, Alexa didn't talk to clients about other bookings, but she supposed there was no harm in answering the question. It wouldn't reveal anything about the person who had booked her, so there was no betrayal of privacy. Plus, who knew, maybe there was a chance of Bayley's intrigue leading to a further booking down the road. "The client wanted me to roleplay kidnapping her. I tied her up, locked her in a dark cupboard for a couple of hours, then took her out and moved her to the bedroom, where I 'raped' her." She made an air quote with one hand, holding the steering wheel with the other.

"Wow!" Bayley cried, eyes wide. "That's wild. Having a fantasy about being raped? That's... something. And they wanted you to lock them in a cupboard for a couple of hours?"

Alexa shrugged and gave a smile. "I don't judge. That was her fantasy, I made it come true. That's what I do."

"So, like, you really tied her up? Like, properly?"

Alexa didn't allow a reaction to show on her face. Yes, Bayley was showing interest in bondage, she realised. With that in mind, she decided to be more descriptive. "Yes, I tied her up properly. Rope around her wrists and ankles, hands behind her back. I gagged her too; stuffed a cloth in her mouth and taped it shut. She would still be there now if I hadn't let her go."

"Woah," Bayley said quietly. "And you enjoy that?"

"It can be fun, yeah."

They travelled in silence for a couple of minutes. Alexa wondered what Bayley was thinking about, but she wasn't going to ask. If Bayley's imagination was running wild, Alexa was prepared to let it.

"Oh, we're here!" Bayley exclaimed, pointing through the windshield at a theatre and restaurant complex.

"Great. I'm looking forward to eating," Alexa said, signalling to make a turn into the parking lot. She was now ready to get into date mode.

They were soon parked up and walking towards the restaurant's entrance. Walking beside Bayley, Alexa put on the happy, almost dreamy persona of someone who was on a date with a person they were fairly sure they were falling for. She offered Bayley her hand, and it was taken.

"Oh my, I feel... I don't know," Bayley said. "You're just so beautiful."

"Thank you," Alexa said, looking up at her. "You're beautiful too."

Bayley looked confused for a moment. In a way, that was good for Alexa. She was doing a convincing job as a date. She hoped that as the night wore on, Bayley would get into the swing of treating this as a real date, and would therefore have a good time, possibly discovering more about her sexuality along the way.

* * *

By the time they left the restaurant an hour later, Alexa knew for sure that Bayley was into women. She wasn't sure if Bayley had figured it out, but she definitely had.

Once they had gotten past Bayley's initial awkwardness and shyness, she had chatted away like there was no tomorrow. It had almost been like there had been a load of chatter bottled up inside her, which had started to flood out when Alexa got the process started.

During the conversation, Alexa had picked up on subtleties about Bayley expressions and choices of words that told her what the deal was. Bayley was loving the supposed date. She felt comfortable with a woman. Alexa had flirted a little bit, and had received positive responses.

Yes, Bayley, you definitely like girls, Alexa thought as they walked across to the theatre. They were holding hands again, this time initiated by Bayley. Alexa decided that once they were in their seats, it was time to kick things up a notch.

Always keen to do anything possible to please the client, Alexa insisted on buying their movie tickets and a Coke for each of them.

"I'm surprised you've not seen Toy Story already. You're obviously a big fan," Alexa said as they entered screen number four.

Bayley laughed happily. "I have seen it. This will be my third time."

"I should have guessed," Alexa said, laughing also.

The movie had been out for a couple of weeks, which explained why Alexa saw that there were not many people in the seats. There was no one up at the back, she noticed.

"Come on!" Alexa said, taking Bayley's hand and leading her up the steps all the way to the back row.

"I've never sat right at the back before," Bayley whispered, although the trailers hadn't even started yet.

"It's where you sit when you don't want people to see what you're doing," Alexa said in a very flirtatious voice, looking Bayley in the eye in a further attempt to seduce her. If she could get Bayley to kiss her, she felt like her client's desire to discover more about her sexual preferences would be satisfied. That was the goal of this moment of Bliss.

Bayley walked down the row of seats first, choosing a seat approximately in the centre. Alexa sat down next to her and made sure to sit as far over towards Bayley as she could. It didn't go unnoticed.

Shifting over, Bayley got up close to Alexa and took her hand again. "I've had a great night so far," she whispered.

"Me too," Alexa whispered back.

"I think I want to kiss you. Can I do that?" Bayley asked, deliberately looking forwards towards the blank screen instead of at Alexa.

So much for having to up the ante on the flirting, Alexa thought. "Yes, you can do that." She lifted a hand to Bayley's cheek, gently turned her head and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oh," Bayley groaned under her breath. Alexa felt the shiver of excitement go through her 'date'. "I'm tingling all over. I've never felt this before. Alexa, I..."

"You like women, Bayley," Alexa said gently. "I've been able to tell all night. Now kiss me. Let me blow your mind."

It was a good thing that Bayley had seen the movie twice before because she barely watched a minute of it on this occasion. With no one sitting near them, Alexa and Bayley spent almost the entire time kissing.

The credits rolling came as a shock to Bayley. "Oh! The movie is finished," she said.

"Can't say I watched it," Alexa grinned.

"I'm glad we didn't. Thank you, Alexa. This was everything I needed and more."

Alexa smiled broadly at her latest satisfied customer. "I'm delighted to hear it."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time._

_Bayley got what she wanted from her moment of Bliss. Do you think we might see her again?_

_The next client is a current champion in WWE. That's all I'm going to say. So who do you think it might be?_

_As ever, if you have any ideas for future moments of Bliss, contact me. :)_


	19. Chapter 19

Ahead of her latest booking, Alexa was sitting in a bar by herself, having a quiet drink. The venue was not her choice, it was where her client had requested her to be. Luckily, she actually liked it. The bar was modern, well maintained, and staffed by efficient and polite people. It wasn't overly busy right now, probably because it was a bit early for some of the people who had a night out ahead of them.

Looking at her watch, Alexa fought her impatience. The client was fifteen minutes late and counting. As an obsessively punctual person herself, lateness triggered her.

Taking a drink from her cocktail, Alexa told herself not to get worked up. After all, she had already been paid for the job. A Moment of Bliss didn't do refunds unless Alexa had to cancel a booking that had already been approved and scheduled, so if her client no-showed it was going to be his loss.

Looking idly around the room, Alexa caught sight of herself in the mirrored wall behind the bar. She was made up and dressed to look good, but not over the top for her surroundings. The sleeveless purple dress she had on was actually one of her current favourites.

There were a couple of TV's on the wall above the mirrored part. One of them was showing a news channel, and had the volume turned up just loudly enough for Alexa to be able to hear what was being said. She allowed herself a devilish grin, recognising all too well one of the people of the screen.

"In less than a week, America goes to the polls in the 2020 Presidential Election," an anchor was saying over the top of pictures of Stephanie McMahon and her opponent Jeff Jarrett out on the campaign trail. "Opinion polls show a slender advantage for Jeff Jarrett, which many people find quite surprising. I don't think many people expected McMahon to be doing this well this late in the piece."

"I think that's right," a female anchor said as Alexa rolled her eyes at the narrative pushing that was going on. "With the polls as close as this, we could be about to see our first ever female President."

"Hi, I'm Aaron," a man said next to Alexa, startling her. "Can I buy you another drink?"

Alexa turned to look at the young, attractive blonde man who had approached her. He wasn't the client, which meant that she needed to get rid of him quickly. "Thank you, but I'm waiting for someone," she said, being polite and letting him down gently.

"Ah," Aaron winced, taking it in good spirits. "Well, have a good night."

"You too," Alexa smiled, happy that he hadn't been a prick, in the way that some guys did when they got the blow off.

Barely had Aaron walked away when Alexa heard a group of men come through the entrance behind her, talking and laughing. She used the mirror behind the bar to look at them without letting on that she was doing it. Three black men, matching the descriptions her client had given her. The big guy was simply called E, she had been told. The one with the afro was Xavier, and the one with his hair in a ponytail was Kofi, her client.

"If you can make sure you're sitting at the bar when we come in, I'll talk to the guys for a couple of minutes before pretending to notice you," Kofi had said. "I'll tell them I'm going to go over and offer you a drink. They'll laugh at me, like they always do."

"Your friends like to ridicule you?" Alexa had asked.

"It's banter, but yeah, it's got to the point of being annoying. Whenever they're around, I never have any luck, and they always ruin me for it. I want them to see me pick up the most beautiful girl in the bar, right there in front of their faces."

"No problem," Alexa had said comfortably. By the standards of some of her bookings, this was hardly going to be a test of her acting skills. Kofi hadn't gone on to reiterate the second part of his booking, which involved heading back to his apartment for sex.

Sitting at the bar, Alexa finished off her cocktail, having not even acknowledged the presence of the three men standing about ten feet away.

The man known as E ordered a round of beers for the guys as their conversation and banter continued. Alexa didn't bother to listen to it. None of it mattered to her, she knew. It would be when things went hushed over there that she would know Kofi was talking to them about coming over to her.

When she heard the chatter die down, Alexa pushed her empty glass away from her slightly, indicating that she was about to either order another drink or leave. Any moment now, Kofi would be coming...

"Hi," Kofi said, appearing beside her. "I noticed your drink is empty. Can I get you another?"

Alexa heard faint sniggering from the two apparent school kids that Kofi had brought with him. She pretended not to have noticed the immaturity and looked Kofi up and down briefly, her expression showing that she very much liked what she saw. "Sure. Apple Martini," she said.

Kofi signalled to a bartender and ordered her drink. He had an almost full beer in his hand, so had no need to get anything for himself. Alexa noticed that the sniggering had stopped.

"I'm Kofi," he said, starting to sound awkward. Even with a pre-arranged date, his chat up game was weak. On this night, it wasn't going to matter.

"Lexi," she said, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Nice to meet you. I haven't seen you in here before."

"I just moved to the area," Alexa lied smoothly as the bartender set her drink in front of her. She picked up the drink and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled back.

Alexa realised she was going to have to take the lead. She got off her chair, cocktail in hand. "Shall we go find a booth?" she asked, casting a look past Kofi at his friends, who both averted their gazes a fraction too late. "We seem to have an audience," she added, loud enough for them to hear her.

It was lucky that Kofi had his back to his friends, for he was grinning like an idiot. "How about that corner booth?" he suggested, pointing to a far corner. Sitting there, they would still be visible to Xavier and E, Alexa realised.

Walking over to the booth, Alexa made sure to sit on the side that would have her facing towards Kofi's friends. They would see her smiling and laughing as they talked, having a good time.

"That went perfectly," Kofi said with admiration as he took his seat.

"Of course," Alexa smiled. The bar was starting to fill up a bit, and was therefore noisy enough to prevent Xavier and E from overhearing anything that was said between them. "Now we should talk for half an hour or so, then we can make a point of leaving together. I think that will impress them the way you were hoping to."

Kofi nodded. "It will, for sure. So, uh, how did you come to run A Moment of Bliss? I mean, how did you get into that line of work?"

Alexa smiled, partially for the benefit of Xavier, who was glancing at her. "It all started with my high school prom. I had this rich guy ask me to be his date. I turned him down. The next day he came to me again and asked me to go with him, only this time he offered me money to pretend to be his date if I didn't want to actually date him. That kind of sounded like fun to me, and at the time the money was needed too. So I did it, and I really enjoyed myself. Acting had always been a hobby of mine, and there I was making money doing it."

"That's cool," Kofi grinned. "But it's a long way from there to A Moment of Bliss."

"Yep," Alexa smiled again after sipping from her cocktail. "My next foray was working for an escort agency. My parents hated what I was doing, unsurprisingly. But I enjoyed it. At least, I enjoyed most of it. It took some to get used to sleeping with people for money. Even so, in a relatively short period of time, I became the agency's most sought after escort. They were having to turn people down because I was fully booked. That told me I wasn't being paid enough, so I moved on."

Watching Kofi drink some of his beer, she could tell that he was engrossed in her story. "What was your next job?" he asked.

"Another agency. The only thing was that this one was catered towards clients who wanted kinky sex. A lot of the bookings were all about bondage; something I knew nothing about at the time. What I did know was that the money they paid was a hell of a lot better."

Kofi was clearly enjoying the story. "So you had to get training in bondage?"

"Sure did," Alexa said sweetly. "Going in, I wasn't sure if it would be for me, but the girl who was training me quickly came to the conclusion that I was going to make an excellent dominatrix.

"I'm going to assume she was right. I saw on your website that bondage is a speciality of A Moment of Bliss."

Alexa nodded. "That's right. Once I started getting bookings at the new agency it wasn't long before the story of my first job started repeating itself. I was the most in demand of all the girls, with some clients refusing to book anyone else. It was around that time that I was talking to a friend of mine about it and she floated the idea of starting my own agency."

Kofi finished his beer. "I can see why, with the success you were having."

"Right. But I didn't want to run an agency. I didn't want to be managing a team of girls. I hate that kind of thing. What I wanted was to carry on doing what I enjoyed, what I was good at, and make good money at it. Then it hit me. I could start my own company and make it exclusively about me."

"And so A Moment of Bliss was created," Kofi said admiringly. "Clearly it has been a success."

"More than I ever imagined," Alexa said humbly. "Anyway, enough about me. Go get yourself another beer and tell your friends how well things are going over here."

"Good idea," Kofi said, getting up. He could see that Alexa had plenty of her cocktail left, so he didn't offer to buy her another.

Alexa casually watched Kofi walk yup to his friends, who were still sitting at the bar. She saw them immediately start grilling him about how things were going. Watching their faces, she was pleased to pick up on the fact that they were happy for him, even while the banter continued.

Kofi ordered another beer and quickly returned to the table with it. "They want me to introduce you to them," he reported as he sat back down.

"Good idea. We'll do it as we leave. We'll leave them in no doubt that we're heading back to your place."

Kofi thoughtfully sipped his beer. "I can't help wondering, and don't take this the wrong way because I'm not talking about myself, don't you worry about some of the people you meet? I mean, you're about to go back to my place by yourself. I know your company does a background check, but still, you've only just met me. What if I was a weirdo and I tried something?"

Alexa gave him a relaxed smile. "I've done a lot of self defence training. I do mean a lot. If you tried something, I'd beat your ass and either have you arrested or put you in the hospital."

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Kofi didn't look convinced about her physical ability to do what she had said. But the assuredness in her voice was telling.

"Have you ever had to do that?" he asked cautiously.

"A couple of times, yes," Alexa said, showing no pride in it. "That's why I introduced the much stricter background checks on bookings."

"Well, remind me not to fuck with you," Kofi said with a laugh that seemed a bit uncomfortable.

Alexa wondered if she might have been better served by avoiding his question. It was too late now, so she was left with the task of getting things back on track. She didn't think it would be hard. Leaning over the table, she kissed him softly on the lips. "But I thought you wanted to fuck me?" she asked seductively.

"Oh, I do. You have no idea," he assured her. "Forget the drinks, let's get out of here."

Alexa giggled. When people were paying for sex, they didn't have to bother being romantic or subtle about it. "I'm ready if you are," she said, taking a long drink from her cocktail before getting up.

Now it was time for one of the moments Kofi was paying for; his chance to make it perfectly clear to Kofi and E that he was off to get lucky. Alexa felt confident that in the future they would be a lot more reluctant to laugh at him about his pulling power. She followed him over to his friends, staying back a bit so as to appear a bit nervous about speaking to them.

"Guys, Lexi and I are going to take off," Kofi said, just about managing to sound like he wasn't bragging, even though he clearly was.

"Well, you kids have a good night," E said, raising his beer glass slightly in acknowledgement of Alexa before drinking.

"Hi," Xavier said to her, adding a little wave.

"Hi," she smiled back, making sure it was one of her best ones.

"Shall we go?" Kofi said to her, turning and starting towards the door.

Saying nothing, Alexa linked her arm with his and they walked out of the bar together. She felt sure there had been two pairs of eyes on them as they left.

"That was awesome," Kofi said once they were outside. "It was hard to keep a straight face. We really showed them."

Welcome to A Moment of Bliss, Alexa thought, glad that she had another satisfied customer in the bag before they even got as far as the sex.

* * *

_A/N: Special thanks to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter!_

_I know, no sex in this one. You can boo me. What I wanted to do was give Alexa's back story some depth, and this idea was a good opportunity to do it. I hope you enjoyed it?_

_It has been a while since I had a new idea come in. I have plenty saved up, but I'm keen to add more to the list. If there is anything or anyone you would like to see, drop me a line with your idea._


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh, shoot, there it is!" Clementine exclaimed, pointing at the corner of the TV screen.

Alexa couldn't help herself laughing as she heard a cheer go up outside of the TV studio. It alerted the presenters and interviewees who were waffling away that something big had just happened. On the graphic in the corner of the screen, the number next to the name McMahon had just changed to 272, and it was now coloured in gold. The station had just called another state for Stephanie McMahon, pushing her over the winning line in the 2020 Presidential Election.

"She actually did it. Holy shit," Alexa said, putting a celebratory arm around her girlfriend. Clementine had no idea that McMahon was a client of A Moment of Bliss. That kind of thing was not discussed between them. They were celebrating because they had both voted for McMahon, and had spent election night cuddled up the couch, watching the coverage. Demolishing a large pizza had been another high point of the night.

A further cause for celebration had been the fact that Clementine's home state of Georgia and Alexa's home state of Ohio had both gone red for McMahon.

"I'll have to go collect my winnings tomorrow," Clementine beamed. She had been so confident about her prediction of a McMahon win that she had placed a bet on it.

"Clem, you bet five bucks, Alexa giggled.

Clementine gave one of the cute smiles that Alexa had fallen in love with. "I don't care. A win is a win."

A win is indeed a win, Alexa thought, watching an arena full of McMahon supporters celebrating her triumph. Soon, they would be addressed by the new President. It made Alexa grin to herself, thinking about some of the situations she'd had Stephanie in during her various bookings.

* * *

It was the day after the night before. The world was reacting to the news that America had its first female President.

Alexa had been on an early flight to LA, and was now driving a rental BMW from the airport to the address of a brand new high profile client of A Moment of Bliss. It was one that Alexa was looking forward to, figuring that it was going to be relatively easy work as far as twelve hour bookings went. During the drive, she was listening to the radio, enjoying the discussion about what a McMahon presidency might mean for America.

An incoming phone call interrupted the radio because Alexa's phone was connected to the car's sound system via Bluetooth. 'A Moment of Bliss Office' was the caller ID shown on the screen.

Alexa pressed the button on the steering wheel to answer the call. "Morning, Zelina."

"Hi, Alexa. How are you?" Zelina asked.

"I'm good, apart from the traffic. How do people live in LA?"

"You live in New York," Zelina pointed out with a laugh.

Alexa had to admit that was a pretty good comeback. "This is true," she laughed. "So, what's going on?"

"I just took a call from a repeat client. I'm sure you'll remember him as his first booking wasn't all that long ago. Adam Cole?"

"How could I forget Adam Cole?" Alexa chuckled. "Yes, I remember him. He wants to book again? I can't say I'm all that surprised." What she couldn't figure out was why the phone call was necessary.

"Right, but here's the thing," Zelina said. "Apparently Mr Cole was a donor to President McMahon's campaign. He's been invited to a celebratory dinner next week at the White House, and he wants to book you to go with him. Needless to say, I thought I'd better kick this one up to you for a decision."

"Shit," Alexa said under her breath. Taking the booking would put her in a position she had never been in before, meeting a client while on a booking with another client. It might make Stephanie feel a bit awkward, but Alexa reasoned that when it came down it, that wasn't her problem. She was in business to make money. What troubled her more was whether or not the dinner might receive any kind of television or newspaper coverage. That was something she couldn't afford, as having herself seen going to dinner with the President would potentially ruin every incarnation of Lexi Kaufman for her numerous clients, past, present and future, who had her pretend to be someone she wasn't. That scenario was unacceptable. "Do we know if there will be any media coverage?" she asked.

"I asked Mr Cole that," Zelina said, showing once again why Alexa paid her well. "He said there won't be, it's a strictly private affair for donors and campaign staff."

Alexa mulled it over for a moment before making a decision that she would have to stick to. "Tell him that I'll take the booking, on the condition that we get into the White House with no press or media attention. I see so much as a man with a camera, we turn around and leave before we get close."

"Understood. I'll get it organised," Zelina promised.

"Thanks, Z. Have a good day."

"You too. Have fun," Zelina added, referring to the upcoming booking. Alexa could hear the smile in her employee's voice before the call was ended and the radio came back on.

Awful traffic notwithstanding, it didn't take Alexa that much longer to reach her destination. At least, her satnav told her she had reached her destination. She had to log into her emails on her phone and check the booking form for confirmation, because she could hardly believe that the somewhat run down-looking rank average single storey house in the middle of a perfectly ordinary residential street was the home of her client. It barely seemed conceivable, yet the address did match what she had been given.

"Christ," Alexa said under her breath. Still, she was not one to judge, especially since she had come from a similarly humble background herself. Maybe, for whatever reason, the client liked living in this house and didn't want to move out. It was a certain fact that money wasn't the deciding factor.

Getting out of the BMW, Alexa retrieved her travel case from the trunk. After double checking that the car was locked, thinking that she didn't fully trust the look of the neighbourhood, Alexa headed up the short pathway to the front door.

Knocking the door, Alexa had a clear picture of the client in mind. She would have had to have been living under a rock not to have recognised the name.

Sure enough, when the door opened a few moments later Alexa discovered that she was at the correct address.

"Hey, I'm Ronda. Come in," the client said warmly.

"Hi, I'm Alexa," she replied for the sake of professionalism.

Ronda Rousey held the door open while Alexa brought her case into the house. She found it extraordinary that the woman who was fast becoming the most recognisable UFC fighter in the world lived in a house that was unremarkable both inside and out. There seemed to be nothing fancy about anything she saw, including the furniture in the living room when she followed Ronda in there.

"Can I get you anything before we start?" Ronda asked, showing the slight uncertainty that was common in new clients.

"I'm good, thank you," Alexa said with another smile, this one intended to encourage the client to feel at ease.

"You know what I asked for, right?"

"Absolutely," Alexa said with a nod. "I'll just need somewhere to change, then we can start."

Ronda pointed back out of the living room, as the stairs were near to the front door. "You can use the bedroom to your left at the top of the stairs. The bathroom is next to it."

"Okay. I'll be right back," Alexa said, making it sound like she was looking forward to making a start on Ronda's request as much as she was.

* * *

_A/N: As ever, I want to thank everyone who left a review last time._

_What do you think Ronda's booking request might be?_

_And what do you think of the booking Alexa agreed to take from Adam Cole?_


	21. Chapter 21

Before heading back downstairs to start the booking, Alexa had visited the bathroom to pee. After washing her hands, she took a look at herself in the mirror. Yes, she decided, she was happy with her appearance. As was almost always the case on bookings like this one, the outfit had been specified by the client. They were able to customise their Alexa to suit their own desires or fantasies. Today, she was wearing a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. Ms Rousey liked black, apparently. Alexa's hair was up in a ponytail.

"Alright, let's go," she said to the reflection, satisfied that she was ready to begin.

Leaving the bathroom, Alexa walked back into the bedroom she had used to change in and fetched her plastic bag of goodies from her travel case. With the bag in hand, she went down the stairs, finding Ronda waiting in the living room, trying to look like she was relaxing on the couch. She wasn't convincing Alexa, who recognised eagerness when she saw it.

"Fuck, you really are beautiful," Ronda said, moving forward to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Thank you," Alexa said sweetly.

"So, uh, we're ready to start?" Ronda asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Alexa smiled in an attempt to reassure her. She understood why first time clients felt shy or awkward approaching the subject of their requests. It was her job to get past the nerves and make sure the client enjoyed themselves to the fullest. From Alexa's point of view, Ronda's booking was a relatively simple one. It was also a request she'd had from other clients before. Such was the nature of offering speciality services. Clients came to her for what she was good at.

"You don't need to run through what I asked when I booked?" Ronda asked.

Alexa gave her another relaxed smile. Ronda had asked her the same thing before she had gone upstairs to change. She stepped forward and sensitively touched Ronda's cheek. "Trust me, I've got this. I know what you want to happen, and I'm going to make it happen for you. Relax. Enjoy yourself. This is going to be a night you'll never forget." She could see Ronda literally swooning, almost hypnotised by her words. It wasn't a rare reaction, but it sure was enjoyable.

"You're amazing. I can tell already," Ronda said, putty in Alexa's hands already.

"If you need to have a drink or use the bathroom, now is the time," Alexa said gently.

Ronda leaned forward and picked up a bottle of mineral water from the coffee table, quickly chugging it down. When she was done, Alexa took the empty bottle and put it back on the table for her.

"There's water, juice, beer, wine, whatever you want in the kitchen," Ronda said, pointing to the open doorway that Alexa had already noticed.

"Thanks," Alexa said. "Okay, let's start. Just before we do, we need to have a quick chat about what is called a safe word. I want you to have a good time, but it's always important when it comes to bondage to keep safety in mind." She proceeded to lay out the simple ground rules, and then it finally was time to get underway.

Part of Ronda's request was for Alexa to tie her up and not allow her to get free. Escape on Ronda's part would be seen as a failure by Alexa, but she didn't have any concerns in that regard. Even someone as muscular and strong and Ronda was going to be left helpless by Alexa's masterful bondage. Later in the booking there would be sex, but not any time soon. Alexa didn't need to be told that Ronda wanted to enjoy being in the bondage before things got that far. It was a dynamic Alexa had come across a lot. Someone who was incredibly powerful, or in this case physically dominant, in their chosen profession or everyday life wanted to experience something at the total opposite end of the scale. Ronda wanted to be totally dominated by someone. Since she had opted to go with A Moment of Bliss, she would not be disappointed.

To say that Alexa was looking forward to incapacitating and controlling possibly the best female fighter in the world would have been an understatement. It was a privilege to make a lot of money doing things that she enjoyed. The next twelve hours was going to be one such occasion.

"Okay, I'm going to have you on this couch," Alexa said, pointing to the one that was arranged at a right angle to the one Ronda was currently sitting on.

Obediently, Ronda got up and moved over to the other couch as Alexa took one of her special white bondage ropes out of her bag. "This rope is designed to effectively restrain while not hurting the person who is tied up with it," she advised her client.

"Is it strong enough?" Ronda asked.

Alexa winked. "Trust me, a couple of minutes from now you'll have no doubts about that." She enjoyed seeing Ronda swoon again. "Okay, turn around a bit for me. Hands behind your back."

Ronda shifted around, sitting on the edge of the couch. Alexa knelt on the seat next to her, holding Ronda's wrists together with one hand and going to work with the rope with the other. In a matter of moments it was wrapped around and between the wrists. Alexa tied a knot, securing Ronda's hands. No matter how much she wriggled and struggled, Alexa knew that the rope would not come free. Only untying the knot would make that happen.

Straining her powerful arms, Ronda began to discover the same thing herself. "That is strong. It doesn't really hurt though," she commented.

"That's what you get with A Moment of Bliss, pleasure not pain," Alexa said alluringly. "Unless pain is your thing, of course."

"It's just bondage I want to try," Ronda said.

"Yep," Alexa said in a relaxed manner as she got back up. As Ronda was already only wearing socks on her feet, she was primed for the next stage. "Ankles next," Alexa said, producing another rope from her bag.

Ronda was starting to blush, Alexa noticed. "No need to feel embarrassed," she said reassuringly.

"It's my first time doing anything like this. I've fantasised about it a lot, but it's my first time actually being tied up, let along paying someone to do it."

Alexa smiled understandingly. "I get it. Like I said before, relax and enjoy yourself. You have no reason to be embarrassed in front of me. I'm here for one reason only, and that is to blow your mind. I'm going to be here every step of the way to make sure you're comfortable with what's happening and to make sure you're having a good time. You know how to safe word at any time if things get too much, or if you need to pee or something. Enjoy your moment of Bliss," she finished, using her most alluring voice.

"I will," Ronda said faintly, sounding like she was under a spell. The flushed colour had gone from her cheeks.

Seeing that Alexa was ready to bind her ankles, Ronda raised them up onto the couch and kept them together. Alexa repeated her wrapping and intertwining technique, then tied another of her secure knots. "How's that?" she asked. She already knew what the answer was, but asking was part of making Ronda feel at ease.

Ronda tested her predicament, finding it perfectly secure. "Can't move," she dutifully reported.

"Excellent," Alexa said with a cheerful smile. "Now, you also requested to be gagged."

"With duct tape," Ronda added, excitement coming through in her voice now.

"Just like this," Alexa said seductively, producing a brand new roll of wide silver tape from her bag. She had spared no expense on it, making sure it was industrial strength and very sticky. Once Ronda's mouth was sealed with it, it would stay sealed.

"Yes, just like that," Ronda said.

"And one more thing, for extra effectiveness," Alexa said, producing a white cloth from the bag.

"You're going to put that in my mouth?" Ronda asked, showing a hint of nervousness again.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. You wanted to be tied up and kept quiet all night, I'm going to make sure you're kept quiet."

"Do your worst," Ronda said, her eyes showing how much Alexa was turning her on.

"I don't know about my worst. I'll do my best," Alexa said, smiling as she rolled the cloth up in her hand. "Now open wide."

Ronda did as she had been told, allowing Alexa to stuff the cloth into her mouth.

"Keep that in there. Close your mouth," Alexa instructed.

"Mmm hmm," Ronda said compliantly, doing as she had been told.

Alexa unpicked the end of the duct tape from the roll and stretched out a long length from it. "And now the finishing touch," she said, enjoying herself. She stuck the end of the tape to Ronda's cheek and proceeded to wind the roll around her head three times, wrapping the tape as tightly as it would go. When that was done, she bit through the tape to detach it from the roll and smoothed the loose end down.

Ronda groaned quietly, her eyes wide in surprise at how tight the gag was.

"Perfect," Alexa said, admiring her handiwork. "Try and talk for me."

"Im fummkimg cmmt!" Ronda said, her attempt well muffled and barely understandable even to Alexa.

"That'll work," Alexa said, satisfied with what she heard. Cupping Ronda's cheeks in her hands, she looked into her eyes, conveying a lot of power over her. "There's something very beautiful about you, Ronda."

"Mmmm," Ronda mumbled, barely audible. The spellbound look was back in her eyes. Putty in Alexa's hands didn't even cover it at this point.

"You're not going to do any talking tonight. I'm going to finish tying you up in a minute, and you're going to spend the next few hours bound and gagged better than you could have imagined was possible. I'm going to keep you like that until I'm good and ready to fuck you, do you understand?"

"Mmmmmm," Ronda whimpered, her eyes conveying that she was plenty turned on enough already. The sex couldn't come soon enough for her. The problem was, and she knew it, she could do nothing to make it happen.

"Look at that look in your eyes. I love it. You're used to being in command, aren't you? You're used to intimidating your opponents. You're used to being the most dominating woman on the planet."

Another muffled noise came from behind the tape.

"Well, guess what, Ronda?" Alexa said. Before delivering her answer, she planted a hard kiss on the tape over where Ronda's mouth would be. "The real most dominating woman on the planet is Alexa Bliss."

"Mmppph," Ronda growled defiantly.

"Don't scowl at me like that, you know it's true," Alexa taunted, still holding Ronda's face and maintaining eye contact. "Now, you're going to lie down for me, and I'm going to finish tying you up."

"Wmmt dmm ymm mmmm?" Ronda said, doing her best to speak clearly and failing miserably. With a mouth full of cloth and covered over by three layers of thick duct tape she had no chance. Even so, Alexa knew what she was getting at.

"Your booking request said you wanted to be tied up and left unable to move. That's what I'm doing."

Another noise came through the gag. This one betrayed the excitement that Alexa saw in her client's eyes. Ronda didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew it was going to make her fantasy come true.

"Lie down on your front," Alexa instructed, standing up and going for her bag once more. There was one more length of rope in there, which she now produced.

Ronda dutifully lay down on the couch, head turned towards Alexa to watch what she was doing.

Smiling as she went about her work, Alexa tied one end of the new rope to the one binding Ronda's wrists. It was only when she lifted her client's ankles up that she heard muffled noises start coming through the gag. Ronda had just figured out what was going to happen.

Alexa tied the rope around the bonds between Ronda's ankles, forcing her into a hogtie. She also made sure to tie the knot in a place where Ronda wouldn't be able to pick at it with her fingers even if she was able to stretch far enough.

"Mpppphhh!" Ronda roared, pathetically squirming against her restraints.

Watching carefully for a moment, Alexa did not see the agreed upon 'safe word' gesture. "Okay, you're good," she decided. "You're going nowhere and you're not going to be making much noise. I'll tell you what I'll do, since you're a first time client. I'll start the twelve hours from now."

"Mmmmm," Ronda groaned, her fingers scrabbling with the hogtie rope.

"Do that all you want," Alexa said. "No one escapes the bindings of a goddess."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time, and special thanks to TheJD for the 'bindings of a goddess' line._

_I think we can get a third chapter out of Ronda's booking, so look forward to seeing that next time._

_As ever, if any of you have a person or an idea you would like to see, reach out and let me know. I have a list to work through, but obviously the more booking ideas I get, the longer this story can continue._


	22. Chapter 22

Alexa liked bookings such as this one. Once she had satisfied Ronda's desire to be comprehensively tied up and gagged, there was nothing more she needed to do for a while other than make sure she was present in case Ronda needed to 'safe word' her way out of her predicament.

The last item Alexa had pulled out of her bag of goodies had been her iPad. She had fixed herself a glass of wine in the kitchen, put the TV on, settled down on the couch and gotten on with some work.

A couple of hours in, Alexa had started to feel hungry. Rather than raiding Ronda's kitchen, she had decided to indulge herself by ordering a pizza. There were definitely worse nights on the job. Being paid a lot of money to sit there catching up on the administrative side of running her own business was quite something.

The whole time, periodic grunting and mumbling noises had been coming from the other couch, where Ronda lay bound in a hogtie, mouth stuffed with a cloth and wrapped in duct tape. She had wanted to be put in an inescapable predicament, and that was exactly what Alexa had delivered.

"You okay over there?" Alexa asked, speaking to her client for the first time in over an hour.

Ronda had made no progress at all towards getting out of her bondage, but she had managed to manoeuvre herself so that she was now lying on her side. From there, she was at least able to watch the TV and look properly at Alexa. Her eyes conveyed helpless as she groaned in response to the question.

"No? Good," Alexa said sweetly. Earlier, part of her had wondered if Ronda would safe word after a few minutes. Sometimes people found their fantasies to be a lot more enjoyable than the actual experience. Ronda seemed not to be one of them. She was totally dominated, and appeared to like it.

Shortly, Alexa heard a loud knock at the front door. It would be her pizza delivery.

"Mmpphhh!" Ronda cried, renewing her efforts to struggle against her bonds.

Alexa recognised immediately what she was trying to do, and she loved it. Ronda's challenge was to get free, and she wanted to make Alexa believe she would try to attract the delivery driver's attention. Keen to play along, she quickly got up and went over to Ronda's couch. Crouching down, she put a finger to the tape over Ronda's mouth. "Shut up," she wanted sternly. "Another sound out of you while that driver is here and I'll spank your ass until it's raw, you hear me?"

"Mmmm," Ronda whimpered, eyes wide and submissive.

Alexa couldn't help feeling a rush at having such a physically powerful and dangerous woman at her mercy. Perks of the job, she thought, holding back a smile. "You've got nine hours left," she continued. "I can make them as pleasurable or as painful as I want. Let's not forget that."

Ronda stayed quiet now, breathing heavily through her nose.

"That's better," Alexa said. Standing back up, she hurried for the front door, arriving just after a rather impatient-sounding second knock.

Alexa opened the door, looking perfectly innocent. "Hi," she smiled to the driver, an overweight man with curly black hair.

"Hi," he said after a momentary but noticeable hesitation. Alexa didn't need an eye as well trained as hers to tell that he had been surprised by her beauty. He pulled her pizza out of his bag and handed it over.

"Thank you," Alexa said, flashing him a dazzling smile.

"You're welcome. Have a good night," he replied.

"Thanks, I will," Alexa said, picturing for a moment the fucking she was going to be giving Ronda before too much longer. She closed the door and carried the pizza back into the living room.

Ronda started making muffled noises again, looking at the pizza box. Alexa got the impression that she might like some. If she thought that was going to be enough to get herself released, she had another thing coming. If she didn't safe word, she would wait until Alexa was good and ready.

"Want some?" Alexa asked, teasing Ronda as she sat down. She put the pizza box on the coffee table and opened the lid. "Mmmm, meat feast," she said, looking forward to digging in.

Alexa lifted the first slice out of the box and sat back to eat it. She looked at Ronda again, deciding to needle her even more. "I'd give you some, but you've already got your mouth full."

The trademark fearsome Ronda Rousey glare appeared. Somehow, Alexa thought with amusement, it looked a lot less intimidating in this situation than it had done when she had watched Ronda in action for UFC. Ronda roared angrily into her gag, riled up by Alexa's taunts.

"Could you be quiet? I'm trying to eat here," Alexa scolded, having almost as much fun as her client.

Ronda was forced to lie there and watch Alexa eat every last crumb of the pizza, relaxing on the couch and watching a news show on the TV while she ate.

"Okay, let me take this out," Alexa said, picking up the pizza box. "Don't you find that pizza smells delicious before you eat it but awful afterwards?"

Looking over at Ronda, she took in the increased volume of the noises coming from behind the tape, and the fact that Ronda was blinking rapidly.

"Safe word," Alexa said in acknowledgement, leaving the pizza box and hurrying over to Ronda to free her. Once someone gave their safe word all game playing had to end.

Alexa felt sure it would further infuriate Ronda that after all of her pointless struggling, she was able to untie the knot at her ankles that had been forcing her into the hogtie in a matter of seconds.

"Mmmpph," Ronda groaned in relief the moment her shoulders were no longer forced back into the painful position.

"Okay, sit up for me," Alexa encouraged.

Ronda complied, moving awkwardly with her wrists and ankles still tied.

"This might hurt a bit, but I'll be careful," Alexa promised as she found the end of the duct tape and began to peel off the gag. The disadvantage of Ronda's selection of duct tape was having her hair pulled by it when it was removed.

Doing her best to remove the gag as painlessly as possible, Alexa heard a couple of annoyed grunts from Ronda before she was eventually peeling the last layer from Ronda's lips.

With her lips unsealed, Ronda opened her mouth and worked the cloth that had been stuffing it out with her tongue, finally spitting it out onto her lap. "Fucking hell," she gasped breathlessly.

"You okay?" Alexa asked, working on freeing Ronda's wrists.

"You really know what you're doing," Ronda said. "I couldn't fucking move, and it was so frustrating having that damn thing in my mouth."

"One of my special gags," Alexa said cheerfully. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I didn't say I enjoyed it," Ronda said defiantly.

"I know. But I can tell you did. I'm also going to guess it had nothing to do with why you chose to safe word?" Alexa said as she untied Ronda's ankles.

Now free, Ronda rubbed her wrists to get the feeling back into them. "I need to pee," she said, grumpily conceding that Alexa was right.

Alexa smiled. Ronda didn't like admitting to taking pleasure out of being submissive. It was something she saw in first time clients. It would soon change if Ronda became a regular.

Ronda put the white cloth on the coffee table, glaring at it for what it had done to her. She then got up, ready to head to the bathroom. "How long have you kept someone like that? What's the longest?" she asked before leaving.

Sitting on the couch, Alexa was neatly arranging her bondage ropes in preparation for their imminent next use. She gave Ronda an innocent smile. "I don't know. I mean, even people who instruct me not to free them have to drink and pee at some point."

"Yeah, but what's the longest," Ronda pushed. It seemed like she was a bit annoyed with herself for only lasting three hours.

"Maybe five or six hours," Alexa guessed, pictured Nikki Bella naked, tied up on her bed with her favourite medical plaster over her mouth.

"Shit," Ronda said quietly.

"Go to the bathroom and have a drink," Alexa suggested. She stood up and got close to her client, putting a seductive tone in her voice. "We've got more than eight hours left. If you want to spend the rest of it tied up, I can make that happen."

"And you'll gag me again?" Ronda asked, swooning as she looked down at her Dom for the night.

"Just like before," Alexa promised. "I won't hogtie you this time though, because I want to taste that cunt of yours." She felt like it was okay to talk dirty since Ronda didn't hold back from swearing.

"Oh god," Ronda breathed.

"Oh goddess," Alexa corrected. "I'll make you come like you never have before, Ronda. Go to the bathroom. I'll meet you in the bedroom when you're done."

A few minutes later, Alexa was lying on Ronda's bed, now only wearing her underwear. She had heard Ronda finish in the bathroom and then head back downstairs, probably to get herself a drink.

Alexa had brought her bondage supplies upstairs in her bag. They were now arranged on a night stand. Only a lamp in the corner of the room provided illumination. It was the closest she had been able to get to mood lighting.

Footsteps came back up the stairs. "Right, I'm ready to carry on," Ronda announced. As she walked into the room, she stopped in her tracks, taking in Alexa in her undressed state. "Fuck, look at you," she breathed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alexa said with a smile. "Time for you to undress."

"I can't say my body is as nice to look at as yours."

"I doubt I'll be complaining," Alexa assured her. Watching as Ronda stripped down to her underwear, she found out that she hadn't been wrong. Ronda's figure was muscular, but nonetheless attractive.

"Underwear off too," Ronda muttered to herself, continuing to undress.

"Beautiful," Alexa observed. Now, if you're good, get on the bed and I'll tie you up again."

"It's been a long time since I've been with a woman," Ronda said, getting onto the bed.

"By the time I'm done you'll never want to be with a man again," Alexa said with a big grin.

"That's why it's called A Moment of Bliss," Ronda said, sounding delighted with her booking already, less than half way through.

"Precisely. Now make yourself comfortable. I'm going to tie you to the bed frame this time."

Ronda rested her head on the pillows and allowed Alexa to tie her wrists together and to the bed with one rope. Her ankles were then bound to the frame, leaving her in an inverted Y shape, legs apart to allow Alexa easy access.

"I guess we don't want the neighbours hearing all the orgasms you're going to be having," Alexa said once she was done applying the bondage.

"I can be loud, too," Ronda warned her, her motive perfectly clear.

Alexa grunted a laugh. "Not while I'm around you won't." Moving up the bed, she retrieved the cloth and the roll of duct tape from the nightstand. It only took her moments to reapply the gag that had kept Ronda quiet for hours downstairs.

"There we go," Alexa said happily. "Let's see if you can stay like that until the end of the night." She meant the end of the booking, but she tried to avoid reminding clients that they were paying her a lot of money for her time. It would ruin the immersion.

"So, I had pizza for my main course. I think I'd like pussy for dessert," Alexa said, eyeing Ronda up and licking her lips.

"Mmm! Mmmmph!" Ronda pleaded, desperate for sexual relief.

Before going to work, Alexa committed the image before her to memory. It was added to her mental gallery of famous people she had fucked. Lowering her head between Ronda's legs, she began delivering a literal moment of Bliss.

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to everyone who left a review last time!_

_I had another idea come in a couple of days ago, which has been added to the list. I know I say this every time, but if you have anything you would like to contribute don't be shy in reaching out!_

_Next time we will be seeing Adam Cole's second booking, which will involve him taking Alexa to the Presidential dinner, where she will of course see President McMahon in different circumstances to usual. What do you think will happen?_


	23. Chapter 23

In all honesty, Alexa had to admit to herself that it was her sense of mischief that had tipped the scales in favour of accepting tonight's booking from Adam Cole. It was one that she could easily have rejected, if the prospect of seeing the look on Stephanie McMahon's face when they 'met' each other hadn't been so appealing.

Meeting a client while working for another client was something that had never happened to Alexa before. She would likely seek to avoid it should it look like happening again, but just this once she had decided to enjoy it. It wasn't as if Stephanie would react by never booking again. She was addicted to her moments of Bliss, and they both knew it.

There was also the possibility of more repeat business from Adam Cole. Clients tended to either book once to try out their fantasies, book once because it was all they could afford, or become repeat customers. Cole had made this second booking, so there would almost certainly be more.

The only real problem Alexa was concerned about was getting into the White House without being filmed or photographed by the media. Being seen on TV with a client would have been very bad for business indeed, so she had made avoiding any and all media a stipulation of accepting the booking.

"Relax. Have a glass of wine," Cole said when she reminded him of the stipulation. They were in a luxurious hotel suite, not far from the White House.

Alexa accepted the glass of red that she was offered. Before arriving at Cole's suite, she'd had her hair and makeup done. Wearing an incredibly stylish and expensive black dress with diamond effects, she looked the part of the character she played for him. Lexi Kaufman, the beautiful bimbo girlfriend of mega rich oil tycoon Adam Cole, was ready to dine with the President.

After the meal there would presumably be a few hours of boring, fake social schmoozing to get through before they came back to the suite for the sex that he had unsurprisingly requested to end his booking.

"I am calm," Alexa responded. "I just want to know how you're going to make sure we don't get photographed or filmed."

"Simple," Cole said, slouching on a comfortable couch in front of her. "First off, the dinner hasn't been publically announced. Second, they don't allow media near the entrance to the White House. Third, we're going in a car with blacked out windows. You'll feel like you're a CIA operative on an infiltration mission, that's how secretive we'll be."

Alexa grinned at his humour. "I can roleplay if you like. Might be better to save it for another time, though."

Cole grunted a laugh. "Yeah, I think that's wise."

Alexa felt glad that they could share a bit of humour with each other after the week they had spent together for his first booking. It was always good to build rapport with clients, and it had the added bonus of making bookings more enjoyable.

"You can lessen up on the bimbo act tonight," Cole said after downing what remained of the shot of whisky he had been nursing. He stood up, ready to leave.

"Okay," Alexa said. For a second she had thought he was making the concession because he had come to respect her intelligence and the fact that she was an independent business person just like him, albeit not worth as much money. But then she figured out that wasn't his line of thinking at all. No, the reason he wanted her to drop the airhead act was because it wouldn't impress the people they would be mingling with at the White House as much as it had impressed John Layfield and the other people they had spent time with in the Cayman Islands.

"Okay, no problem," she said sweetly, showing no sign of having seen through him.

Cole stepped up to her and gently put a hand on her cheek. "You know, if things were different, I could see myself dating someone like you."

"Why's that?" Alexa asked innocently.

"Come on, there's no point playing dumb with me. I spent a week with you, Alexa. You're a very intelligent woman and an excellent actress. Excellent doesn't even do you justice. You make a lot of money doing what you do. Also, you're not a gold digger."

"You know there a lot of women who fit that description out there, right? Maybe you've been looking in the wrong places."

"Maybe," he admitted. The moment of frankness was quickly brushed aside as he turned away. "Come on, our car will be waiting."

Alexa picked up her clutch and followed him out of the room. Once they were outside in the hallway, she smoothly transitioned into character and linked her arm with his. She was now Lexi Kaufman, on her way to a somewhat daunting meeting with the President. Alexa Bliss was going to enjoy it.

* * *

True to Cole's prediction, he and Alexa had gotten into the White House with no media attention at all. Her concerns had been totally unfounded. Even the car with the blacked out windows had not been necessary as there had been nobody at the entrance to the White House grounds other than the staff.

Once inside, they had been escorted to what they had been told was called the State Dining Room. Given the title of it, Alexa doubted that it was intended to hold a celebratory dinner for donors to the McMahon campaign, but one of the things that had attracted voters to McMahon was her unwillingness to follow tried and tested protocols. She was something new. For people of big business like Adam Cole, McMahon had promised tax cuts. By donating to her campaign, he had essentially been spending money to make money.

Entering the lavish dining room, it only took Alexa moments to figure out that the donors invited to the dinner were not exactly a diverse group. She could tell that they were all men, since they all had trophy wives with them, and apart from one exception they were all white. She was sure social justice warriors would have been triggered if they had the chance to see a picture of the group, not that she personally had any time for that kind of thing. She also noticed that Adam Cole was the only good looking man among the group. She supposed that made her the lucky one, at least in character. There was no sign of the President or the First Gentleman. It seemed likely that there would be a ceremonial entrance for them once all of the invited guests had arrived.

"I guess the President will arrive later?" she asked, mindful of the fact that Cole had no idea Stephanie McMahon was a client of A Moment of Bliss. For obvious reasons, that would remain the case.

"Yeah. She'll come down from the residence once everyone is here," Cole said, seeming like he was in his comfort zone in the White House. Alexa felt a little awed by it, but he didn't appear to feel the same way.

Walking further into the room, Alexa tried to look as glamorous and beautiful as possible, since that was what Cole wanted from her. She was there to wow the other rich businessmen; to make them think, 'Christ, look at Adam Cole's girlfriend.' She had some pretty good competition in the looks department from the other trophy wives. Even so, a few pairs of wandering male eyes strayed her way as they walked in.

"Let me introduce you to some people while we wait," Cole said.

"Okay," Alexa said, conveying more excitement than she felt.

The first person they approached was a man with greying dark hair and a goatee. He was overweight, but had on a well-tailored black suit that gave his figure every chance. He looked like money to Alexa, and the blonde woman who was half his age standing beside him looked like the most stereotypical of trophy wives.

"Adam Cole, good to see you," the man said, offering his hand. "What a remarkable occasion. She really did us proud."

'She' was Stephanie McMahon, Alexa realised.

"She did. She definitely did," Cole said as they shook hands. "I don't believe you've met my partner before? Lexi, meet Ted DiBiase."

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Alexa said, giving the man one of her best smiles. In return she got one that looked rather slimy to her, not that she let her opinion show.

To make matters worse, DiBiase took her hand a kissed the back of it. She supposed that in theory it was a polite gesture. All she wanted to do, though, was cringe.

DiBiase introduced his wife, then the two men started talking business. The topic of conversation was what long term impact the McMahon election was going to have on the stock market. Alexa would have been interested to join in, if she had been there as Alexa Bliss. But Lexi Kaufman knew nothing of the stock market, and therefore stood there with a contented resting face while the men blathered on.

Eventually moving on from talking with DiBiase, Cole introduced Alexa to two more businessmen and two more wives before an announcement interrupted all of the conversations taking place in the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the First Gentleman of the United States, Hunter Helmsley, and the President of the United States, Stephanie McMahon!"

Alexa joined in with everyone else, applauding as Stephanie entered the room on the arm of her husband. She was wearing a long red dress that made her look both Presidential and beautiful. There was no doubt about it, for a woman her age she looked incredible. In Alexa's mind, she pictured Stephanie dressed very differently, in a black latex bodysuit. It was quite something to picture in this setting, on this occasion.

McMahon began greeting the guests, shaking hands with the men, thanking them for their donations and sharing a laugh with some of them. She was introduced to wives, and introduced her husband to the donors. Alexa had never met Hunter Helmsley herself. For obvious reasons, McMahon's moment of Bliss bookings had taken place when he had been out of town on business. She personally found the custom of a wife keeping her maiden name instead of taking her husband's a little odd, but that was McMahon's business.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Alexa commented quietly to Cole as they watched on.

"Hell yeah. Badass, too. Exactly what this country needs."

"What's the First Gentleman like?"

"Nice guy. Met him a couple of times," Cole said.

The President and First Lady were working their way around the room, now not far from where Alexa and Cole were standing. Alexa had to actively stop herself grinning. The moment she had been waiting for was approaching. If there was ever going to be a test of McMahon's diplomatic poker face, this was it.

When Cole's turn came to be greeted, McMahon didn't even look at Alexa initially. She only had attention for her donor. "Adam Cole, good to see you. Thank you very much again for your sizeable donation. We wouldn't be standing here right now if it hadn't have been for the kind of support," the President said with a broad smile that made her nose wrinkle slightly in the way that Alexa had noticed many times before.

"You're very welcome, Madam President, although the reason we're standing here is your amazing campaigning and the brilliant ideas you're bringing to the table."

"That's very kind of you," McMahon said. Still not having noticed Alexa as anything more than a blonde woman standing next to her donor, she turned towards the First Gentleman. "I don't believe you've met Hunter? Hunter, this is Adam Cole and…"

McMahon finally looked at Alexa. The recognition was there immediately, and it stopped her in her tracks. Her reactions were excellent, though. After only a second she feigned a cough to cover her sudden pause. She looked at her husband again. "My throat is a bit dry. Could you maybe get me some water?"

"Uh, this is Lexi Kaufman, my partner," Cole said as the First Gentleman stepped away to get the attention of someone who could fix a glass of water. Cole was somewhat thrown off by the President's uncomfortable moment.

"Hello, Lexi. Excuse me," McMahon said, doing a good job of faking another cough. It was an excellent ruse because it also explained her cheeks turning red.

Looking concerned, Cole went after the First Gentleman to find out where the apparently-needed glass of water was. Having a moment alone with the President was an unexpected turn of events for Alexa.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie quietly demanded in something between a whisper and a snarl.

"Working," Alexa said simply, keeping her tone light and her expression happy for the sake of any onlookers.

"Why the hell are you working here?"

"Because Mr Cole is a valued client, just like you."

"You shouldn't have done this booking," Stephanie hissed. "It's highly embarrassing."

In the spur of the moment, what felt like a perfect response came to mind for Alexa. She kept the same expression on her face but took a sterner tone. "Don't you dare talk to the goddess like that. I'll be remembering this exchange."

Stephanie's eyes widened for a second, then her anger melted away into deference. "Right. Sorry," she muttered.

The First Gentleman returned with a glass of water, Cole only a few paces behind him.

"Thank you," McMahon said. Taking the glass, she downed the contents in one slow hit. It helped her to regain her composure. "Nice to meet you," she said to Alexa. Nodding to Cole, she quickly moved on.

Cole stood there looking at Alexa with a, 'That must have been a nice moment for you' expression on his face.

You have no idea, she thought, smiling back at him. Talking to the President like that in the White House dining room had given Alexa her own moment of Bliss.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time._

_What did you think of the meeting between Alexa and Stephanie? :D_

_Safe to say we'll have to see another booking from Stephanie in the future!_

_Next time, we'll be meeting a new client and a kind of booking that we haven't seen before. What do you think it might be?_


	24. Chapter 24

Starbucks should have a statue of me outside of their HQ, Alexa thought. It felt like she was in a branch at least once a day. This time it was one located in a shopping mall in Long Island, New York. At least the trip for the booking she was about to start hadn't been a long one. It was a three day booking too, the least purchased of all the packages A Moment of Bliss offered.

The Starbucks was where she had arranged to meet the client. Based on the conversation they'd had on the phone, she knew that at any moment now she would spot a young man walking in wearing a black t-shirt with 'You know it' on the front in orange writing.

Alexa passed the time sipping her coffee. She was sat at a table directly facing the entrance, so she couldn't possibly miss her client when he showed up. The mall outside was packed, which slightly surprised Alexa. It was early February, not a time that she would have thought was a prime shopping period. Maybe Valentine's Day was one of the reasons, she pondered. It reminded her that she needed to buy a gift and a card for Clementine.

A man walked into the Starbucks wearing a black beanie hat and a dark grey jacket. The jacket was open to reveal the t-shirt that Alexa was looking out for. She raised her hand to signal him.

A nervous-looking smile appeared on the client's face as he started walking in her direction. He was trying his best to grow a decent beard, she saw, but at only twenty-one years old, it was far from impressive.

"Hi. Alexa?" he asked when he reached the table and sat down opposite her. He already knew who she was of course, it was simply his way of trying to start the conversation.

"Yes, I'm Alexa. Good to meet you, Zack. Can I buy you a coffee, or would you like to head off straight away?"

Seeming shy about talking to a woman, let alone a beautiful one, let alone one he was paying for her time, Zack gave his coffee preference and said that he wanted to run over his request with her again before they left. Alexa didn't need the reminder, but she was happy to go along with it if it was going to make him feel more comfortable with his booking.

Returning to the table a couple of minutes later with Zack's coffee, Alexa flashed him one of her best smiles when she handed it over.

"Thank," he said shyly. "You are even more sexy… I mean more beautiful in person than on your website."

"Thank you," Alexa said sweetly as she sat down, thinking that his chat up game was some distance from on point. It was no surprise, given the nature of his request. It was also something she was used to, and was capable of taking it in her stride. "So, we're heading back to your parent's place when we're done here?" she asked, steering things along smoothly.

"Yeah. This is embarrassing to say to you in person, but I've been telling them I'm in a relationship for a while now. It was a lie I got into and couldn't find a way to get out of. I'd have felt ashamed to say my girlfriend broke up with me. Now it's got to the point where mom and dad keep asking me when I'm going to bring her to meet them."

"Which is where I come in," Alexa said in a relaxed tone. She was hoping that he would settle into the conversation and his nerves would begin to dissipate.

"Right," Zack said, fiddling with his coffee cup. It was another sign of nerves. "I need you to pretend we've been together for like six months. You're a hairdresser from over in Long Beach. I mean, that's what I told them about my girlfriend."

"I understand," Alexa said comfortably. "Long Beach, that's what, an hour from here?"

"Something like that. Look, Alexa, I know this all seems lame to you, a guy pretending to have a girlfriend at my age. But I need my folks to feel proud of me for once. I feel like they think I'm a loser."

Alexa reached over the table, took his right hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I don't judge. I'm simply here to fulfil your request. I'll make a convincing girlfriend, trust me. I read your booking thoroughly, and I know exactly how you described your girlfriend to your parents. Try to relax and enjoy yourself. Remember you'll be introducing your girlfriend to your parents. You should be enjoying it. If you're not, it'll look weird. Once they see us happy together, they definitely won't think you're a loser."

"Good point. I'll do my best when we get there. The last thing I want to do is ruin this for myself."

"You won't. We'll look like a happy couple, apart from me, as your girlfriend, being understandably nervous to meet your parents."

"Sounds great," Zack said, managing a smile. It showed Alexa that she was getting through to him.

"Chelsea. That's your girlfriend's name," she recalled from the booking form. "Why did you pick that?" she asked, using her tone to encourage him to open himself up a bit.

Zack drank some of his coffee and shrugged. "It's just a name I like."

"I'd better have a surname ready, just in case I'm asked for any reason."

"Chelsea Green. That's the name I told them."

For the next fifteen minutes they established a thorough backstory for both Chelsea Green and her relationship with Zack. Alexa was used to committing extensive details like those to memory.

"Alright, shall we go?" Zack said, pushing back his chair after finishing his coffee. His early nerves had somewhat subsided during their chat, as Alexa had hoped they would. Her ability to get people to relax was well-practiced and almost never failed her.

She got up and put on the red trench coat that had been on the back of her chair. It was the perfect thing to wear against the cold weather outside.

"That's a really nice coat," Zack said, standing there waiting for her.

"Thanks," Alexa smiled. "I can tell your parents you bought it for me today if you like?"

Zack laughed. "Sure, but you'd better tell them you chose it. They know I wouldn't have the first idea how to pick out something that suited you that well."

Alexa chuckled as she took a pair of black leather gloves out of one of her pockets and worked her hands into them. "You see, those are the little details that we'd have a laugh about as a couple. This is good. I can make a joke about that now, and your parents will find it funny. On the way over there, I want you to tell me some of your most memorable moments. I'm talking famous people you met, big events in your life, stuff that I would know if I had been with you for six months."

"Got it," Zack said seriously.

Alexa took a black scarf off the back of the chair and arranged it around her neck. With that, she was finally ready to depart. They left the Starbucks and walked out into the busy mall, heading for the parking garage.

"There is the other part of my booking we've not talked about yet," Zack said awkwardly, keeping his voice down.

Alexa hadn't forgotten. In addition to wanting her to act out the part of his girlfriend, Zack also wanted her to take his virginity during his booking. She had been surprised when she had seen his picture, and again when she had met him in person, that he hadn't managed to hook up with a girl at some point. He was a perfectly normal looking guy, not outstanding, but certainly not ugly by any means. There was also the fact that he obviously had money, an attraction to many a shallow woman. He had afforded a three day booking, which didn't exactly come cheap.

"Don't worry about that," she replied, matching his volume. "I'll make sure the experience is everything you've imagined and more."

"I don't doubt that. I'm not feeling confident about it though. Obviously I've never been with a woman before. I don't really know what I ought to do, you know, to pleasure you."

"I'll guide you through the whole thing," Alexa promised him.

"Okay," Zack said, trying to sound like her assurances had helped. "I don't know if I'll want to do that tonight. I might feel better if I just slept with you first. As in actually slept with you, not having sex."

"I know what you mean. We can kiss and cuddle tonight if that's what you'd like, then we can have sex tomorrow night."

"Thanks for not treating me like I'm pathetic," Zack said.

If anything showed his lack of self-confidence it was that. Alexa had taken a liking to him, and decided that by the end of their three days together she wanted to leave him in a much better place in that regard.

"You're not pathetic, Zack, you're shy, and there's nothing wrong with that. Again, like I said earlier, try to relax and enjoy yourself. These three days are going to be a great time, I promise."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time._

_So, there were have our latest 'meet the client' chapter. Alexa is going to be spending three days as a guest of the Ryder family. How do you think things will go in her role as 'Chelsea Green'?_

_As ever, a reminder that I am still considering requests. If you have anyone or anything you would like to see, let me know. You could also request another booking for a client we have already seen, if you have an idea for one._


	25. Chapter 25

"You have a very nice house," Alexa said. The admiration in her voice was not put on at all. Zack had just pulled into the driveway of a house large enough that it couldn't have been far from being a mansion. It went a long way to explaining how Zack had afforded a three day package. He was evidently a rich kid, with very rich parents.

They had driven over from the shopping mall separately, with Alexa leaving her car parked on a nice residential street a short distance away. It would be safe there for a couple of days until she came back for it. She had taken her travel case out of her trunk and put it into Zack's, and he had driven them to the house.

Based on the appearance of the property and her experience with Zack so far, Alexa had put together a hypothesis about his parents. Were they the type to obsess about status and other such nonsense? Had they eroded their son's confidence by grilling him over the fact that he had never brought a girlfriend home? If that was the case, she could only feel sympathy for her client. Well, she thought, Mr and Mrs Ryder are about to meet Chelsea Green.

"Thank you," Zack said as he parked up near to a detached garage and killed the engine. "It's a nice place for sure, but I'd like one of my own. I'm going to look for one soon."

There wasn't much Alexa could say to that, so she got out of the car, mentally getting into character as Chelsea Green, a hairdresser from Long Beach. She had told Zack to do something to change the subject if his mom started talking to her about hair styles because she wouldn't have much of a clue. It would definitely blow her cover as a hairdresser.

"I feel nervous again. I'm going to look like an idiot," Zack said to her after getting out of the car and locking it.

Alexa decided to nip that stuff in the bud before they went any further. Walking up to him, she stretched up and pecked him on the cheek. "You'll be fine. We're in love. Show me off. Be proud of me. I'll show them the same things from my point of view."

Zack seemed surprised and smitten by her kiss. At least it had snapped him out of his disconsolate moaning.

"I'm looking forward to meeting them," Alexa said as she walked with Zack up to the front door.

He used his key to open the front door. "They're looking forward to meeting you," he said before he pushed the door open.

I'm sure they are, Alexa thought. Apparently they had been waiting for close to six months, an extraordinary amount of time for his girlfriend not to have come to visit his parents.

"Hello?" Zack called out to announce their arrival.

The house was very warm inside. Alexa quickly took off her scarf while looking around the entrance hall. The decoration was a bit old fashioned for her taste, but she supposed that Zack's parents were probably twice her age. One thing she could appreciate was the grand wooden staircase. It looked like it was made of oak or something to her untrained eye. Whatever wood it was, it made a striking centrepiece of the entrance hall.

"I'm in here!" a woman's voice called back. It came from somewhere on the left side of the hall.

"Mom's in the kitchen," Zack said, setting off in that direction.

Alexa walked with him, taking off her gloves and unbuttoning her coat along the way. They walked through a dining room. The kitchen was on the other side of it. Before they got there, Alexa could smell some kind of meat cooking. She was hungry, and the smell was delightful.

Entering the kitchen just behind Zack, Alexa saw a plump, jolly-looking blonde woman working on chopping an onion. She was wearing an apron with cats on it. The first impression Alexa got was not at all what she had expected. She had been anticipating a stuffy, uppity woman, but the person in front of her looked anything but that. The big smile that appeared on her face further confirmed it.

"Mom, this is Chelsea," Zack announced proudly, turning to Alexa and smiling as she stepped forward.

"Chelsea! We meet at least!" the woman exclaimed cheerfully. "You picked the right time, while I'm chopping onions and crying my eyes out!"

"Timing never has been my strong point," Alexa said with a big smile of her own. "It is lovely to meet you at last, Mrs Ryder."

"Don't Mrs Ryder me!" she said with good humour. "My name is Mona, and my husband is Steve, wherever his ass has got to."

I'm going to like this woman, Alexa realised immediately. Whatever the reasons were for Zack's lack of confidence with women, it apparently wasn't anything to do with having an oppressive mother.

"Dad's in the garden," Zack said, pointing towards a window behind Mona. Outside, Alexa saw a tall man with grey hair pushing a lawnmower down the lawn, his back currently to the house.

Mona turned around and walked up to the window, then banged her fist on it to attract her husband's attention. Alexa couldn't help laughing.

"Get in here!" Mona shouted when her husband looked towards the house.

"That's my mom for you," Zack muttered to Alexa, for her ears only.

"I like her already," she replied.

Mr Ryder hurried towards the house. There was a back door in the kitchen that led to the garden. He was soon walking through it.

"Dad, this is Chelsea," Zack announced for the second time, with the same pride as before.

"Hello, Chelsea," Mr Ryder said. There was a shyness about him that surprised Alexa once more. If ever there was a reminder not to form opinions about people before meeting them, this was it.

"This lump is Steve," Mona said to Alexa, before turning to her husband. "Take the girl's coat. I've got onion all over my hands."

Smiling, Alexa stuffed her gloves into her coat pocket and took it off. She handed it over to Steve, along with her scarf. "Thank you," she said sweetly.

"That's a very nice coat," Mona said as Steve left the room with it.

"Isn't it?" Alexa agreed. "Zack bought it for me earlier. I had to choose it of course."

"Of course," Mona laughed, with Zack also managing to chuckle at his own expense.

"What would I know about women's coats?" he said with a shrug. "It looks great on you, that's all that matters to me."

"Such a man's answer," Mona said, and both women laughed again.

"It's so nice to finally meet you both," Alexa said next. "I'm sorry I've not been over before."

"We were starting to think you didn't exist," Mona said, laughing now that it seemed a ridiculous notion.

"Thanks, mom," Zack said, managing to put sarcastic dryness into his voice. "I told you a bunch of times, Chelsea wanted to come over, but she's been working six days a week for ages."

"What matters is you're here now," Mona said to Alexa. "I hope you're hungry? We're having braised beef with melting onions."

"Sounds delicious to me," Alexa said.

"Good," Mona said happily. "Zack, go show her around the house."

"Yeah, of course," Zack said. He and Alexa made their way out of the kitchen, meeting Steve coming back the other way. Alexa responded to his slightly timid smile with a nice one of her own.

As she walked with Zack across the hallway, she was just able to hear Steve speak to his wife in the kitchen. "Christ, she's beautiful," he said. She didn't think Zack had heard, so she kept it to herself, suppressing a smile.

"I like you parents," Alexa said to Zack. "Your mom especially seems like a lot of fun to be around."

"Mom is a lot of fun. Dad can be too, he's just reserved around people he doesn't know. You can see where I get it from."

"Yeah, I guess I can," Alexa said, realising that he was right. If he had a bit more of his mother's personality about him, he would almost certainly have a real girlfriend to bring home to meet his folks.

Zack gave Alexa a guided tour around the house. Throughout, it matched her initial impression. It was not particularly to her taste, but there was no doubt it was a nice home. Staying there for two nights was not going to be a problem for her.

Tour completed, they returned to the dining room. While they had been gone, the table had been laid, presumably by Steve, who was nowhere to be seen again.

"Dinner is almost ready if you want to sit down in there!" Mona called through from the kitchen.

"Now we get the tricky part," Alexa said quietly to Zack as they sat down opposite each other. Over the meal, the 'get to know you' questions would likely come thick and fast. She was confident of having the story straight herself, she had to hope Zack held up his end of the bargain.

* * *

Four hours later, Alexa was pleased with how things had gone. She and Zack hadn't vibed perfectly with each other, but they had done well enough. Any awkwardness would have been put down as understandable nerves by Mona and Steve. Anyone at a first 'meet the parents' dinner was nervous. The important thing was that the story had held up, and Alexa had skilfully worked some of the details she had been given about Zack's past into the conversation. They had spent an hour in the dining room, followed by three hours chatting over drinks in the living room. Mona and Steve had been so welcoming and fun to talk to that Alexa almost considered it a shame that she likely wouldn't see them again after this booking was over.

"I don't know about you, Chelsea, but I'm beat," Zack had just said. He had in reality jumped on the fact that Alexa had just yawned. They were sitting together on a couch, opposite another, where Mona and Steve were sitting. There was a coffee table between them.

"I am tired," she replied, taking the non-too-subtle hint that he wanted to go up to bed.

"I think we're going to go up," Zack said to his parents.

"Okay, goodnight," Steve said. He was lounging back on the couch, looking ready for his own bed.

"You kids have a good night," Mona said, giggling to herself afterwards. Maybe she'd had one glass of wine too many, Alexa thought with amusement of her own.

"Thank you for letting me stay. You have such a lovely home," Alexa said as she got up.

"You're welcome any time, sweetheart," Mona said.

Goodnights were exchanged all round, then Alexa and Zack made their way upstairs.

"I can't believe how well that went," Zack said once they were safely in his bedroom with the door closed. "I knew you would be good, but even so, wow. No way would I possibly have thought this was anything but legit."

He sat on the edge of the bed. Mindful of his uncertainty around sleeping with her, Alexa sat next to him, not wanting to move too fast. He had to be allowed to go at his own pace. "It was a nice night," she said with a smile. "I really like your parents. I'm going to wash up and change for bed now, okay?"

"Okay," Zack said. The prospect of getting into bed with her seemed to be unnerving him again.

Alexa fetched her toiletry bag and the t-shirt she was going to wear to sleep in from her travel case and went through to the en-suite bathroom.

A few minutes later she walked back into the bedroom wearing a long Mickie Mouse t-shirt that covered her underwear. With most clients she wouldn't have dressed that way, but she felt like it was the best thing to make Zack comfortable. Even so, she found him looking at her as if she was naked. He looked spellbound, lifting his head from his pillow.

"Holy... You're stunning, Alexa. You really are."

"Thank you," she said softly, getting into the bed. She lay down facing him, making herself comfortable under the blanket.

"I hate that I'm too shy to kiss you," Zack said. He actually looked terrified by the prospect.

"You can kiss me," Alexa replied. She slowly moved her head forward and kissed him on the lips. "Just like that," she encouraged.

Tentatively, Zack responded in kind, touching his lips to hers. As he did so, he moved slightly and Alexa felt his hard cock touch her leg. In other circumstances she would have had her hand around it in a flash, but that wasn't what he needed. Pretending not to have felt anything, she put a hand on his cheek and kissed him again.

"Can we cuddle?" he asked.

"Of course."

Alexa had been ready to cuddle him while they continued kissing. To her surprise, he rolled over to face away from her. He was so lacking in confidence that he didn't even want to kiss her. It would be a long road from there to having sex with him the next night, she knew. But that was tomorrow's problem. For now, she snuggled up to him and put an arm around him.

Zack held her hand and settled down to sleep. "Goodnight, Alexa."

"Goodnight, Zack."

Bless him, she thought. He was the shyest client she'd ever had. Even so, she was confident of ultimately delivering his moment of Bliss.

* * *

_A/N: Special thanks to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_Alexa pulled off the 'meet the parents' part of the booking, but the sex is going to provide the kind of challenge she's not used to facing. How do you think things will go in the next chapter?_


	26. Chapter 26

"Good morning," Alexa said cheerfully. She had just walked back into Zack's bedroom after taking a shower. He had been asleep when she had gone into the bathroom, but now he was awake, sitting up in the bed with pillows behind his back.

"Morning," Zack said sleepily. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, very well. How about you?" Alexa asked. Wearing the big t-shirt that she had slept in, she got back into the bed with him and lay on her side to face him.

"Not that great. I was awake for a couple of hours. To be honest, I was lying there looking at you, thinking that you're so beautiful it's unreal. I could never get myself someone so hot."

Alexa smiled broadly. "Well, thank you for saying that. Don't talk yourself down, though. I've spent an evening and a night with you now, and I can tell that the only thing you lack is confidence. You're a nice guy, a good looking guy. All you need to do is go out there and meet girls."

"You really think so?" he asked doubtfully.

"I know so. Zack, there's something else I think you need to consider."

"What?" he enquired, showing concern.

"You're going to need to break up with Chelsea. Yes, we had a good time with your parents last night, but that's a double-edged sword. On one hand, we showed them that you really did have the attractive girlfriend you told them about. However, on the other hand they're now going to expect to see me here more often. I get the feeling your mom is going to want to see me all the time. We really connected, she's so much fun."

"Yeah, this is a problem," Zack realised. "How do I go about that? It'll be really embarrassing to say Chelsea dumped me."

"You don't have to say that. You could go with something like, 'We were both so busy working that we weren't seeing each other.' Relationships end for all kind of reasons. That's a perfectly valid one, and it fits the story we used."

"I guess you're right," Zack said with a heavy sigh. "It'll be sad to say goodbye to Chelsea. I guess it'll also be a relief, in a way. No more having to pretend and make stuff up."

"Right. Besides, we still have a couple of days together," Alexa said brightly. "What are we getting up to today?"

"There is a toy and model convention on not far from here. I didn't even know about it when I made the booking. I'd love to go with you if that's okay?"

"Of course," Alexa said cheerfully. "I'd go wherever you wanted. Honestly though? A convention like that really is something I would go to. Let's do it."

"It is?" Zack asked, incredibly surprised.

"You think a sexy girl can't be nerdy about toys?" Alexa giggled.

"Well, that kind of was what I was thinking," he confessed.

Alexa giggled again. "How about this for a plan: Toy convention, dinner, back here for sex."

She wasn't going to say it to him, but Alexa suspected that having sex with her would help Zack in a lot of ways, not least with the confidence he so desperately lacked. Once he had done it, he would know that he could do it again.

"Sounds like a pretty amazing day," Zack said. "I'd better get up and shower so that we can get moving."

* * *

The convention that Zack had brought Alexa to was actually for toys, models and video games, she had discovered when they got there. The price of admission was reasonable, which helped to explain why it was very busy.

After paying for their admittance, Alexa and Zack entered the enormous hall, walking hand in hand. She could tell how much fun Zack was having bringing a sexy girl with him to a place where there were hundreds of sexless nerds to be envious of him. It was a pleasant experience for his ego. For Alexa, it was somewhat less enjoyable. She was going to spend the day with guys staring at her like she was a piece of meat. She had already seen it happening a couple of times. Still, she told herself she was there for Zack to enjoy himself. It would be best if she focussed on that, and looking at the displays.

"Where shall we start?" Zack asked, standing and looking around the hall. There were large signs hanging from the roof to indicate what was located in each area.

"It's up to you," Alexa said cheerfully.

"No, you choose. Obviously I know what the deal is between us, but I still want you to have a good time as well. It'll make me feel better if you have a say over things, so choose where we're going to go first."

Alexa could understand what he meant. He was looking to experience the convention with a girlfriend, so he was treating her as such. It was easy for her to go along with it. "Okay, let's go look at the video game section," she said with excitement that was perfectly genuine.

"Alright," Zack smiled. Holding hands again, they started making their way through the busy hall in the direction of the video game section. "You used to play video games then?"

"Still do," Alexa said. "I have to fly a lot for work, and I always take my Nintendo Switch with me. It's in my case back at your place right now."

"That's awesome!" Zack exclaimed. "Literally my dream girl."

"Your dream girl is someone who likes video games? Well, that gives you a starting point when it comes to dating."

Zack looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying get out there and meet girls who are into the same kinds of games as you. Go to conventions, enter tournaments, even meeting people online is an option. Like I said earlier, confidence is the only thing you lack."

"Thanks, Alexa, it means a lot that you believe that."

Having said her piece, Alexa decided not to labour the point. It was time for them to have fun looking around the convention. They had just entered the video games area. There were displays featuring what looked like every gaming system that had ever been mass produced. The earliest ones were a mystery to her. "What was the first console you had?" she asked.

"The original Xbox," Zack replied. "I bet we've got quite a few to see before we get that far."

"Christ," Alexa muttered, reminded of the fact that he was only twenty-one, six years her junior. "The first one I had was a Sega Genesis. It was my dad's, but I used to play it."

"A Sega Genesis?" Zack cried. "How old are you?"

Alexa raised her eyebrows as she managed to laugh. "A word of advice, that's not a good way to speak to a lady."

"Sorry," Zack said, his cheeks reddening. "I just meant, like, those were from the early nineties."

"To answer your question, I'm twenty-seven," Alexa grinned. "I was playing games on the Genesis when I was four or five. Then, later, my dad got me a Playstation of my own one Christmas. Those were the days. I was on that thing all the time, every night after school."

They looked at each of the displays, working from oldest towards newest. Eventually, they reached the original Playstation. "There it is," Alexa said excitedly.

"Doesn't it look so primitive now?" Zack commented, looking at the grey rectangle with a lid to the CD reader, and power, reset and eject buttons.

"Yeah, it does. But what fun it was. I remember playing the first Tomb Raider game so many times. The first couple of Resident Evil games, too. They were so much fun, even if it took me ages to figure the puzzles out."

"I've played all of that series," Zack said. "I emulated the earlier ones. I think the second one was the best."

"I agree," Alexa said enthusiastically. "Working your way through the police station. I can picture it now, clear as day. I'd love to play it again."

"Really?" Zack asked. "If you're serious, I can sort that out for you when we get home. I still have the emulator on my PC."

"I couldn't do that," Alexa said. "I mean, this booking is about you having a good time, not me."

"I would be having a good time. I'm quite happy to watch you play, trust me."

"If you're absolutely sure, I'm not going to say no."

"I'm absolutely sure," Zack said. "I'll be in my element."

"Then bring it on," Alexa said with a smile. "Just don't laugh at me when I can't remember any of the puzzles or figure out how to do them."

"I promise not to laugh," Zack said, sniggering even as he said it.

* * *

It had been a thoroughly enjoyable day, Alexa thought. Now that Zack had gotten comfortable around her, he had proven to be good company. They had spent the morning and most of the afternoon at the convention before getting dinner at a nearby restaurant.

After the meal, they had made their way back to Zack's place, where, true to his word, he had loaded up an emulated version of the original Resident Evil 2 game for her to play. Playing it again for a couple of hours after so many years had been great nostalgic fun.

There was of course something much more important planned for the night than playing video games. For that reason Alexa had closed the PC down and announced that she thought it was time to get into bed.

Zack's nerves had immediately returned, understandably. He had never been with a woman before, and Alexa knew that a woman like her was an even more daunting prospect for a first time than most. Not only was she good looking, she was obviously experienced when it came to sex. Zack would know that, and would be afraid of putting in a poor performance. The truth was that everyone put in a poor performance their first time. All that mattered was that they got the job done, and he would therefore be able to gain confidence through no longer being a virgin.

"God, you're gorgeous," Zack said, watching Alexa undress down to her underwear. "I know I keep saying it all the time. I can't help it."

"Never feel bad about complimenting a lady on her looks," Alexa said sweetly. "And you're not so bad yourself. You clearly work out."

"Yeah, I go to a gym a few times a week, but I'm still hardly in your league."

"Shush," Alexa said softly, recognised that his nerves were making him chatter. She motioned towards the bed. "Get in. We'll start by kissing for a bit, then we'll get into foreplay."

They got into the bed and began kissing. It was no shock that his game wasn't particularly good, since he had no experience. Alexa did her best to demonstrate the better ways to kiss, and he seemed to pick it up quite quickly. Next came the foreplay.

"I'm sure you know you need to get a girl wet before you can have sex. You can also use lube to help you along, if need be," she advised.

"That much I do know," Zack said shyly. "This is where I should, uh, touch you."

"Yes." Alexa removed her bra as quickly as she could, tossing it onto the floor. She then took his hand and cupped one of her breasts with it. "You can start here."

"Oh," Zack said, surprised. He cautiously began to massage her, clearly enjoying himself despite his nerves. "It doesn't feel like I thought it would."

"I have implants," Alexa explained.

"Oh, okay. I never would have thought that. They look, uh…"

"Nice?" Alexa ventured for him.

"Amazing," he settled for.

They continued kissing, with Alexa offering guidance to his hand, moving it with her own. In time, she moved it lower, slipping his fingers into her underwear.

"Oh," Zack said again. "I, uh, what should I do?"

"Just let me guide you," Alexa said.

Lying back, she essentially gave herself a thorough fingering, using Zack's hand instead of her own. She lay back, eyes closed, thinking about fucking Clementine. It was the best way to turn herself on when she was with someone on a booking who didn't excite her sexually. As ever, it worked for her.

"You're really wet now," Zack said naively after a few minutes.

Very wet wouldn't have been how Alexa would have chosen to describe it, but it would do. She doubted she was in for a long or satisfying performance from Zack in any event. In her experience, a guy on his first time would be clumsy about getting it into her, and then shoot his load moments later, before she had half a chance to enjoy herself.

And so it proved to be. Alexa did him the honour of putting the condom on for him. As she did so, she found herself thinking that he wouldn't get any criticism from future partners about the size of his dick. It was now only a question of what he did with it.

A couple of awkward minutes later, Zack was inside her. Alexa did her best to match his rather frantic rhythm, moaning to convey pleasure that she wasn't feeling. She was sure that Zack had no idea she was faking it, as it was something that she had gotten good at over the years.

Soon enough, Zack was grunting and groaning as his climax neared. Alexa increased her own noises, making like she was also going to orgasm. It worked a treat, for Zack soon came, releasing with a final couple of loud grunts.

"Holy shit," he said breathlessly as he pulled out. "That was amazing, Alexa. Jesus."

Not Jesus, goddess, she thought, thinking better of actually saying it. Another moment of Bliss had been successfully delivered.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time._

_This chapter concludes our coverage of Zack's booking. He got his moment of Bliss, even if it wasn't a great experience for Alexa. He also got some advice about how to move forward with his sex life, and how to get himself out of the Chelsea problem._

_Next time, another repeat booking. Who do you think we might see again?_


	27. Chapter 27

Having a cup of coffee before attending a booking was part of Alexa's routine. On this particular afternoon, she had visited a Starbucks and gotten her drink to go. She was now parked up in her hired BMW, only a minute or so from her destination. While enjoying her drink, she had a read through the booking form for that day's client.

When that was done, she moved on to looking at her calendar, wanting to see what was upcoming. The calendar software that was used by A Moment of Bliss had a dedicated screen for new bookings. Alexa checked that screen a couple of times each day, acknowledging each new booking, which thereby removed it from the new bookings screen.

"What do you have for me today, Zelina?" Alexa said under her breath as she tapped her phone's screen to bring up the new bookings. There were three in the list; not a bad day so far. Two of them were from familiar names, Alexa saw.

Nikki Bella was the name at the top of the list. It had been a while since Nikki had booked, leaving Alexa to wonder if she was finished as a client now that she was in a new relationship. Nikki had said she wanted to continue with her moments of Bliss, but actions often spoke louder than words. With this booking, Nikki's statement of intent was confirmed to be valid. Alexa smiled, happy that one of her absolute favourite clients was still purchasing her services.

The other familiar name was McMahon. For the first time the word President preceded that surname instead of Stephanie. Alexa pictured Zelina smiling as she typed that into her computer. Alexa considered that it was a good job she had such a trustworthy employee. Information didn't come much more confidential that the President hiring an escort for a night of kinky sex. Alexa smiled again, thinking that McMahon was going to be in trouble when the goddess showed up, after getting out of line at the Presidential dinner.

Finished with her coffee, Alexa put her phone down and turned her attention to the booking she was about to attend. It promised to be a simple but enjoyable six hours. It was always nice when a client booked for a second time, as this one had. Getting more than one booking from someone often meant there would be more to come in the future.

Five minutes later, Alexa was at her destination, waiting for an answer on the intercom system.

"Hello?" a tinny-sounding woman's voice said through the speaker.

"Bayley? It's Alexa Bliss," she said cheerfully. This time she did not need to announce the company name as well, since there was some familiarity between them.

"Hi, Alexa! Come in!" Bayley said excitedly. There was a loud buzz, indicating that the door was now unlocked.

Alexa opened the door and pulled her travel case into the condo facility. The door to condo number three opened and Bayley stepped out into the ground floor hallway. The strange yet cute side ponytail was in place again, and there was a big smile on her face.

"Hi! Great to see you," Bayley said, just as excitable as she had been over the intercom.

"Nice to see you again," Alexa replied with a warm smile as she approached her client.

Bayley spread her arms, offering a hug. Alexa was a little surprised, but she didn't show it as she accepted the gesture.

"I was hoping you might book again," Alexa said after they parted and walked into the condo. "I had a nice time that night we went to the theatre."

"Really?" Bayley said, looking delighted that Alexa even remembered the first booking. Little did she know, repeat bookings were always sent to Alexa with information on the previous one to help her recall it.

On this occasion, Alexa had remembered unprompted. Bayley's first booking had been about her desire to figure out if she was more attracted to women than she was to men. The verdict had been a resounding yes.

"Any luck with dating?" Alexa enquired, standing her travel case near to an end of the couch in the condo's living area.

"I've had a couple of dates with women. Neither of them went anywhere, but I'm getting more confident about putting myself out there," Bayley said positively. "Can I get you anything? A drink, maybe?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Alexa smiled. "And I'm glad to hear you're dating, even though it's a shame you haven't found the right person yet. Keep at it, there's definitely someone out there for you."

"Thanks, I will," Bayley said. Taking a seat on the couch, she motioned for Alexa to join her.

"So, your booking," Alexa said as she sat down.

"Yeah," Bayley said, getting in before Alexa could continue. "When you were here last time we got into talking about your expertise with bondage, and how a lot of your clients go for that kind of thing. It intrigued me a lot."

"I remember," Alexa said. "You seemed fascinated by it."

Bayley's cheeks began to redden a bit. "I was. I can't explain it, the thought of it just turned me on for some reason. I enjoyed kissing you a lot when we were at the theatre, yet after you had gone that night, the kissing wasn't what I couldn't stop thinking about. I constantly had the thought in my mind wondering what it would have been like if you had tied me up. I couldn't get it out of my head for days, so I knew I had to book again. It took me a while to save up the money, but here we are."

"Here we are," Alexa agreed, smiling sweetly again. It had been a while since she had given someone a beginners session in bondage, and she was looking forward to it. She reached over the end of the couch and pulled her case around to the front of it.

"Where are we going to start?" Bayley asked eagerly.

Alexa unzipped the case and retrieved a plastic bag with the Moment of Bliss logo on it. "I call this my bag of goodies," she declared, producing it with a flourish.

From inside the bag she produced a length of white bondage rope and a roll of black electrical tape. "The first question is what would you like to try out? Rope or tape?"

Bayley looked at the items Alexa was holding, as if she was going to make an informed decision. "Let's try the tape," she said after a moment.

"Alright," Alexa said, setting the bag and the length of rope aside on the floor. "So, the first thing I'm going to do is tie your wrists. Since this is your first time I'll do it with your hands in front of you."

Bayley held out her arms, wrists touching each other. "Like this?"

"That's perfect," Alexa smiled. It was important to do that often because it helped to put the client at ease. She stretched out the first length of tape from the brand new roll and stuck it to Bayley's right wrist.

"This is good tape because it's strong and sticky. I'm going to wrap it around like this a couple of times and it will tie your wrists nicely."

"I've always liked that sound for some reason," Bayley said as her wrists were bound and Alexa tore the roll free.

"The tape sound? Do you find yourself getting pleasant triggers from sounds a lot?" Alexa asked.

"Yes," Bayley said. Her expression told Alexa that Bayley had realised she knew what she was into. "I like to watch ASMR videos. I find them very relaxing."

Alexa understood. She had been requested to do ASMR for clients before. It involved whispering or making soft noises to a person in order to trigger a sensory reaction in their brain. It didn't work for everyone, but it was a used for either stress relief or as a sleep aid for people who did respond to it.

"We can try some ASMR this evening if you like?" Alexa suggested. Although it hadn't been included in the booking request, she was happy to make small additions like that.

"I bet you'd be good at it," Bayley said eagerly. "Yes, I'd like to do that. What else are we going to try?"

"I'm going to take you through different methods of bondage, different gags, that kind of thing. And you requested oral sex, so we'll end with that."

"I don't know about a moment of Bliss. Sounds like six hours of Bliss to me," Bayley said.

Alexa gave one of her most radiant smiles. "I aim to please."

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to everyone who left a review last time._

_There we have our latest 'meet the client' chapter. I had a lot of people asking if we could see Bayley for another booking, so here we are. How do you think she will enjoy her evening?_

_We also found out that both Nikki Bella and Stephanie McMahon have made bookings. Who would like to see those covered in the story?_


	28. Chapter 28

"This is strong tape," Bayley said, looking at her bound wrists. She tried to pull them apart, knowing full well that it wasn't going to work. It didn't.

"Strong and sticky," Alexa confirmed. "No cheap dollar store stuff here. The only down side is when it's removed it can be a bit painful. Personally, I say a lot of pleasure is worth a little pain."

"I agree," Bayley said, sounding like she was coming under the Alexa Bliss spell quite quickly. So much the better, Alexa thought.

"As I said, I would usually tie your hands behind your back. In front is no good because you can try to untie your ankles or remove a gag. So, for now I'm going to have to tell you not to do that, alright?"

"No problem," Bayley said. "I'm enjoying being tied like this. I won't be trying to escape unless you tell me to."

"With that kind of talk, it sounds like you're going to make an excellent Sub," Alexa smiled. "Have you thought about whether you might like to be a Dom?"

"Is that like, being the one in charge?" Bayley asked innocently.

"Yes, that's it," Alexa said. "If you were to tie me up, you would be the Dom and I would be the Sub."

"Do you ever do that for people, on bookings I mean? Seems like a dangerous situation to put yourself in with random people."

Alexa nodded. Bayley was sweet and innocent, and in some ways seemed a little naïve, but she was no idiot. "It would be dangerous, which is why I almost never do it. I have done with a couple of people who have been regular clients for a long time, people I know I can trust. I definitely wouldn't accept a first time booking request like that."

"I think I might like to try tying you up," Bayley said shyly. "Or tying a lover up, I guess I mean. The idea turns me on."

"Maybe you would get more of a kick out of being a Dom then," Alexa said. "If that's the case, you can still enjoy tonight, and you can learn about what excites you the most, ready for your first experience with a partner."

"Okay, let's do it," Bayley said. "So far I've learned it's better to tie the wrists behind the back. What would you do next, assuming you wanted me not to go anywhere for a long time?"

"The next priority is to tape your ankles," Alexa said. She gave her lap an encouraging tap with her hand. "Put your feet up for me."

Bayley did as she had been asked, and Alexa set about wrapping the tape around her ankles. "Now, the important thing you need to be aware of when you're tying someone up for a sex game is that bondage is to be enjoyed by both parties. Notice how I've tied your wrists and ankles tight enough to stop you getting free, but your circulation isn't restricted. It's important to keep practicing and get used to finding that sweet spot."

"You're good at it, not that that's a surprise." Bayley attempted to move her ankles after Alexa was done. She found them securely restrained. "Well, that's my legs tied."

"Not yet it's not," Alexa said with a coy smile. "Usually I wouldn't use tape to tie someone up. Rope is a better option for that. The thing with tape is it can weaken over time due to struggling. I get that you might prefer to use tape though. Everyone has their preferences, and it does look nice."

"If tape can be weakened, how do you get around that?" Bayley said, trying to wriggle her feet.

Alexa was enjoying herself. It had been a while since she had done a booking like this. She found talking about bondage to be fun, and took pleasure in passing on her knowledge on the subject to someone else. "We use more of it," was her cheerful answer.

"More of it. That makes sense," Bayley said with a cute smile.

"So, I'm going to tape your legs below the knee, right about here," Alexa said, going to work with the tape again.

Bayley sat and watched, admiring her handiwork. "You're so quick with that stuff."

"I'm an experienced taper," Alexa chuckled. She tore the roll free again and patted the end down on the front of Bayley's left leg. "Now, one more time, above the knees. If you do this to your partner, you know they're not going to get free until you choose to let them, or until they safe word. That's something else we need to talk about."

"A safe word?" Bayley asked as her legs were taped for the third time. "I'm guessing that's something I would say if I'm uncomfortable and it would mean I want to be untied?"

Alexa nodded. "Exactly. Some Doms and Subs like to add roleplay to their experience, so you could be begging me to let you go or whatever, but there would be one word we agreed up that would be your safe word. If you said that, the game would stop and I would make sure you were okay."

"What if I was gagged? I know we're going to move on to that soon."

"Then a safe word as such is obviously not practical. Instead, you need to agree on a safe gesture of some kind. I always use rapid blinking. It's something a person can do no matter what situation they are in, and it's something people never do ordinarily. Needless to say, if you blindfolded someone then blinking wouldn't work."

"Makes sense," Bayley said. "So, attract your attention and then start blinking like crazy."

"Precisely," Alexa said. "How is that feeling bondage for you?"

Bayley looked down at her securely bound legs and held up her wrists. "Safe to say I'm going nowhere. I'm not particularly uncomfortable though."

"Perfect," Alexa smiled. "If you wanted, if you ever find yourself with a partner who is into letting you tie them up, you could keep them like this for as long as you liked, or as long as they could stand."

"What do your other clients go for?" Bayley asked. It was apparent to Alexa that she got turned on to some extent by hearing what other people experienced with their moments of Bliss.

"I have some people tied or taped up for hours, if that's their thing. There was a girl who booked one time who had me wrap her in tape from her ankles up to her chin."

"Jesus," Bayley said, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, that took a lot of tape," Alexa chuckled.

"I bet it took a lot of removing, too," Bayley grinned.

"It sure did." With that, Alexa moved things along. "Would you like me to untie you while we move on to talk about gags, or are you okay like that?"

"I'm fine. I want to stay tied up," Bayley said, her cheeks reddening slightly as she said it.

"That's what I like to hear," Alexa said cheerfully. "Sometimes people's experiences don't match up to their fantasies and they don't enjoy something like this the way they thought they would."

"No, this is, uh, well, I'm turned on," Bayley said shyly.

"That's what we want," Alexa said. She stretched a long strip of tape from the roll and tore it off. "Okay, next we're going to talk about gags. First of all, since we're having fun with tape, we'll go into tape gags. Go like this for me," she requested, closing her mouth and pursing her lips slightly. Bayley copied her, and Alexa pressed the tape down over her lips, smoothing it down from end to end.

"Mmmm," Bayley mumbled, trying out her first ever gag for effectiveness. Her eyes widened a little, surprised to be well silenced.

"Not bad, huh?" Alexa said with another smile. "This is strong tape with powerful adhesive, so it works quite well. Cheap stuff wouldn't seal a mouth up at all, so you have to make sure you buy good tape if you want to use it like this. As you can tell, your lips are sealed right now. If you try and talk, you'll be muffled and your words won't be comprehensible. Try and say A Moment of Bliss for me."

"Am Mommemt om bmmms," Bayley said, doing her best to make her words come through clearly. "Mmmph," she signed in frustration at her failure.

Alexa's smile widened as she enjoyed hearing the futile attempt. "See how pathetic that sounded? That means it's a good gag. Good, but not great. The problem with using a single strip of tape like that is that in a few minutes or so you could probably work it loose by trying to move your mouth. Once you've done that, you can force it away from your mouth with your tongue, and you could start screaming for help. Not good from my point of view as a Dom."

"Mmm hmm," Bayley said, conveying her understanding.

"But don't worry, if you like tape gags, which I do, there is a way to make them better and more secure. What I would need to do is rather than using a single strip, I would wrap it around your head a few times. It pulls the tape so much tighter around your mouth, and has the added bonus of the multiple layers making it impossible to get it loose, and muffling your attempts to talk even more."

"Mmkm," Bayley acknowledged, listening attentively.

"There is one step further you can go, to make my personal favourite gag. The tape wrap that I just described, with something stuffed in the mouth beforehand. You have to be careful with this one though because some people understandably get freaked out by having their mouth stuffed while they are also bound. For now, I'll demonstrate on myself."

Alexa reached into her plastic bag and pulled out a white cloth. She scrunched it up into a ball in her hand. "I'm going to put this in my mouth, then tape it shut. You'll see how effective a gag it makes."

"Wmmt abmmt me?" Bayley said.

"You can have a turn too," Alexa assured her. "There are a few gags to get through. Let's talk about them all, then you can try wearing them all if you like. We've got plenty of time left."

"Mmkm," Bayley agreed.

Alexa crammed the cloth into her mouth then set about taping it shut, wrapping the tape around her head a couple of times. Tearing the roll free proved to be awkward, but she managed it. She took pleasure in studying Bayley's eyes while she worked. There was a lot of excitement there. Bayley liked to see a sexy lady gagged. Yes, Alexa thought, she is definitely going to be a Dom once she gets confident with all of this. It was always the quiet, cute ones you had to watch out for. Just like me, Alexa thought, amused by her own internal comment.

Now that she had applied her own gag, Alexa spread her arms with a flourish, showing off her new appearance.

"Nmm ymm smmm Im cmmt tmmk," she said. Her words were even more muffled and incomprehensible than Bayley's attempts had been.

Demonstration complete, Alexa slowly peeled the tape from around her head, doing her best to pull out the fewest amount of hairs possible. A minute later, she was able to peel the last bit from her lips and pull out the cloth.

"As you can tell," she said, as if nothing had happened, "that gagged me very efficiently. The cloth also would have helped to stop me trying to work on freeing the tape."

"Mmmmm!" Bayley said eagerly. Her eyes showed that she wanted her own gag removed.

Alexa decided to oblige her, just this once. She reached forward and peeled the tape from Bayley's mouth.

"My god, Alexa. You looked so hot like that, I can't even understand my reaction right now."

"I can," Alexa said with a light laugh. "You're a Dom, Bayley. Unfortunately for you, the learning process involves you being on the receiving end. Now, shall we try the next kind of gag?"

"Yes. And can we do the ASMR too?"

"If that's what you'd like," Alexa said comfortably.

"It is. And I'd like you to do it with your mouth taped. Those weird gagged noises are going to be a trigger for me, I know it."

Alexa beamed, delighting in the request. "Kinky. I like it a lot. Yes, we can absolutely do that."

Bayley squealed excitedly. "Moments of Bliss are the best!"

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time._

_I'd like to hope you're enjoying Bayley's night as much as she is, but I'm not sure that's possible!_

_The next chapter will be the final one of this booking. We'll get to see Alexa trying her hand at ASMR. How do you think she will do?_

_It's been a while, so I'll end with a reminder that I am considering requests for future moments of Bliss. Leave a review or send a DM if there is something you would like to see!_


	29. Chapter 29

Wrapping a tape gag around her own head was going to be something relatively new for Alexa. She was used to doing it to other people, or, rarely, having it done to her by trusted clients. Still, Bayley had requested an ASMR session, and had wanted her to do it with her mouth taped.

In preparation for the ASMR, Alexa had decided it would be a good idea to move from the living room to Bayley's bedroom. Since her legs were comprehensively taped up, Alexa had figured it would be easier to carry her than untie her. Judging by the muffled noises she had heard, Bayley had enjoyed the short trip before being set down on the bed.

Alexa had then needed to go back to the living area to fetch the roll of tape she would need for her gag. The sight that greeted her made her smile. There were discarded balls of used up tape on the floor, along with several cloths and lengths of rope. There was even a scrunched up length of Alexa's favourite medical plaster.

"Signs that it's been a fun night," Alexa said to herself with some amusement. She moved over to the table and picked up the roll of black electrical tape. In the past few hours, she had given Bayley an experience of pretty much every method of bondage and gagging she knew. After all of that, Bayley had wanted to go back to the first one – having her legs and wrists wrapped in the tape. That was how she now lay on the bed, with more of the tape wrapped around her mouth and head.

If that was the kind of gag Bayley preferred, Alexa figured it made sense for her to use it on herself for the ASMR. As with all moments of Bliss, everything she did was with the intention of pleasuring her client. ASMR wasn't a sexual experience for most people who enjoyed it, but it plainly was going to be for Bayley.

Alexa walked back to the bedroom, finding Bayley lying on her back, taped up to the point of being almost unable to move. She lifted her head a made a muffled sound that came across as excitement.

"Look at you all taped up," Alexa said in the sweet voice that she used a lot with clients. "You look adorable. And helpless. Are you comfy? You good?"

"Mmmm," Bayley moaned into her gag, using her tone to try and indicate a positive answer.

"That's good," Alexa said as she moved over towards the bed, holding up the roll of tape. "I guess this is where I gag myself as well. I bet you'd like to be the one doing it to me, huh?"

"Mmmmph," Bayley sighed, her eyes rolling at the thought. She was also wriggling pathetically against her bondage. Alexa knew she could try that all night, it would get her nowhere.

"Okay, here goes," Alexa said, stretching tape out from the roll. She pulled it tightly across her mouth and began working the roll around her head, trying to make the process look seductive, if that was at all possible. Gauging the reaction in Bayley's eyes told her that she wasn't making a bad job of it.

Once her mouth was sealed below a couple of layers of tape, Alexa managed to tear the roll free and set it aside on a nightstand. Moving awkwardly on the bed, Bayley made sure not to take her eyes off Alexa the whole time.

It was then that Alexa realised she had made a mistake. She should have told Bayley how the ASMR experience was going to work before rendering herself unable to do so. Oh well, time to improvise, she thought.

"Turn around," Alexa tried to say. It came out as mumbled nonsense, but the accompanying hand gesture got the message across.

Before getting onto the bed again, Alexa took a second look at the roll of tape on the nightstand. Bayley had mentioned liking the sound the tape made when it was pulled from the roll. Sound triggers like that were what ASMR was all about.

Picking up the tape, Alexa got onto the bed, lying behind Bayley and cuddling up to her. While Bayley rested her head on the pillows, Alexa propped the pillows on her side of the bed up, so that by lying on them she was in the perfect position to make sounds almost directly into Bayley's ear.

Realising that the gagged noises would be the main event, Alexa started by holding the tape roll close to Bayley's ear, making sounds by tapping her nails on it. She used different taps and rhythms to create sounds that she hoped would start to trigger Bayley. It would have been easier for her if she was someone who was receptive to ASMR herself, but as she was not, she could only do what she thought was best. She had done ASMR a few times for clients in the past and had seemed to please them, so she supposed that counted for something.

After a few minutes of her gentle tapping, Alexa started to hear quiet sighing noises coming from Bayley. She sounded relaxed. The ASMR was working on her. It was time to move on to the next stage.

Alexa found the end of the tape and slowly began to pull it from the roll, just quickly enough to produce the peeling sound that Bayley liked.

"Mmmm," Bayley groaned, conveying even more pleasure and relaxation. She lay there perfectly motionless, any thoughts of pointless struggling gone from her mind.

For ten minutes or so, Alexa continued making tape sounds for Bayley. She got the impression that pleasure was taking over relaxation. Being comprehensively bound and gagged surely had something to do with it, but it seemed that the sounds were having a strong effect. Time for the final stage, Alexa thought.

Dropping the role of tape behind her onto the floor, Alexa moved even closer to Bayley and raised her head so that her taped mouth was right next to Bayley's ear.

"Now you're relaxed, let me turn you on," Alexa whispered into her gag. The words came out incomprehensible, but that was fine. She would continue whispering and let the resulting sounds work their magic.

As the minutes passed, Alexa could tell that Bayley was getting more and more turned on. If she was getting off on the sounds, Alexa found herself thinking that there was no reason not to go for the first orgasm of the night. Bayley had requested sex anyway, so this would be an ideal way to transition from one thing to the other.

Alexa started putting more passion into her muffled noises, making like she was getting sexually excited herself by what they were doing. She reached an arm around Bayley and slipped a hand inside her pants and underwear. It wasn't easy to finger her with legs taped together, but Alexa managed to get one finger inside and started moving it rhythmically, matching her mumbled noises to the rhythm.

Breathless noises of pleasure now came from Bayley, who lay there with her eyes closed, focusing all of her senses on the experience she was getting.

It only took a few more minutes for Bayley to reach her climax. By then she was writing around and squealing into her gag. Alexa pressed on, relentlessly fingering her as she came.

"Gmmd gmml," Alexa mumbled breathlessly when Bayley's orgasm subsided. She had come quite a lot, meaning that Alexa was going to have to untie her and give her a chance to clean up. Not quite yet though, Alexa thought.

Dominantly, Alexa rolled Bayley over onto her back and kneeled over her. Alexa peeled off her own gag, not enjoying the uncomfortable process. It was apparent in Bayley's eyes that she did enjoy it, however. Grunts and groans kept coming from her as she watched.

"Ow!" Alexa said when she pulled the last bit of the tape from her lips. There was a clear pink lipstick outline on the adhesive side, which she turned around to show Bayley. "This stuff seals really well, doesn't it? Look at that."

"Mppph," Bayley gasped in agreement.

"Now, before I untie you and let you clean yourself up, I want you to remember how you felt just now. When you become a Dom, as I'm confident you will, that's the kind of pleasure you need to provide for your Sub. Make sure they get their moment of bliss."

Bayley responded by nodding her head, leaving Alexa already pleased with her night's work. She had brought another Dom into the world.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time!_

_Safe to say Bayley got what she wanted from her second booking. With Alexa's help, she has learned the basics of bondage._

_Next time, we're going to meet another new client. Who do you think it might be, and what might they have requested? Leave your predictions in a review!_

_And don't forget that if you have an idea you would like to see, I consider all requests._


	30. Chapter 30

Starting a booking not knowing exactly what she was getting into was a rarity for Alexa. Clients were required to complete an extensive booking form, and usually Zelina was good at cross-checking to make sure the information was all there.

Today's form lacked a crucial detail. The clients had purchased a six hour package for their son. Alexa was to take him on a date, and follow up with sex. The form stated that the client's twenty-one year old son was shy around women and never dated. What it didn't say was why he was so shy. That missing bit of information left Alexa not knowing what would be the best way to approach things. She was going to have to play it by ear, which was something she didn't like doing.

To that end, Alexa had decided to forgo her usual pre-booking cup of coffee. She anticipated that her clients, Joe and Angie, would offer her a drink when she arrived. Almost every client made that offer. On this occasion, Alexa was going to accept and use the chat over coffee to try and prise some more specific information out of them about their son's behaviour.

A pleasant-looking residential neighbourhood in Union Township, New Jersey was her destination. Cruising slowly up the road she had been given for the client's address, she found the correct house number and pulled up out front. There was a car already parked on the driveway.

Another rarity for Alexa was not needing her travel case. She was already wearing a nice dark blue dress, and her hair and makeup were already taken care of. She was arriving set for the dinner date that had been requested of her.

Locking her BMW, Alexa walked up the driveway to the front door and pressed the bell. The door had an ornate frosted glass window in it. Through it she could see someone moving around. Glancing at her watch, she realised she was a bit early. Better early than late, she had always thought.

After a moment, the door was opened by a short, fairly attractive black woman with long curly hair. She looked pleased to see Alexa.

"Hi. I'm Alexa Bliss, A Moment of Bliss," she said in a friendly but professional manner.

"I'm Angie. Thank you for coming, please come in." She stepped aside, granting Alexa admittance.

Alexa walked into a modest, tidy hallway. She got faint smells of polish and some other kind of cleaning product. The house had been given a going over ahead of her visit.

"Let's go through to the kitchen," Angie said when she had closed the front door. She walked past Alexa, leading her down the hallway to the open kitchen door at the far end. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Coffee would be nice, please," Alexa said, following along behind.

"Coffee at this time in the evening?" Angie asked with some humour.

"I'm a hopeless addict. I sometimes say no coffee, no bliss," Alexa giggled. "You have a lovely home," she added, looking around the kitchen.

"Thank you," Angie said, smiling at Alexa's joke. "Have a seat while I get the coffee going." She motioned to a small dining table in a corner of the kitchen.

Alexa walked over and sat down facing Angie. "I could do with having a chat to you about Darren before I meet him," she said.

"No problem," Angie said as she busied herself with the coffee machine over on the far side of the kitchen. "Sorry Joe isn't here. He was going to be, but he got called in to work to cover someone."

"It's never nice when that happens," Alexa said sympathetically.

Angie made a non-committal noise. "More shifts is more money."

"True," Alexa agreed.

"Darren's upstairs. I'm sure he won't come down unless I call him, because, well, he's shy around women. This is the problem I need you to work on, Alexa. He's only ever been on a couple of dates. It's not normal for someone his age."

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about. Why do you think Darren is so shy?"

Mid-way through fixing Alexa's coffee, Angie stopped and looked over at her with a frustrated expression on her face. "I wish I knew. He's a good looking boy. He's not socially awkward most of the time. I mean, he has friends. It's just dating that he struggles with. That's why I want you to go out and show him a good time, and of course end the night the right way."

"Do you know if it will be Darren's first time sleeping with someone?" Alexa asked delicately. "If so, that might be what he's struggling with. For some people the first time is very daunting."

"No, he's been with a girl. I don't think it was a very, let's say, satisfying experience for him. Maybe that's part of the problem," Angie conceded as she carried Alexa's coffee and a glass of wine for herself over to the table and sat down opposite her guest.

"Thanks," Alexa said, taking the cup of coffee. "I have a bit more to go on now. I'm used to working with people who aren't confident about sex, so I'll be able to coach him through it if I need to."

"That's exactly what I wanted," Angie said, nodding her approval. "I'm sure all he needs is a good night with a sexy lady like yourself to start building his confidence. I've tried everything else I could think of to try and encourage him."

They continued chatting while Alexa drank her coffee. She enquired about things Darren liked and things he didn't. It was important knowledge because unlike on a regular date, she was going to be dining with someone who was a total stranger. There was potential for the conversation to be awkward, even without considering Darren's shyness around women.

"Okay," Alexa said with emphasis when she eventually set her empty cup down on the table. "I think it's time for me to meet Darren."

Angie downed what was left of her glass of wine and set it down next to the coffee cup. "Good idea. His room is up the stairs, left at the top, first door on the left."

Alexa nodded. "Got it. I'll take it from here. If I don't speak to you again before the booking ends, I will drop you an email tomorrow and let you know how I think it went."

"Thanks, Alexa, that's good of you," Angie said, appreciated the willingness to go above and beyond what had been paid for.

"Not a problem. I have a three hour flight tomorrow anyway. It'll give me something to do."

With that, Alexa got up from the table. It was time for her to head upstairs and meet her date for the evening.

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to everyone who left a review last time._

_There was have our latest 'meet the client' chapter. What do you make of it?_

_As ever, a reminder that ideas for future bookings are considered. If you have something in mind, hit me up._


	31. Chapter 31

Up the stairs, left at the top, first door on the left. Those had been the directions given to Alexa by Angie Young. The door in question was open, she saw as she reached the landing. It was time to meet Darren, who hopefully was expecting her. If not, things were about to get awkward.

Reaching the open doorway, Alexa saw Darren over on the other side of the bedroom. He was wearing dark blue suit pants and a smart grey shirt, giving himself a once over in a mirror. He wasn't aware of her presence until he turned around and saw her standing there.

"Oh, hi. You must be Alexa," he said, not sounding particularly shy. In fact he sounded calm, polite, but not all that excited to meet her.

"That's right, Alexa Bliss. Nice to meet you," she said, walking into the room.

"Nice to meet you. I must say, this is going to be a strange evening for me. My parents paying a woman to go on a date with me. This is clown world stuff."

Alexa couldn't help but smile, despite her confusion. She didn't detect shyness, and Darren was quite a handsome man. How he was such a flop on the dating scene was beyond her at the moment.

"It is one of my more unusual bookings," she lied smoothly. "I'll do my best not to make it seem like clown world. Do you have an idea where you'd like to go?"

"Do you like pizza?"

"I love pizza!" Alexa exclaimed.

"Then I know where I'd like to go. There's a family run Italian place not all that far away. You will have never eaten pizza like it."

"Sounds great," Alexa said, giving him one of her sweetest smiles. It didn't seem to have the effect on him that her smiles had on a lot of guys.

Darren checked his pockets. Happy with what he found, he picked up his phone from the bed and gestured towards the door. "After you."

Alexa led the way out of the door and down the stairs. "I'll drive," she offered. "That way you can have a drink if you like."

"Thanks. I could use a beer."

"Have a good night!" Angie called out from the kitchen, hearing them walking down the stairs.

"Thanks, mom, we will," Darren called back. Tolerance was the best way to describe his tone. It told Alexa that he was going along with this date rather than intending to enjoy it. That left her with an uphill struggle ahead of her.

They were soon in Alexa's BMW, cruising through the neighbourhood, with Darren directing her to his chosen restaurant.

"Take a left here," he said as they approached a stoplight.

"Close game last night, wasn't it?" Alexa asked, recalling that Angie had said Darren loved baseball.

"Look, Alexa, I'm sure you're not really going to mind because I'm sure you've already been paid, but this is going to be a waste of your time."

Since the car was stationary at the stoplight, Alexa was free to look at him. "It is?"

Darren sighed. "Don't get me wrong, you're a strikingly beautiful woman. You're just not..." He paused before changing his mind on what to say. "I'm gay, Alexa."

Of course, she thought, immediately wondering how she hadn't put two and two together herself. The question that she now had was whether his parents were oblivious to his sexuality or in denial of it.

"Your parents don't know?" she asked, hoping that was the case. She certainly was not going to be pleased if she had essentially been hired to try and fuck the gay out of Angie and Joe's son.

Darren shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. "No. I've never been able to convince myself that they would understand. And then yesterday I found out they had hired you to come this evening and go on a date with me. You have no idea how embarrassed I am right now. No offense, I know you're doing your job, but I obviously don't want to go on a date with you."

Behind Alexa's car, a truck blasted it's horn. She realised the light had gone green. Holding her hand up to apologise to the truck driver, she pulled away and made the left turn. "Of course you don't want to go on a date," she said in an understanding voice. "We're still going to the restaurant though. We're going to share the biggest, nicest pizza we can get, and we're going to talk."

"Again, no offense, but you don't understand what it's like," Darren said, looking out of the window on his side of the car.

"You don't have to keep saying no offense, Darren. You're not going to offend me. And you're actually wrong, I do understand because while I am an escort for a living, I'm still a person with a personal life. I'm engaged to a woman, so I do understand what it's like to come out. I know how hard it can be."

Now Darren had a look of surprise on his face as he turned to her. He took a moment to process what he had heard, before making a decision. "Okay, thank you, I'd like to talk to you about it. God knows I need some help."

It's not the kind of help I usually provide, but let's do it, Alexa thought.

Fifteen minutes later, Alexa accompanied Darren into a tiny little restaurant that had maybe ten tables at most, she estimated. Luckily, a couple of them were free, and they were seated over in a back corner.

Picking up a menu, Alexa discovered that it was actually in Italian, leaving her not understanding a word of it.

"I can translate if you need me to?" Darren asked with some amusement, having caught the expression on her face.

"Just get me something with lots of meat on it," Alexa requested with a chuckle.

"Deal. I like meaty pizzas too."

"Well, this isn't how I expected tonight to go," Alexa said a few minutes later, once they had their drinks in front of them and their pizza order in.

"No, me either," Darren agreed, obviously happy to be able to say it. "I was mortified when my parents told me about this last night. I told them I didn't want to go through with it, but dad said they had already paid and there were no refunds on cancellations with less than seven days notice. All night I was lying there like, 'How am I going to tell this girl that I'm gay?' I didn't think I'd manage to do it."

"But you did. You came right out with it back there in the car," Alexa said in an encouraging tone.

"It was weird. I picked up on something that told me I could trust you. Trust you with something I can't even tell my parents."

"Why can't you tell them? Is it that you don't think they'll understand? Or is it worse than that?" she asked carefully, alluding to the possibility of Angie and Joe being homophobic. Religion was one possible reason why they might take that attitude.

"I'm afraid it could be a bit of both," Darren mumbled, clearly upset by the admission. "I've heard my dad make what he would probably call gay jokes with his friends. I picture myself coming out to my dad and him getting this look of disgust on his face. Alexa, it's awful."

He sounded so dejected that Alexa reached across the table and took his hand. "As a gay or bi person, coming out is the hardest challenge you'll face in your life. For some people, I'm sorry to say, acceptance never comes. My parents are quite conservative. They kicked me out of the house when I told them I was dating a girl. They didn't want to accept that their daughter would do such a thing."

"Oh god, how appalling," Darren said. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thank you, but this is where the good news comes in. In time, after I spent a while living at a friend's place, my mom called me and asked me to come home. As you can imagine, I told her where she could stick her home, but she said she and my dad wanted to talk."

"You went round there?" Darren asked.

"Yes. I decided to give them a chance, prepared to walk out for the last time if they started into me again. It didn't go like that. They gave me this whole talk about, 'You're our daughter and we love you. We were worried you were making rash decisions.' There were loads of justifications they wanted to come with. I told them I was bi, that I liked women and that I was in love with my girlfriend. I said if they didn't want to accept that then they didn't love me the way parents should, and I would leave."

"Wow. What did they say?"

"They were shocked by how forceful I was, I think. Maybe they thought I was going through some kind of phase with my girlfriend. That night they realised how serious I was. From there, we started to repair the damage that had been done. It took a while, but we got there."

Their young female server approached the table with their pizza, causing an interruption in the conversation. Darren served a couple of slices onto Alexa's plate, followed by a couple onto his own.

"So you're saying I should come out, and it will be okay?" he asked after they tucked into their first slices.

"I'm saying you should come out. Having to hide who you are, or even worse having to pretend to be something you're not, that's an awful way to live. But if I sat here a promised you it will be okay, I wouldn't be being honest with you. I can't make that promise. I don't know your parents. I haven't even met your dad."

Darren said nothing for a couple of minutes, thoughtfully chewing one of his pizza slices. "Maybe you're right," he said eventually. "I am sick of living a lie. I've had enough of my mom asking me when I'm going to go out with a nice girl. Coming out would put an end to that, one way or another."

"Are you seeing anyone right now? Someone who might be there with you when you talk to your parents? Moral support can be a huge help."

"I don't, not at the moment," Darren said with a shake of his head. He paused for a moment before adding, "I've almost done it before, you know? Come out, I mean. I nearly did it last night when I found out you were coming tonight. It was so tempting to just shout out, 'I'm gay, damn it!' At least it would have been over with. Talking to you about it has made me see that the whole thing is ridiculous. I need to tell them who I am and hope that they'll respect it because I'm their son."

His use of the word hope was painful for Alexa, even though it sadly was the right word to use. Even in this day and age there was way too much judgement of people and not enough acceptance that everyone was different.

"I think I'm going to do it," Darren said. "This whole thing with them hiring you could be a blessing in disguise, not only because of your advice and guidance, which I'm most grateful for, it could be something for me to use to bring up the subject."

"How so?" Alexa asked, trying her best not to get burning hot pizza cheese on her chin.

"What if I went home and said I didn't enjoy the date with you – totally not true by the way – and I had no intention of sleeping with you? Mom will want to know why, so I'll give her an honest answer. It might be a good idea tonight while dad's at work, too. Tackling them one at a time might make it easier."

"That makes sense," Alexa nodded. "Do you have a friend or family member you can stay with if the worst comes to the worst? I'm not saying it will, just that you should have something lined up if you can."

"I have a friend I could crash with if I have to. Do you really think it will come to that?"

"I'd certainly like to hope not. You know your mom better than me. How do you think she'll react?"

Darren grunted a laugh that had no humour in it. "I don't know. That's the worst thing about it."

They continued chatting away over the delicious pizza until it was all gone, then Darren asked to be taken home. He even refused point blank to allow Alexa to pay for the meal.

Way less than two hours into her six hour booking, Alexa pulled her BMW up outside the Young house for the second time. It was time to say goodbye, and to wish Darren good luck.

"I hope it goes well, I really do," she said warmly. "I'm happy to come in with you if it would make it easier?"

Darren smiled appreciatively. "No, thank you. This is for me to deal with. But chatting to you tonight has helped me more than you know."

"I'm glad. Please let me know how it goes." Alexa proceeded to give him her business phone number.

"I will," Darren promised as he entered the number into his phone. He then leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, Alexa."

"Goodnight," she said as he got out. "And good luck. I'll be driving with my fingers crossed."

"Don't crash," Darren said with a smile. With that, he closed the door.

Alexa waited for a moment before pulling away. She saw him take a deep breath, then walk towards the front door.

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to everyone who left a review last time._

_How do you think Darren's talk with his parents will go? Will Alexa find out?_

_Next time, the booking I know people have been waiting for. For President McMahon, a visit from the goddess is on the agenda._


	32. Chapter 32

It took a lot to embarrass Alexa Bliss. Standing in the White House residence with a member of the President's Secret Service detail going through her travel case was enough to get it done. She felt like she was blushing as the man in the black suit rummaged through the items she had brought with her.

For Alexa, the fact that she was going to be left alone with President McMahon seemed quite remarkable. The amount of people granted that privilege outside of the Oval Office could probably be counted on one hand, she imagined.

Getting her into the White House had seemed like something close to a military operation to Alexa. She had been met at the airport by a different man in a black suit, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. He had driven her across the capital in a black executive car with blacked out windows, making her almost feel like she was the President herself. Only the motorcade had been lacking. It would have been impossible not to get a kick out of it.

Upon her arrival, Alexa had been led to the residence, where she had been met by the agent who was now giving her case the once over. She wondered if this guy was the head of the President's detail. He sure didn't look like he took any shit from anybody.

"Alright, you can go in to see the President," he decided eventually.

"Thank you," Alexa said as he zipped up her case and set it back down on its wheels for her. She had been about to ask which door she needed to use, as there were several off the main hall where she currently was. Apparently she didn't need to enquire, because she was going to be escorted.

The Secret Service man walked across the hall to the back left corner where there was a closed set of double doors. He knocked on one and pushed it open, holding it for Alexa to follow him into an opulent bedroom. "Ms Bliss, Madam President," he announced.

"Thank you, Andrew," Stephanie said in a formal manner. "Short of the outbreak of World War Three, I don't want to be disturbed for the next six hours. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Andrew said dutifully. With that, he backed out of the bedroom and closed the door behind himself.

The Presidency was treating Stephanie well, Alexa saw. Some people aged fast in the top job, she knew. The opposite seemed to be the case with McMahon. She looked positively radiant, standing there in a dark red dress that complimented her figure perfectly. For someone her age, she was quite a dish.

"It's been a long time, Alexa," McMahon said fondly. There was always a bit of chatter between them before Alexa got into her goddess character.

"It has," Alexa smiled. Leaving her travel case near to the door for now, she walked over and exchanged the customary introductory kiss. "I haven't even been able to formally congratulate on your victory until now. My fiancée and I both voted for you."

"Thank you, for your kind words and your votes. We're going to do some great things over the next four years. Alexa, I was shocked to see you here with Adam Cole."

"I know you were," Alexa giggled. "He's a valued client, so I could hardly turn him down."

"Plus you enjoyed seeing me put on the spot," Stephanie said pointedly.

"Plus that," Alexa said matter of fact. She chose that moment to switch to the sterner voice she used as the goddess. "Which brings me on to a serious matter. Who exactly do you think you are, bitch?" she demanded, finding it impossible not to buzz at addressing the most powerful person in the world in such a manner.

Stephanie figuratively melted before her. "I'm sorry about what I said to you, goddess," she said timidly.

"Oh, you will be," Alexa assured her. "You saw me in public, and you had the barefaced nerve to try and tell me what to do. In what world did you think you could do that? Trying to show the goddess up in public? I am very angry with you. Your behaviour is unacceptable, and you are going to be punished for it."

"I know it was unacceptable, and I'm sorry," Stephanie grovelled.

"Like I said, you will be. I'm going to show you what happens when you speak out of turn to the goddess. Get undressed and get your ass on the bed. Now!" Alexa added angrily, causing Stephanie to pull her dress off as quickly as she could without damaging it. Her underwear followed the dress onto the floor.

The booking form Alexa had received had made mention of the fact that there would be no tying to a hook on the wall now that they were in the White House, and there would be no latex body suit for Stephanie either. Apparently she wasn't prepared to risk an urgent interruption leading to her being seen like that, even if she was prepared to be put into bondage.

Having removed her dress and her underwear, Stephanie stood there with an expression on her face that sought the approval of the goddess.

"Are you deaf?" Alexa snapped. "I said get on the bed!"

Stephanie obediently climbed onto the luxurious king size bed.

"Lie face down," Alexa ordered. "You've shown me you need to learn some discipline, so that's what's going to happen today, before I even think about giving you any sexual gratification."

"I know I've been bad," Stephanie said timidly. "I'll accept whatever punishment you're going to give me."

"You'll accept it, will you?" Alexa asked, the utmost patronisation in her voice. Moving quickly, she fetched her travel case and pulled it over to the bed. Unzipping it, she removed several lengths of bondage rope. These were brand new ropes, having been delivered to Alexa only days before. They were manufactured the same way as the white ropes she often used, the only difference being that these were black.

"You're going to tie me up?" Stephanie asked, feigning intimidation, although the fact that she was turned on was obvious in her voice, and by the fact that she could barely lie still.

"After what you did? You're damn right I'm going to tie you up. Get your arms up by the bars. Don't even think about disobeying me now. That would only make things worse for you than they already are."

Stephanie did as she had been told, allowing Alexa to tie her wrists to the frame at the top of the bed. As ever, Alexa expertly made the bondage inescapable, but not painful. Moving down the bed, she repeated the process with Stephanie's ankles, leaving her bound in an X shape.

"Goddess, I'm sorry for what I said. I'll never speak to you like that again," Stephanie said pathetically.

"That's all well and good," Alexa said as she returned to her case for her next item. "The fact still remains that you spoke out of turn to me. An apology simply isn't going to cut it, I'm afraid. I'm going to have to properly teach you a lesson. But first, I think it would be best to shut you up."

Brandishing a roll of black duct tape, Alexa got back onto the bed.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," Alexa said simply before stretching out a long length of tape from the roll and pulling it tightly across Stephanie's mouth from behind. She proceeded to wrap the tape around her head several times before biting the roll loose and tossing it aside. Stephanie hadn't dared to make a sound the entire time while the gag had been applied, despite how tightly it had been done.

"That's better," Alexa said approvingly. "Some signs of discipline after all, albeit too late. Now try and talk for me."

"Mmm Cmmt," Stephanie mumbled, resting her head on the pillows.

"Perfect," Alexa said happily as she got off the bed. "Now, this business of how you spoke to the goddess at the dinner. You do not talk down to the goddess. You do not tell the goddess what to do. I thought this was understood, but since it wasn't, I think twenty lashes sounds about right," she said, producing a riding crop from her case.

Raising her head, Stephanie stared at the crop with wide eyes and started pleading into her gag, not that it was going to do her any good.

"Oh, shut up and take it, you pitiful creature," Alexa said with contempt. With that, she brought the crop down onto Stephanie's right butt cheek with a loud crack. It drew a muffled scream of pain from Stephanie, whose body was unable to instinctively recoil from the pain due to the way that she was tied up.

Another crack filled the room as the crop hit Stephanie's other butt cheek. It was followed by another howl of pain. Alexa only quickened the pace, punctuating each strike with a word of the reminder she issued. "Never… talk… to… the… goddess… out… of… turn… again…"

"I make that eleven lashes so far. Nine more to go," Alexa taunted.

"Nmmm plmmms! Nmmm!" Stephanie cried into the tape, struggling ineffectively against her bonds.

"Stop begging, or I'll add five more for being so pathetic," Alexa warned, looking down at her like a lump of dog shit she had stepped in.

The threat worked. The final nine lashes were delivered with only a scream of pain coming in response to each one. When it was over, Stephanie lay there breathing heavily and moaning into her gag. Alexa could see why. The President's ass was now red raw. Alexa smiled, thinking that she was going to have a tough time sitting behind her desk in the Oval Office for the next few days.

"Okay, that's a lesson I don't want to have to teach you again. If you do make me teach it again, it will be forty lashes. Understand?"

"Ymms gmmdess," Stephanie grovelled into the tape.

"Good. If I was you, I wouldn't let your husband see your ass for a few days. He might have some questions."

Stephanie didn't respond, still lying there taking the pain from her punishment.

"Now that we've had the pain, how about a little pleasure?" Alexa said, making herself sound more seductive than stern this time. She reached into her case and pulled out the item that had been the most embarrassing during the Secret Service search. It was a large purple dildo.

"Look what I have here," Alexa said, although Stephanie was already looking, eyes wide once more. "A special Presidential dildo. Who knew there was such a thing? Do you need me to lube you up, or are you ready for it?"

Muffled noises started coming from Stephanie, but Alexa couldn't tell what they were supposed to be. She decided she would have to use her fingers to check for herself. Getting onto the bed, she reached around and got a couple of fingers into the President's pussy, finding it warm, wet and welcoming.

"Okay then," Alexa said, approving of her discovery. "This is going to be the best orgasm any President has ever had in this room, I can promise you that. And that's only while we're getting started."

Moving into position, Alexa started fucking Stephanie with the dildo. As with every other possible aspect of sex, she was well-practiced in this particular art. In any event, thanks to what she informally called Moment of Bliss anticipation, it often didn't take clients long to orgasm once she started fucking them for the first time. McMahon had probably been fantasising about this moment for weeks.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before Stephanie was panting loudly and straining against her bonds, approaching her climax.

"That's it," Alexa encouraged. "You may come for the goddess."

Stephanie probably couldn't have held back even if permission hadn't been granted. She convulsed strongly a few times while letting out loud moans, and they she exploded all over the bed cover. Alexa figured she would leave Stephanie to explain that one to the White House staff.

"Madam President, that orgasm came with the compliments of A Moment of Bliss," she said sweetly.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to those who left a review last time!_

_Another first for Alexa, pleasuring the President!_

_Next time, a new client, or maybe more than one. I'll leave it at that, but feel free to guess what might be coming up!_


	33. Chapter 33

Iowa was a new destination for Alexa, so far as she could remember. On the way to a new place, to meet new clients, she felt excited. A lot of people were not able to understand how she did her job, let alone how she got enjoyment from it. But that was the case. Satisfying clients gave Alexa professional enjoyment and satisfaction.

Today, based on the booking form, she expected to get both the enjoyment and the satisfaction. The booking was going to be a fairly easy one for her, falling right into her area of expertise.

As was often the case, Alexa had stopped for a coffee before completing her journey to the clients' address. This time she had found a quaint family-run place, much nicer than the chain establishments she usually had to use. The coffee break gave her a caffeine hit after her flight, and a chance to have a final read over of the booking form. On this occasion, it wasn't particularly necessary, but she did it anyway for the sake of good practice.

A notification appeared on Alexa's phone screen. It showed a new WhatsApp message. She smiled, seeing Clementine's name.

I made an appointment with the wedding planner. She is coming to see us next Wednesday. I can't wait! Love you. xx

Alexa smiled at the good news. The following Wednesday was a free day in Alexa's schedule, following a client having to cancel due to the serious illness of a member of their family. At her discretion, Alexa had decided to refund the client. Profiting from serious illness would not have sat well on her conscience.

Thankfully, the wedding planner she and Clem had been able to fit them in at late notice. Things would soon be moving forward towards the biggest and best day of Alexa's life. She couldn't wait to formally commit herself to Clementine, the love of her life, for good. She replied with a message expressing those sentiments, then downed the last of her coffee.

"Thank you, please stop by again," the elderly woman who had served Alexa called out to her from behind the counter as she got up and started putting on her coat, scarf and gloves. Iowa was damn cold at this time of year, she had discovered.

"I'm in the area on business, but if I'm over this way again I'll be sure to come back. That was very nice coffee."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," the woman said with a smile.

Alexa left with her mood lifted even further by the pleasant exchange. Life in this part of the country was a lot different to New York, she thought.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Alexa was pulling up at the address she had been given for her clients. It was in what Alexa would have described a rural town. The houses were well spaced out, and each had quite a bit of land around it. A nice, laid back place for a young couple like her clients to live, Alexa considered.

There was a car on the driveway of the house Alexa was visiting, but there was still space for her rental to fit on behind it. Driving carefully, she moved onto the driveway and parked up, leaving inches between the two cars, and between her car and the sidewalk at the back end.

Perfect, she decided, surveying her parking after getting out. Walking to the back of the car, she unloaded her travel case, then walked up to the front door of the house. There was a doorbell, so she pushed it and waited for an answer.

Nothing happened. After a minute, Alexa pressed the doorbell again, then gave the door a firm knock.

"I'll get it!" a woman's voice called out from inside.

Seconds later, the door was opened by a woman with bright orange hair. She was wearing a black t-shirt with 'I am the man' printed on it in white capital letters. A strange choice, Alexa thought as she smiled. "Hi! Alexa Bliss, A Moment of Bliss. You must be Becky?"

"Yes, I'm Becky," the woman said in a strong Irish accent. "And this is the doorbell I keep asking my fiancée to fix," she added loudly, for the benefit of her partner, who was somewhere in the house. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," Alexa said, amused by the doorbell comment. She awkwardly lifted her case over the threshold while Becky held the door open for her. The other client was coming down the stairs. She saw a man about Becky's age – they both looked a few years older than Alexa, she guessed. He had long black hair and a beard.

"I thought I had fixed it," he was saying, addressing Becky's comment about the doorbell as she closed the door. "Hi, I'm Seth," he said to Alexa.

"Nice to meet you, Seth. This is my first time in Iowa. It looks lovely."

"It is. Life is so chill around here. Come through to the living room," Becky said. Walking past Alexa, she lead the way down the hallway. Alexa followed, with Seth behind her. She was picking up vibes of nervousness and awkwardness from the clients, unsurprising from people who were using her services for the first time. Her first priority was to put them at ease.

"How was your flight?" Seth asked her, for the sake of making conversation.

"It was good, thank you. On time, no turbulence, what more can you ask for?" Alexa replied pleasantly. She found herself in a spacious living room that was furnished nicely, but not expensively.

There were a few seconds of heavy silence. Neither Seth nor Becky seemed to know what to do next. Becky fell back on the predictable. "Uh, can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm good, thank you. So, you guys are newly engaged? Congratulations!" Alexa said brightly. Her main motivation was to get them talking, so as to break the ice. It worked. Both of their faces lit up, and Seth handled the answer.

"Yes, just a few weeks ago," he said happily. "We talked about doing something special to celebrate the engagement. We thought about taking a vacation somewhere, before we had a better idea and went for a moment of Bliss."

"There's quite a waiting time for you," Becky said. She managed to make it almost sound like a positive, obviously thinking that something in such high demand had to be extremely good.

"I'm sorry we couldn't fit you in any sooner," Alexa said smoothly. "But I'm here now, I've read your booking form, and I know exactly what you're looking for this evening."

"And you're comfortable with it?" Becky asked, more than a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Alexa reassured them both with one of her most dazzling smiles. "Absolutely. This kind of thing is my speciality. You're in excellent hands."

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to everyone who left a review last time!_

_Alexa has met her latest clients. What do you think they have requested for their booking?_

_As ever, a reminder that if you have anything or anybody you would like to see in the story, requests are considered._


	34. Chapter 34

A couple celebrating their engagement by hiring an escort to have a threesome with them seemed a little strange to Alexa. But then most of her bookings catered to fantasies of the client, and this one was by no means the strangest. In fact, it could be described as quite tame compared to some of the things people requested her to do.

Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch were a good looking and fit couple, Alexa saw. Both clients were lying naked on their bed before her. Becky had striking facial features, owing to possibly the best bone structure Alexa had ever seen. For his part, Seth was undeniably handsome, but he wasn't exactly packing an impressive package. Still, it was what he did with it that counted, she supposed.

"Neither of us have other done anything like this before," Becky said, making conversation for the sake of it due to a sense of nervousness.

"No, but I think we can both agree you're fucking beautiful," Seth said to Alexa, eyeing her up like she was a whole meal.

"Bloody right she is," Becky agreed.

"Thank you," Alexa said, using the sweet voice she had perfected for buttering up clients. Apparently neither Seth nor Becky minded hearing their other half talking about a third party in that way.

Alexa had just walked into the bedroom from the bathroom, where she had stripped down to the expensive black lace bra and panties set she was wearing.

"Before we start, I know it wasn't in the booking we put in, but I wondered if we could try a bit of bondage?" Becky asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Alexa enquired, keeping her tone open, even though she was preparing to say no if they wanted to tie her up. That was not going to be happening with people she had only just met.

"I was hoping we could start with you tying me up," Becky said cautiously.

"Going shy all of a sudden, Becks?" Seth teased, before looking at Alexa. "Before you got here, she said she was going to ask you tie her to the bed and gag her, making her watch while I fucked you."

"Oh," Alexa said, making like it was the most everyday thing she had ever heard. "Sure, we can do that. I'm sure I have something in my case that I can get that done with."

"If not, I can find something," Becky assured her.

Alexa gave her a winning smile. "Leave it to me. I'll be right back."

In truth, she knew full what that she had a choice of what to use to satisfy Becky's desire. Her bag of goodies was in her case, packed in preparation for her booking the following day. Re-entering the bathroom, she opened her case, opened the plastic bag within, and pulled out a brand new roll of silver duct tape. "That'll do nicely," she said to herself. As always, the tape was expensive stuff – strong and sticky. Cheap crap was not good enough for clients of A Moment of Bliss.

Returning to the bedroom, Alexa brandished the roll of tape for Becky and Seth to see. "I'll be able to take care of you with this."

"Oh, she's going to take care of me," Becky said excitedly, looking at Seth to see if he was as excited as she was about it.

Studying the way they were with each other, Alexa was surprised that this was their first time having a threesome. It was a safe bet that they had fantasied about it a lot before finally taking the plunge. It was now her job to make those fantasies come true.

Seth moved to sit at the end of the bed, allowing Alexa to get on and have room to work. Before she started tying Becky up, she had to give her well-practiced talk about safe words and gestures.

"Okay, I understand," Becky said seriously when Alexa was done. "I'm not going to be using any safe gesture though."

"In any case, it's best to have one that everyone is aware of," Alexa said. "Right, hands above your head for me."

Becky did as she had been told, allowing Alexa to take both of her wrists and pass them either side of one of the bed frame's thick metal bars. Going to work with the tape, Alexa wrapped it around the wrists multiple times, securing them tightly together. Bound by so many layers of the strong tape, Becky would not be able to break free even if she wanted to.

"Woah, that does work well," Becky said, testing her restraint when Alexa had torn the roll free.

"Yep, and so will the gag I'm about to put on you," Alexa said, speaking as if they were talking about something as simple as the weather being cloudy. "Close your mouth and purse your lips like this," she instructed, providing a demonstration as she stretched another length of tape from the roll.

When Becky obeyed the instruction, Alexa pressed the tape down firmly over her lips. She proceeded to work the roll around her head a couple of times, making sure the gag was tight. Becky moaned a couple of times, but Alexa completely ignored her. When she was satisfied with her handiwork, she tore the roll free and tossed it onto the floor. Smoothing down the loose end of the tape onto Becky's cheek was the finishing touch. "There we go. A couple of bits of duct tape and look at you, all bound and helpless."

"Mmmm!" Becky moaned, testing how loud she could make noises in her new predicament. Not very loud was the answer. She yanked her restrained hands against the metal bar and shouted once more into the tape, doing a good job of feigning an angry glare at Alexa.

"Grrr!" Alexa snarled, mocking her cruelly.

"That's seriously hot," Seth opined, having sat there and watched Alexa work her magic.

"I think it suits her, don't you?" Alexa asked, admiring Becky as if she was some kind of museum exhibit.

"It really does. And it will keep things a bit quieter around here," Seth added, enjoying taunting his fiancée.

"Mmmmmph," Becky growled at him.

"Oh, she doesn't like that," Alexa said with amusement. "Seth, do you know what I think is the best thing about having someone's mouth taped up like that?"

"What?"

"When they have an orgasm they want to scream really loud, but they can't. I'll prove it to you by eating her pussy as she watches her man fuck me from behind." Alexa didn't talk like that often, but she had gotten the impression that Seth and Becky would like it.

The response she got proved that her judgement was correct. Becky's eyes widened in excitement and Seth looked more than up for what she had described. "Oh yes!" he said, getting off the bed and going over to a nightstand. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a pack of condoms.

While Seth got himself sorted out, Alexa removed her bra and panties, dropping them to the floor.

"So hot," Seth opined, getting back onto the bed. His dick was hard, and he looked like he was almost salivating in anticipation.

"Okay, Becky, time for your first moment of Bliss," Alexa said, moving into position between Becky's legs, raising herself up on her knees so that Seth could fuck her. She readied herself to fake an orgasm while simultaneously giving one to Becky.

The muffled noises coming from Becky sounded like she was trying to plead with Alexa to hurry up and make her come.

Oral sex was a routine part of Alexa's job, whether she was giving it to a man or a woman. Beginning with gentle caresses with her tongue, she went to work.

Seth's hands grasped Alexa's hips. They felt tough and calloused, taking her a little by surprise. His shaft entering her didn't surprise her at all.

"Oh God," Alexa gasped between licks of Becky's pussy, feigning enjoyment much greater than she was actually getting.

A rhythm was soon established; Seth banging Alexa, who moved with him while still working to get Becky off.

Becky lay there involuntarily quivering, moaning and gasping into her gag as Alexa expertly brought her towards her peak. She wasn't going to look up, but she could sense that Becky had her lifted so that she could watch Seth fucking her.

"Yes! Oh God!" Alexa cried. She could tell by the increased volume and frequency of Seth's grunts that he wasn't far off shooting his load. She started crying out loudly, also gasping for breath while trying to finish Becky off.

Seth groaned loudly, slowing his pace as he came. It took him two or three thrusts to finish ejaculating.

Alexa couldn't let up. Becky was crying out loudly into her gag, arching her back slightly in ecstasy. She was so close her peak. Alexa knew that at any moment... Her face was suddenly sprayed with Becky's fluids, to the accompaniment of an ecstatic but muffled scream.

"Oh my god. Jesus," Alexa gasped, putting on an excellent display of having enjoyed the experience as much as her clients.

All three of them took a moment to get their breath back; Becky lying there bound and gagged, Alexa kneeling in the gap between her legs, and Seth sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'm going to go wash my face quickly," Alexa said, getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom. Once in there, she washed her face and rinsed out her mouth. She decided to quickly use the toilet as well, meaning that she ended up being gone from the bedroom for a few minutes.

"Sorry about that. I..." Alexa stopped in her tracks in the bedroom doorway upon her return, surprised by what she saw. Not only was Becky freed, she was finishing applying a tape gag to Seth, who was now bound to the bed.

"Seth wanted to try this too. Hope that's okay?" Becky asked, turning her head to look at Alexa.

"Sure, it's fine we me," Alexa said, recovering from the surprise.

"He said he wants you to suck his dick while I bite his neck."

"Oh, is that a fact?" Alexa said as she sauntered around the side of the bed, looking down on Seth in his new predicament. "Doesn't look like he's in any position to be making demands to me."

Seth made an annoyed-sounding noise, not liking being spoken to like that.

"Relax, I'm only teasing," Alexa said, giving one of her best smiles. "I'll suck your dick if you want me to," she said as she got onto the bed.

"When we've done this, I want to eat you out," Becky said to her.

"Okay," Alexa said comfortably.

"Alright, time for some pain and some pleasure," Becky said to Seth. Getting into position, she started stroking the side of his face with one hand while nibbling away at his neck. The biting would soon get more ferocious.

Alexa patted one of Seth's legs, encouraging him to open them wider so that she could get in between them. When he obliged, she moved there and leaned down to take his cock into her mouth.

So soon after shooting a load while fucking her, Alexa knew it was going to take more effort to get him to come this time. Thankfully, she had a tried and tested blowjob technique that involved working his shaft with her hands while licking and sucking his dick as if it was a delicious ice cream cone.

Whether the muffled cries coming from Seth were in pain, pleasure, or a combination of both, Alexa couldn't tell. To further his enjoyment, she started purring and moaning herself, making like giving this blowjob was the height of luxury for her. The vibrations her noises made would be felt through his cock, adding to the experience for him.

A different kind of muffled sound came from Seth, one was definitely caused by pain. Glancing up, Alexa saw Becky really biting the side of his neck. He was going to be left with some serious bruising. Alexa could tell that it was getting him off though, possibly more so than what she was doing. She pressed on, ready to take the mouthful that was coming at any moment.

Seth started convulsing, grunting loudly as his climax approached. Alexa moaned loudly while sucking him, coaxing him across the line. Suddenly, he exploded into her mouth with a final loud groan.

Alexa sat up. Another technique she had perfected was making it look like she was swallowing a load despite actually letting it all dribble out of her mouth.

In any event, Seth and Becky's attention currently seemed to be on each other.

"Honey, I think that's what she calls a moment of Bliss," Becky said to him.

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to everyone who left a review last time!_

_The next booking will be from a new client, and it will be a request that we haven't seen Alexa get before. What do you think it might be?_

_It has been a while since any new ideas came in, so if you have one let me know! All requests are considered._


	35. Chapter 35

Wiping sweat from her brow, Alexa sat up on the bed and looked at Nikki Bella. Bound to the bed, gagged with her favourite medical plaster, Nikki was coming down from her latest and final orgasm of this, her first booking in a long time. She lay there with her eyes closed, breathing heavily, basking in the moment.

"Okay, I'm afraid that's it for this time," Alexa said. Actually, she had gone over the twelve hour time slot in order to deliver one more orgasm to her favoured client.

"Mmmm," Nikki groaned in disappointment, opening her eyes.

"I know," Alexa said sympathetically. Moving down the bed, she gently peeled the plaster off Nikki's mouth. Despite having been there for a couple of hours, it was still very well sealed. The adhesive tried its best not to relinquish its hold on Nikki's lips.

"Ow," Nikki said when it finally came free. "God, Lexi, no one blows my mind like you do. I can't tell you how much I missed my moments of Bliss."

"I missed them too," Alexa said as she started untying Nikki's wrists from the bed frame. "You're the only client I let tie me up, so it's something different for me when I come here."

Nikki looked adoringly at her. "You're so sexy when you're tied up too, especially with the plaster over your mouth. I fantasise about it so much."

That's because you have moment of Bliss addiction, Alexa thought, smiling to herself. "Don't wait so long to book next time."

"I won't," Nikki promised. "Have a drink with me before you leave, please."

It was cute in a way, seeing how desperate Nikki was for her not to go. Alexa decided what the hell, there was no harm in having a glass of wine before she left to drive to her hotel for the night. "Okay, we can have a drink before I go. I need to go and have a wash first."

"I'll have a bath when you're gone," Nikki said, slowly getting up off the bed. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Alexa also got off the bed, and as they stood in close proximity she could tell that Nikki wanted to kiss her. She wouldn't allow it though, not now the booking was over.

"You're beautiful, Alexa," Nikki said softly.

"So are you, Nikki."

Nikki stroked Alexa's cheek affectionately, then managed to tear herself away. She went over to the corner of the bedroom to pull on some sweat pants. Meanwhile, Alexa headed for the bathroom where she splashed some water on her face and washed her mouth out.

Returning to the bedroom a few minutes later, she found it empty. Nikki had obviously gone downstairs. Alexa set about packing her things back into her travel case. The half-used roll of medical plaster was lying on the floor. Picking it up, she decided not to take it with her. Instead, she put it on Nikki's nightstand. "That'll give her something to think about," she muttered to herself.

Shortly, Alexa carried her travel case down the stairs, leaving it at the bottom for when she was ready to depart.

"I'm in here," Nikki called from the direction of the kitchen.

As she made her way to the kitchen, Alexa turned on her phone. It had been off for the last twelve hours, so she knew there would be stuff for her to catch up with.

"This is the latest Bella Radici," Nikki said when she saw Alexa walk into the kitchen. She was pouring a glass of red wine for Alexa, having already fixed one for herself.

"Your wine is always so nice," Alexa said, taking a seat at the island. "Clem and I drink it at home sometimes."

"Aww that's lovely to hear," Nikki gushed. Carrying the glasses over to the island, she handed one to Alexa and sat down opposite her.

"Thank you," Alexa said, taking the glass. A message notification came up on her phone when it finished booting up.

Zelina Vega: Call me when you can please. I have a booking to discuss with you.

"I need to make a call quickly," Alexa said, navigating to her most frequently used numbers and tapping to dial the contact named Moment of Bliss Office.

Nikki sat there sipping her wine, admiring the view as she watched Alexa.

The phone rang a couple of times before Zelina's voice came on the line. "Morning, Alexa," she said, having recognised the phone number on her computer screen.

"Hello, Zelina. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. We had a very enjoyable night," Alexa said, flashing Nikki a knowing smile. "You said you had a booking we needed to discuss?"

"Yeah, it's a bit of an odd one."

"Odd in what way?" Alexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The client is named Natalya Neidhart. Next weekend, she's going away for a long weekend with her girlfriends, and she wants to hire you to care for her two cats while she's away."

"She wants me to what now?" Alexa asked incredulously, thinking that she surely must have heard wrong.

"She wants you to care for her two cats. It's Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, so it's a booking that's worth a lot of money. I'm able to free up your schedule to take it, if you want it."

Alexa was still struggling to believe what she was hearing. "This woman is paying Moment of Bliss prices for four days to have me look after a couple of cats?"

Across the island, Nikki almost spit wine everywhere when she heard that hilarious sentence.

"That's right," Zelina said, amused by it herself. "Apparently she couldn't find anyone else willing or able to stay there the whole four days, and she couldn't bare the idea of her two fur babies being left alone."

"My god," Alexa said, cringing. "Oh well, I guess I can't turn down a four day booking as simple as that one, even if it is insane," she said with a chuckle. "Tell her the booking is accepted, and put it in the schedule, please."

"I'm on it," Zelina promised before hanging up.

"Someone is booking you to mind their cats?" Nikki asked, laughing.

"Apparently they are," Alexa said, shaking her head in bewilderment. "It's a weird one for sure, but honestly, how hard can looking after a couple of cats be?"

Nikki laughed again. "They might turn out to be famous last words."

"It will definitely be one of my strangest bookings."

"Next time you come over, I'm going to ask you all about it," Nikki pledged.

It was Alexa's turn to laugh. "I seriously doubt it's going to be memorable."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_This wasn't exactly our traditional meet the client chapter, but I wanted to catch up with Nikki as it had been a while since we saw her. We did get to find out what the next booking will be. How do you think Alexa will find her experience as Natalya's cat minder?_


	36. Chapter 36

If Alexa hadn't been convinced that Natalya Neidhart was insane before meeting her, she certainly was after being given a guided tour around her house. Nattie, as she had requested to be called, had a dedicated living room and a dedicated bedroom for her two Siamese cats, Coco and Chanel. Two more spoiled cats than those could never have existed, Alexa felt sure.

"So, let me run through things once more before I leave," Natalya said.

"Okay," Alexa said, keeping her thoughts to herself. They were standing in the hallway, with Nattie ready to leave for her long weekend with her girlfriends. There were two travel cases standing near to the front door, but what Alexa couldn't stop looking at was Nattie's plastic headband. It actually had cat ears on it. Definitely a basket case, Alexa thought.

"They need to be fed at six AM and PM," Natalya began. "Don't be late, because it makes them cranky. After they eat, they are allowed to go out by the pool for two hours, then they come in to rest. Make sure they get plenty of love and affection from you. There are some treats in the cat cupboard in the kitchen that you can spoil them with if they behave well. Make sure to groom them once a day, and empty their litter boxes once a day too. Take them up to bed before you go, and if you can, check on them at least once in the night. Got all that?"

"Yes, I've got it," Alexa said, offering a reassuring smile. She was glad that she charged so much for her time. When Zelina had first pitched the booking it had sounded like easy money, but now, having heard the list of requirements for the second time, the whole thing seemed like it was going to be a colossal pain in the ass.

"Okay, good. Make sure you take good care of them, because I will be asking them when I come back."

"I'm sure they'll have nothing but positive things to report," Alexa said, somehow managing not to laugh at the absurdity of the conversation she was involved in.

"Good. I'm paying a lot of money for this, but nothing is too much for my fur babies. I'll see you Monday evening. If you need anything or anything goes wrong, call me."

"Will do," Alexa promised. "Would like a hand with your cases?"

"No, thank you, I've got it."

A couple of minutes later, the front door closed behind Natalya. Alexa stood there looking at it for a moment in something close to disbelief. "What the fuck have I just experienced?" she muttered to herself.

On the positive side, Nattie had left the kitchen well stocked with food, wine and pretty much anything else Alexa might want during her four days as cat sitter. There was also a Netflix account ready to go on the TV in the living room, so she decided the first thing to do was make herself a coffee and start catching up on some of her shows. The cats didn't even need to be worried about for a while as they were out back in the pool area.

Half an hour later, before Alexa had even made it through the first episode she had chosen to watch, her phone rang. Picking it up, she shot an annoyed look at the screen. Moment of Bliss Office was the name on the display. She paused her show and answered the call. "Hello, Zelina."

"Hi, Alexa. Just a quick one. Roman Reigns has been on, asking when you can fit him in next. I didn't tell him you were in Orlando right now, but I figured that maybe since you're only cat sitting you might have him come to you. You'd be working two bookings at the same time."

"Double money," Alexa said, considering it. Roman Reigns was a fairly regular client. His kink was to be ordered around and belittled by a woman, essentially treated like a slave. It was almost as if the planets were aligning in her favour, she thought with a smile. The chance to be paid twice for her time was quite something. "I'll call him now. You're right, I can work two bookings at the same time. Excellent idea."

"Okay. Just let me know how much time he books so I can arrange for him to be charged."

"I will," Alexa said. "Thanks, Zelina."

"No problem. Have fun."

I will, Alexa thought as she ended the call. Due to Roman being a regular client, she had his number saved in her phone. She was soon able to find it in her contacts and place a call to him. It was answered after a few rings.

"Alexa, hi!" Roman said, obviously excited to hear from her.

"Hi, Roman," Alexa said in a friendly yet professional manner. "It's been a while. Zelina called and said you had been on to the office. As luck would have it, I'm actually in Orlando right now, house sitting for a few days. I can fit you in for a booking right away if you want to come over."

"Really? That's amazing!" Roman exclaimed, barely able to believe his luck. "I can come over straight away if you give me the address. I was thinking I'd go for your twelve hour package."

"That's fine. It's always nice to see you," Alexa said sweetly. She proceeded to give him the address, and he told her that he would be over within the hour.

"What a weird day," she said to herself after ending the call. Before resuming watching her show, she decided it would be best to go and change outfits. With Roman coming over, she wanted to put on something sexier than the pair of jeans and t-shirt that she was currently wearing.

Heading upstairs to the guest bedroom that was hers for the next four days, Alexa lifted her travel case up onto the bed and opened it. Looking through everything she had with her, she selected a silver booty shorts and crop top combination, knowing that Roman would very much like what he saw when he arrived.

Changed into the new outfit, Alexa proceeded back downstairs and resumed watching her show. Thankfully, she was able to finish the episode before the doorbell rang to signal Roman's arrival, well under the hour time period he had mentioned. Smiling to herself, she got up off the couch and walked out of the living room. She intended to be in-character from the moment she opened the front door. That was the way Roman liked things to be. He only ever got the real Alexa when the time expired on his bookings or when they talked on the phone.

Putting a stern look on her face, she approached the front door and opened it up. "Oh, at last. Where the hell have you been?" she snapped at him impatiently.

Roman, all of a foot and a half taller than her, almost cowered in the face of her convincing display of anger. She didn't know why this whole dynamic turned him on so much, but she was never one to judge her clients fantasies.

"Sorry, I came as quickly as I could," he said humbly.

"Well not quickly enough. Get in here. I have plenty of tasks to keep you busy with."

"Yes, goddess," Roman said, walking past her with his head bowed in shame.

Alexa closed the door and followed him down the hallway. "If you serve me well enough all day today, I might let you fuck me tonight."

* * *

_A/N: Special thanks to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter!_

_Two clients at the same time means two 'meet the client' chapters. What kind of tasks do you think goddess Alexa has in mind for her servant?_

_As always, a reminder that if you have an idea you would like to see brought to life in the story feel free to get in touch._

_"I'll do my absolute best," he promised._


	37. Chapter 37

In an amusing way, Alexa felt evil as she picked up a bright pink Hello Kitty apron. She had ordered Roman to take his top off, revealing his almost impossibly sculptured physique. He was going to look quite a sight in a moment.

"Put this on," she instructed, holding the apron out to him.

Roman knew better than to argue with the goddess. In any case, he got off on being humiliated and bossed around by her. He took the apron and put in on without complaint.

"Good. You look a real dish wearing that," Alexa said, admiring him. The truth, of course, was that he looked completely ridiculous. Having that kind of power over a man of his size and strength was quite a rush, and she was being paid a lot of money into the bargain.

"You have jobs for me to do, goddess?" he asked humbly.

"Oh, I have plenty of jobs for you to do. You're going to start by emptying out two cat litter boxes. Follow me."

Alexa led Roman out of the kitchen and into the utility room opposite. There were two large cat litter boxes near to the back door. Neither of them needed to be emptied so far as Alexa could tell, but Natalya had requested it to be done once a day. If that was what she wanted, it was what would happen.

"There you are," she said. "There's the bag of litter, so get those boxes changed. I'll be outside by the pool. Bring me a glass of iced water, and bring the bottle of sun screen I saw on the side in the kitchen. Your next job is going to be putting that on for me, so make sure you wash your hands."

"I will," Roman faithfully promised.

Alexa left him to his task, feeling a lot happier with her day than she had been after receiving Natalya's borderline ludicrous requests for how Coco and Chanel should be treated. Now the work would be carried out by Roman, at least for the first twelve hours, and she would be making double money while doing nothing more than barking instructions at him until she eventually let him fuck her to finish off his booking.

Walking out to the pool area, Alexa saw the two Siamese cats near the edge of the pool, stretched out and enjoying the sun. "My servant will be taking care of you today," she informed them with an amused smile.

There were a couple of sun loungers stashed in a corner of the patio. Alexa was about to fetch one and move it closer to the pool, out of the shade cast by the house, so that she could catch some rays when she had a better idea. Walking over to the back door, she impatiently clicked her fingers. "Roman! Come here!"

Roman had just picked up the first of the cat litter boxes, ready to carry it outside and empty it into the garbage. "Coming," he said, carrying it towards Alexa.

"Put that down!" she barked at him. "I've got something else for you to do first."

Obediently, Roman put the litter box down near the door and followed her outside.

"Get that sun lounger and set it up for me by the pool," Alexa ordered, pointing at the lounger she wanted.

"Yes, goddess." Roman walked over to the lounger, picked it up, carried it to where Alexa was standing and placed it before like someone in ancient times offering a gift to a mythical deity of some kind.

"Good. Now get back to your tasks," Alexa said. "And be quick about it, too," she added as he walked away. "I need my sun screen putting on, and I want that ice water."

Enjoying herself, Alexa settled onto the sun lounger. After a few moments, she realised that she had left her sunglasses in the living room. With perfect timing, Roman came outside with the first cat litter box.

"Roman! Go inside and get my sunglasses from the living room! Quickly!" she shouted, clicking her fingers to hurry him up.

Roman scurried into the house like a kid that had been scolded by an angry parent. Alexa quietly chuckled to herself as the thought of Roman's friends seeing these interactions came into her mind.

"Here you are, goddess," Roman said a few moments later, hurrying out of the backdoor with her glasses in hand.

"Put them on for me," she instructed.

Roman opened up the arms of the glasses and put them on her with incredible delicacy. "You're beautiful, goddess," he said, like the loyal subject he was.

"I know!" she snapped. "Now get that kitty litter done! I'm going to end up burning here if you don't hurry up and get the sun screen done."

Alexa lay there and closed her eyes, relaxing. She heard Roman empty the two litter boxes into the garbage. He then fetched a bag of litter from the utility room and used it to refill the boxes.

While she waited, Alexa put some thought into other tasks she could order him to do. It was harder than people might expect. She was a good actress, but treating someone like that most certainly did not come naturally to her.

The sound of water running told her that Roman was washing his hands. He was done with the cat litter. Shortly, his voice came from the back doorway.

"Goddess, where is your sun screen?"

"I already told you! It's on the side in the kitchen! And get that ice water!"

"Yes, sorry," Roman said, hurrying off to get it.

"This is not a good start to the day, Roman," she said sternly when she heard him walk out of the house a minute or so later.

"I'll do better," he promised, pretty much pleading for her forgiveness. He walked around the sun lounger to stand in front of her. "I'm ready to put on your sun screen now."

"Well get on with it then!" she said irritably, holding her hand of for the glass of ice water that he had brought with him. It was dutifully handed over.

Continuing to relax, sipping the refreshing drink, Alexa allowed Roman to start by working the cool lotion into her legs with his enormous, powerful hands. She imagined that he was enjoying touching her smooth, shapely legs. He had experienced her body before, and would be doing so later in the day when he was rewarded for his efforts with sex.

Roman worked on her legs, then moved on to putting the sun screen on her stomach and chest.

"Do you like my body, Roman?" the goddess asked.

"It is perfect, goddess. It's beautiful. You are beautiful. You're the most divine apparition I've ever seen."

"Good answer. Now work on my back," she instructed, putting her drink down and turning over to lie on her front on the lounger.

Although she couldn't see, Alexa imagined Roman getting hard as his hands continued to caress her. It was all part of her plan to build him up to his ultimate payoff. "I bet you'd like to fuck me right now?" she asked coyly.

"You have no idea, goddess," Roman said longingly.

"Only the best subjects get that privilege."

Roman finished working on her back, moved on to her shoulders, then finally her arms.

"All done," he announced when he was finished.

"I'll decide when you're done," Alexa snapped as she turned back over. "You haven't done my face yet."

"Right. Sorry," he said humbly. He squirted more sun screen into the palm of his left hand. Scooping some of it onto a couple his right hand's fingers, he started administering it to her cheeks. He touched her so softly and carefully that she could barely feel his fingers gliding across her skin.

"Okay, finally you have done something properly," she said. "Next job, go inside and get the cat grooming brush. You need to give them both a thorough groom before I give you your next task. Oh, and Roman? Take that damned apron off, you look ridiculous."

Heading back towards the house, Roman took off the apron. He soon reappeared with a cat grooming brush in hand. Alexa looked at him and pointed at one of the cats. "Start with Coco. I want to see proper grooming, Roman. No slacking, or there will be no fun for you later."

"Yes, goddess," Roman replied.

Alexa didn't bother actually watching the grooming session. She could hear his brush strokes, and could tell by the fairly loud purring noises that Coco was enjoying it.

"Talk to the cats, Roman," she instructed. "They're going to be reporting back to their owner, apparently, so you'd better make sure I get a good review."

"What?" Roman asked. She looked at him and saw that he had stopped grooming to look at her with a look of confusion on his face. Hardly surprising, since he hadn't met Natalya the mad cat lady.

"Never mind questioning me! Get on with your job!" Alexa said firmly. "Chanel is waiting for her grooming."

It was true, too. When Roman had stopped, Coco had decided to wander into the house, happy with being groomed, whereas Chanel was rubbing around his legs, mewing at him for her attention.

As ever, Roman did what Alexa told him, getting to work with the brush for the second time, making his best attempt at small talk to the cat as he groomed her.

"I think I'll have a foot massage when you're done over there," Alexa decided.

"I'm good at foot massages," Roman said, happy that he was going to be able to please her.

"I know," she replied, her tone giving him precious little credit for the fact.

With nothing else to occupy her for a bit, Alexa's thoughts turned to the few days off that she had coming up after Natalya's booking was completed. Thankfully, she would be heading home to Clementine, and they would be putting the finishing touches to their wedding plans. The wedding wasn't going to be a huge event, but they wanted to get it right in every detail. After all, they would only get one wedding day. Sometimes, like in that moment, she hated the amount of time she had to spend away from home. It would all be worth it though, once she had eventually made enough money to leave A Moment of Bliss behind and live a quiet life with Clem without having to worry about money.

"I'm done, goddess" Roman announced, cutting into her daydream.

"Uh, good. Put Chanel inside, then come and give me my foot massage."

And so it went on all day. Alexa, Coco and Chanel spent it being waited on, while the goddess issued forth her non-stop list of demands. Roman's tasks included making dinner, washing the dishes by hand, and cleaning the entire downstairs of the house.

By the time they went upstairs to bed, she imagined he must have been tired after the day he'd had, although he had obviously been living out a fantasy the whole time. She was willing to bet he had the energy left for his final task of the night.

With Roman lying naked on the bed before her, condom on and ready to go, Alexa put on a show of stripping naked for him. "You have pleased your goddess today," she said as she flicked her booty shorts across the room with her foot.

"Oh my," Roman gasped, looking at her like he was about to literally start drooling.

And then came the part where Alexa really earned her money. Getting onto the bed, she prepared herself to put him over like he was giving her the best fucking of her life.

Mounting him, Alexa gasped as he entered her. Roman was a big guy in all aspects, and his cock filled her.

This moment of Bliss had been being built up to all day. For that reason, his performance wasn't long or impressive, which was as expected for Alexa. Male clients especially tended to be selfish, but then why shouldn't they, she supposed. They were paying for their enjoyment, not hers.

Roman would never have known what she was thinking, for she did a masterful job of faking an orgasm of her own while he shot his load, grunting ecstatically as she blew his mind.

"The Goddess of Bliss," Roman gasped, lying back on the pillows and basking in the afterglow of the sex.

"That's me," Alexa said sweetly. "Ready to appear whenever you want to summon me."

"If only that was true," Roman said, to himself as much as to her.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_Next time, yet another new client! Who do you think it might be?_


	38. Chapter 38

A short drive to Queens, New York was a pleasant way for Alexa to start her first booking of the week. It was only a six hour package, too, which meant she would be back home with Clementine by the early hours of the morning. It was enough to put her in a great mood, lessening the task of faking it when she met the new client.

Directing her to the address provided by the client, the satnav in Alexa's BMW had brought her to a neighbourhood that was obviously home to professional people who worked in the city. It was a lot like the neighbourhood that Alexa and Clem lived in: houses built in the 1950s or 1960s, but kept up to date with regular renovations; gardens that were well-maintained, in a lot of cases by landscaping companies due to the owners themselves not having the time or motivation to do it themselves.

As ever, Alexa had stopped for a coffee before heading to the booking. While she had been in the Starbucks, she had gone over her list of new bookings. One in particular had made her smile. It was from Darren Young, a client she remembered well. His parents had paid for a moment of Bliss for their son because, as they saw it, he was incredibly shy of dating women. It had turned out that shyness was nothing to do with it. The reason Darren hadn't been dating women was that he was gay. He had been afraid to come out to his parents. Alexa had used their dinner date to convince him that doing so was the right thing to do, and had left him at the end of the night about to walk into his house and take the plunge.

'I promised I'd let you know how things went,' Darren's new booking form had said. 'I'd love to see you again and talk in person, so I'm booking a six hour package.'

Alexa had already decided that he wouldn't be charged the full amount for that booking when the time came, since she actually wanted to see him again, hoping that his coming out had gone well.

The satnav interrupted her thoughts, informing her that she was approaching her destination. There was no car on the driveway of the house in question, Alexa saw, so she pulled the BMW onto it. There were lights on in the house.

Sometimes, Alexa would have a final read through of the client's booking form when she arrived at their location. It wasn't necessary to do so this time. By Moment of Bliss standards, this was a fairly routine job. In simple terms, she was required to dress up in a sexy outfit, and spend six hours putting the client into bondage and pleasuring them. Nothing could be simpler than that, Alexa thought as she got out of her car.

Walking around to the back, she retrieved her travel case from the trunk. Inside, as ever, was everything she needed to make the client's fantasies, which were elaborately described on the booking form, come true. It was obvious that this moment of Bliss had been a long time in coming for the client. Reading the form had almost been like reading porn.

"Hopefully a repeat customer," Alexa muttered to herself as she locked her car. If she lived up to the client's expectations, which she was confident of doing, she had the impression they wouldn't be able to stop at one booking. It would likely only increase their appetite for more.

Alexa approached the front door and pressed the button to ring the bell. The door was opened about ten seconds later, and Alexa was dumbfounded by what she saw. She was standing face to face with Zelina Vega, of all people.

"Hi," Zelina said in a slightly sheepish tone. That in itself was out of character.

"I... don't understand," Alexa stumbled. "The name on the booking was Thea Trinidad."

"Yeah, that's a name I made up," Zelina confessed. "The truth is I couldn't stand it anymore, taking down all of the requests from clients, having them tell me what they wanted you to, then hearing back from some of them about what a mind-blowing experience. I have to have my own mind-blowing experience."

Alexa was in two minds. She didn't like having a booking made under false pretences. Fucking someone who worked for her also wasn't something she was exactly comfortable with. On the other hand, Zelina had paid for the six hours, and money was money. Besides, she was already there now. Driving away would be economically silly, and would likely see Zelina leave the company in embarrassment. The six hours would be easy money, too. To hell with it, I'll do it, she decided.

"Alright, Zelina. If you want a moment of Bliss that badly, you can have one. Show me in."

* * *

_A/N: Welcome back to this story after a couple of weeks! I've been so into Set in Stone that I've struggled to fit this one in._

_Did anyone see Zelina becoming a client? Be honest!_


	39. Chapter 39

Apparently, Zelina had a thing for leather, Alexa had learned. The outfit she had been requested to wear for the surprise booking consisted of black leather pants and a matching crop top that was very revealing of her assets. The booking form had also specified that her hair should be up in a ponytail.

Looking in the mirror in Zelina's bathroom, she was happy with what she saw. The client's customised Alexa was ready. All that remained was for her to take her plastic bag of goodies out of her travel case.

With the bag in hand, Alexa went back downstairs. Zelina was waiting for her in the living room. It was trickier than usual to get into character, she found. Client for the night or not, Zelina was an employee of A Moment of Bliss. They would both be unable to forget this night for as long as that arrangement continued.

Walking into the living room, Alexa discovered that if Zelina had any reservations, she was doing a good job of hiding them. While Alexa had been upstairs, she had undressed down to an expensive, sexy red lingerie set. She was sitting on a leather office chair that had been turned around from a desk in a corner of the room. There was no doubt about it, Alexa thought, Zelina Vega was a very sexy lady.

"Oh my," Zelina breathed as Alexa entered the room.

"I hope you like?" Alexa said, giving her a twirl to show off her look.

"Absolute fire," Zelina said longingly. "If there's a more beautiful woman in the world, I haven't seen her."

Alexa recognised the look in her eyes and the way she spoke. Zelina was well on the way to being putty in her hands, and her moment of Bliss hadn't even started yet. "Thank you," she said sweetly, before raising the plastic bag as she approached Zelina. "And I come bearing gifts."

"Gifts? For me?" Zelina asked, sounding like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Gifts for you," Alexa confirmed, sitting down across Zelina's lap as she spoke. She was happy to see that the move surprised her client. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the first 'gift'. "First we have white duct tape!" she announced with a flourish.

"White duct tape. Nice. I didn't know you could get white tape," Zelina said, taking it and eyeing it up.

"When you're having a moment of Bliss, you can have any colour imaginable." Alexa reached into her bag again. "Next, the classic. Silver duct tape."

"You'd look amazing wrapped up in that," Zelina said, her voice quivering.

"Maybe so," Alexa said coyly. "But I'm not going to be wrapped up, you are, possibly with my last gift." She produced the gift from the bag. "Black tape."

"Three different tapes," Zelina said joyfully, arranging them in a line on Alexa's left leg. Her booking form had merely mentioned tape. The luxury of choice wasn't something that she had anticipated.

"Three different ones," Alexa smiled. "I'm sure we'll use all three tonight. The important question is, which one shall we use first? Because I'm thinking this looks like the kind of chair someone as hot and fiery as you really ought to be tied to."

"You think I'm hot and fiery?" Zelina asked, showing her own mastery of coyness.

"You're a Latina, of course you're hot and fiery. Having said that, you're nothing a goddess can't handle."

"Oh yeah?" Zelina said combatively.

"Trust me. Now choose your tape, muñeca."

"Muñeca?" Zelina asked, loving the unexpected use of Spanish.

"You heard me. Now, no more time wasting. Choose your tape, or I'm going to choose for you." Moving the tape rolls into Zelina's lap, Alexa stood up, putting her hands on her hips expectantly.

Zelina picked up the white tape and held it out to Alexa. "It has to be this one."

"Good choice," Alexa said as she took the roll. "This one will look great on you, offset by your skin tone." She made it sound like they were browsing for dresses at a high end boutique.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm a goddess, what do you think I'm going to do with it? I'm going to tie you up so tightly that you literally can't move, I'm going to gag you, and I'm going to give you the best sex of your life. To start, I'm going to tie you to this chair, but we'll be going to several locations around the house as the next six hours go by." Alexa took pleasure in watching Zelina swoon while she listened to the graphic description of what was coming.

The time for talking was over. Alexa walked around behind the chair. "Hands behind," she ordered.

Zelina obediently moved her arms behind the chair. Her wrists were forced together by Alexa, who used the white tape to bind them together, wrapping it around several times.

"Good," Alexa said, tearing the roll free. "That's your hands taken care of. Now let's make sure you don't try and go anywhere." She attached the loose end of the tape roll low down on the back of the chair. Winding it around brought it across Zelina's stomach, taping her to the chair.

"I'm not going to be moving," Zelina said, revelling in the fact as Alexa wrapped the tape around her four times.

"I've barely started yet," Alexa said, cheerfully, tearing the roll free again. We've got plenty of tape to use, might as well use it. She was keeping in mind the graphic descriptions that had been contained in Zelina's borderline pornographic booking form.

Next, Alexa stuck the tape to the back of the chair again, this time further up. When she wrapped it around, it came just below Zelina's breasts. Another four layers there ensured that she wouldn't be getting out of the chair.

Zelina struggled against the bonds, testing their strength. "I can't move," she reported, feigning anger.

"Yes, that's kind of the point," the goddess said condescendingly. Walking around to the front of the chair, she eyed up her handiwork. "I like that thong you're wearing, but it's going to have to come off."

Crouching down, Alexa slowly removed the thong, revealing Zelina's pristinely-waxed pussy. "Mmm, now that looks delicious. I can't wait to eat it," she said, licking her lips as she dropped the thong onto a nearby table.

"You're going to eat my pussy?" Zelina asked. "What if I don't want you to?"

The goddess snorted contemptuously, still in her crouched position. "It doesn't matter what you want." She tossed the two other rolls of tape from Zelina's lap to the floor, then brandished the white roll once more. Using one hand to hold Zelina's left leg against a chair leg, she wrapped tape around the ankle several times to keep it in place. The same process was repeated with the right leg.

"There we go," Alexa said standing up, looking at Zelina's pussy again. "That'll keep your legs open for me."

"Fuck you!" Zelina raged, straining pathetically against her bonds. She was now totally unable to move.

"No, fuck you," the goddess corrected. "And that's more than enough talk from you."

Picking up Zelina's red thong from the table, Alexa walked around behind the chair, the tape also still in hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" Zelina asked, looking at the thong that Alexa was balling up in her hand.

"I'm going to stuff it in your mouth. Now, open!"

Zelina had already clamped her mouth shut. "Nmm," she insisted, shaking her head.

The goddess let out a sigh, showing how tiresome she found the resistance. Her solution to the problem was simple. She used a finger and thump to pinch Zelina's nostrils closed. "Open," she ordered again as Zelina struggled pointlessly against her restraints.

After a few moments, Zelina was left with no option but to open her mouth to breathe.

"There we go," Alexa said, cramming the balled up thong into Zelina's mouth, releasing her nostrils with her other hand.

"Nmmm!" Zelina growled through mouthful of silky thong.

"Shut up! And close your mouth." Alexa pulled tape tightly over Zelina's lips, sealing them closed. She wound the roll around her head several times before tearing it free and tossing it aside.

"Gggmmmppph!" Zelina raged trying futilely to free herself.

"Oh, will you be quiet already?" Alexa asked theatrically. "At least wait until I give you something to scream about."

Returning to the front of the chair, Alexa hid the awkward feeling that was bugging her again. She was about to give oral sex to her employee. Still, she reasoned, they had come this far already. Zelina's muffled noises and the excitement in her eyes showed what she thought of the situation.

It was time for the goddess to work her magic. Alexa prided herself in her ability to give great oral, even with the recipient in a less than ideal situation such as this one. She got on her knees and put her head between Zelina's legs, going to work with her tongue.

Within moments, gasps and loud, prolonged moans of pleasure were coming from the taped up Zelina. Part one of the fantasy that had lived in her head for god only knew how long was coming true.

In just a few minutes, Alexa had her employee/client/captive approaching her peak. Even through the comprehensive gag, Zelina's moans filled the room. Jerking violently against the bondage, Zelina busted her nut. Alexa's lips and chin ended up covered in fluid, which she wiped off as she stood up.

Zelina sat there with her head lolling back against the chair, moaning uncontrollably into her gag.

"Not a bad start to the night," Alexa said, slowly licking her bottom lip. "And it is just a start. I'm going to make you come tonight until you literally can't come any more."

"Mmmm! Mmmmmm!" Zelina cried, begging for more.

* * *

Six hours later, Alexa and Zelina were in a guest bedroom. A wooden single bed frame stood up on its end, with Zelina bound to the frame with rope, with her hands above her head. She was gagged with black tape wrapped around her head.

Alexa was using a pink dildo to fuck Zelina, who was in the midst of the night's final orgasm. By now, Alexa had lost count herself of how many there had been.

When the orgasm was over, Alexa stepped back a bit, feeling tired after her night's work. "I'm afraid that's the six hours, Zelina. I don't think I need to ask if you enjoyed it."

Zelina stood there with her head drooping, sweat running down her face and dripping off the tip of her nose. She was breathing heavily through her nose, not even attempting to communicate with Alexa.

"Let me take that gag off and untie you. I'm sure you need a drink."

"Mppph," Zelina moaned weakly. When she looked up, Alexa saw the familiar look in her eyes that she got from most clients who paid for sex as a part of their bookings. Having enjoyed every minute of it, Zelina was now wishing it wasn't over.

Carefully unwrapping the tape took Alexa a minute or so. She then pulled the red thong out of Zelina's mouth, where it had spent most of the last six hours.

"Fuck," Zelina gasped once she was able. "I feel like I could pass out or something. Holy shit, Alexa. My mind it totally gone."

"That's that special moment of Bliss feeling," Alexa smiled. "After tonight, you'll be able to sell it to clients even more convincingly."

"I sure will. Until you experience one, it's impossible to understand how great a moment of Bliss is."

Alexa smiled. "I'm glad I've kept up my record of client satisfaction."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time._

_A reminder to all readers that ideas for future bookings are considered. If there is something or someone you would like to see, let me know._


	40. Chapter 40

Getting a third booking from a client was always a good thing. Seeing names that she recognised on her schedule often made Alexa smile, wondering if she had someone else heading for what she referred to as moment of Bliss addiction. Bayley Martinez was a name she honestly hadn't expected to see again after their second session, yet here she was, sitting in a coffee shop a few miles away from Bayley's apartment.

'A repeat of the last booking. I want to be bound and gagged, and have Alexa perform ASMR for me,' read Bayley's booking form. It was a simple request, and easy money for Alexa, she thought contentedly. In truth, many of her bookings were not particularly taxing for her, but this one was going to be up there with the easiest.

Sipping at her coffee, Alexa noticed a new email come in from Zelina. For a moment, she couldn't help picturing her assistant during her own moment of Bliss, standing with her hands bound above her head, mouth wrapped in tape, soaked in sweat, eyes wide as she experienced an intense orgasm. Taking on that booking hadn't been a particularly professional thing to do, but it sure had been hot.

Opening the email, Alexa saw that Nikki Bella wanted to make another booking, and wasn't happy with the current waiting time, which stood at nearly four weeks. A Moment of Bliss was growing ever more popular. In most respects, that was of course excellent news, but it did have the downside of causing well-established clients to have to wait longer for their bookings than they wanted to.

Alexa sent a quick email back to Zelina, asking her to try and schedule Nikki in sooner if at all possible. With that, she downed what remained of her coffee and packed her iPad away in her travel case. It was time for her to finish the journey to Bayley's apartment.

Just over ten minutes later, Alexa was buzzed into the apartment building where Bayley lived. As ever, she had her travel case with her as she entered the communal hallway. The door to Bayley's apartment opened, and Alexa got a surprise. Since the last time they had met, Bayley had decided to get a haircut. Where there had once been a rather childish side ponytail, there was now a bob cut. It totally transformed her appearance, taking her from cute to sexy.

"Hi, Alexa!" Bayley called out.

"Wow! Look at you!" Alexa cried, not even faking her delight. "That cut really suits you!" And you're dressing a little more provocatively too, she didn't add, noticing that the yellow top Bayley had on showed off some cleavage.

"You like it?" Bayley asked sweetly.

"It looks great! Talk about a transformation!" Alexa said as she walked into the apartment.

Bayley followed her inside, closing the door behind them. "Thank you! Can I get you anything, or are you good?" she asked, clearly remembering from the previous bookings that Alexa had rejected the offer when it had been made.

"I'm good, thank you," Alexa smiled. She noticed that Bayley was now looking awkward. It didn't seem like shyness, though. Something weird was going on, putting Alexa on alert. "You good?" she asked, trying not to let what she was thinking show.

"Uh, I don't know how to say this exactly, but I've kind of got you to come here under false pretences. Not in a bad way," she added, quickly realising how she was coming across. "What I mean is, before we get to my booking, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay," Alexa said slowly. She didn't detect any kind of threat, so she decided to humour her. "Why don't we sit down, and you can tell me what this is all about."

"Good idea." Bayley followed Alexa over to the couch and sat down beside her. "Sorry if I worried you with the way I said that. I'm nervous to bring up what I want to talk about."

"Is it about what you want to do during the booking?"

Bayley shook her head. "No, not really. I had this conversation worked out in my head before you got here, but now it's all gone. I'm just going to have to come out with it. I want to get into doing what you do for a living. I wondered if you'd be interested in discussing me working for you, or in helping me start up a company of my own. I'm thinking about a fifty/fifty partnership."

"Oh," Alexa, surprised to say the least. "Bayley, the first time we met, you were too shy to go on a date with someone. Now you're sitting here telling me you want to become an escort. Forgive me, but I'm going to need you to tell me how we've gotten from there to here."

"Since the first booking, and especially since the second, I've had a lot of confidence in myself," Bayley said, displaying that confidence in her tone. "I'm like a new Bayley, which is why I've changed my hair any my wardrobe. I've been very sexually active, and I've done some experimenting with bondage, based on the time we spent together. I really enjoy it, and I think I could make good money doing what you do. Naturally, you're much better and much more experienced than me, that's why I'm coming to you with this. I'd like you to train me. What I don't know is, if we did reach an agreement, would it be better if you took me on as an employee of A Moment of Bliss, or would it be best to start a new company?"

"Safe to say this isn't what I was expecting when I walked in here," Alexa said, puffing out her cheeks. "I've never thought about taking on an employee to work bookings. A Moment of Bliss has, by definition, always been all about me. Assuming I was interested in taking you on, how would it even work? We'd have to take separate bookings, and call them what? A Moment of Bayley? It doesn't even make sense."

"A Moment of Bayley! I love it!" Bayley cried, her eyes lighting up. "By itself, no, that wouldn't make any sense, but if it was part of your company, maybe marketed as a new booking option on your website, I think it could work. We could make good money together, Alexa. I get it if your answer is no, but please don't dismiss the idea out of hand."

"I'm not dismissing it out of hand," Alexa said thoughtfully. "Honestly? I'm getting bookings coming in faster than I can do them. We're at a four week waiting time right now, which is longer than I ever wanted it to be. For some clients, that's simply too long. Most people don't plan ahead that far, so I am losing potential business. If there was a second option for clients, it would likely lighten my load. The thing is, Bayley, you can't just jump in at the deep end. It takes a lot of experience to be as good as I am at what I do."

Bayley nodded seriously. "I get that. I totally get it. That's why I'd like you to train me. Are there any clients who wouldn't mind you brining me along? Maybe I could even get involved, too?"

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Alexa said, looking at her studiously.

Bayley nodded again. "Absolutely serious."

Alexa thought about it for a couple of minutes, a heavy silence hanging in the room. The idea came to her that one day she could step down from taking bookings herself, leaving employees to continue working for A Moment of Bliss, continuing to make her money while she didn't have to be out on the road herself. She knew full well that Clementine would be all for that idea. That would be a long way down the road, though. First, there was the question of what to do with Bayley.

"Please, just give me a chance," Bayley said in an attempt to sway her decision. "I'll work my ass off. I'll prove to you that I can be good at this. Just give me the chance to show you."

"You want a chance to show me? Fine," Alexa decided. "This is what I'll do: I'll take you on at minimum wage. You'll come with me to a few bookings, if I can find clients who are interested and willing. I have one name in mind already. I'll see how you do there, and we'll try and find you a few bookings of your own. Assuming that works out, I'll get extensive feedback from those clients. Only if you impress them all will I consider offering A Moment of Bayley as an option for clients of A Moment of Bliss."

"And if that happened, we'd look at my pay? I wouldn't want to be working for minimum wage after my trial period."

"If it worked out, and that's a big if, you certainly wouldn't be making minimum wage doing what I do," Alexa assured her. "Now, for you first test, we can forget the booking you asked for today. You're going to give me a moment of Bayley, and you'd better make it good. If you do, I'll make a call to the client I have in mind who might be open to you joining me on their booking. Agreed?"

"Agreed! Thank you so much! I promise on my life I won't let you down!" Bayley said earnestly.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time._

_What do you think of the idea for A Moment of Bayley? Will she be able to make it work?_

_Next time, we'll see her first interaction with one of Alexa's clients. Who do you think the client might be?_


	41. Chapter 41

"How are you feeling? You good?" Alexa asked Bayley, looking at her from the driver's seat of her BMW. She was waiting for a truck to go by so that she could turn into the driveway of their destination.

"I'm a bit nervous, but I won't let it show," Bayley promised. After a couple of weeks of training with some acquaintances of Alexa, including a thorough self defence course, she was now about to attend her first booking.

"Good. If it helps, you're probably starting with the best client you could have hoped for," Alexa said, getting the car moving into the driveway.

"Bella Radici Wines," Bayley read from a fancy little wooden sign at the side of the driveway. "I'm sure I've had some of that before. It was very nice, as I recall."

"They produce excellent wine," Alexa agreed. "I buy it myself. You're about to meet the owner of the company." She parked the car near to the front door. There were no others in sight, but there was a large garage that was home to at least one vehicle.

"Follow my lead, be confident, and remember the most important thing: Everything you do for the next six hours is about satisfying your client's every desire. Your nerves or your opinions do not matter, so keep them to yourself, okay?"

"Okay," Bayley said, nodding seriously.

With that, Alexa killed the engine and they both got out of the car, going around to the trunk to fetch their cases. Bayley was now stocked up with sexy outfits, sets of underwear, and everything she might need to satisfy clients who wanted bondage as part of their bookings.

Cases sorted out, Alexa closed the trunk, locked the car and led the way up to the front door, where she rang the bell.

The door was opened in moments. Nikki Bella squealed in excitement when she saw Alexa. "Oh my, you're here! I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Alexa said sweetly, accepting the tight embrace that Nikki pulled her into.

Christ, Bayley thought behind her warm smile. Alexa had told her that Nikki was a moment of Bliss addict, and one of her most loyal and frequent clients. She certainly hadn't been lying. Nikki had hugged her like she never wanted to let go.

"Nikki, meet Bayley," Alexa said when she was allowed out of the embrace.

"Hi, Bayley," Nikki said with another smile. It was quite sweet, but it didn't contain anything like the adoration that she obviously felt for Alexa.

"Hi, Nikki. It's great to meet you."

"Please, come in," Nikki said, standing aside to hold the door open.

Bayley followed Alexa inside, hauling her case over the threshold. The house was stunning, as were the grounds outside, she thought. It was no wonder Nikki could afford regular bookings with Alexa. Apparently the wine business made her a lot of money.

Upon entering, Bayley saw that another woman had been lingering in the background. One look at her left no doubt that she had to be Nikki's twin. They looked so alike, apart from the fabulous tits that Nikki had purchased for herself. In a way, that made Bayley find the other woman more attractive. Brie was her name, she recalled, having gone over the booking form with Alexa shortly before their arrival.

Nikki made the introductions. Brie seemed a bit shy, unsurprising since this was apparently her first time being involved with a booking. That makes two of us, Bayley thought, not that she had any intention of saying so.

Once the formalities were out of the way, Nikki had an announcement to make. "We're going to start the night with a drink. It's a routine Alexa and I are used to."

Following the clients into a lovely, modern kitchen, Bayley saw four stools arranged at the kitchen island, two on either side. A bottle of red wine stood on the island, with four wine glasses waiting beside it.

"Lexi will sit next to me," Nikki said possessively.

Alexa glanced at Bayley with an expression that asked if she was okay. Bayley tried to return one that said she was.

They sat down and made small talk while trying the wine. Bayley found it amazing, and said so. In truth, she would have preferred to get straight to the booking. As Alexa had drummed into her, though, what she preferred was immaterial. Nikki wanted them all to share a glass of her latest wine, so that was what they were doing.

"Right, I can't wait any longer," Nikki said after downing the last of her wine. "Let's go up to my bedroom," she said, looking eagerly at Alexa.

"Let's go. The quicker we get there, the sooner I can tie you up," Alexa said, masterfully pushing her number one client's buttons.

"See you later, Brizee. Have fun!" Nikki cried as she almost jogged out of the room in her eagerness, holding Alexa's hand. Alexa shot Bayley a good luck smile on her way past.

During the drink and chit chat, Brie had been a bit reserved, due to her nerves. Bayley knew that her first job was to get rid of those nerves if she could.

"So, how do we start?" Brie asked, smiling nervously at Bayley.

"I assume there's a bedroom we can go up to?" Bayley asked, getting a confirmatory nod. "Okay, let's do that. Nikki described in detail what we're going to do, to give you a full taste of what she enjoys with Alexa."

"She absolutely raves about her moments of Bliss," Brie said, finding some humour in it. "I've experimented with bondage a little bit, but I'm nothing like as experienced as Nikki. You might have to go a bit slowly with me."

"That's totally fine. I think Nikki put the booking together with that in mind anyway. She was very detailed."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Brie giggled. "Okay, Bayley, let's go."

Moments later, Bayley was carrying her travel case up the stairs. Her first ever booking was about to get underway in earnest. It was making her nerves kick in again, but she did her best to ignore them. The absolute last thing she needed was a negative review. Her career with A Moment of Bliss would be pretty much dead on arrival if that happened.

"Cosplay is something I enjoy," Brie said. "I did say to Nikki I'd like it if she put that in the booking, but I don't know if she did? She refused point blank to tell me anything about it. She mentioned she might ask for roleplay too."

"She did mention cosplay, and she did ask for roleplay," Bayley replied, accompanying Brie into a guest bedroom that would have been big enough to be a master bedroom in a lot of houses. There was a king size bed with a fancy metal frame to make use of. "I have a costume with me that I'm going to change into now. I need you not to undress yet, but please make yourself comfortable for a moment, and I'll be back soon. Oh, where's the bathroom?"

"The room has its own," Brie said, pointing at a door in the corner that Bayley hadn't noticed.

"Oh, of course," Bayley said, feeling like an idiot. "I'll be right back." Taking her case, she hurried into the bathroom. Making herself look stupid wasn't the best start, but hopefully things would improve once the booking got properly started.

Entering the bathroom, Bayley closed the door behind her. Out of sight of the client, she took a few seconds to close her eyes and compose herself. "Come on, you can do this," she said under her breath. It actually helped a lot.

Filled with renewed focus and determination, she opened her travel case and took out the costume that she had brought with her. Thankfully, Alexa would be reimbursing her for booking-related purchases so that they didn't come out of her pay. The white nurse's uniform she had found had a more revealing top than one that would be found in any hospital, and came with a short skirt instead of a pair of pants. Having said that, it was still passable as a nurse's uniform, not a cheap piece of junk that might have been used in a porno. Nikki had said she wanted it kept classy, so Bayley had complied. To complete the cosplay, she had brought a surgical mask, which she put on but left hanging around her neck, and dark blue surgical gloves, which she wriggled her hands into. Looking in the bathroom mirror, she was happy with how she looked. Nurse Bayley was in the building. It was time to get to work.

Opening the bathroom door, Bayley stepped back into the bedroom, finding Brie sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw what Nikki had requested for her. "Oh my, that's seriously sexy," she gasped. "Now I know this is going to be a lot of fun. You look stunning."

"Thank you," Bayley said sweetly, giving one of her best smiles. She had that response perfected, having seen it from Alexa. "We are going to do some roleplay. You're going to come in here like it's a nurses office, only you're going to receive something very different to a check-up."

"Sounds hot," Brie said eagerly. "Do you want me to go outside now?"

"I'm ready to begin when you are," Bayley said confidently.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time._

_We've met Bayley's first ever paying customer. How do you think the booking will go? What do you think Nikki has asked nurse Bayley to do?_


	42. Chapter 42

Brie opened the door and walked into the bedroom, which for roleplay purposes was a nurse's office. "Hi, I have an appointment for a check-up," she said, warming to the character she was playing.

Bayley now also felt more at ease. Getting into the actual booking allowed her to concentrate on doing what she was being paid to, instead of worrying about it. She smiled at her patient. "Please come in. I'm Nurse Bayley, and I'll be taking care of you today."

As Brie stepped further into the room, Bayley moved behind her to push the door closed.

"You must be new. I haven't been here for a while," Brie was saying. "Honestly, I think I'm..."

Bayley grabbed Brie from behind, clamping a gloved hand tightly over her mouth. Her other arm went around Brie's waist, pinning her left arm behind her back. A muffled scream came from behind the hand, and Brie's eyes widened in shock.

"Shut the hell up! And get on the examination table!" Bayley hissed, speaking right into her ear.

Brie grabbed at the hand covering her mouth with her free hand, trying to put it away, but Bayley had all of the leverage, only clamping it down harder. "Don't fight me, bitch! You'll only get yourself hurt! Now, get on the examination table. I'm not going to tell you again."

"Mmmm," Brie cried, looking into Bayley's eyes with fear in her own.

You're a good actress, Bayley thought, hoping that she was doing a good job herself. "Move," she ordered, shoving Brie towards the bed that she was calling an examination table.

"Mmppph," Brie groaned, struggling and breathing heavily through her nose. She tried to resist being pushed onto the examination table by the nurse who was attacking her.

"Get on there!" Bayley growled. Another shove sent Brie onto the bed, ending up on her knees. Bayley moved with her, keeping the effective hand gag in place. "Lie down!"

"Hmmph," Brie cried as she was forced down onto her front. Bayley lay on top of her, pinning her down.

Lying with her head to one side, Brie was just about able to look up at Bayley. Breathing was proving to be tough with the hand over her mouth, but there was no sign of mercy being shown. "Wmmt amm ymm dmmng?" she muffled into the glove.

"Shut up and calm down," Bayley ordered. "I'm not taking my hand away until I know you're under control. Stop struggling, and breathe."

Brie's breathing was getting more frantic, and she groaned into the hand.

"Listen to me!" Bayley said, even more forcefully. "One way or another, you're going to calm down. The way you're going, it will be by passing out. That's fine with me, but it's not the best for you. So, accept the hand over your mouth, and breathe."

Brie went limp, giving in to Bayley's domination of her. For now, she couldn't resist. She also stopped attempting to talk or make noise. Only by relaxing and focusing on her breathing could she get the necessary amount of air in through her nose.

"Good," Bayley said approvingly. She was so turned on by what she was doing. What a way to make money, she thought. No wonder Alexa loved it so much. But she had to keep her mind on the job. "Now that you're calm, this is what's going to happen: I'm going to tie you up, and I'm going to perform sexual experiments on you. I do this to a lot of the people I trick into coming in here as patients."

"Mmm," Brie moaned. She wasn't a good enough roleplay actress to hide how excited she was by the mention of sex.

Bayley's hand was starting to cramp. She had no idea how Alexa managed not to have that problem. It was a question worth asking. Slowly, she removed it from Brie's mouth.

"Help!" Brie screamed, surprising Bayley, who hadn't expected her to roleplay to that extent. She quickly recovered and clamped her hand back over Brie's mouth.

"I told you to shut up!"

"Mmmmmmph!" Brie howled, struggling as best she could.

"Shut up! And lie still!" Bayley said forcefully, easily controlling her victim. "You're going to regret doing that. Now I'm not just going to tie you up, I'm going to have to gag you as well."

"Nmmm," Brie groaned, going limp again as she realised that her resistance was proving to be futile.

From one of the pockets on her uniform, Bayley pulled out a roll of beige medical plaster. It had been given to her by Alexa, who considered it to be one of her favourite things to use. If it was good enough for the master, it was more than good enough for the trainee.

Knowing that Brie was going to ignore instruction to be quiet, Bayley came up with a new plan of action. This time, when she removed her hand from Brie's mouth, she quickly pulled the glove off it with her other hand, and stuffed it in Brie's mouth while she was in the middle of crying out that she was being attacked.

"Mppph!" Brie yelped as her mouth was stuffed.

Bayley had to move quickly again to keep the glove packed in there before Brie could work it out. She stretched out a length of plaster from the roll and pulled it tightly across Brie's mouth from behind. The plaster was sticky enough that it didn't need to be wrapped around the head to seal tightly, but Bayley did it anyway. It was going to hurt when it pulled on Brie's hair when it was removed, but that was her fault for not cooperating.

"Hmmp! Hmmp mmm!" Brie was yelling into her gag as loudly as she could. Her attempts were now well muffled, Bayley was happy to discover.

With that hard part now done, she yanked Brie's hands behind her back and set about binding them together with the plaster. It wasn't the strongest material to use for that purpose, so she made sure to wrap it around the wrists five or six times. The whole time, Brie was attempted to yell and struggle. She really loved the roleplay, that was for sure.

"Now lie still!" Bayley ordered after securing the wrists. Turning around on the bed, she set about binding Brie's ankles with the plaster. She would soon have to undo it again, but she needed a moment to compose herself after the struggle. Her first time working with a paying client could have gone a lot easier. What mattered, though, was that she had pulled it off. She tore the plaster roll loose and dropped it to the floor.

"Mmmm," Brie moaned as Bayley got off the bed. The tone of the muffled sound suggested acceptance of defeat now that her mouth was stuffed and sealed, and she was securely bound up.

"You were one of the most difficult ones to get control of, I'll give you that," Bayley said, looking down at her victim. She could feel herself sweating, and her hair had gotten a bit messed up during the battle. "Stay there and be quiet now. I'll be back in a minute. Try and look on the bright side, you're going to have some great orgasms."

The struggle had left Brie breathless. She lay there trying to get her breath, watching Bayley walk into the bathroom.

Once inside, Bayley used the mirror to help her fix her hair. She wanted to look her best for the client at all times. Her attention was drawn to the fact that she now only had a glove on one hand as part of her nurse cosplay. Stuffing one in Brie's mouth hadn't been part of the original plan. Fortunately, she had brought a few pairs in her case. She retrieved one and worked her hand into it, completing her costume once more.

Or was it complete? Looking at herself in the mirror, Bayley noticed the surgical mask hanging loosely around her neck. She wondered if Brie might like her to wear it for a bit. It was worth a try, she figured. This was a nurse cosplay, after all. Pulling the mask up over her face, she tightened the straps to secure it in place. Yes, that was the proper look for nurse Bayley, she thought.

"Okay, now that I've got you under control, it's time to begin my experiment," Bayley said as she walked back into the bedroom.

Brie lay on the bed, writhing around and moaning helplessly. Her eyes told the story of how much she was enjoying the predicament she had been put in.

"You're probably wondering what the experiment is," Bayley said, making the roleplay up and she went along. "It's actually quite simple. I want to see how quick I can make you come by fingering you. Then I'm going to try the same experiment again by eating you out."

"Mmm gmmmg," Brie groaned excitedly.

"And you're going to lie there and enjoy it, not that you have any choice," Bayley added. Getting onto the bed, she set about unwrapping the plaster that was binding Brie's ankles. "Now, I don't want to have to tie you to the examination table, but it's ultimately up to you. One way or another, these experiments are going to happen. No one is coming to find you, and no one is going to hear those pitiful noises you're making, so you might as well lie there and cooperate."

Brie's legs were freed. Pleasingly for Bayley, she didn't start kicking or struggling. While the going was good, she pulled Brie's thong off and tossed it aside. "It's a shame I didn't stuff that thing in your mouth, really. It would have packed it better than a glove."

"Hmmm," Brie sighed, indicating that her mouth was adequately stuffed.

"Let's give you something to actually moan about," Bayley said. With that, she slipped a couple of fingers into Brie's entrance and started to fuck her. She could feel through her glove that Brie was soaking wet, which was hardly a surprise.

The actual lovemaking part of bookings was something that Bayley needed more experience with, much like every other aspect. She was nowhere near as good as Alexa, who was unbelievably skilled at fucking her clients. A moment of Bliss truly was an accurate description of what she provided. In time, Bayley hoped to get as good. For now, Brie didn't seem to have any complaints, as the fingering got more rapid and intense. Loud moans were coming from behind her gag, and she was arching her back. No longer able to roleplay, she wanted the most thorough fucking and the most explosive orgasm she could get.

"That's it," Bayley coaxed. "Come for me. Come for nurse Bayley."

Gasping for air, Brie started convulsing in her orgasm, screaming into the plaster. Then she reached her peak, soaking Bayley's hand with her fluids as she climaxed. Bayley didn't slow down, continuing to finger her until the orgasm subsided.

"Mmmm. Mmmm," Brie groaned, lying back with her eyes closed, totally exhausted and out of breath. Bayley was a bit concerned that she might have to take the gag off, but Brie hadn't chosen to use the agreed upon safe gesture.

"I'll call the first part of the experiment a success," she said. To move on to the next phase, she untied the surgical mask and threw it aside. There was no use for that now that the time had come for oral sex. "Have a moment to get your breath, then we'll see how long it takes you to come with my tongue…"

The bedroom door opening cut Bayley off in full stride. Turning around in surprise, she saw Alexa standing there in her underwear. God, she was beautiful, but what was she doing there?

"How's it going?" Alexa asked.

"Great. I was just about to, uh, eat her out," Bayley said awkwardly.

"Well, never mind that for a moment. Bring her into Nikki's room. I say we have the twins watch each other get fucked."

"Mmmmmphhh!" Brie cried, raising her head, her eyes wide.

"Shut up," Alexa said, mocking her. "You sound as pathetic and helpless as Nikki. Bayley, bring her. Let's go."

Holy shit, this is hot, Bayley thought. The way things were going, she felt like she would end up busting a nut herself. What a first booking it was turning out to be!

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_How do you think Bayley is doing so far on her first booking?_

_As always, let me know if you have a booking idea you would like to see in the future. The more I get, the more I can write._


	43. Chapter 43

After announcing the plan for the next stage of the booking, Alexa had left to head back to Nikki's bedroom. Bayley's task was to take Brie in there. What she was unsure about was whether to remain in character or not while she did it. Upon consideration, she opted to stay in character, basing the decision on the fact that Brie was her client, and Nikki had requested the cosplay and roleplay for her.

"Right, get up," Nurse Bayley ordered her bound and gagged captive.

Muffled noises that sounded like resistance came from Brie, and she made no attempt to comply with the instruction she had been given.

Bayley realised she couldn't shy away from getting a bit rough when it was needed. By refusing to obey, that was clearly what Brie wanted her to do anyway. Leaning over the bed, she grabbed hold of Brie and yanked her off the bed, forcing her to stand up. Her ankles were already unbound, while her wrists were tied behind her back with medical plaster.

"Lmm mm gmmm," Brie pleaded, also looking back at Bayley behind her to beg with her eyes.

"I can't understand you," Bayley said unsympathetically. "I gagged you for a reason, now shut up and move."

"Mmmm," Brie moaned pathetically. With her mouth packed with a nitrile glove and sealed with plaster, her attempts to speak were futile.

To emphasise her control over Brie, Bayley used a hand to press down the plaster, making sure it was still tightly sealed over her lips. Happy that it was, she shoved Brie forward. "Go! I'm not going to tell you again. If you don't walk, I'll drag you."

With no other option, Brie started to walk. Bayley stayed right behind her, ready to push her if she stopped. Having such control over her client was a unique rush. She was having a great time on the booking now that her initial nerves were behind her. She felt composed, and liked the fact that Brie clearly loved the way she looked in her nurse costume.

Captor and captive left the bedroom and walked down the landing. Bayley didn't need to wonder which room to go into, for she could hear Alexa talking to Nikki.

"You're going to watch your sister get fucked, and your sister is going to watch me fuck you," Alexa was saying. "Maybe I'll fuck your sister, too," she added, teasing Nikki by setting off her possessiveness.

Angry noises greeted Bayley as she walked into a luxurious mater bedroom. Nikki Bella was lying on the kind size bed, naked, with her wrists bound to the frame with white bondage ropes. Her mouth was sealed with a long strip of the same kind of medical plaster that Bayley had used on Brie. Both twins had great bodies, the only real difference being the sexy-looking enhanced breasts that Nikki had.

"Oh look, here she is now," Alexa said, doing a great job of sounding excited.

Bayley looked at her employer lying on the bed. It struck her just what an excellent actress Alexa was. They were high standards to try and rise to.

When the twin sisters saw the predicament their sibling was in, they both started making muffled noises into their gags.

"Ah, it's that cute?" Alexa cooed. "A family reunion, right in the middle of a moment of Bliss." Her expression suddenly became stern, and she pointed to the bed while talking to Bayley. "Get her on here."

This time, Bayley had no intention of putting up with any potential resistance from Brie, thinking that it would embarrass her in front of Alexa. She wanted to show how forceful she could be when it was required. "You heard her," she said to Brie, giving her a shove towards the bed.

"This is Nurse Bayley. Isn't she cute?" Alexa asked Nikki.

"Mmmph," Nikki responded, sounding like she liked the cosplay she had paid for on behalf of her sister. Nonetheless, she only had eyes for her precious Alexa.

"The nurse is going to eat your sister's pussy," Alexa said, matter of fact. "I'm going to make sure you watch. If you try and look away, I will literally make you watch. When Bayley is done, it's going to be my turn to have fun with you, and Brie will watch. Now I know you'll enjoy that, won't you?"

More muffled noises came from Nikki. It seemed to Bayley that she was trying to beg Alexa to pleasure her right away. Or maybe she was just getting turned on by being unable to talk. Alexa had said that gags were Nikki's big kink. It was something Bayley had in common with her.

Bayley reminded herself to focus on her own client. Not for the first time, she wondered if there might have been an easier booking she could have taken for her first one.

Brie was sitting on the bed, waiting for instruction from Nurse Bayley.

"Lie down," Bayley ordered. "Put your head on the pillows. Lie next to Nikki."

"Actually, Nikki is going to sit up while she watches," Alexa decided. She got off the bed and went to work untying the ropes that were tying Nikki's wrists to the bed frame.

Meanwhile, Bayley waited for Brie to awkwardly crawl up the bed and lie down. It wasn't easy for her, with her hands bound behind her back, but Bayley had no intention of letting her out of the predicament.

"Good. Now lie down," Bayley commanded as Brie got into position.

Brie groaned quietly into her gag, resting her head on the big, soft pillows.

While that had been happening, Alexa had been using one of her bondage ropes to tie Nikki's hands behind her back. She then positioned herself so that she was sitting behind Nikki, allowing her captive to rest against her as she played with her tits.

It was time for Bayley to get to work pleasuring Brie for the second time. Moving into position, she patted Brie's legs to encourage her to spread them wider.

"Mmm, your sister is about to get her mind blown," Alexa purred into Nikki's ear. "I bet that turns you on? Or are you thinking about the goddess doing it to you?"

The muffled noises Bayley heard as she started lightly caressing Brie's clit with her tongue only told her one thing: Nikki was very much enjoying what was happening.

Being careful not to rush things, Bayley built Brie up slowly with what she hoped was good oral. It wasn't something that she was particularly experienced with, certainly not to the extent that Alexa was.

As her tongue flicked Brie's clit, Bayley let out her own satisfied-sounding moans, knowing that nothing was a bigger turn off than a partner who seemed bored or uninterested.

Lack of expertise notwithstanding, Bayley soon had Brie quivering and moaning in pleasure. It was possible that Alexa's constant narration was helping the cause. It sure sounded like Nikki was enjoying it.

After a few minutes of what Bayley hoped would be memorable oral for Brie, she started to approach her climax. Her muffled cries were getting louder, and her body began to convulse.

"Brie's going to come, Nikki!" Alexa cried. "Oh god, here it comes! That's going to be you, soon!"

Nikki's moans of excitement joined Brie's in filling the room. This time when Brie had her orgasm, she didn't ejaculate. Bayley hoped that wasn't a reflection on her performance. Hopefully it was because she had already came a few minutes earlier. The cries and the breathlessness seemed to suggest Brie couldn't have enjoyed the experience much more.

"Mmmm, your pussy is delicious," Bayley said as she sat up. Taking a moment to get her breath, she looked at Brie, who was lying with her eyes closed, panting and sweating as she came down from her high.

Next, Bayley looked at Nikki and Alexa. Nikki was also sweating, and cried out into her gag as Alexa shoved her down onto her front. Alexa quickly shot Bayley a look that told her she was doing well. It was a small gesture, but it meant a lot.

"Tie her legs up, now she's got the chance to keep them closed for a while," Alexa said, tossing the spare bondage rope to Bayley.

"Gladly. Then I'll make her watch you fuck her sister," Bayley said. Talking dirty like that didn't come naturally to her, but she could understand why it was a turn on for the clients. She went to work with the rope, wrapping it around Brie's ankles several times before tying one of the knots that Alexa had shown her and made her practice exhaustively until she had mastered it.

Brie seemed too mind-blown to show much of a reaction to being tied up. So much the better, Bayley thought. Client satisfaction was what it was all about.

"You really did a number on her," Alexa giggled, getting off the bed. Her usual plastic bag of tricks was sitting nearby on the floor. From it, she produced a purple dildo. "Now it's my turn. Now it's Nikki's turn."

So used to having Alexa dominant over her, Nikki hadn't even moved while she had been left unattended. Still lying on her front, she moaned in anticipation at Alexa's words.

"It gets better," Alexa told her. "I brought your favourite dildo."

Nikki didn't need to be told to get in position to be fucked from behind with the dildo. She knew all too well what was coming, and couldn't have been more eager for it.

Watching Alexa go about her business really was matching a master at work, Bayley thought. But she had her own client to focus on, as she had to keep telling herself.

"Come on, Brie, sit up," Bayley instructed. "It's time for the role reversal."

"Mmmmmph," Brie grunted as she complied. She looked to Bayley as if she was considering using her safe gesture to get her gag taken off. Since she didn't actually do it, Bayley ignored her concerns and moved behind her captive to begin the next act.

Although Brie had been tied up with her top still on, that didn't prevent Bayley from getting her hands inside it to play with her tits. She was assisted by the fact that Brie didn't have a bra on.

The dildo had already been slipped into Nikki by Alexa, who was starting to fuck her with it, going slowly at first.

Nikki was very noisy in expressing her enjoyment, moaning and screaming as loudly as she could manage with the plaster over her mouth.

"I think she's enjoying that, Brie," Bayley said, speaking while fondling her breasts. "You know what I think? The next test Nurse Bayley wants to run is how long you can take a fucking like that. Can you last longer than your sister?"

Gagged noises filled the room – loud ones from Nikki, and quieter ones from Brie. It turned out that Nikki's record for being fucked with the dildo wouldn't take much beating. After just a couple of minutes, Alexa had her climaxing. Bayley found it remarkable how loud Nikki managed to be. She couldn't conceive of criticising Alexa's work, but it seemed like the gag would have benefitted from some packing in the mouth.

"Wow, you really enjoyed that, huh?" Alexa said to Nikki when the night's latest orgasm was over. "I think it's time we all took a break for a minute. I know I could use some water."

"Good idea," Bayley said. "Shall we untie them?"

"Ymmm ummtmm mm," Brie groaned.

"Yeah, we'll untie them," Alexa said. Her first move was to peel off Nikki's gag.

Bayley copied her mentor, unwrapping the plaster from around Brie's head as carefully as could. Even with her caution, the sticky material pulled on Brie's hair, causing her obvious pain. Eventually, the plaster came free, and Brie spat out the nitrile glove that had been stuffed into her mouth. "Ugh," she gasped, gratefully sucking in air.

"Wow, Brie, you really were well gagged," Nikki said, not bothering to try and hide her envy. "Is that a glove that was in there?"

"Yes, and it tasted nasty," Brie grumbled.

"Well you should have been quiet when you were told, then," Bayley said, doing her best to mimic the kind of response that Alexa would have given.

Nikki laughed. "She put you in your place, Brizee."

Alexa smiled at Bayley's line, liking it. That was the most important response as far as Bayley was concerned. Yes, she thought, I really can do this job.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter!_

_That concludes the coverage of Bayley's first booking. How did you think she did?_

_Next time, another new client. Who do you think it will be? And will they have booked Bayley or Alexa?_

_As always, if you have an idea for a booking, let me know!_


	44. Chapter 44

A car had been sent to pick Alexa up from the airport in Charlotte, North Carolina. The trunk had two travel cases in it, containing enough clothes to get her through the week-long booking that she was about to start. It had been a while since someone had purchased the top package offered by A Moment of Bliss, and Alexa was looking forward to it.

During the ride to her client's home, she took the opportunity to use her tablet to catch up on her emails, and to look at the schedule for upcoming bookings. The page for bookings had recently been redesigned. It now had a schedule for Alexa, and a separate schedule for Bayley, who was in the early stages of building up her own client base. Alexa was able to view both schedules, whereas when Bayley logged on, only her bookings would show.

"Oh, interesting," Alexa said to herself when she noticed in the section for new bookings that someone had booked Bayley for three days. It would be her first job that was longer than the most common six or twelve hour packages. She decided it would be a good idea to find a few spare minutes to call Bayley about that booking, although there was no huge rush as it wouldn't be starting for a few days.

Next, Alexa moved on to her emails. There were only a couple of new ones of any importance, since her last check before boarding her flight from New York. One was from Zelina, who had forwarded on some feedback from a client regarding a booking with Bayley. It was a glowing testimony, thanking her for a thoroughly enjoyable evening. The client ended by saying that they wouldn't hesitate to book again.

"Good," Alexa said. Her decision to take Bayley on was proving to be a success, thankfully. She wrote an email back to Zelina, instructing her to get the testimonial added to the company's website under the A Moment of Bayley section.

Only a few minutes later, the car turned into the driveway of the house belonging to Alexa's client. The building looked fairly new, and was impressive in size. It wasn't big enough to be classed as a mansion, but it probably wasn't far from it. The house was surrounded by a truly pristine garden that had be the regular handiwork of a professional landscaper. Alexa randomly pictured herself sitting on the lawn in the sun, eating a picnic with Clementine. Sadly, that wasn't why she was there. There was work to be done.

The car parked up near to some kind of sports car, the make and model of which Alexa didn't recognise because she wasn't great with that kind of thing. It further enforced the fact that her client had a lot of money, as if that wasn't already obvious from the purchase of the week-long package.

Alexa's door was opened by the driver. She got out and thanked him, expecting him to retrieve her cases from the trunk.

"I think we'll be heading back to the airport soon, ma'am," he said.

"Oh, okay. Leave the cases where they are then," Alexa replied. If that was the plan, she didn't really see what the point was in having her picked up from the airport and driven to the house, only to be driven back again with the client. However, she wasn't going to question it. If that was how the client wanted the day to go, that was that.

Not needing to bother with her cases, Alexa walked over to the front porch, which had a marble pillar each side of it to support the roof. She took a moment to make sure that her lilac dress wasn't too creased after the car journey, then rang the bell.

After a few moments of waiting, the big wooden door opened. A very pretty young woman with long black hair stood there, smiling, flashing perfect, gleaming white teeth. She was wearing a maroon dress that showed off a lot of leg, and a fair amount of cleavage. Alexa liked what she saw.

"Hi!" the client said excitedly.

"Good morning! Alexa Bliss, A Moment of Bliss."

"You look even more gorgeous in person. Please, come in."

"Thank you," Alexa said sweetly, both for the compliment and the invitation.

"I'm Tessa by the way. I don't usually suck at introductions, but you kind of blew me away for a second," the client said, closing the door behind Alexa.

"It's fine," Alexa smiled, wanting to put her at ease. "I've read through your booking form, and I think we're going to have a lot of fun together this week."

The booking form wasn't the only thing Alexa had read. She had also been over the background check that was done on every new client. Tessa Blanchard was an executive with the Fox television network. Family connections seemed to explain how she was so high up in the organisation at the tender age of twenty-four. Apparently she wasn't there on name only, though, for she was said to be thought of quite highly by those in the know.

Television wasn't going to be on the agenda during the booking, though. Alexa was going to fly with Tessa to the Bahamas, where they were joining a bunch of her friends to celebrate the fact that one of them was soon to be married. Tessa had also added sex to her booking, which was fair enough, Alexa thought. There were not many people who would hire an escort for a week and not want sex as part of the deal.

"No offense, but I never thought I'd hire an escort," Tessa said as she walked Alexa through to an expansively furnished living room.

"I'm sure most people don't," Alexa said in a relaxed manner. She noticed a couple of travel cases standing near to a glass coffee table. As the driver had said, Tessa looked to be ready to leave.

"I just didn't know what else to do," Tessa said, shaking her head. She had gone over to her cases, further indicating that she was ready to head to the airport. "I had been talking about bringing my girlfriend on this bachelorette trip ever since I was invited. I hyped her up, talking about how much fun she was, how beautiful she was, how much everyone was going to enjoy spending time with her. I laid it on real thick. And then what happened? Three weeks ago, out of nowhere, she ended the relationship."

"I'm sorry," Alexa said sympathetically. "So, where I come in is to be your girlfriend for the week."

Tessa nodded. "To literally be my girlfriend. I told them my girlfriend's name, so you're going to be Gemma this week."

"Got it," Alexa acknowledged. Of course, she had already known that from the booking form. "I'm going to need a surname too, just in case."

"Morrison," Tessa said. "God, it's weird calling someone else by her name. Still, it's better than having to tell everyone that the girl I made such a big deal about has ditched me."

As ever, Alexa wasn't going to judge her client's motivations or desires. She was there to do a job. "I'll make sure I come across just the way you want me to. We'll need to talk about it in more detail before we meet your friends."

"We'll do that on the way to the airport," Tessa decided. "I'm ready to go, so let's do it. Could you bring one of those cases?"

"Sure," Alexa said.

"Right," Tessa said. Picking up a clutch from the coffee table, she was ready to leave. "I guess it's time for my moment of Bliss to begin."

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter!_

_What do you think Tessa and Alexa will get up to during their week together._

_I do have a new story idea on my list of potential projects involving Tessa being an executive with Fox when they start showing Smackdown, so look out for that to possibly make an appearance at some point._


	45. Chapter 45

Gemma Morrison's backstory and character traits were stored away in Alexa's mind by the time the car arrived back at the airport, where she had only recently been. Gemma was an accountant, who was well paid for her boring office nine to five during the week, before partying it up at weekends. Luckily, Alexa had mastered the ability to stay in a character even if she got fairly drunk. It was skills like that which allowed her to charge the high prices that her services commanded.

Also filed away in Alexa's memory were the names of the women she was going to be spending the week with. The soon-to-be bride was called Kiera. The rest of the group were Jordynne, Madison, Alisha, and of course Tessa. Shortly, Alexa would be putting faces to the four names she had learned.

Tessa and Alexa had just been dropped off at the airport, and had proceeded into the terminal building. Happily for Alexa, she had been told that they would be waiting for their flight to the Bahamas in one of the VIP lounges. Tessa's guess was that her friends would already be there ahead of them.

"There is something we've not talked about yet," Tessa said quietly after they had been to the check-in desk and offloaded their cases.

"Oh?" Alexa enquired. In truth, she was preoccupied with the fact that, for obvious reasons, she had to fly under her real name. That was something to be cautious about later when the group was boarding the plane. The last thing they needed was for some flight attendant to call her Ms Bliss.

"I put sex in my booking. And, uh, I included my fetish," Tessa said, barely loud enough for even Alexa to hear her.

"I know. It was on the form," Alexa said light-heartedly.

"So, you're okay with it?" Tessa asked cautiously.

"Definitely," Alexa said, giving the client one of her best smiles. "In any case, I don't accept bookings I'm not comfortable with."

"Alright, that's good. I can't wait," Tessa said with a smile of her own. "Oh, there's the lounge we want."

Up ahead, Alexa saw a sign for the lounge belonging to the airline they were flying with. They had chosen to call it a 'Sky Lounge', which seemed pretty silly to Alexa. The lounge was quite plainly on the ground, she thought with some amusement at her own pedantry.

When they reached the door to the Sky Lounge, Alexa hung back to allow Tessa to go in first. It would make the most sense for the introductions, which were presumably about to be made.

Sure enough, when they entered the lounge, Tessa's group of friends were there, each with a glass of wine in hand. The drinking had started already.

"Here she is!" a pretty African-American woman yelled when she saw Tessa, drawing disapproving glances from the few suited up businessmen in the lounge.

"Hi!" Tessa cried excitedly.

Alexa stood there with a semi-nervous smile on her face. She wanted Gemma to look excited about the trip, but slightly unsure about meeting a bunch of new people at once. It was likely that the group would be very welcoming of Tessa's girlfriend. After all, the whole trip was about celebrating and having a good time.

"Oh my god, where have you been hiding her?" a larger woman asked, looking at Alexa. "Girl, you are truly gorgeous!"

"Thank you," Alexa said, allowing her smile to broaden. "It's great to meet you all at last."

That kick-started Tessa into making the introductions. "Guys, this is Gemma. Babe, meet Jordynne," she said, motioning to the woman who had been forward in complimenting Alexa's appearance. "She's the gayest person you're ever going to meet."

Alexa couldn't have helped laughing at that. "I see."

Next, Tessa motioned to an attractive blonde, who was standing beside Jordynne. "This is Alicia, Jord's girlfriend."

"Hi. At least I'm not the only one tagging along," Alexa said with a smile.

"Right? If we need to, we can take off together and leave them to it," Alisha grinned.

A skinny, dark haired woman was next to be introduced. "This is Madison."

"Hey," Madison said with a warm smile.

"And this is Kiera," Tessa said lastly, looking at the African-American woman, who was also very pretty. "She's the bride to be, so make sure pour as much alcohol down her neck as you can."

The entire group laughed, then Kiera held out a glass of wine to Alexa. "But first, start with a glass for yourself."

"Don't mind if I do," Alexa smiled, accepting the glass.

Another glass was passed to Tessa, and chatter about the upcoming wedding got underway. Alexa contributed when she could, happy that Gemma had been welcomed and accepted without any issues. The week was off to a good start.

* * *

Apart from Jordynne, everyone had restricted themselves to a couple of glasses of wine before the flight, after Kiera had pointed out that flying while drunk could be pretty unpleasant. Alexa had been glad to follow the suggestion, as she didn't lying flying with much alcohol in her system.

The group of six had seats to the right hand side of the right aisle as they walked down the plane. The seats were in pairs, meaning that Alisha and Jordynne were at the front of the group, followed by Kiera and Madison, with Tessa and Alexa behind their friends.

"It's a shame we couldn't get better seats together than this, but this will do," Tessa said once they had settled into their seats.

In front of them, Kiera turned around to look between the seats. "Hey, Gemma, are you a nervous flier?"

"No, it doesn't bother me at all," Alexa said pleasantly.

"Me either. But Madison here? She's shitting herself."

"Shut up, idiot! It's not funny!" Madison said, drawing laughter from several of the girls.

Tessa looked at Alexa and smiled, obviously very happy with how well Alexa was playing the Gemma role so far. Looking back at her, Alexa considered that Gemma had herself the pick of the girls. Tessa looked great, seemed like she was fun to be around, and obviously wasn't short of a few bucks. A woman could do a lot worse for themselves, yet the real Gemma had broken it off. Alexa wondered if she would find out why over the course of the week.

"Excited for your first Bahamas trip?" Tessa asked her 'girlfriend'.

"Very! Plenty of fun, plenty of sun, plenty of drink. What could be better?"

"It was really good of my boss to let us use his yacht for a couple of days."

"It sure was," Alexa said. She imagined that the fact that Tessa's boss at Fox had a yacht docked near to where they were staying had been behind the choice of destination for the trip. They had access to it for a couple of days, before the actual owner arrived on his own vacation, needing to use it himself.

As for accommodation, Tessa and Alexa were staying in a converted outbuilding behind Tessa's boss's villa. The word outbuilding didn't remotely do it justice though, for it had been expertly and expensively converted into a small holiday home suitable for two people.

Only a minute or so up the road, the other four women were staying in another villa. The two places were so close to each other that the only thing the group would not be doing together was sleeping, and maybe eating breakfast. The privacy of a separate place to spend the night was perfect for Tessa, allowing her privacy to enjoy the sex that she had requested with her booking.

With no unexpected problems or delays, the flight took off, carrying the group of six towards their vacation destination.

Once the take-off was complete and the seat belt light went off, Madison's nerves seemed to subside. She was soon chatting away to Kiera, and to Alisha, who was turned around in the row in front of them. It gave Alexa and Tessa a chance to talk with no one else paying attention to what they were saying.

"So, what is it that you do for Fox?" Alexa asked, keeping her voice fairly quiet just in case.

"I'm an executive with Fox Sports," Tessa replied at an equal volume. "I'm actually going to be starting something really different in the near future."

"Oh?" Alexa enquired, doing a great job of sounding really interested.

"We've taken on a wrestling show, WWE Smackdown. It's going to be shown live on Friday nights. Fox have been given some clout over how certain things are handled on the show, and the decision was made to have an on-air Fox executive character. Perhaps unsurprisingly, given their viewership demographics, I was given the job."

Yes, I bet teenage guys love them a sexy lady to drool over, Alexa thought. "So, you're going to be on TV?" she asked. This time, her smile was all genuine. It sounded like a pretty awesome deal to be involved in.

"I am. With no acting experience or knowledge of wrestling at all, I'm going to be on a wrestling show. It makes me nervous, but I am looking forward to it."

"I can't say I've ever watched wrestling, but maybe I'll tune in and see you in action."

Tessa smiled, although they both knew that was pretty unlikely.

"Look at those two! Look at how they look at each other!" Jordynne said loudly.

Alexa laughed. Looking forwards, she saw the loud woman was now standing up, facing back towards the rest of the group. Apparently by smiling at each other, she and Tessa had inadvertently sent out the exact message they wanted to send. They looked like a loved up couple.

"I can't help it! She drives me crazy!" Alexa replied.

A collective, "Awww," came from the group, to the annoyance, Alexa was sure, of the rest of the passengers. Theirs was going to be the loud group of people who got on everyone else's nerves.

* * *

Four hours later, the Bachelorette crew were exiting the arrival's hall at the airport in Nassau. Alexa felt glad that she had packed plenty of bikinis, and had brought some good sunglasses with her, for the weather was seriously hot, and the sun was dazzling.

"Oh yes, girls! This is what I'm talking about!" Kiera exclaimed as they walked outside into the sun.

"A week of this. I'm going to fry," Alisha said.

"That's why they make sun screen, idiot," Madison said, drawing laughter from the group.

"What's the plan? Straight to our villa?" Kiera asked.

"We'd better stop off somewhere first," Tessa said thoughtfully.

"What for?" Alexa asked.

"Alcohol!" Jordynne cried.

Tessa pointed at her to acknowledge the correct, and rather obvious, answer. "Alcohol!"

"Of course," Alexa giggled.

"It's alright, Gemma, it's your first time out with us. You'll soon learn how we roll. Alcohol is of the utmost importance."

Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, Alexa thought. She wasn't sure her liver was going to be thankful for it, and decided that Gemma was not going to be a heavy drinker. She would drink enough to join in and to feel buzzed. Getting trashed would not be on the agenda.

Tessa said, "Right ladies, let's get ourselves a taxi. It's time for the real fun to begin!"

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_As I mentioned before, I have a story coming soon featuring Tessa as the main character with the same job at Fox, and being sent to star on Smackdown. Who is up for that one?_

_Next time, Tessa gets the sex she requested as a part of her booking. What do you think she asked for?_


	46. Chapter 46

There were definitely worse ways to earn a living, Alexa thought. Her past few hours had been spent on a sun lounger, on the deck of a luxury yacht, under a clear blue sky, helping Tessa to work her way through a delightful bottle of red wine.

The other four members of the bachelorette group were also on the yacht. They had been spending the day on their own sun loungers, in between having fun on the jet ski that came with the yacht. Alexa would have quite liked a go on it herself, but Tessa hadn't been interested in it, and it was up to her to call the shots. After all, she was the client.

Currently, Tessa and Alexa were the only ones on the bow deck. The other four ladies were at the stern, probably stowing the jet ski for the trip back to the dock, if Alexa had to guess.

"I'm thinking we can go back to our place when we dock," Tessa said, looking over at Alexa. Her eyes were hidden behind aviator sunglasses, but Alexa didn't need to see them to know that there was desire in them. Her tone had given her away. She was excited for the sex that she had booked.

"I'm looking forward to it," Alexa replied with an alluring smile.

"You're so good at what you do," Tessa breathed.

"I've barely started yet," Alexa said, now smiling broadly.

"This week is going to finish me off," Tessa chuckled.

"It's okay, you guys just lie there. We didn't need a hand," Jordynne said, walking back onto the bow deck. Her sarcasm was heavy, but it came in good humour.

"We didn't use the jet ski, why would we help you pack it away? There's wine to be drinking," Alexa said, deciding that some sass wasn't beyond Gemma Morrison. It seemed to be something that the friends all had in common with the way they talked to each other anyway.

"I thought we were going to be friends, Gemma," Jordynne said judiciously, making Alexa and Tessa laugh.

"Her loyalties lie with me, and me only," Tessa said.

"Oh, that's the kind of relationship you have. Okay."

More laughter came from Tessa and Alexa as Madison became the next one to return to the bow. "I've just told the driver he can take us back," she announced.

"I'm not sure driver is the right word on a boat," Tessa commented, sipping from her wine glass.

"You drive a boat. That makes the person driving it a driver."

"Does it though? Or are they a captain?" Tessa asked.

"Gemma, would you be offended if I threw Tessa overboard?" Madison asked.

"Well, she does have life insurance. The only question is whether I'm in line to get it or not?" Alexa said.

"Oh, that's so romantic, babe," Tessa said, rolling her eyes.

Everyone laughed as the yacht's engine fired up with a deep rumble. It soon got underway, taking them back towards the shore.

* * *

The dock that was home to the yacht was only a couple of minutes' walk away from the villa where Kiera, Madison, Jordynne and Alisha were staying. There, Tessa and Alexa parted ways with them, heading for their own accommodation.

"I've enjoyed today a lot," Tessa said once it was just the two of them.

"Me too. It was a good time."

"I guess you would say that either way though, right?" Tessa asked.

Clients being intrigued by the way she went about her business was nothing new for Alexa. In this kind of situation, she liked to get their minds off the fact that they were paying her for her time, and back on enjoying themselves. "Probably," she admitted. "But I did mean it. The weather was great, as was the wine, as was the company."

"I'm glad you like my friends," Tessa smiled.

"I meant you. Your friends are good fun too, though."

"Aww, thank you," Tessa said happily. She took a moment to look at Alexa as they neared where they were staying. "You're so beautiful, you know?"

"Thank you," Alexa smiled. "You are too." She had been about to add that she didn't know what the real Gemma had been thinking to break off the relationship, but she caught herself in time, thinking that it might not be the best thing to say.

"Now it's going to be time for my real moment of Bliss," Tessa said, her breath catching in her throat in excitement.

"The first of many this week," Alexa confirmed. Clients who booked sex were invariably turned on and looking forward to it from the second they met her. Tessa had ended up having to wait until the evening of the second day of her booking, due to the fact that she had been too drunk on the first night. Alexa had damn near had to carry her back to their holiday home. Luckily, she had been able to moderate her own drinking, while giving the appearance of going as hard as the others.

"I can't even remember walking back here last night," Tessa said as they walked around to the back of the mansion that was owned by her boss.

"I bet you can't," Alexa chuckled. "You passed out as soon as I managed to get you on the bed."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go that hard for the rest of the week," Tessa promised. "Not least because I want sex every night, and that's not going to happen if I'm in a coma."

"It certainly makes it more difficult," Alexa joked, knowing by now that making that sort of joke with this client would be seen in a positive light.

Sure enough, Tessa laughed. "Rape fantasies aren't my thing, unfortunately."

"No, I know what your fantasies are," Alexa said, making like she was looking forward to taking part as much as Tessa was.

They reached the door to their accommodation. Tessa said nothing while she unlocked the door, but Alexa could see her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. She was shy about discussing her fetish. This was another bridge that Alexa regularly had to cross with first time clients. It was a rare occasion where coming out of character was the best thing to do. "You don't have to be embarrassed or shy," she said in a reassuring tone as they walked inside. "Nothing you say to me or ask me to do is going to sound weird to me. Trust me, I've seen, heard, and been involved in things that make your fetish quite tame."

"Really?" Tessa asked, buoyed by the news.

"Absolutely," Alexa assured her. "Now, let's just enjoy ourselves."

"Okay," Tessa said. She stood there for a moment looking at Alexa, swooning at the goddess in front of her. It made Alexa want to smile. That was the moment of Bliss effect starting to kick in. After a few seconds, Tessa got control of herself and closed the door. "Let's go through to the bedroom," she suggested.

Alexa nodded, and led the way through to the bedroom. Although her client was nervous, and the fetish in question was a bit odd, Alexa herself felt perfectly relaxed. For her, giving clients enjoyable sexual experiences was the biggest part of how she made her living. This encounter was not going to be a problem. "Okay, show me what you've got," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Tessa fetched one of her travel cases from the corner of the room on her side of the bed. She wheeled it around the bed, then laid it down on the floor in front of Alexa. Opening it up, she moved some clothes aside, and pulled out two full face respirator masks. "I had a hell of a time packing these," she said nervously. "These two are my favourites."

"Can I have a look?" Alexa said holding her hand out for one of them, doing her best to take an interest even though she had pretty much no idea what she was looking at.

"Sure." Tessa handed her one of the masks.

Looking it over, Alexa tried to figure out why it was a fetish item for Tessa. It had a rubber seal around the outside, which would seal against the wearer's face to keep out any harmful gases. The front of the mask was clear plastic. Inside that, there was rubber or silicone face piece that covered the wearer's nose and mouth. On the front of the mask, there were air filters either side. The silicone and rubber parts of the mask that Alexa was holding were black, whereas the one Tessa had was a slightly different model and design, and was dark blue in colour.

"You don't look like you're judging me," Tessa said hopefully.

Alexa looked her in the eye and smiled. "I'm not. I don't fetish shame. I'm interested in it, honestly. What is it about these masks that turns you on?"

"I don't know. I really don't know," Tessa said. "All I can see is nothing turns me on more than a woman wearing a respirator mask or a gas mask. Wearing them myself also turns me on. It has always been a thing for me, for as long as I can remember."

"You have a lot of them at home?"

Tessa nodded. "I do. These two are among my favourites, as I said. Without wanting to sound creepy, I've been constantly imagining you wearing respirators like these since I booked. You wouldn't believe how long I agonised over which ones to bring."

"Well, I'd better not keep you waiting any longer," Alexa said sweetly. "You're going to have to help me put this on though, I've never worn one before. Actually, I'd better undress first."

Alexa stood up and stripped naked, removing her clothes in a seductive manner for Tessa's viewing pleasure.

"Absolutely fucking gorgeous," Tessa breathed, shaking her head at how ridiculously hot she considered Alexa to be.

"Am I the only one undressing?" Alexa asked coyly.

"Hell no." Tessa quickly got her clothes off, with a lot less ceremony than Alexa had shown.

"Well, I'm not the only one who's fucking gorgeous," Alexa said. There was never any harm in flattering a client.

"You think so?" Tessa asked with a smile.

"How could I not? Now, show me how to put this thing on," Alexa said, picking her mask up from the bed.

The task proved to be quite easy. Tessa helped her to get the harness located on the back of her head, then guided her in lowering the mask over her face.

"Now all you need to do is tighten the straps until it's sealed, but not too tight, or it will be uncomfortable to wear."

Alexa moved the mask slightly so that it sat right on her face, then tightened the straps enough to keep it comfortably in place. She found herself thinking that it was a good job she didn't have an issue with claustrophobia. She felt quite closed in, and the smell of silicone wasn't exactly pleasant. Pretty soon, her face would probably start sweating as well, once the sex got underway and her blood started pumping. Still, this wasn't about her having a great time, it was about Tessa's fantasy coming to life.

"How do I look?" Alexa asked, spreading her arms and smiling, not that the smile would be visible. It would likely show in her eyes, and that was enough.

"Oh my. So sexy," Tessa breathed, looking like she might faint at any moment. "Let me put my mask on, then I want to start by watching you get yourself off." She bent down and reached into the case again, retrieving a white vibrator. "I have a vibrator for you to use. Don't worry, it's a brand new one."

Easy money, Alexa thought as she took the vibrator. "Sure, I can do that. Have you got a dildo in there too?"

"I might have. God knows what they must have thought when this case went through the scanner at the airport."

Alexa laughed. "I bet they figured someone was going to have a good time. You know, this mask is actually not uncomfortable once you get used to it."

"Right?" Tessa said enthusiastically, sounding like she actually believed Alexa was enjoying wearing it.

As Alexa got onto the bed, Tessa put her own mask on. With that done, she lay down next to Alexa, ready to watch her pleasure herself.

Alexa lay down and got herself comfortable, then started to slowly finger herself. With her other hand, she got the vibrator in on the action.

"Fuck, this is so sexy," Tessa gasped from beside her.

Overplaying her own enjoyment was something that Alexa was an expert at. She started moaning, softly at first, getting louder as the pleasurable sensations increased. It seemed likely that the moans would help to fire Tessa up.

"Your heavy breathing sounds so sexy," Tessa said next. "I can't believe how turned on I am right now."

Alexa didn't respond. The best thing she could do was continue fingering herself until she had an orgasm. That was what she did, allowing her overstated moans and cries to get louder and louder as she approached her climax after almost five minutes.

Next to her, Tessa's eyes were wide with delight behind her mask. "God, Alexa! Come!"

Alexa peaked moments later, yelling, "Oh God!" several times while in the throes of her orgasm. When it was over, she looked at Tessa, not needing to force herself to breathe heavily and loudly. "That was amazing. Wearing this seemed to make it a more intense experience for me. Maybe masks will become a thing for me too," she lied.

"Oh my god," Tessa said breathlessly.

With the client putty in her hands, Alexa pressed on, looking Tessa in the eye the whole time. "Ordinarily, I'd eat you out next, but since I don't want to take my mask off, I'm going to go into your case and find that dildo."

"You're blowing my mind," Tessa swooned. She looked like she was high on an actual drug, and a powerful one at that.

Welcome to A Moment of Bliss, Alexa thought, feeling confident of adding Ms Blanchard to her list of repeat customers.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time._

_This concludes the coverage of this booking, but after enjoying a week of drinking, sunning and sex with Alexa, we may well see Tessa again._

_It has been a while since anyone pitched a booking idea. I do have a list to work with, but I'm always open to more. Don't be shy, drop me a review or a PM if you have something you would like to see._


	47. Chapter 47

One day a month was always set aside for Alexa to be in the Moment of Bliss office in downtown Manhattan. It gave her the chance to have a one on one meeting with Zelina to discuss how things were going with the business, as well as any future plans that might be on the cards. On this particular occasion, the main topic of discussion had been about whether to increase the prices that were being charged for Bayley's services. Due to the fact that she was a novice, her packages were currently sold cheaper than Alexa's. With demand for A Moment of Bayley picking up, the time to increase the prices seemed to be approaching.

"Not quite yet," Alexa decided. "We'll review it again next month, and probably increase it then."

"Okay," Zelina acknowledged. They were sitting in Alexa's rarely-used office, with Zelina in front of her boss's desk, tapping away at the screen of a tablet to make notes of the meeting. "There was an idea I wanted to bring up," she said casually.

"Fire away," Alexa encouraged her.

Finished with her latest note, Zelina looked up. "We have our list of repeat customers. What if we ran a prize draw once a month, once every three months, whatever, where the winner gets a free six hour booking? Think of it as a way to make us look thankful for their business."

"Actually, that's very good," Alexa said slowly, nodding her head in approval. "Yes, I think we should go with that. We'll do it as a one off next month, then possibly make it something we do a little more regularly. Good idea, Zelina."

"I'm glad you like it," Zelina said, smiling as she typed another note into the tablet.

A knock came on the office door. The sound startled Alexa, although she knew right away who was going to be there.

Zelina got up to open the door. When she did so, Alexa saw a pretty woman with short bleached blonde hair standing there, wearing a professional black business suit, much like the one Zelina had on.

"Hi," Zelina said to the new arrival. "Come in and meet Alexa."

Alexa had stood up for the greeting. "Renee, good to meet you at last."

Renee Young had been hired by A Moment of Bliss several weeks before. With both Alexa and Bayley's bookings to manage, the workload had been getting a bit much for Zelina by herself. Besides, having more than one person working the office was a sensible business decision to provide cover for vacation time and possible illness. Alexa and Zelina had arrived early, to have their meeting before office hours. Renee had just arrived for work about fifteen minutes early herself.

"Hi, Alexa. I'm delighted to meet you," Renee said as they shook hands.

"How are you finding working here so far?" Alexa asked, smiling.

"I'm enjoying it," Renee said with real positivity. "Some of the things people ask for make me blush. I guess I'll get used to that, though."

Alexa chuckled. "You will. It's safe to say there will always be some things that are seriously weird. That's why we have to reject some bookings."

"Right," Renee nodded. After a second of pause, she motioned towards the door. "I'm going to fix myself a coffee. Can I get anything for you?"

"My usual, please," Zelina said.

Alexa made her request, then sat back down behind her desk. "I think we were about done, Zelina, right?"

"Yes, I think we were," Zelina said. "I'll go and get to work on some concepts for marketing the prize draw. A name has just come to me. How do you feel about calling it A Blissful Giveaway?"

"Hmm," Alexa said, considering it. "Honestly, I'm not overly sold on it, but go with it for now as a concept. We'll brainstorm more names later."

"Got it," Zelina nodded. With that, she left the office and closed the door, leaving Alexa in peace.

Moving on with her business, Alexa turned to the computer on her desk and pulled up the company's accounts. For the next fifteen minutes or so, only interrupted by Renee bringing in her coffee, she sat and studied the numbers, liking what she was seeing. A Moment of Bliss continued to go from strength to strength, thanks in part to the success that Bayley was starting to have.

The sound of a man's voice out in the reception area attracted Alexa's attention. With her office door closed, she couldn't hear actual words, just the sound of a man talking. It was fairly unusual for clients to visit the office to make a booking, although it was an eventually that was catered for. Zelina would essentially go through the same process that was in place for telephone bookings, talking the client through every detail of what they were looking for in their moment of Bliss, and arranging for a background check to be carried out.

Alexa continued working. As time went by, the continued sound of the man's voice outside of the office began to intrude on her concentration more and more. It seemed odd that the conversation was going on for so long. She couldn't imagine it usually took Zelina this long to get a booking request completed. And why did the man have to talk so loudly anyway?

Sighing, Alexa decided to get up and go out to the reception area. She would make like she had come to meet the prospective client, although her real purpose was simply to find out what was going on.

When she opened the door, Alexa was surprised by two things. Firstly, and most significantly, she recognised the man right away, even though she was looking at him from behind. Secondly, he was standing at Renee's desk, not sitting with Zelina to discuss a booking.

Having heard Alexa's office door open, the client turned around and saw her. "Alexa, hi!" he exclaimed, surprised. "I didn't expect to see you in the office."

"Hi, Dean. I didn't expect to see you in the office, either," Alexa smiled, walking over to properly greet him. Dean Ambrose had booked her on two previous occasions, so far as she remembered. The first one definitely stood out in her memory. She had accompanied him to a high school reunion, where he had expected his former classmates to want to ridicule him as they had done when they had been in school. With Alexa on his arm, that certainly hadn't been the way the night had panned out.

"It's good to see you again," Dean said when she reached him.

"You too." Alexa stretched up, and they exchanged a polite peck on the cheek in greeting. "You're making another booking?" she asked, actually wanting to know why or how he had ended up with Renee when Zelina was available to deal with him.

"I was going to," Dean said carefully. "Without wanting to land Renee here in trouble with her boss, I'm actually going to take her on a date instead."

Alexa wasn't annoyed at all, despite the loss in revenue. She actually liked Dean, and was glad for him that he had found the courage and confidence to ask Renee out, successfully at that. A smile broke out on her face as she looked at Renee. "Make sure this is a one off. You're here to set me up with clients, not to date them."

Her tone had told everyone that she was joking, and the three of them laughed. "Understood, boss," Renee said.

"I'm going to take off and let you get back to work," Dean said to Renee. "I'll call you about Wednesday night?"

"Okay," Renee smiled happily.

"Great to see you, Alexa," Dean said.

"You too," she smiled.

With that, Dean turned and walked around the corner to the elevator.

"What happened there?" Alexa asked her employee in something of a conspiratorial manner.

"Well," Renee said, leaning forward and keeping her voice down until Dean was safely gone, "he came in, and Zelina was on a call, so I greeted him. He said he was in New York for work. Since he was planning to book again, he decided to come to the office in person. He mentioned being an existing client. I asked him if there was anything in particular he wanted, and he said, 'You.' As you can imagine, I was surprised."

"I bet you were," Alexa giggled. "Talk about being up front."

"Right? He did apologise for that, though. He said that he had wanted to make a booking, but he had changed his mind. He wanted to take me out instead. I said yes. I know I shouldn't have done that..."

"It's fine," Alexa said, cutting her off. "Dean is a really nice guy, who deserves to be happy. I hope you guys have a good date."

"Thank you," Renee smiled. "Do you mind if I ask why he booked you before?"

It was a reasonable question, Alexa thought. After all, Renee had just accepted a date with someone who was a client of an escort agency. In any event, she could check up on the details of the previous bookings on the computer system if she wanted to. "Companionship, confidence, and a desire not to be humiliated by a bunch of assholes at a high school reunion. They expected him to show up as an awkward loner. Instead, he arrived with me on his arm."

"That must have put them in their places," Renee grinned. "Did he book sex?"

"Renee, I understand why you asked, but look at it this way: He was a single guy booking an expensive evening with an escort. Why wouldn't he want sex? Don't hold that against him."

"I guess that makes sense," Renee conceded.

"Let me know how the date goes," Alexa said, genuinely hoping that it went well for them.

Renee nodded. "Will do."

"Let's hope he doesn't win the prize draw," Zelina said mischievously from across the room.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter!_

_Not a booking this time, more of an update on one of reader's favourite clients._

_There is also the prize draw to think about. Which repeat customer would you like to see win themselves a free booking?_


	48. Chapter 48

There had been a few changes made to the Moment of Bliss prize draw between the day when Zelina had pitched the idea and today, the day of the first actual draw. The name A Blissful Giveaway had been settled on. The prize, however, had been changed from a booking with Alexa to a booking with Bayley. To Zelina, that didn't make a whole lot of sense, but she wasn't the boss. Lastly, the draw had been opened up to all previous client, not just those on the repeat customer list.

Left in charge of the project, it was Zelina's job to draw the first winner, and to contact them to arrange their free booking. To that end, she had entered all of their client's names into a simple piece of software which would then choose one at random for her at the click of a mouse. Luckily, only new clients would need to entered before the next draw in three months' time, so she had now broken the back of the work involved in the project.

"Alright, let's see who our first winner is," Zelina said.

"Oh! Let me come and look!" Renee said excitedly from across the office. She got up and hurried over to Zelina's desk, where she stood behind her superior to look at her screen.

Zelina clicked the button to draw a name. When it appeared, it didn't stand out in Zelina's memory, and it meant nothing to Renee.

"At least it wasn't Dean," Renee said.

"I don't know if he would go for it anyway, now that you're dating," Zelina said with a knowing smile.

"We're not dating! We've been out to dinner a couple of times!" Renee protested on her way back to her desk.

"Uh huh," Zelina replied, showing exactly what she thought of that bullshit, in a good-natured way. "Anyway, it looks like I've got a call to make to our lucky winner."

Zelina found the customer record that matched the winning name, and clicked on the icon to have the computerised phone system call the number. She picked up her handset before the call connected, hearing a couple of rings before a voice came on the line.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to Mandy Rose, please?" Zelina asked.

"That's me," the voice said, sounding a little cautious as to who was asking for her.

"Good morning. My name is Zelina. I'm calling from A Moment of Bliss. You made a booking with us a few months ago."

"I did," Mandy confirmed, now sounding even more confused as to the nature of the call. It was time for Zelina to give her the good news.

"We have just conducted our first ever prize draw, and I'm happy to tell you that you have won our first Blissful Giveaway. You're entitled to a free six hour booking with Bayley, our newest escort."

"Wow! Uh, really?" Mandy said, surprised.

"Yes, ma'am. A six hour booking at a date and time of your choosing, so long as Bayley isn't already booked for that time slot. I'll need to take down some details in regard to what you would like the booking to involve."

"Okay. Uh, wow. Where do I start?" Mandy said, excitement rising in her voice.

"Take as long as you like, and maybe think back to what you enjoyed on your previous booking," Zelina suggested, looking at the previous booking form on her screen.

"Actually, let me get somewhere where I have some privacy and I'll call you back."

"Sure," Zelina replied in a friendly tone. "Call back when you can, and we'll arrange your free moment of Bayley."

* * *

With each booking she did, Bayley found her confidence increasing. It helped that her client feedback had been excellent so far, as Alexa had been delighted to inform her.

Today, she was going to be working her first Blissful Giveaway booking. Thankfully, from her point of view, she was still going to be paid for her work. It was the company that was standing the cost for the sake of PR.

Under the tutelage of Alexa, Bayley had learned the practice of stopping for a coffee when she neared a client's address. It was a chance to freshen up mentally as well as getting a caffeine hit before arriving at the destination. It also gave an opportunity to have a final read through of the booking form. On this occasion, there hadn't been much need for the latter, as the request was not exactly complicated.

During the drive from the coffee shop to the client's apartment building, Bayley had chewed on a mint to freshen up her breath. She adored coffee, but no one liked coffee breath.

Having parked up outside of the building, Bayley took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. It was in these moments, right before starting a booking, that she often found herself struggling the most for confidence. She considered herself to be nothing like as beautiful as Alexa, and there was no doubt that she was so much less experienced as an escort. How could she hope to satisfy a client that had already had a moment of Bliss?

"Stop talking yourself down," she told the reflection. It was crucial to go into the booking with confidence, not second guessing herself. If she wasn't on top form, it would be noticeable to the client.

Forcing her negative thoughts aside, Bayley got out of her car and fetched her travel case from the trunk. With that, she was ready to head into the apartment building.

Entering the lobby, Bayley considered that the place looked nice enough, but was not necessarily the kind of place that people with enough money to be regular clients of A Moment of Bliss would live in.

Fifth floor, apartment 502, Bayley recalled as she stepped into an elevator. For her, at this point, every client she met was someone new. For the most part, she enjoyed meeting them, and she hoped that today would be no exception.

Arriving on the fifth floor, Bayley pulled her case over to the door with 502 on its plaque. There was an intercom beside the door, so she pushed the button and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said after about twenty seconds.

"Hi, I'm Bayley from A Moment of Bliss."

"Oh, hi! One second, I'll let you in."

The door was quickly opened by a woman with long black hair. She had a big Roman nose, but was nonetheless very attractive. There was a warm smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Sonya! Please, come in."

"Thank you," Bayley said, returning the smile. Sonya held the door open for her, and she brought her travel case into the apartment. On first sight, she found it impeccably clean, and nicely furnished. There was a stunningly attractive blonde walking through the living area to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Mandy," the blonde said cheerfully.

"Good to meet you. I'm Bayley," she replied warmly.

"I can't believe we won the Blissful Giveaway," Mandy said as Sonya closed the door. "I literally never win anything."

"Well, you won this," Bayley said, smiling. "Six hours that will blow both of your minds."

"It's going to be amazing," Sonya said. "We didn't know Moment of Bliss had other escorts apart from Alexa."

"They didn't, until recently," Bayley said, again hoping that she would live up to the high standards set by the boss.

"Well, dark-skinned, black hair, you're certainly my type," Mandy said, eyeing her up like a whole meal.

"Thank you. Sounds like you're ready to start the booking?" Bayley asked.

"Unless you'd like a drink or something first?" Sonya asked, at least making a token gesture of playing host.

"I'm fine, thank you. All I need is somewhere to change."

"Follow me," Mandy said excitedly.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_Bayley met her latest clients. What do you think Mandy requested for their free booking?_

_As most of you know, I have a list of bookings saved for Alexa, for use in future chapters. What I need now are ideas for Bayley, so I'm looking for you guys to contribute. Let's see what you can come up with for her._


	49. Chapter 49

Bayley had been escorted to the bathroom to change. Mandy had said that she and Sonya would be waiting in their bedroom, right across the hallway, when she was ready. The outfit she had been requested to wear was simple, if slightly odd. One of the first lessons Alexa had taught her about making a success of working for A Moment of Bliss was to always avoid judging clients for their tastes and fantasies. The job was about giving them their dream experiences; sharing the dreams was not a requirement.

Having changed into a fancy, revealing, expensive lingerie set, Bayley looked at herself in the mirror. She hoped Sonya and Mandy would like the dark purple colour. Next, she reached back into her travel case and retrieved a pair of household rubber gloves that were an almost identical shade of purple. The booking form hadn't specified a colour, but had stipulated that the gloves and the lingerie should match. Apparently Mandy had a fetish for rubber gloves, and also liked matching underwear.

"Well, I hope purple works for you, Mandy," Bayley said quietly to herself. This early in her career, she felt nerves about presenting herself to clients, especially ones who had booked Alexa in the past. There were always concerns about whether they would find her a disappointment in comparison. Alexa was sexier, prettier, fitter, more experienced, more charming. Now there was going to be the added oddness of walking around wearing rubber gloves. Using them for cleaning was one thing, but for sex? She was going to feel like she looked stupid.

"Come on," she told the reflection, snapping out of her melancholy moment. This was not the time or place.

Bayley worked her hands into the gloves, which fitted quite tightly. She held up her hands and smiled into the mirror, imagining that being how Sonya and Mandy would see her in a few moment's time. "That'll do," she decided, hoping that it wouldn't be many more bookings before she started to get the kind of self-confidence that Alexa had.

The clients had been kept waiting long enough. Bayley focused on the task at hand and walked out of the bathroom.

"We're ready!" Mandy called out as soon as she heard the bathroom door open.

"Good. So am I. So, who's going to be the first one I tie up?" Bayley said, entering the bedroom as she finished asking the question. Sonya and Mandy were both lying on the bed, both naked. It was quite a sight for Bayley, who thought they were both stunning. As always seemed to be the case, her nerves were starting to leave her now that she was actually into the booking. With these two sexy ladies, this promised to be one of her most enjoyable jobs so far, so long as she lived up to their expectations.

"Oh, Mand! Purple!" Sonya exclaimed. "I know you're loving that."

"Beautiful," Mandy said breathlessly, gazing at Bayley as if she was some kind of divine apparition. It was a look that Bayley was kind of getting used to seeing from clients.

"I'm glad you like it," Bayley smiled. "And what about the gloves? I bought these especially for you."

"So sexy," Mandy said. "I want you to wear them for the whole six hours."

"Your wish is my command," Bayley said.

As that exchange had been happening, Sonya had gotten off the bed. She had gone over to a chest of drawers and was rummaging through one of them. "Where is it? Where is it? There we go. Perfect!" Turning around, she brandishing a roll of purple duct tape. "You can use this on us. We have a colour for every occasion."

"Duct tape. My favourite!" Bayley exclaimed. The best part was that she wasn't even acting. Taping up these sexy ladies was going to be a moment of bliss for her, as much as it was for them.

Sonya handed the tape over. "Usually my alter ego, Daria, comes out to take charge of Mandy and pleasure her. When Alexa came over, we had her tie Daria up. Today, I'm just going to be Sonya, and Bayley, you're going to be responsible for pleasuring both of us."

"Sounds good to me," Bayley said excitedly. "Since you're so keen, you can go first. Get on the bed."

"Aww, I wanted to go first," Mandy whined.

"Good things come to those who wait," Bayley reminded her. "Once Sonya is taken care of, I can take my time with you, and she won't be able to help you."

"Well, when you put it like that," Mandy said, relishing the prospect.

Bayley joined the two clients on the bed. "Turn around, hands behind your back," she instructed Sonya.

Sonya was only to glad to obey, sitting down next to Mandy. "Make sure you do it tight."

"Trust me, you don't need to tell me that," Bayley said. "When I tape someone up, they stay taped up until I let them go." She stretched a length of tape out from the roll. It wasn't a new roll, but there was plenty of tape left to see them through the night.

"Hear that, Mandy?" Sonya gushed.

"I heard it," Mandy said, barely able to lie still, such was her excitement.

Holding Sonya's wrists together with one hand, Bayley stuck the tape to one of them, then wound the roll around several times, binding them securely together.

"Turn back around," Bayley instructed.

When Sonya did as she was told, Bayley taped her ankles together.

"Now the best bit," Mandy said. "You love to gag me, babe, let's see how you like it."

"I'll like it more on you than on me," Sonya assured her.

"Quiet. And sit still," Bayley said, getting a bit forceful for the first time in the night. Stretching more tape from the roll, she stuck the end to Sonya's cheek before wrapping it tightly around her head a couple of times, sealing up her mouth. "How's that?" she asked after tearing the roll free.

"It'm gmmd," Sonya attempted to say, trying out her bonds also. She was successfully gagged, and inescapably restrained.

"If only it was Daria that happened too. I'd love to see it," Mandy said.

"Mmm hmm," Sonya replied, shaking her head.

"I don't think Daria has any intention of being taped up," Bayley said. "But you, Mandy? You have no say in the matter. Sit up, turn around, hands behind your back."

"And if I don't?" Mandy said, convincing no one that it was actually a possibility.

"Then you lose all glove privileges, Bayley said strictly.

Sonya somehow managed to laugh into her gag when Mandy swiftly sat up. Loss of glove privileges seemed to be viewed as a fate worse than death.

"I don't know what you're laughing at. Lie down," Bayley told her sternly. She then directed her attention to Mandy and set about taping her ankles together. "Right, turn around," she ordered when the job was done.

"You look too cute to order people around like that," Mandy said as she complied.

Bayley wasn't sure how to respond to that. It had been a compliment, but she wanted to refute the claim about being too cute. "I may be cute, but I'm also strict. Don't forget it, because I'm not going to be reluctant to punish you if you push me far enough."

"How would Daria feel about someone else punishing me for something?" Mandy asked Sonya.

Sonya, who had laid down on her back, made a muffled noise that didn't do much to answer the question.

"Okay, good," Bayley told Mandy, now that she was finished taping up her wrists.

"Now you're going to tape my mouth," Mandy said, clearly looking forward to it.

"Wrong," Bayley said. Before Mandy could react, Bayley clamped a hand over her mouth and pushed her down onto the bed, using her body to pin her down.

"Mppph!" Mandy cried, both in surprise and sexual excitement. Sonya also let out a muffled cry, watching on from right beside Mandy.

"You like gloves so much, there you go," Bayley said in something close to a whisper. It had an alluring quality to it. "Why tape your mouth when I can use a glove to cover it? How does that feel, Mandy?"

"Mmmmm," Mandy sighed, her eyes rolling.

Bayley pressed on with the glove satisfaction, using her other hand to stroke Mandy's cheek. "Sshhh. Don't try and talk. You can't move, so just enjoy the gloves. Relax. Feel the glove against your lips. Feel my fingers touching your cheek." Mandy probably didn't know it, but she was being treated to ASMR, one of Bayley's favourite things. It hadn't been requested, but she doubted there would be any complaints.

"Mmmm," Mandy purred, closing her eyes to focus her senses on what was happening to her even more.

"That's it," Bayley whispered into her ear. "Breathe slowly. Relax. You don't need to speak. You don't need to struggle. Just let Bayley and her sexy rubber gloves dominate you."

Helpless but to lie there and watch, Sonya's gave away how much she was enjoying watching what was going on. Although she wasn't the one with the glove fetish, Bayley wondered if she might like her own little ASMR session later. It was something to consider.

For the next ten minutes or so, Bayley kept Mandy pinned down, covering her mouth and whispering into her ear. If it was possible to be both extremely aroused and incredibly relaxed at the same time, that would have been the description of the state Mandy was in.

"Now I want you to stay relaxed, while I give Sonya some attention. She's barely moved or made a sound, and I think her good behaviour should be rewarded."

Bayley took her hand away from Mandy's mouth, allowing her to gasp in a breath. "That was so hot," she said, eyes fluttering. "I want more of that later."

"Quiet," Bayley said, refusing to commit to the request. She used the tape to gag Mandy, intent on keeping her quiet while Sonya had some fun of her own.

"Now it's your turn. I just need to run back to the bathroom and grab something. Don't go anywhere."

Muffled protests came from both captives as Bayley got off the bed. Going anywhere was beyond them even if they wanted to.

Bayley went across to the bathroom and crouched down by her travel case. She needed to follow Alexa's lead and remember to bring her goodies in a plastic bag to make things easier. Selecting the item she wanted, she went back to the bedroom.

"Keeping with the purple theme," she said, standing in the doorway, holding up a dildo that almost matched the colour of her outfit. More muffled noises came from both of the gorgeous taped up ladies on the bed. Sonya's eyes were wide, staring at the dildo that was about to be used to give her a thorough fucking.

"I assume you're ready for this, Sonya, but I'd better check," Bayley said, moving over to the bed. She unwrapped the tape from Sonya's ankles, which wasn't the easiest task with the gloves on.

With that done, Bayley got onto the bed, got her head in between Sonya's legs and teased her with a few licks and flicks of her tongue. As expected, Sonya was wet, needing no further encouragement.

"Mmm, lovely and moist," Bayley said, licking her lips as she sat up. "Time for the real fun to begin, if you're ready?"

"Ymmm! Ymmm!" Sonya cried eagerly, squirming around with her pinned behind her back.

"Lie still!" Bayley said firmly. "If I wanted you moving around I wouldn't have tied you up. Follow Mandy's example. She hasn't moved since I got off her."

"Mmmpph," Mandy sighed, trying to indicate that she was being a good girl.

Sonya lay obediently still, waiting, so Bayley gave her the benefit of the doubt. Spreading Sonya's legs wider, she started fucking her with the dildo, going slowly at first, wanting to build her up.

As the intensity increased, Sonya started moving her body in accordance with Bayley's rhythm. Moans of pleasure began to escape her, quietly at first, getting louder with each one.

Soon, Bayley was giving her a proper pounding with the dildo, with the aid of Sonya arching her back, wanting the most thorough fucking she could get. Ecstatic moans, grunts and cries filled the room. Even with her mouth taped, Sonya made an impressive amount of noise.

"That's it," Bayley encouraged as the moans continued to get louder. Sonya started convulsing as her body went into climax. "That's it, come for Bayley."

Moments later Sonya came, screaming loudly into her gag, gasping for air through her nose. Sweat beaded on her brow, and her hair had gotten messed up in the encounter. It was a very intense moment, leaving Bayley wishing she was the next one to get a seeing to with the dildo. But no, this wasn't about her. She had blown one mind. There was another to go.

"While Sonya has a rest, I'm going wash this dildo off, then it's your turn, Mandy."

Looking at the two clients, it struck Bayley that this was a scene she would always remember, for it was when she had finally convinced herself that she no longer had to second guess herself or worry about living up to Alexa's standards. She had become a top class escort. Moments of Bayley were going to become much sought after.

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_Next time, a new client for Alexa! Who do you think it might be?_


	50. Chapter 50

"Do you, Alexa Joanne Bliss, take Clementine Everett to love and to cherish, to honour and comfort, in sickness and in health, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or ease, to have and to hold from this day forth?"

"I do," Alexa said, looking lovingly into her bride's eyes.

The female reverend turned to Clementine. "Do you, Clementine Everett, take Alexa Joanne Bliss to love and to cherish, to honour and comfort, in sickness and in health, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or ease, to have and to hold from this day forth?"

"I do," Clementine said quietly, but emotionally, squeezing Alexa's hand as she spoke.

"Alexa and Clementine, and all of you gathered here today, may the love in your hearts give you joy. May the greatness of life bring you peace. And may your days be good and your lives be long upon the earth. So be it. Alexa and Clementine, will you seal your marriage with a kiss?"

They stepped closer together and shared a delicate, slow kiss.

The reverend said a final prayer, wishing them good fortune and happiness in their lives together, and with that the service was over. Spontaneous applause broke out from the guests in attendance.

"I love you," Alexa said, holding Clem's hand tightly.

"I love you too, honey," Clementine replied, looking at her adoringly.

The final thing to do was for them to go over and sign the register. When that was done, the reverend invited the happy couple and their guests to leave via the chapel's rear doors into a picturesque garden, where photographs could be taken. Guests were also invited to throw confetti if they had it.

Alexa and Clem let the guests file out first, allowing those with confetti to get into place. The photographer they had hired for the occasion had also gone out, ready to capture the coming moment.

After a couple of minutes, the newlyweds walked outside. Sure enough, they were immediately showered in confetti.

"I'll be picking this out of my hair the rest of the day," Alexa giggled trying her best to get rid of the worst of it without ruining her hairdresser's hard work.

The photographer, a well-groomed older man with grey hair and a goatee, walked backwards in front of them, snapping away. From here, Alexa knew that he was going to take charge of proceedings. He would call out who he wanted for pictures, and where he wanted them to stand.

"I'll start with Alexa and Clem, in front of the flower beds, please."

"I managed not to cry, or mess anything up," Clementine said happily as they went over to where they had asked to stand.

"We both did. It was a lovely service," Alexa replied. Her heart felt so full of happiness, it truly was more than she could have dreamed of. The wedding had been a simple, fairly understated affair with not a massive number if guests, but in that lay the intimacy that Alexa and Clem had wanted.

"Get close to each other. Face me. Smile!"

They followed the instructions, and some pictures were taken.

"Great! Lovely shots! Now face each other, please. Look into each other's eyes."

Looking at Clem, Alexa was blown away by how gorgeous she looked with her short hair neatly styled, wearing the truly beautiful white dress that she had chosen. Her own white dress was also stunning. No expense had been spared on either of them. After all, they would only get married once. It was worth pushing the boat out.

After posing for some more pictures together, it was time for the family photos. First Alexa's mom and dad came forward for a few pictures, followed by Lee, Clementine's step-dad. He was the only family she had.

"Okay, let's have Alexa's maid of honour, colleagues and friends next!" the photographer called out.

Zelina was in the lead of the contingent that stepped forward. There was no way Alexa could have not invited her. Inviting Zelina had meant inviting Renee out of politeness, and Bayley for the same reason. There were also some friends, one of which was Nikki Bella, who had practically invited herself, although Alexa was happy to have her. She was a friend as well as a client. Clem hadn't been able to object once Alexa had pointed out that she had invited several clients from the firm of attorneys she worked for.

"Guys, that was such a special service. I nearly cried," Zelina said.

"You? Crying? I can't imagine that," Alexa chuckled. "But thank you, Z. I'm glad you liked it."

"I did cry," Bayley said.

"I knew you would," Alexa said, and Clementine laughed.

The group posed for pictures, then it was the turn of Clementine's maid of honour, friends and colleagues. Their mutual friends had mixed themselves into either group, wherever they could get in.

Eventually, the formal picture taking was done, leaving Alexa and Clementine to mingle with their guests for a while before cars took them off to wedding reception.

When she parted ways with her wife, the first person to approach Alexa was Nikki Bella, who looked resplendent in a silver dress that showed off her body and her two notable assets. They exchanged a hug.

"Oh, Alexa, what a perfect service," Nikki gushed. "You look stunning, you really do. And Clem? She's literally the cutest thing. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you, Nikki. I'm glad you came. It means a lot."

"As if I would have missed it," Nikki said, sounding like it was unimaginably ludicrous. "I do have some news. I broke it off with Artem."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alexa said, grimacing sympathetically.

"Don't be, it was my idea. Guys aren't my thing, I have discovered. I'm thinking I'll date a girl next."

"One who likes to tie you up?" Alexa guessed, knowing all too well what Nikki liked.

"That would be ideal, obviously," Nikki grinned.

"Joking aside, I hope you find the right person. You really do deserve it,"Alexa said.

"Thank you, Lexi."

"I'll speak to you a bit later, okay? I've got to go around and thank everyone for coming."

"Of course. I had some Bella Radici sent to the reception venue. Call it my wedding gift," Nikki smiled.

"Thank you, Nikki. That's very kind of you," Alexa said warmly.

"My pleasure."

Alexa moved off to talk to some other guests. A couple of minutes later, she happened to glance over in Nikki's direction. She saw her chatting to Bayley. No, not chatting, flirting, and obviously so. So much for moment of Bliss addiction, Alexa thought, shaking her head in amusement.

"Hello, Mrs Bliss," Clementine said from behind her a few minutes later.

"Oh, hello, Mrs Bliss," Alexa said, turning around. Calling her wife by her new name caused a fluttering sensation in her stomach. She figured that must be what being the luckiest woman in the world felt like.

They stepped away from the people Alexa had been chatting to, in order to have some privacy. Clementine said, "I was just thinking, it was a great service, this garden is beautiful, there are a bunch of wonderful people here to celebrate with us, and it's going to be a great night tonight at the reception. But you know what I'm standing here looking forward to?"

"The honeymoon," Alexa stated, not needing to guess. "Me too, babe, trust me. Two weeks of sand, sun..."

"And moments of Bliss," Clementine finished.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time!_

_This chapter was going to be Alexa's next booking, but when I realised it was the 50th, I decided it was right to make this one the wedding._

_Now that Alexa is officially taken, Nikki's attention seems to have shifted to Bayley. Do you think something might happen between them?_


	51. Chapter 51

The honeymoon had been without doubt the best two weeks of Alexa's life. Somehow, she had come out of it loving Clementine even more than ever. Married life, especially married life without having to work, was very special. Clementine had felt the same way, leading her to bring up the subject of Alexa giving up her career as an escort.

Retiring to be with Clem a lot more often had always been the plan. Ten years had been the original number Alexa had estimated for how long she needed to go on. By then, she would have made enough money to be in a position to never need to work again. Now, there was a different business model to consider.

"You have Bayley working for you now. She's doing a great job, making good money for the company," Clem had pointed out. "Might it be possible for you to step back and have other girls out there making the money instead of you? You could stick to running the admin side of it."

Alexa liked doing what she did for a living. On the other hand, it was understandable that Clem struggled with the idea of her wife being fucked by other people most nights of the week. Who wouldn't find that hard to deal with?

"Maybe there is something in that idea," Alexa had conceded. "I wouldn't have thought so before Bayley came in and did so well. But now? Maybe you're right. Even if I go with this idea, I'm going to have to keep working for a couple of years or so at least while Bayley and whatever other girls I employ gain experience."

"That's fair enough," Clem had said, banking the potential huge win while it was there for her. Two years was a hell of a lot better than ten. "Do you have anyone in mind who might hire?"

"Actually, I do," Alexa had said, smiling.

In her car, on her way to her first post-honeymoon booking, Alexa made a call.

"Hello?" the recipient said, the voice coming through the car's speaker system.

"Hi, Nikki," Alexa said cheerfully.

"Lexi! Hi! How was your honeymoon?" Nikki cried, obviously delighted to hear from her.

"It was wonderful. Truly wonderful. Without a doubt the trip of a lifetime."

"I'm happy to hear that," Nikki gushed. Then her tone became sultrier. "Do you have nice tan?"

"Oh yeah," Alexa assured her. "You would love it."

"I know I would," Nikki purred.

Alexa wasn't all that far from her destination, so she told herself to get to the point. She had already planned ahead with regard to how to put what she was about to say. "I was talking with Clem about how well Bayley has been doing since she started with A Moment of Bliss. Having other ladies out there making money is a business model I had avoided, but it's working well. I'm looking to take someone else on, and I know someone who would be literally perfect for it."

"Who? Wait, you mean me?" Nikki asked as it dawned on her.

"Yes, I mean you," Alexa said, grinning at the reaction. "You're beautiful, confident, outgoing, and you love kinky sex. I couldn't pick anyone more suited to this line of work than you if I tried. I know you don't need the money, so I can only ask if it's something you would enjoy doing?"

"You're serious about this?" Nikki asked, and for a moment Alexa wondered if she had offended her friend and client. Asking someone if they wanted to be a hobby wasn't exactly a usual thing to do. "There's no way I'd work with ugly, sweaty men, Alexa. But being paid to tie up and gag sexy ladies? That I could get on-board with. I'd be making money to have the time of my life."

"I'm prepared to give you a yes or no decision on any bookings you get, and we can make sure they're only ones involving bondage if that is what you would like. I know you won't be full time; you have other business interests. What I'm offering is for you to take bookings when you want them, with whoever you want to accept."

"Let me have a think about it," Nikki said. "I'll come back to you, and we can maybe discuss the money side of it."

"Take as long as you need," Alexa said, now confident that the answer was going to be yes. Adding such a glamorous beauty as Nikki to the Moment of Bliss line up would be quite a coup.

They said their goodbyes, and Alexa ended the call. It was time for her attention to shift to the booking that she was about to start. Thankfully, it looked like being a fairly simple one to ease her back into business mode following her break.

Shortly, she was pulling her BMW onto the driveway of a large house in what was evidently a fairly wealthy neighbourhood. She parked up next to some kind of big American muscle car, the make and model lost on her. The client was a boy who liked his noisy toys, it seemed.

Before getting out of the car, Alexa took off her wedding ring and stashed it in the glove compartment for safe keeping. It wasn't nice to have to take it off, but the fact was that no one wanted to think about the escort they had hired being married to someone. Besides, for tonight's booking, the wedding ring definitely wouldn't be appropriate.

Getting out of the car, Alexa didn't need to go to the trunk. Her travel case wasn't going to be needed this time. All she had to do was straighten out her sparkly silver dress. The skirt was very short, so it wasn't a difficult task.

Happy with her appearance, she walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

The door was opened about twenty seconds later by a real mountain of a man, wearing an expensive grey business suit and a white shirt. He was handsome too, Alexa thought, despite being significantly older than her. "Hi. Please, come in," he said, speaking a bit more softly than she had expected based on his appearance.

"Thank you. I'm Alexa. Nice to meet you," she said, giving him one of her best smiles as she walked into the house. It was brightly lit, in contrast the late evening darkness outside.

"Nice to meet you. Dave Batista," he said, although she obviously already knew his name. "You look even more beautiful in person."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You look great too. That's a very nice suit."

"Thanks. Please, go through," he said, motioning her down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway, Alexa could see a living room. The closer she got, the more it stood out as very modern in terms of architecture and furnishing, and very clean for a bachelor pad. Dave probably paid someone to come and do his housekeeping, she assumed.

"Have a seat," Dave said, offering her either of the two dark grey leather couches.

Alexa sat, knowing that she wouldn't be there long. They would soon be leaving for the club that he owned, where the substance of the booking would begin.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee, or something stronger?" he asked.

"I'm good until we get to the club, thank you," she said pleasantly, looking up at him.

"Okay," Dave said, sitting down beside her. "Let's talk about what I need to happen tonight."

"Sure," Alexa said agreeably. "As I understand it, there's a woman, Dana Brooke, who regularly comes into your club. You've made advances to her, without much success."

"Without any success, pretty much," he clarified. "I've chatted to her and found out a bit about her, but any time I try and go further than that I get nowhere. I'd think she wasn't interested if she didn't keep coming back. It's so frustrating, I didn't know what else to do."

"But she does keep coming back," Alexa commented.

Dave nodded. "Yes. Every Saturday night, Dana comes in. Tonight, I want her to see me flirting with you, and getting lucky. We're going to chat at the bar, I'm going to buy you drinks, and we're going to make sure she sees us end up in a booth, where we'll be making out and stuff. Also, if the chance presents itself, I want you to talk to her before things get going between you and I. Big me up to her, and see if you can find out what she thinks of me."

"So, you're hoping that by seeing you with me, this Dana girl will feel jealous and realise what she was missing out on?" Alexa asked. It wasn't exactly the best idea she had ever heard, but if that was what the client wanted, it was what he would get.

"I mean, in an ideal world it wouldn't get that far. If I could just score with her, I'd be happy. Make that happen, and we can call the booking completed. I know you're not a matchmaker, but..."

"I'll see what I can do," Alexa promised.

"Great," Dave said happily. "Uh, we should probably get going. Dana is probably already there by this time. She usually is."

"Alright, let's go," Alexa said, getting up. "I'll follow you in my car. When we get there, I'll wait ten minutes or so before I follow you in. We don't want to show up at the same time."

"Good thinking," Dave said, also getting to his feet. "Okay, I'll lead the way. It's not all that far. I'll have a word with the doorman so that he doesn't charge you to get in."

"It's a shame I've got to drive later, otherwise I could have free drinks, too," she grinned.

"I should have made a longer booking," Dave said, and they both laughed as they headed for the front door.

* * *

_A/N: Special thanks to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_Alexa has another recruit lined up. Do you think Nikki is going to accept the offer?_

_What do you think will happen at the club? Is Batista going to get lucky with Alexa, or with Dana?_


	52. Chapter 52

As Dave had told Alexa would be the case, the drive to his club hadn't been a long one. It had taken her less than ten minutes to follow his muscle car downtown, to the club that was unimaginatively named Batista's.

A further ten minutes had gone by with Alexa waiting in the parking lot behind the club, after Dave had gone inside. The reason was so that Dana, assuming she was there, wouldn't see them entering together.

Deciding that she had waited long enough, Alexa got out of her car and locked it. She walked around to the front of the building, where there was a short line of people queuing to get in. Batista's was quite popular, apparently.

"Hey, miss? You can go straight through," one of the two doormen called out, motioning to the entrance with his thumb when he saw Alexa, stopping her before she had a chance to join the back of the line.

Ignoring several glares of annoyance from the people who had to line up and pay, Alexa cut the line and walked past the two doormen. "Thank you," she said politely, and entered the club.

Dance music was pounding away inside. The current tune wasn't one she was familiar with. It was okay, so far as dance music went. The club was busy, with the dance floor occupied by a fair number of people, most of the booths in use, and several people sitting on high chairs at the long bar. One of those people was Dana, Alexa saw, based on the description that Dave had given her back at his house, when they had been about to get into their cars. Long bleached blonde hair, usually in a ponytail. Always in a dress that showed off really powerful, muscular arms. He had seemed to like that part of the description. Dave himself was currently down at the far end of the bar, serving a customer, she saw.

As if it was meant to be, the chair to the right of Dana's was empty. Alexa headed over there quickly, just in case anyone got in ahead of her.

Mission number one of the night was a success. Alexa climbed up onto the chair next to Dana, getting absolutely no acknowledgement from her. That was fine, for now.

Seeing that she had arrived, Dave made sure to serve Alexa next, likely to the irritation of people who had been waiting longer than her.

"Hi. Welcome to Batista's. What can I get you?" he said, talking loudly over the music and laying on the charm. At least he had done a good job of acting like she was nothing more than an attractive customer.

Alexa ordered a non-alcoholic cocktail, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Dana was taking a bit of an interest, although she was trying to be innocuous about it.

Dave went and fixed her drink. When he brought it back, Alexa had to admit that it looked delicious. She was genuinely looking forward to trying it.

"There you go," he said, setting in front of her.

"Thank you. That looks lovely," she smiled.

"I have a good memory for faces. I haven't seen you before," Dave said. The way they were having to speak loudly over the music had the effect of ensuring that Dana heard everything they were saying.

"No, I only recently moved here. Heard good things about this place, so I decided to check it out. I'm Lexi," she announced.

"I'm Dave. Dave Batista. I'm the owner, so I'm glad you've heard nice things. This one is on the house," he said as she tried her first sip from the cocktail.

"Thank you," Alexa said, dazzling him with a smile.

"Hey, buddy, any chance of some service?" a man called out from the end of the bar closest to the door.

Dave had to go and serve the guy. It was good from Alexa's point of view as it allowed her to make eye contact with Dana, who was caught looking at her. "Hi! I could take more personal attention from that guy," she said, making a joke.

"Sorry?" Dana asked.

"That guy who served me. Dave, I think he said his name was. Is he hot or what?" Alexa asked, stopping just short of fanning herself.

"Tell me about it," Dana said miserably. "I've been trying my luck with him for ages. I never seem to get anywhere."

"Sorry, what?" Alexa said, in disbelief rather than a failure to hear.

"I said I've been trying my luck with him for ages. I'm not exactly a brilliant flirter, but I've put out all the signals I can. Honestly? I think he might be gay?"

Alexa could barely believe what she was hearing. These two had been flirting with each other, yet somehow getting the impression that the other wasn't interested. How was that even a thing? On the plus side, her job had just gotten easier. "I wouldn't want to step on your toes," Alexa said. "I'm Lexi, by the way."

"Dana."

"Hi, Dana," Alexa smiled. "I'm by no means an expert, but I don't get a gay vibe from him. What makes you think he's not interested in you?"

"Like I said, I've had no luck at all. I've tried telling him about myself, and all he talks about is this stupid club. It's frustrating."

"So you're really into him?" Alexa asked conspiratorially, looking at Dana over her cocktail glass.

"Have you seen the guy? Of course I'm into him. That's the main reason I come here every week. Pathetic, huh?"

"Why haven't you had one of your girlfriends do some matchmaking for you?"

Dana shook her head, looking at the beer bottle she was holding. "I don't have any girlfriends. Until very recently I was a professional bodybuilder. I was always touring the country for competitions and stuff. There was never time for friends, so I drifted apart from the ones I had."

This was the moment to pounce, Alexa decided. "I'll tell you what, I'll see what I can do."

"Yeah?" Dana asked hopefully, before suspicion seemed to occur to her. "Why?"

"Why not?" Alexa shrugged. "If I'm not going to get lucky, someone might as well. And if I have any success, you can buy me a drink for it."

"Girl, you get me a date with him, drinks are on me for the rest of the night."

"Deal!" Alexa cried excitedly. After taking a big hit from her cocktail, she dropped down off her chair. "Come with me."

"Where to?" Dana asked.

"There's an empty booth over there," Alexa pointed. "Hurry up, before someone else gets it."

Dana followed Alexa over to the booth without further objection, which told her she was now totally in charge of the situation. Perfect.

"Okay, tell me a bit more about yourself," Alexa said when they had settled into the booth. "I know you're a bodybuilder. What else do you like? What hobbies do you have?"

"Not a whole lot, really," Dana said vaguely. "I watch TV shows. I like Friends, Grey's Anatomy, oh and I like wrestling. I watch all of the wrestling I can get my hands on. Go ahead and laugh."

Alexa shrugged. "I'm not going to laugh. I've never watched it, so I don't have an opinion on it." I may well have fucked one of the guys you watch though, she thought, picturing Dean Ambrose. "Well, looking at the size of the guy, I'm guessing Dave might have an interest in body building. As you can probably tell, it means nothing to me."

They chatted away for a while, with Alexa getting to know Dana and spinning her some on the spot story for 'Lexi's' background. Alexa's natural charisma and charm soon got past any sense awkwardness at the unusual circumstances in which they had started talking, and they were soon getting along like people who had been friends for months, not minutes.

Alexa downed what was left of her cocktail and immediately got up. "I'm going to get another drink. Want another beer?"

"Sure. Here, take this, I'll buy them," Dana said, handing her a twenty.

"Thanks," Alexa said, giving another one of her trademark smiles. "I'll have a word with Dave while I'm there. Let's see if I can work some magic."

"I really hope so."

Alexa felt bad, in a way, for being deceitful to Dana. She seemed like a nice girl who happened to lack a bit of confidence and some knowledge of how to successfully pick up a guy. Judging by what she had learned so far, it was likely that Dave had the same problems. All it needed was someone to bring them together.

Heading over to the bar, Alexa felt happy with how the night was going. It seemed likely that she wasn't going to have to provide sex on this particular night. Unless she dropped the ball, that would end up being Dana's role, if she chose to go that far.

At the bar, Alexa didn't have to wait long for Dave to come over to her.

"How's it going?" he asked, meaning between her and Dana.

"Follow my lead. Act like you're surprised. I'm telling you the woman I'm sitting with likes you a lot. Look over at her."

Dave did as she told him. His acting could use some work, she judged, but it would do.

"Is she looking?" Alexa asked, not wanting to turn around.

"Yes. She smiled at me. Holy shit! What did you say to her."

"Never mind what I said. She's a bodybuilder; she spends a lot of time in the gym; she likes watching wrestling. Have you got anything in common with her there? Looking at you, I'm going to assume yes."

"I own a gym," he revealed.

Inwardly, Alexa wanted to slam her head on the bar. The dude had been trying to chat up an obvious gym freak, and hadn't thought to use the fact that he owned a gym as a glaringly obvious way to get closer to her. "You own a gym," she said, doing her best to sound like she was taking it in her stride. "Why don't you come over in a few minutes and sit with us? I'll tell her you just mentioned you own a gym, and you can offer to give her some one on one sessions as a personal trainer. Say it's the least you can do because she's been a customer for so long."

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Dave exclaimed.

You think? Alexa thought.

"But that won't help me to score tonight."

God help me, Alexa thought. "It gets you talking to her, Dave. It shows you're interested in her. Who knows, maybe she'll get interested in you. What matters to you most, getting with her, or getting with her tonight?"

"Good point. I'm just really eager."

"I can see that," Alexa said dryly. "Fix me another cocktail, get Dana a beer, and bring them over in a minute."

Dave nodded. "Will do."

Heading back to the table, Alexa realised that she hadn't paid for the drinks. Oh well, she thought, she would call Dana's twenty a tip.

"How did that go?" Dana asked anxiously when Alexa returned to the booth and sat back down. "I notice you haven't brought our drinks."

"Dave's going to bring them over. He wants to talk to you. I told him you were interested in him, worked a little magic, and there we are. Now you just need to make sure you hit it off with him when he comes over. If it helps, I found out he owns a gym."

"Really?" Dana cried. "I'm in gyms all the time! I'm going to have to start going to the one he owns."

"I think that would be a good idea," Alexa said innocently, giving no indication that she already knew Dave was going to offer her free sessions.

"Should I be flirty? Or should I hold back a bit? Oh god, I don't know what to do," Dana said, starting to get flustered.

"Dana, calm down. Just be yourself, okay? Let Dave get to know you."

"Yes, right, good idea," Dana said, trying to compose herself.

In a way, tying people up and fucking them was easy work compared to this, Alexa thought. Thankfully, Dave appeared with her second cocktail and a beer for Dana. Alexa moved along the seat so that he could sit down beside her.

"There you go," Dave said, handing out the drinks.

"Thanks," Dana said, taking her bottle of beer. "Alexa just told me you own a gym. That's seriously cool. I use gyms a lot, so maybe I could start using yours?"

"That's a good idea," Dave said. "If you do, I could offer some free personal trainer sessions."

"Free? You'd do that?" Dana asked, putting a hand on her chest to show that she was flattered.

"Sure. You're in here all the time, so it's the least I can do."

Well done, Dave, you just about avoided calling her an alcoholic there, Alexa thought. She sat and sipped her cocktail, saying nothing while Dana and Dave started chatting. It was a fairly awkward conversation, between two people who were clearly nervous, but it was a conversation nonetheless. Now that Alexa had engineered them into a booth together and made them actually talk to each, she was confident that the work was done. They each wanted the other. Neither of them could have been any clearer to her about that.

As the minutes went by, Alexa found herself forgotten about as Dana and Dave warmed to their chat, showing the first signs of forming a connection. After about twenty minutes, with about half of her cocktail consumed, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Dave moved out of the booth for her and back in again, almost without taking his eyes off Dana.

Alexa wasn't going to the bathroom at all. She made straight for the exit, happy that her job for the night was done. There was nothing more she could do to get them together. "Enjoy your moment of Bliss," she said under her breath, imagining Dana and Dave getting it on at some future time or place.

* * *

More than half an hour went by before it dawned on Dana that Alexa hadn't come back from the bathroom. "Hey, where did she go?" she asked, looking at the half empty cocktail glass.

"I don't know," Dave said. "I guess she took off. We must have been boring her."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_Next time, we're with Alexa again as she attends a booking from a repeat customer. Who do you think it will be?_


	53. Chapter 53

Sometimes, rarely, there was a booking request that genuinely surprised Alexa when she saw it. The one she was heading to today was one such example. Zack Ryder was a client she had expected not to hear from again after his one, and she had assumed at the time only, booking.

Zack had booked her to play the part of an imaginary girlfriend he had been telling his parents about, living a lie for quite some time. They had naturally started to get suspicious over the fact that they had never met this girlfriend, and rather than embarrass himself by either admitting all the lies or saying that the relationship was over, he had finally brought the 'girlfriend' home.

Alexa couldn't remember Zack's parent's names, but she did remember them as nice people who she had gotten along well with during the time she had spent staying at their house. She could also remember the second part of the booking, which had been about helping Zack lose his virginity. She had achieved that goal, with two minutes of the most unimpressive sex she had ever experienced in her life.

Poor sex notwithstanding, Alexa had liked Zack, and had left after the booking genuinely wishing him nothing but the best. She had also left him with advice to find a way to break Zack and his imaginary girlfriend up. Going on lying to his parents was wrong, as well as being a stupid idea. Besides, as with all lies, it would come out eventually if he pushed it for too long.

Before long, she would be finding out what had happened since she had last seen Zack. His form for this booking had offered little in the way of clues, since all he had requested was sex. It could have been a request from any client. It was only the backstory that made it interesting to her.

The address that she had been given was the same one as last time, she felt fairly sure. If so, that meant Zack was still living with his parents. If that was the case, how was he going to explain her presence to them? Or maybe they were out of town, she supposed. That would make sense.

A few minutes later, it seemed like her supposition was indeed correct. There were no other cars on the driveway of the Ryder home when she parked up.

Getting out, she went and fetched her travel case from the trunk. There had been no request made for any kind of special outfit, so all she had with her was a change of clothes for the next morning, after the twelve hour booking was complete. For Zack's benefit, she had put on some sexy pink lingerie, the shade matching the colour in her hair. She hoped he would like that.

Heading for the front door, Alexa felt a little unsure as to what to expect. Was she going to be faced with the same shy, sexually inexperienced Zack Ryder? Or had the first booking given him the confidence to get out on the dating scene?

Alexa rang the doorbell, readying herself to give one of her best smiles. She always wanted to look at her most beautiful when she greeted the client, knowing that they had been waiting for that moment, thinking about it a lot, likely longing for it.

The door was opened by Zack. He was smartly dressed in a cream shirt and grey suit pants, and his hair was neatly gelled. He was out to make an impression, so Alexa gave him the desired reaction. "Zack! Great to see you again. My, you look great!" she beamed.

"Hi, Alexa! You look stunning. Even more so than I remembered, somehow. Come in," he said, standing aside. "Mom and dad are out of town for a few days."

"Thank you," she smiled, entering and hauling her case over the threshold. "How are they? I hope they're well."

"They're doing good, thanks," he replied.

"And you? How have you been?" she enquired.

"I've been good," Zack said, gesturing for her to go through to the living room. She left her case near the stairs and walked ahead of him. "I want to thank you for the first booking I had with you. It gave me the confidence I needed to start looking into dating."

"I'm glad," Alexa said. "I was wondering about it when I saw your booking come through. How has it been going for you?"

"I've had some rejections. I guess that's fairly normal. But I've dated a couple of girls. I'm dating one now, actually."

"Oh, that's good to hear," Alexa said as she walked into the living room and sat down on a couch. She hadn't totally managed to keep the surprise out of her voice.

Zack sat next to her, giving a little laugh. "You're wondering why you're here if I'm dating someone."

"The thought did occur to me," she admitted.

"The truth is I wasn't dating her when I booked. You gave quiet a waiting period. Even though I'm with someone, I certainly wasn't going to cancel."

"You could have called and explained the situation. We could have worked something out on the money."

"I'm not bothered about the money," Zack said, not surprising Alexa all that much. The Ryder family were obviously not short of it. "What's been bothering me is the pathetic performance I put on when we slept with each other before. I know now that you were faking your enjoyment. I want to prove that I can do much better than that."

"You have nothing to prove to me, Zack," Alexa said, placing her hand on his.

"I know that. It's myself I want to prove it to. I've wanted to see you for a while, now that I'm more experienced with sex. I want to enjoy a night with you instead of being nervous about it. I want the best sex of my life, and I know you can give me that. Real moments of Bliss are what I'm looking for."

Alexa looked him in the eye, doing her best to appear like the goddess she wanted her clients to see her as. "If it's moments of Bliss you want, it's moments of Bliss you'll get."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time._

_Mr Ryder has certainly moved on from his previous booking with Alexa. Do you think he will perform better this time?_

_It has been a while since anyone contributed an idea for a booking. I still have a list to work through, but if you have something you want to see, hit me up!_


	54. Chapter 54

"I think he'll like that," Alexa said, looking at her reflection in the mirror in Zack's en-suite bathroom. Now undressed down to the pink lingerie she had picked out for him, her nicely tanned figure was looking the best it ever did, not that she was as pleased with it as her clients were.

Accepting that she was okay with how she looked, her mind turned to the booking itself. Most clients were quite decisive, even explicit, about what they wanted her to do. By contrast, Zack had pretty much just said that he wanted sex. That left it up to Alexa to lead things. Sucking his dick was probably the best way to start, she figured. What guy didn't like getting a blowjob?

Alexa opened the door and walked out into the bedroom, finding Zack waiting for her on the bed, naked. He had been working out since his last booking, she thought. Her memory certainly didn't recall him looking so muscular and chiselled. "You're looking good," she said with a smile.

"Not compared to you I'm not," he said, looking longingly at her. "You're so hot it's barely believable."

"Thank you," she said in her well-practiced manner, accompanying it with a broad smile. "It looks like you're ready for me," she observed, seeing that his dick was hard already.

"I've been ready since you got here," Zack said. He then seemed to become a little self-conscious. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"I'm listening," Alexa said, encouraging him as she sat down beside him on the bed.

"It's awkward to talk about," he said cautiously.

"Nothing you tell me is going to be something I haven't heard before, trust me," Alexa said sweetly. "I'm here to give you the night of your dreams, so tell me what's on your mind."

"The thing is, I was on your website the other day. I didn't know you had other women working for you now, by the way."

"Yes, we have Bayley and Nikki. Nikki has only just joined the company."

"She's very pretty," Zack said, understating it, in Alexa's opinion.

"Yes she is. But I feel like this isn't the reason you brought up the website."

"No, it's not," Zack admitted. "I was on your gallery page, and some of your pictures intrigued me."

"Which ones?" Alexa asked. If he was about to say he wanted her to dress up as a naughty school girl or something, he was going to be out of luck. That kind of request had to be made ahead of time so that she could bring the appropriate outfit. All she had with her was a few things from her previous booking, and a change of clothes for her trip home the next morning.

"There were a couple where you had bondage stuff. Like, there was one where you were holding rope, as if you were about to tie someone up. And there was another where you had what I think is called a ball gag in your hand."

You think that's what it's called, Alexa thought with amusement. Apparently they were going to act like he hadn't looked it up. "That's right, it's called a ball gag," she said, making it sound like they were one of her favourite things in the world. "That kind of thing interested you, huh?"

"I've never tried anything like that. But I'd like to," Zack said, even more embarrassed than before. "I know you're not going to let me tie you up."

"No I'm not," Alexa confirmed. "Let the goddess see what she can do, and maybe she'll be able to tie you up, though."

"That would be amazing," Zack said excitedly, sitting up. I know I should have called the office or something to ask about this before. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I was even going to say anything until you walked in here just now."

Alexa got off the bed and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Stay where you are. Let the goddess see what she can pull off."

"Okay," Zack said. The look in his eyes showed her that he was putty in her hands to the absolute fullest extent. He was under the moment of Bliss spell.

Leaving her spellbound client on the bed, Alexa walked back through to the bathroom. To add to the effect of making him wait, she closed the door. While she had been luring him in, she had known exactly what was in her case. As luck would have it, she had a ball gag with her. She didn't have any rope, but there was a pair of handcuffs stashed somewhere. It was a shame that the roll of duct tape she had used at the last booking had gotten left behind. Still, there would be things she could find in the Ryder house if she had to.

"This should excite him," she said under her breath, taking the all black ball gag out of the case. The set of handcuffs were in one of the side pockets. She retrieved them also, glad that the goddess was able to come through for the client.

Opening the bathroom door again, Alexa held her right hand up high, letting the ball gag dangle, swinging slightly. "Look what we have here," she said, smiling.

"Whoa! You actually had one with you."

"It was used last night, but don't worry, it has been thoroughly cleaned. I also have these," she said, raising her other hand, dangling the handcuffs.

"Mmmm, interesting. So, Ms Bliss, what are you going to do with them?"

"Let's see, shall we?" Alexa walked into the room, and her eyes settled on the office style chair in front of his computer desk. "That will do. Come and sit in this chair," she said, pulling it out into the middle of the room.

The goddess didn't need to tell Zack twice. He was off the bed almost before she finished speaking.

"Okay, make yourself comfortable. When you're ready, hands behind the back of the chair," Alexa instructed.

Zack sat down and shifted about a bit until he was sitting comfortably with his back against the back rest. With that done, he put his arms behind the chair, presenting them to the waiting Alexa.

"Good," she said in approval as she locked the handcuffs in place. He wasn't going to be comfortable with his arms being pulled back like that, but bondage sometimes wasn't comfortable. If anything, that could be part of the enjoyment. "How's that? Not too tight?"

Testing the handcuffs, Zack nodded his approval. "Not too tight. I'm not going to be going anywhere though."

"Correct," Alexa smiled, putting a sense of evilness into it as she walked around to stand in front of him. "Now that you're not going anywhere, I think it's time to make sure you stay quiet, too."

Alexa climbed onto Zack's lap, fully aware that the mere act would drive him crazy. The goods were right in front of him, yet he couldn't touch them.

"I'm going to put this in your mouth," Alexa said, getting ready with the ball gag. "You won't be able to talk, obviously, so if you feel uncomfortable or if you want to stop for any reason, start blinking really quickly and making a bunch of noise, okay? That will be our safe signal."

"Got it," Zack said seriously.

"Got it, goddess," Alexa corrected, sternly.

"Got it, goddess," he said dutifully.

"Good. Now open wide." When he complied, Alexa forced the ball into his mouth until it was wedged tightly. With that done, she secured the strap around his head and fastened it. No matter what he did from that point, she was the only one who would be able to get the ball out of his mouth.

"Talk," she commanded.

"Im dmmt thmmk m cmm," he said pathetically.

"Perfect," the goddess said happily.

Alexa got up off his lap, licking her bottom lip as she looked at him like he was a whole meal. "Spread you legs," she ordered.

Zack did as he was told, leaving his cock standing hard and proud.

"That looks delicious to me," she said, licking her lips again.

"Mmmm!" Zack cried, eyes wide, encouraging her as best he could.

"If ever a man wanted his dick sucked," Alexa chuckled. "Very well, Zack, prepare for the best head you've ever had." She was laying it on thick, remembering his comments about wanting to perform well enough to impress her. It was going to be easier said than done, once he actually had someone as experienced as her pleasuring him.

Kneeling down, Alexa got her head in between his legs and took his cock in her mouth. In ordinary circumstances, she would have spent some time teasing him by licking his shaft first, but her purpose for now was to make him shoot a load as quickly as possible.

Using her tried as tested technique, Alexa went to work with her lips and her tongue, also getting her hands involved by stroking his shaft. Although she obviously couldn't look into his eyes while she was down there, the gagged noises that he was making told her all she needed to know about his enjoyment levels.

To further his pleasure, Alexa started moaning in faux excitement, acting like sucking his dick was all she had ever wanted in life. He would feel the sensations through his cock, adding to the experience.

Before long he was moaning loudly, repeatedly, and she suspected he was drooling everywhere thanks to the ball in his mouth. She continued coaxing him until he reached his peak, exploding into her mouth.

One of the talents Alexa was most proud of was her ability to let a mouthful of spunk leak down her chin so that it looked like she was swallowing nearly all of it, while actually swallowing none of it. In any case, Zack couldn't have cared less, she saw as she stood up. He was panting loudly behind the gag, his head lolling back in ecstasy.

Alexa went through to the bathroom, emptying her mouth into the sink before washing out her mouth, and washing her chin. It was then time for the second part of the evening's entertainment. Another visit to the travel case was required, this time for condoms.

"Well, Zack, how was that for a start to the night?" Alexa asked, using her sweet voice again as she walked back into the room.

"Mmmm. Mmmm," he groaned incomprehensibly.

"For my next trick, I'm going to ride you, Mr Ryder. Yes, that's an awful pun, I know, but I don't think you're going to do much about it by the look of you. I'll just put one of these on you," she said, taking a condom out of the pack and opening it's wrapper.

Moving over to the chair, Alexa crouched down, condom at the ready. "Mmm, you're still hard for me. That's good. Time for that fucking I've been looking forward to."

Alexa put the condom on for him. When she was done, she got back onto his lap, and manoeuvred herself so that he entered her.

"Omm gmmd," Zack moaned in delight as he slipped into her.

Leaning forward as they began fucking, Alexa started nibbling his neck. Restrained, gagged, he was powerless to stop her doing whatever she wanted with him, including inflicting pain with her teeth. She wanted that to make it even harder for him to last long. If he could do so while withstanding everything Alexa Bliss had to throw at him, she would give him credit for it.

After a few minutes, both of them were panting, particularly Zack. Alexa moaned in pleasure as she bit his neck. Sadly for him, she was still faking it. In truth, a man rarely pleasured her for real. It took a hot woman to do that.

Zack started convulsing violently in the throes of his orgasm. "That's it! Oh fuck, that's it!" Alexa cried, and he came, gasping and gurgling helplessly for a few moments until it was over.

Breathlessly, Alexa leaned back and looked him in the eye. "Wow, Zack, you really did get better!" It was true, up to a point, but this was not her moment of Bliss, it was his.

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to everyone who left a review last time._

_This concludes the coverage of Zack's second booking. Despite bigging himself up, he couldn't last long when it was Alexa he was fucking._

_Next time, Nikki's first booking. Who do you think her client will be? Let's see if anyone can get it right!_


	55. Chapter 55

It was almost time for the first ever Moment of Bella, the latest offering from A Moment of Bliss.

Nikki was on her way to her first paying customer, and she had mixed feelings about it. That was reasonable, she figured. After all, how could she not be nervous about being paid to fuck a woman? It wasn't something she had ever imagined she would find herself doing. But on the other hand, she felt barely controllable excitement at the prospect of having a sexy lady gagged, tied up and at her mercy for six hours. It was Alexa Bliss who had gotten her addicted to that particular rush, and now she craved it.

"Client satisfaction first, Nikki satisfaction second." That had been what Alexa had told her during her escort training. It was all well and good working for her own enjoyment, Nikki knew, but her clients were being charged a hell of a lot of money for their experience with her. She had to deliver if the arrangement with Alexa's company was to continue.

Due to the unique nature of the agreement Nikki had reached with Alexa, she hadn't needed to study her client's booking form in huge detail. There was only one type of booking she accepted: sexy ladies looking for bondage and sex.

As she pulled her car onto the driveway at the address she had been given, Nikki wondered if the client would expect her to arrive in a Bugatti. Presumably not, but that was how Nikki travelled. There was no point making a lot of money in business if it wasn't spent on things she enjoyed. Driving an expensive sports car was one of those things. Wearing expensive clothes was another. She knew she was a step up even from Alexa in the glamour department. Alone, the cream coloured sleeveless dress she was wearing had cost her more than the price of the booking she was about to work, and then there were the matching high heel shoes with diamond studs, and the elbow length black leather gloves that completed the look. Oh, and the diamond studs in her ears, too. As she got out of the car, Nikki smiled, thinking that she wouldn't have looked at all out of place at a movie premier, but she was actually showing up for a night of kinky sex.

"What fun," she said to herself, walking around to the trunk. Thankfully the Bugatti had one big enough to fit a travel case into. The case was necessary, since she had needed a change of clothes for after the booking, plus what Alexa liked to call a bag of goodies, otherwise known, in this case, as a plastic bag full of rope, duct tape and medical plaster. If Nikki had her way, the rope would be used as little as possible, or not at all. She was a tape fanatic, but had been taught the secret of using medical plaster as a very effective gag by the goddess herself.

If I can provide an experience as good as Alexa always did for me, this is going to be my first repeat client, Nikki thought. It was impossible for someone not to get hooked on having their mind blown to that extent.

After removing her case from the trunk, Nikki locked her car. She wasn't overly keen on having to leave it outside on the driveway, but the house only had a single garage. At least the neighbourhood seemed nice enough, she supposed.

Heading for the front door, nerves started to set in. For someone who was usually confident and vivacious, it was an odd feeling. Hopefully it was only because this was her first ever booking, and it would not happen every time.

Before ringing the doorbell, Nikki took a moment. Relax, compose yourself, she thought. This was going to be fun, as well as being a breath-taking sexual experience. There was nothing be nervous about. Besides, Alexa had insisted on the intensive self defence course she had taken, so that she was prepared just in case a client tried something that was out of order.

Forcing thoughts of things going wrong out of her mind, Nikki rang the bell. There was not going to be a problem, she told herself, it was going to be a night to remember.

The door opened. Nikki saw her client for the first time in person, finding her even sexier than the picture she had received along with the booking request. Bleached blonde hair, a nose piercing, and a very pretty face. A great body, too, judging by what the low cut top and booty shorts combo was showing off.

"Hi," the client smiled, showing some shyness.

"Good evening. I'm Nikki Bella from A Moment of Bliss."

"Yes you are, and you're even more gorgeous in person. I'm Liv. Please, come in."

"Thank you," Nikki said, smiling at the compliment as she brought her case into the house. It was nothing like as impressive as her own place, but it was nice, modern and clean nonetheless. She had no complaints.

"Wow, I'm actually feeling a bit nervous. I didn't expect to," Liv said as she closed the door.

Me too, Nikki thought. But this was the point where her feelings became secondary. She had to put the client first. Leaving her case for a moment, she stepped up to Liv and touched a gloved hand gently to her cheek. "Don't feel nervous, Liv. Let yourself go. Relax. Let me give you the night of your dreams."

"I will," Liv said, looking almost hypnotised. Nikki wondered how many times she had looked like that to Alexa. "The woman I loved went and married someone else. I need someone to take my mind of it all," she blurted out.

"I'm sorry," Nikki said gently, her face full of sympathy. "Don't worry, though, tonight will be the best night of your life."

"And you know what I asked for?" Liv asked, moving closer to the stairs.

"Yes, some of my very special treatment. Enjoy talking now, because you won't be doing much of it for the next six hours," Nikki said forthrightly, feeling her heart rate quickening in excitement.

"Oh my," Liv breathed, swooning again. "I love your outfit, too."

"I love your outfit. Can't wait to see what you look like without it on," Nikki said seductively.

"Follow me. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting," Liv said. She turned and almost sprinted up the stairs.

Okay, here we go. You only Liv once, Nikki thought, wincing at the awful pun.

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to everyone who left a review last time._

_What do you think of Nikki's first appointment? How do you think she will do once they get started?_


	56. Chapter 56

Liv had waited for Nikki at the top of the stairs, wanting to escort her through to the bedroom. "Through here," she said, leading the way.

Following along behind, Nikki hauled her case up the stairs. Manual labour wasn't exactly her thing. The night ahead was going to be worth the effort, though. More than worth the effort, she thought excitedly.

"How do we start?" Liv asked nervously when Nikki stepped into the bedroom. "Do you want me to undress?"

"No, not yet," Nikki decided. "I'm going to tie you up. We'll have a bit of fun, then we're going to bathe together."

"Oh, that's kinky," Liv said, clearly excited.

"It will be," Nikki promised, thinking about the time she had done the same thing with Alexa. What a day that had been.

"And there will be sex afterwards," Liv guessed.

"During and afterwards," Nikki clarified. "Now, before we start, have you experienced bondage before?"

Liv confirmed that she had, but Nikki ran through the safe gesture talk anyway, choosing the same rapid blinking method that Alexa preferred to use.

"So, I guess it's time to begin," Liv said. "Do you want me get on..."

She was cut off by Nikki clamping a hand over her mouth and pushing her back against the wall. Nikki loved the first muffled cry of the night, already getting off on it.

"What I want is for you to stop talking," she said quietly, keeping her hand locked tightly in place. She had worn the long leather gloves for style purposes rather than an expectation that Liv might find them a turn on, but she supposed it might be an added bonus if that was the case. Either way, she was going to spend some time being smothered by them.

"Mmmpph!" Liv cried, her eyes widening and nostrils flaring as her breathing quickened. She didn't, however, do anything to try and pull the hand away from her mouth. That was because, despite her questions about how they were to begin, Liv's booking form had actually requested starting with hand smothering, which was fine with Nikki as she got off on it herself. Many hours had been spent with Alexa held down and hand gagged. Nikki had delighted in every second of it.

Nikki leaned in closer, so that she could talk right into Liv's ear, another thing she had learned from Alexa that could be an amazing turn on for the person on the receiving end. "I'm going to start by covering your mouth with my hand. Then, when I'm ready, I'm going to gag you. I've got some special medical plaster with me that I can seal your mouth up with, and trust me when I say you won't be able to do anything more than moan or make pathetic noises. No one outside of this house is going to hear you make a sound, and even I won't understand a word you're trying to say."

"Mmmmmm," Liv groaned into the glove, her eyes already glazing over in delight. Nikki knew that she had her first client well and truly on the hook.

"Then I'm going to tie you up. Or, I should say I'm going to tape you up. I'm going to wrap you in so much tape you can't move. You won't be able to take off your gag, and you'll be helpless while I do whatever I want with you. Now, turn around. Face the wall. Don't make a sound."

Nikki took her hand away from Liv's mouth and backed off fractionally from pinning her against the wall. As Liv turned around, obeying the command to stay quiet, Nikki kicked her shoes off. Heels were not going to work for what was about to happen.

As soon as Liv was facing the wall, Nikki clamped a hand over her mouth again, doing it so tightly that Liv's head was pulled back into her chest. At the same time, Nikki wrapped her other arm around Liv's waist and started hauling her down to the ground.

Enjoying the muffled shriek of surprise, Nikki wrestled Liv to the floor, wrapping her legs around her to entrap her, and using her body weight to pin her down. The tight, powerful hand gag remained in place.

"Don't struggle," Nikki ordered, not that it was really possible anyway. Without any bondage being involved, this was almost the fullest extent to which someone could be dominated by another person. Almost. Liv had requested the final stage.

"You seem to be struggling to breathe with my hand over your mouth," Nikki revelled in saying, feeling herself soaking wet at what she was doing. The business partnership with Alexa was so worth it already.

"Mmm," Liv muffled quietly, hopelessly, into the leather.

"How about now?" Nikki asked, completing the request she had been given by pinching Liv's nose. Now she was actually unable to breathe. Having sought advice from Alexa, Nikki had been told that about twenty seconds at a time was the longest she should allow Liv this particular experience.

Muffled noises came from Liv, and she pointless tried to struggle out of the predicament she was in on the floor. Nikki felt her own heart pounding. She was so turned on, she almost craved to get herself off. This moment was going to stay in her memory for a very long time, she knew for sure.

Counting the seconds in her head, Nikki got to twenty and let go of Liv's nose. She started gasping air in through her nose, moaning once more and trying to struggle again.

"Shut up! Lie still!" Nikki demanded, pinching Liv's nose again.

This time, Liv became totally compliant, going limp and not making a sound, allowing Nikki to totally dominate her.

Multiple times for almost ten minutes, Nikki went through the process of suffocating Liv, counting to twenty, then letting her breathe.

"Good. Now that I've got you under control, time to keep you that way," she said eventually. "Lie still, and don't make a sound."

Without unwrapping her legs from the grip they were holding Liv in, Nikki was able to reach her travel case and pull it closer to her. She was glad to have a chance to flex the hand that had been covering Liv's mouth, as it had been starting to cramp. That was no longer going to be a problem, for something else would soon be doing the silencing.

Nikki managed to unzip her case. Inside was her plastic bag full of useful items, which she realised she should have taken out before getting into the action. That was a lesson for next time.

She put the plastic bag on the floor and took out the brand new roll of beige medical plaster that she had brought with her. It had actually been given to her by Alexa, which made it even more special. If only it was Alexa she was about to use it on, she thought. But Alexa was spoken for, and now Bayley was in the picture. They would soon be going to dinner for an informal kind of first date. That was something to look forward to.

"You're going to cover my mouth with that?" Liv asked breathlessly.

Nikki snapped back into the moment, annoyed with herself for allowing her focus to slip. That could not happen during bookings.

"I told you not to talk," Nikki said, doing a great job of feigning annoyance. "This is why I'm going to have to keep you gagged for the rest of the night."

Liv made no attempt to resist as Nikki tore a long strip from the roll of plaster and pressed it down over her mouth. She smoothed it down with her fingers, making sure it sealed tightly.

"Mmmm," Liv muffled, testing the gag for effectiveness.

"Shut up! Jesus Christ!" Nikki said. In truth, those kind of gagged noises turned her on more than anything else, but she wasn't about to tell Liv that. This was about dominating her. To that end, Nikki added another strip of plaster over the first, covering the bottom half of it, and Liv's chin. A third strip completed the job, covering the top half of the first strip, and Liv's face up to her nose. With all three strips sealed down tight, the gag would literally never come off unless Nikki removed it.

"Mmmmm. Mmphhh. Mmmmmmm," Liv cried pathetically. Her eyes gave away how much she was enjoying the domination that she had requested.

"Mmmmmmmm," Nikki said, mocking her. "Yes, that has shut you up properly, hasn't it? Now, I need to make sure you can't that that gag off. And that means tying you up really tight so you can't move."

It was now time for Nikki to untangle her legs from around Liv. She forced her client/victim onto her front and used a knee in the small of her back to pin her down.

Nikki took a roll of thick, sticky black tape from her bag. As she did so, she noticed Liv moving a hand towards her mouth.

"Are you serious right now?" Nikki cried incredulously. She seized both of Liv's hands and forced then behind her back.

"Nmmm! Nnnmmm!" Liv yelled into her gag, doing her best to resist.

Nikki relished the fight. Keeping Liv's wrists together behind her back and getting the tape roll started was no easy task. After a minute of struggling, she managed to get the wrists taped together. Once the hard part had been done, she kept taping, wrapping it around and around, over and over, until Liv's entire lower arms were encased in it. There would be no escape.

"That is proper tape bondage," Nikki said, breathless from excitement as much as the struggle.

The cries Liv was attempting had changed in tone from angry and combative to timid and submissive. She had accepted that there was going to be no freedom any time soon.

Nikki wasn't done. Her attention shifted to Liv's legs. She bound her ankles tightly together with the tape and set about wrapping it around and around her legs, encasing them almost up to the knees.

"Imm cmmt mmvv," Liv moaned.

By now, Nikki was done telling her to shut up. She simply ignored the protest and got up. Crouching down, she picked Liv up and dumped her onto the bed, all trussed up like a little duct tape package.

Liv shrieked when she was dropped on her back the bed, looking up at Nikki with wide eyes.

For a minute or so, Nikki stood and watched her captive write around in her bondage, enjoying the noises the tape made as it moved. Naturally, Liv was wasting her time and energy with her pointless struggling.

"Mmmpppphhh!" Liv screamed, her eyes flashing with anger and frustration for a moment.

"Don't look at me like that," Nikki said cruelly, tearing another length of tape from the roll. As she moved around the bed, Liv started yelling again, knowing what was coming.

Nikki leaned over the bed and pressed the strip of tape down over Liv's eyes, blindfolding her with it.

"Mmmm," Liv whimpered. Her bondage was comprehensive and complete.

"So sexy," Nikki said. After a moment, she turned and headed for the door. "I'm going to fix myself a glass of wine or something. I'll be back soon, maybe." She stopped in the doorway and looked back to add the final humiliation. "Don't go anywhere."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review last time._

_How do you think Nikki is handling her first booking so far?_


	57. Chapter 57

"It's no Bella Radici," Nikki said, studying the glass of red wine that she had fixed for herself. She had just inhaled the smell as part of the tasting process. Liv hadn't actually invited her to help herself to things, but she didn't imagine there would be any complaints. Liv was too busy enjoying the bondage she had been left in upstairs.

What she had done to Liv had turned Nikki on to such an extent that she wanted to sit down for a few minutes and pleasure herself. But no, there was a job to do. Her own release would have to wait until after the booking.

Taking a sip from the wine glass, Nikki left the kitchen to go back upstairs. While it was true that Bella Radici was a different class to this particular wine, it was still not cheap, she could tell. It would do.

"Not a bad choice of wine, Liv," she said as she walked back into the bedroom, finding her captive still writing around on the bed, letting out quiet moaning noises. The tape blindfold would be frustrating her even more. Unfortunately, Nikki was going to have to take it off soon, in case Liv wanted to use her safe gesture.

It could wait a short while, she decided, walking over to sit on a chair near the window. "Quite a view from over here," she observed, looking at Liv rather than out of the window.

Nikki sat down and spent a while enjoying her wine, watching Liv struggle pathetically on the bed. She had made absolutely no progress towards freeing herself, and neither would she. Thinking that made Nikki realise that she was going to need a knife or ideally a pair of scissors to undo the bondage herself. That was something else to remember for her next booking: bring a pair of scissors.

"I'm just going to take my glass back downstairs, then I'm going to run a tub for us. We can take our bath next. I'm sure you've been looking forward to it."

"Mmm. Mmmmphh," Liv mumbled into the three layered strips of plaster over her mouth. It sounded very much like a positive response.

"Good. Don't go anywhere. I'll be back soon."

Nikki went back down to the kitchen. She put her empty wine glass on the work surface above the dishwasher, then commenced a search for a pair of scissors. It didn't take her long to find one in a cutlery drawer.

"Perfect," she said happily. Scissors in hand, she went back upstairs, paying a brief visit to the bedroom to drop the scissors on the bed. She was greeted by more muffled groaning noises from Liv. They were like incredibly sexy music to her ears.

"Sshhh. No one is going to help you, and I'm leaving you there until I've fixed the tub for us."

Having a great time, Nikki went and found the bathroom. It had a very nice ornate tub, and there was a good selection of products to add to it. She took her time to read through them to make the best choice, settling on one that had a rose petal theme. What could be better for a sexy bath time?

Once the tub wall almost filled, Nikki took off her gloves and hung them over an empty towel rail. She needed to test the water temperature, and in any case, she would soon be getting undressed. When she dipped a hand in the water, she found it warm, but not overly so.

"That'll do," she decided. "Right, Liv, let's show you the best of a moment of Bella."

Nikki went back through to the bedroom once more. "Okay, Liv, let's start by taking that blindfold off you. I've got a feeling you're going to want to see me undress in a minute."

The muffled response seemed to prove that assumption was correct. Nikki leaned over the bed and carefully peeled the tape from over Liv's eyes.

Once she could see again, Liv immediately started trying to talk under her gag. There was no rapid blinking safe gesture, so Nikki simply smiled, enjoying her dominance. "I'm going to carry you through to the bathroom now. When we get there, I'm going to untie you and undress you. That gag is going to stay on your mouth, and you're not going to touch it. Understood?"

"Mmmmm," Liv sighed frustratedly.

"I said, understood?" Nikki said impatiently. "Some vague noise isn't going to cut it. Nod your head or something."

Liv nodded, resuming her struggling with her bonds.

"Enough struggling. Let's get you into the bathroom." Nikki scooped Liv up in her arms, rewarded with more muffled noises. She carried her through to the bathroom and placed her down in a sitting position on the toilet. Helpfully, the lid had been left closed.

"Shoot, I need the scissors. Wait here," Nikki said, as if Liv had any option with her legs and arms cocooned in tape.

Nikki went and fetched the scissors, hurrying back into the bathroom with them. She had also grabbed a length of white bondage rope from her bag. Liv sat and watched her walk back in, showing little reaction to her immanent release from her bonds, or to the suspicious length of rope.

Before getting to work, Nikki stood and looked at Liv like she was a delicious meal. "You know, it's a shame we only have six hours. If we had twenty four I would leave you like that all night. All wrapped up, gagged, god you look so hot."

"Mmmmmppppph!" Liv yelled angrily, lifting her taped up legs.

"Alright, patience!" Nikki said, making like Liv was out of order in trying to rush her.

Nikki moved to Liv and crouched down in front of her. "Sit still while I cut this off. I don't want to stick you with the scissors."

Obediently, Liv sat there while Nikki worked on cutting through all the tape. It was harder work than Nikki had expected, taking her a couple of minutes.

"This stuff is even tougher than I realised. No wonder it was restraining you so well. No amount of struggling would have helped you with this."

Liv moaned pitifully, wriggling her feet when her legs were finally freed. Bit of discarded tape littered the floor near the toilet.

"Now, we undress you." Nikki pulled down Liv's booty shorts, discovering that she had no underwear on underneath. Her wet pussy was on show, and she was immaculately waxed. "Oh my, look at you. So hot. I can't wait to get my fingers in there."

Liv's breathing quickened in excitement, her nostrils flaring.

"Right, turn around," Nikki instructed. "Let's get your arms freed next, momentarily at least. I'm going to tie your wrists with that rope for while we're in the tub."

"Mmmm," Liv moaned, looking helplessly to the heavens.

"Don't worry, I'll leave your gag on the whole time," Nikki said, revelling in it. "How long was it since you were able to talk? Half an hour? You're acting frustrated already, but we're just getting started. You're going to be really used to that plaster by the time I'm done. Now turn around. Hurry up," Nikki said firmly, impatiently clicking her fingers.

Liv swivelled around on the toilet, presenting her taped arms to Nikki, who spent a couple of minutes cutting them loose.

"Remember what I said. Don't even try touching the plaster," Nikki cautioned. "I'm going to take your top off, them I'm going to tie your wrists back up."

Meeting no resistance, Nikki removed Liv's top. The lack of a bra underneath was no surprise.

"Naked. Beautiful," Nikki purred, talking mainly to herself. "Hands behind," she instructed.

Liv was past the point of defiance. She put her hands behind her back right away. Nikki figured Liv wanted to get into the tub as much as she did at this point. They had both waited long enough for the sexual part of the booking to begin.

Alexa had shown Nikki the correct way to tie someone up with bondage rope, using the right kind of knot, and making sure the restraint was tight enough to be secure, but not too tight. Cutting off circulation and causing a lot of pain was not what clients were looking for.

"There we go," Nikki said as she finished tying a knot in the rope. "That'll keep you tied up. Now get up for me. Time to get in the tub."

Liv got to her feet and went over to the tub, where Nikki helped her to get in and sit down in the water.

"Perfect. I'll be with you in a second. Just need to undress."

Trying to remove her dress as sexily as possible, Nikki savoured the look in Liv's eyes. She very much liked what she was seeing. That reaction only intensified when Nikki's underwear came off.

"You like what you see, huh?" Nikki said, smiling.

"Mmm hmm."

"Aww that's nice of you. Just for that, I'm going to make sure your first orgasm is extra special. I'm sure you're more than ready for it."

"Mmmm," Liv said, nodding her head.

"Good. Move forward a bit and I'll get in behind you."

Liv did as she was told, and Nikki stepped into the tub behind her. She sat down, then pulled Liv as close to her as she could get, sitting between Nikki's legs.

"Mmmm. There we go," Nikki purred. Her hands went straight to Liv's breasts, starting to massage them. "You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to playing with your tits. They're incredible, just like you, Liv."

Quiet, pleasurable moans started coming from Liv, who was clearly enjoying what was being done to her.

"You like that," Nikki observed. "Good. Relax. Enjoy it. Let go of yourself. Allow your body to respond to me."

Liv complied, allowing herself to go limp, lying against Nikki. She had her eyes closed, moaning into her gag at the sensations she was feeling.

"That's it, let Nikki take care of you," Nikki breathed after a few minutes. She put her right hand into the water and entered Liv with a couple of fingers.

"Mmmmmmmm," Liv groaned, her head resting back on Nikki's shoulder.

"Sshhh," Nikki encouraged, even though she knew Liv wasn't going to be able to stay quiet. She simply enjoyed shushing her.

Settling into a rhythm, Nikki continued fucking Liv, who responded more and more loudly with each passing moment.

"That's it," Nikki encouraged when she felt Liv begin convulsing. Her climax was starting to approach. "That's it. Don't hold back. Let it all go."

"Mmpph! Mppppph!" Liv yelled, straining against her wrist restraints.

"Oh god, yes! Come for me!" Nikki cried. Feeling Liv ejaculating, she only increased the intensity, moving faster and harder with her fingers.

Liv's cries got louder until she had nothing left to give. Breathing heavily, she was allowed to come down from her high.

"Oh, that was seriously hot," Nikki sighed. "And there's a lot more to come. That was only your first moment of Bella."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_That concludes the coverage of Nikki's first booking. How do you think she did?_

_Next time, a returning customer for Alexa. Who do you think it will be?_


	58. Chapter 58

Alexa didn't exactly feel comfortable when she woke up. Unlike with almost all of her relationships with clients of A Moment of Bliss, she was the submissive one in her relationship with Clementine. Not only was it a turn on and a change of pace, it also avoided her feeling like she was with a client when she was at home with her wife.

The previous night, Clem had expressed a desire to have Alexa spend the night with her mouth taped. She had described the thought of waking up next to her and seeing her gagged as an incredible turn on.

Alexa hadn't objected. After all, she was the submissive one. However, she had asked if she could sleep without being tied up. Having her mouth taped was one thing, but being restrained would have made sleeping incredibly difficult.

Clementine had agreed, proceeding almost immediately to wrap sticky silver duct tape around her head, tightly and comprehensively gagging her. Alexa new how to purse her lips just the right way to leave an outline of her mouth showing through the tape, which she knew excited Clem greatly.

"Now, I'm going to have to introduce some rules," Clem had said as they both got into bed. "Firstly and most importantly, you can sleep without being tied up so long as you don't touch the tape. No one takes it off but me, okay?"

"Mmm hmm," Alexa had replied compliantly, lying down and doing her best to get comfortable.

"Good girl. And secondly, no noise," Clem had said firmly. "I want to be able to sleep, not listen to you moaning and groaning away to yourself all night."

Obediently, Alexa had stayed as quiet as she could manage. There had been some petting and fondling, then they had eventually settled down to sleep.

Now that she had woken up for the second time during the night, Alexa lifted her head to look at the digital alarm clock on Clem's nightstand. The red numbers said 02:32. Just under five hours until the alarm went off, and the tape would be removed. The biggest problem she had wasn't her enforced silence, though. Nor was it the unpleasant adhesive taste that was now in her mouth. No, being turned on and wanting sex while her girl was asleep was the problem.

"Mmmmm," Alexa moaned into her gag. It was second nature to her to do whatever she could to please the person she was with, whether it was a paying customer or the woman she loved. Despite the rule that Clem had made about silence, Alexa knew she would love being woken up by helpless muffled noises a lot more than by being shaken or something like that.

Lying facing Alexa, Clementine was sound asleep, looking as cute and beautiful as ever in Alexa's eyes. "Mmmpph," she tried again, louder this time.

Clem's eyes opened, and Alexa saw in them how sexy she found the sight in front of her. "Sshhh," she said quietly. "I said no noise during the night."

"I want sex," Alexa tried to say. Frustratingly, of course, it came out as muffled nonsense.

"I'm sure you do," Clem said, apparently having understood her nonetheless. "You'll have to wait until morning. Now go to sleep."

Sighing, Alexa closed her eyes and tried to do as she was told, sure that Clem would now spend some time watching her.

* * *

The alarm woke Alexa. She was surprised to have slept quite well, considering the sexually excited state that she had been kept in all night.

"Good morning, honey," Clementine said when Alexa opened her eyes. "I've been awake for nearly half an hour just watching you sleep. So beautiful."

"Mmm," Alexa said quietly, trying to indicate with her eyes that she would like the tape to be taken off.

"Not yet," Clem said. "You're not leaving for your flight until lunch time, so I figure we can stay in bed for a while. Maybe you'll even get the sex you were begging me for."

Alexa let out another moan, unable to hide her excitement. She wanted to feel her lover's tongue inside her, and she wanted it right there and then.

"Sshhh," Clem said. She affectionately brushed a stray hair from Alexa's cheek and kissed her softly on the tip of her nose. "Like I said, there's no rush. It's going to be a few days until I get the chance to have my baby girl taped up again, so I'm going to make the most of it."

The sound of Alexa's phone ringing spoiled the moment. There was only one person who could be calling so early, she knew. Zelina often got to the office at 6am, and sometimes lost track of how early it still was for other people once she was engrossed in her work. Instinctively, Alexa moved a hand towards her check to start unwrapping the tape from around her head.

"Don't you dare," Clementine said strictly. "I told you before, only I get to take that off. I'll go and get the call. It's going to be Zelina."

As Clem got out of bed and went around to Alexa's side to get the phone, Alexa rolled over in the bed to watch her.

"It is Zelina, calling from the office," Clem reported as she picked up the phone and looked at the display. She shifted her gaze to Alexa. "Don't make a sound, you hear me?"

"Mmmm," Alexa groaned, indicating her compliance. Being submissive was frustrating, but it was also a huge turn on.

Clementine answered the call. "Hi, Zelina. Alexa can't talk right now, but I'll take a message for her."

Alexa rolled her eyes at the phrasing, which was obviously intended to taunt her.

"A late notice booking," Clementine said, talking like she making a mental note of what she was hearing, when actually she was relaying the information to Alexa. "Adam Cole. This Friday night. In Boston. Ten grand? That's a lot for one night! Okay, Zelina, I'll tell her. Thanks. Bye."

"Ten grand?" Alexa muffled into her gag, eyes wide. Even by Moment of Bliss standards, that was a hell of a lot of money.

"It sounds like you're going to be helping a guy called Adam Cole to blackmail one of his business rivals," Clem reported after ending the call. "You'd probably better call Zelina back later for some more details. But first, while I've got you, it's time for my first meal of the day."

Alexa knew that meant she was about to be eaten out. Adam Cole and his ten grand could definitely wait.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter. I'm sorry it has been a while since this story got an update, but I'm back to it now._

_What do you think Alexa will have to do in order to help Adam Cole blackmail his rival?_


	59. Chapter 59

For Adam Cole's latest booking, Alexa had been required to fly to Boston, where she had been instructed to meet him at one of the city's finest hotels.

In a rather unusual request, this booking was primarily about helping Cole to blackmail a business rival. If that kind of request had come from a new client, Alexa would probably have instructed Zelina to turn it down. But Cole was a repeat customer who spent a lot of money with A Moment of Bliss. Besides, despite him undoubtedly being an asshole, Alexa kind of liked him.

Whether she liked him or not, Alexa had her own interests to protect. She had insisted on having Cole sign something to confirm in writing that her face would be blurred out of the video that was taken of her and his business rival, assuming his plan worked, whatever it exactly was.

After the blackmailing part of the booking was over, Cole had added sex for himself to round it off. Alexa wasn't surprised at all by that. She knew how much he had enjoyed their previous encounters, and when he was paying her ten grand for a night's work, she could hardly complain. She hoped that by the time they ended up back in his room they would celebrating a successful night.

The Abbey Suite on the nineteenth floor was where Alexa had been told to go. She was arriving dressed smart but sexy. In her travel case was the cream coloured dress that she had selected to wear at the event that she and Cole would shortly be attending.

She was aware that the hotel had been holding a two day conference on the latest developments in equipment and technology relating to the oil industry. It held no interest for her of course, but it was Cole's line of business. Alexa was arriving on the evening of the conference's final day, in time for the closing party, which she was sure was mainly going to be an opportunity for boorish rich men to get drunk and have dick measuring contests about who made the most money.

Having located The Abbey Suite, Alexa knocked on the door. It was opened after a few moments by Adam Cole, who greeted her with a genuine smile. They had come quite a distance since his first booking, where he had shown her little respect, and had required her to play the part of his airhead girlfriend. Tonight, she was going to have a different role.

"Hi!" Alexa beamed. "It's good to see you again."

"Hi, Alexa. Come in. You look gorgeous, as always."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Alexa said as she wheeled her travel case into the suite. She wasn't just trying to flatter him either, it was true. The dark grey suit and light blue shirt combination that he was wearing really suited him, and he had his hair down, which looked a lot better than one of those silly man buns that he sometimes went with.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked after closing the door behind her.

"No, thank you," Alexa smiled. "I'm going to stay as sober as I can. I figure it's best that I'm on top form if I'm going to dupe this business rival of yours. Why don't you tell me in more detail about the plan?"

"Alright, have a seat," Cole said, motioning towards a couch near to one of the huge windows that offered a beautiful view of the night time city skyline.

As Alexa walked over to the couch and sat down, Cole fixed himself a health shot of whisky. While doing so, he began to go over the plan. "There's a guy here at the conference called Baron Corbin. He has invented a new piece of technology that would speed up my oil drilling operations considerably. I won't bore you with the details of it, but it's safe to say that I want access to it. He's working on deals to sell it to some other people who are here, but he won't sell it to me because a few years ago I managed to buy a drilling location out from under his nose."

"So that's where the blackmail comes in," Alexa said as he sat down next to her.

"Exactly," Cole smiled. "You're going to get Corbin in what you might call a compromising situation. It's going to be captured on video, and I'm going to tell him that unless I get access to his tech, and at a better price than anyone else, that video is going to go public like he wouldn't believe. Safe to say that will get him to see things my way."

"That's the part of the plan I knew from your booking form," Alexa said. "What you didn't explain was how I get into the room with him in the first place?"

"It's all taken care of," Cole assured her. "A friend of mine, Corey Graves, also happens to be a friend of Corbin, or so Corbin thinks. Corey is going to approach you, then introduce you to Corbin on the pretence that he is hooking him up with someone who will indulge in his little fetish. You brought the outfit and everything you need, right?"

Alexa nodded. "Of course."

"Great. So, you'll go with Corbin to his room. You'll tell him you need to quickly run back to your room to get your case and the outfit, you'll come here to pick it up, then you'll go back to him and indulge him."

"I understand," Alexa assured him. "And this is going to be filmed how?"

"There's a camera hidden in his room, pointed right at the bed. It's all taken care of. That's all you need to know. Just do what he wants to do and it will be recorded. Afterwards, I'll have someone edit it to blur out your face, as we agreed."

Alexa stood up. "Sounds like a plan. I'd better get changed."

"Okay. Just remember that after you're done with him, you'll come back here."

"For sex. Yes, I hadn't forgotten," she said with a smile that suggested she was looking forward to it. She felt sure that flattered him, which had of course been her intention.

"I bet my booking was one to look forward to," he said arrogantly.

There's the Adam Cole I know, Alexa thought, supressing a smile. She supposed he wasn't bad in bed, but men weren't her thing. She would fuck him because it was her job, and no other reason. But she wasn't going to tell him that. "I have been looking forward to it," she lied effortlessly. "Now you can look forward to it while I get changed."

With that, Alexa took her travel case and went through to the bathroom to get changed into her dress for the evening. Objective number one of the night's mission was to make a dazzling impression on Baron Corbin when she was introduced to him.

* * *

For obvious reasons Cole and Alexa had gone down seperately to the bar where all of the drilling convention attendees were celebrating the end of the event by drinking way too much and talking way too loudly. It wasn't Alexa's kind of social event, but she wasn't there to have a good time, she had a job to do.

After buying herself a drink, she had found a quiet corner to stand in, where she had made it look like she was waiting for someone. That had helped to ward off any unwanted advances, although she had received several leering looks from men she wouldn't have touched unless her eyes had been removed. Or unless they were clients, she supposed.

When Cole had entered the bar, they had made eye contact and he had nodded slightly. Alexa got the impression that she wasn't going to have to wait long for the Corey Graves character who had been mentioned to show up. And so it proved to be.

"Alexa?" a man asked as he neared her. He was about Cole's age, with very short hair and tattoos all up his neck.

"Corey?" she asked, although it was already obvious. No one else would have known her name.

"Yes. Come with me, and I'll introduce you to Corbin. As far as he's concerned, you're someone I'm paying to give him a night to remember. I told him it's all arranged and paid for, all he has to do is enjoy himself."

"Yes, I know. But I have one question," Alexa said. It was something that had been on her mind while she was waiting. "How do you know about Corbin's fetish? How is it not going to seem off to him that you made this happen?"

"Simple," Graves smiled. "We were drunk one night. Like, absolutely wrecked. He told me his, and I told him mine. Maybe I'll book you myself one day."

"Feel free, as long as it's nothing too freaky," she said. It was likely that he wasn't serious, but the possibility of future custom was welcome.

"It's not as freaky as what you're going to be doing tonight. Come on, follow me."

Alexa walked with Graves across the large, busy room. She soon realised that they were approaching a tall, bald man who was sitting on a stool at the bar. The thought occurred to her that he was dressed like a TGI Fridays waiter, and it made her smile.

"Baron," Graves said in greeting.

Corbin turned to look at them. His eyes lingered on Alexa. She could tell that he very much liked what he saw. That was a good start.

"Baron, this is Lexi. She'll be providing you with an evening of the very best entertainment, as I promised."

"I owe you one for this," Corbin said as they exchanged a fist bump.

"Yeah, you do," Graves laughed. With that, he walked away, leaving them to it.

"Lexi, huh?" Corbin said, eyeing her up again.

"That's right," she beamed. "Corey told me your idea of a perfect evening. I'm here to provide it for you. What do you say we go up to your room?"

"I say let's go. But how are you going to give me what I want dressed like that?"

"I won't," she smiled coyly. "Once I know where your room is, I'll quickly go back to my room and get my case. I'll come back, and I'll be able to change into something that you'll like a lot more than this dress."

"I'm getting hard already. Let's go," Corbin said. He got up and took her hand, leading her across the room towards the exit. He hadn't bothered with being charming or even polite, but then he didn't have to. They weren't out on a date.

On the way towards the exit, Alexa made brief eye contact with Adam Cole, who was watching from a distance. He was smiling to himself, happy with what he was seeing. So far, the plan was working perfectly.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_What do you think Alexa needs to do to pleasure Corbin?_


	60. Chapter 60

"You get yourself ready, and I'll be back in a couple of minutes," Alexa told Baron Corbin. She spoke as though she could wait to get his entertainment underway. The reality was the opposite of course, but she was in business mode now.

"Don't take too long," he ordered obnoxiously.

Picking up one of his room key cards, Alexa made her way over to the door to leave the hotel room. "I won't. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait," she said before opening it, giving him the kind of smile that hooked in all of her clients.

With that, Alexa left Corbin's room and hurried down to Adam Cole's, where her case had been left. As planned, Cole was there to let her in when she knocked on the door.

"It looked like it went well," Cole said after opening the door, not bothering with a greeting.

"Sure did," Alexa said cheerfully as she walked in, mindful that it was Cole who was paying her for this job. "He's up in his room, getting ready for me. I'd better head back up there."

"The camera has already been in there recording for a while, so don't take all night getting the footage I need," Cole said.

"Do you really think he'd let me hang around even if I wanted to? Trust me, you'll get your footage."

"You're the best, Alexa," Cole said, being uncharacteristically pleasant to her.

"I know," she said, flashing him one of her cutest smiles. "I'll be back down later."

"Enjoy," Cole said as she walked out of the room, pulling her travel case behind her.

"Let's not go too far," she said with some humour.

"When you're done, we'll talk about my next booking. The next one is going to be all for me."

"Hold that thought," Alexa said. "I'll be all ears once I'm done with Mr Corbin. Let me get up there before he gets even more impatient."

Cole nodded and closed the door, leaving her to make her way back up to Corbin's room.

When she arrived, Alexa used the key card she had taken to let herself in. "Hi. I was as quick as I could be."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get changed," Corbin said impatiently.

Alexa set eyes on him lying on the bed and quickly turned around to face the door for a second as she closed it. Somehow, she had managed not to laugh at the sight of a man who had to be over six and a half feet tall, covered in tattoos, lying there wearing nothing but a diaper. This booking was going to be one to remember, that was for sure.

"I'll be right with you," she said, heading into the bathroom. Once inside, she closed the door, lay her case down on the floor and opened it up. Inside was the outfit she had been requested to bring. She took it out and placed it on the closed toilet lid.

Alexa undressed, neatly folding her clothes and leaving them on the counter top beside the sink. She then put on the outfit and admired herself in the mirror. It was a white PVC nurse's uniform with a red cross on the left breast. It looked about as far away from something a nurse would actually wear as it was possible to get. With it there was a little hat for her to put on, also with a red cross on it. She put that on also and looked again in the mirror. The outfit was tight and revealing, which would ensure that Corbin liked it. To complete the look, she added a pair of white latex gloves. They fitted in with the nurse aesthetic, and gave her hands a layer of protection for what she was sure she would have to do. She'd had sex with more people than she could count, yet the thought of changing a diaper on a man made her cringe. She imagined most people would find that odd.

Taking a final look in the mirror, she decided that she was happy with how she looked. It was time to go and reveal herself to Corbin, and get into character as nurse Lexi. She wasn't sure what relevance being a nurse had to caring for a baby, but this was his fantasy, not hers.

"Okay, I'm ready to start when you are," she said as she walked out of the bathroom. "How do we do this? Am I to talk to you like you're a baby?"

"Wow, you look so sexy," Corbin said, looking at her with wide eyes that were full of desire.

"Thank you," Alexa said sweetly.

"Yes, talk to me like a baby you're taking care of a baby. And start by giving me my bottle. I'm thirsty."

"Okay," Alexa said, making like it was the most straightforward request she had ever gotten. She saw that on the nightstand in the middle of the room's two beds there was a large bottle. It looked like a baby's bottle, but it was sized for an adult. Corbin had already filled it with milk from somewhere while she had been away. How bizarre, she thought. Still, weird fetishes were her speciality, she reasoned as she got into character.

"Time for nurse Lexi to give you your bottle," she said in the kind of voice that people used when talking to infants. Since she had no children of her own, she actually didn't have much idea of what to say to a baby while feeding it. She imagined realistic chatter wasn't high on Corbin's list of priorities. He would be getting off on the way the two of them were dressed, and the situation they were in.

Alexa went over to the nightstand and picked up the bottle. With it in hand, she got onto the bed beside him. "Come here, little one. I've got your favourite milk," she said, feeling like a complete idiot.

Corbin seemed to like it though. He shifted his position so that his head was lying on her lap, facing up at her.

"I hope you like it," she said, offering the bottle to his lips.

He gratefully accepted the teat into his mouth and began drinking the milk. Alexa knew that there was a camera hidden somewhere, recording what was going on. Thankfully, she was never going to have to watch the footage. It was amusing to imagine some of Corbin's business associates watching it. The man would be an instant, irredeemable laughing stock.

"Good boy. Well done," Alexa said. She was worried that she sounded more like she was talking to a dog, but she pressed on in that manner until he had drunk half of the milk.

After setting the bottle aside, she began to gently rock him while he lay in place, since she obviously couldn't pick him up and do it like she would a real baby. "You need to burp for me," she encouraged.

After a few moments, Corbin let out a little burp.

"That's it! Well done!" Alexa cooed.

For more than half an hour, she went through everything she could think of to treat him like a baby. Everything but one, at least. Corbin had to slip out of character to get her to do that.

"My diaper needs changing," he said.

"You haven't peed or crapped in it, have you?" she asked. If he had, that was a line she wasn't going to cross.

"No. Just get on with it, will you?" he snapped.

Yes, sir. And I really hope this footage ends up getting used, you nasty piece of trash, Alexa thought.

Not letting her distaste show, she got off the bed and moved to the bottom of it. There was a spare diaper on a chair in the corner of the room, which she picked up.

"Okay, lift yourself up for nurse Lexi," she said. When he complied, she unfastened the diaper and pulled it down. She was glad to find no piss or shit in it, but there was plenty of precum there due to how turned on he had been.

Grim, Alexa thought, deciding that she hadn't charged enough for this booking. She would make up for it on Cole's next one.

She went through the process of putting the fresh diaper on him, continuing to talk to him like a baby while she worked. Of all the things she had done since launching A Moment of Bliss, that was beyond doubt the weirdest.

* * *

Later that night, after the booking's first task was mercifully over, Alexa again found herself knocking on Adam Cole's door, no longer wearing the nurse outfit of course.

Cole was laughing when he opened the door.

"What's so funny?" Alexa asked, puzzled.

"That was the funniest shit I've ever seen. I cried laughing," Cole said as she walked by him into the room.

"Wait, what? You were watching that?" Alexa demanded, standing with her hands on her hips.

"You bet I was. Better than any comedy I ever saw," he grinned.

"That wasn't part of the deal," Alexa said sternly.

"You're right. The deal was that your face with be blurred out of the footage if it was used. There was no mention of me watching it live on my phone. Technology is a wonderful thing."

The guy was a big time smart ass, but technically what he had said was true, she had to admit. "Alright, fine," she conceded. "I would have charged extra if I knew I was going to be providing live entertainment."

"Extra?" Cole said, enjoying the exchange. "I'm paying ten grand for a night, and you haven't finished earning it yet. At least you get to enjoy the next part."

Not for the first time, Alexa found herself wondering why she kind of liked the incredible arrogance of the man. By now, she knew him well enough to give him a bit of sass back. "Yes, all of my dreams are about to come true," she said with an eye roll.

* * *

_A/N: Welcome back to this story! I hadn't planned on leaving it for so long without an update. Requests for bookings are now back open, so hit me up if there is something you would like to see._


	61. Chapter 61

Having a booking with a client who had already availed themselves of Alexa's services always made Bayley feel anxious. Alexa was the master of all things Moment of Bliss. By comparison, Bayley was little more than a trainee. She always found herself wondering if she would be able to live up to the standard that the client had previously experienced.

Parked just around the corner from the client's address, Bayley had a final read through the booking form. She didn't particularly need to on this occasion, but it was a piece of good practice that Alexa insisted on.

"Okay, let's go," Bayley said to herself when she was finished with her read through. Zelina had marked this client as one that could prove to be longstanding. Bayley knew that whether or not that proved to be the case might depend on her upcoming performance.

Part of her knew she was being too hard on herself. So far as she knew, she had never had a dissatisfied client. Alexa had certainly never made her aware of a complaint. It helped that a lot of bookings she got featured bondage, which was something she was now becoming very adept at.

Stop worrying, relax, and enjoy yourself, Bayley thought as she completed the short drive to the house she was visiting. After parking up, she wasted little time in fetching her travel case from the rental car's trunk and heading up to the front door.

Pressing the doorbell, Bayley prepared herself for the greeting. It was often the worst part for her, meeting someone new and not knowing what they were like.

The door was opened by a good looking blonde woman with a very attractive and infectious smile on her face. She had a grey muscle tee on, showing off powerful arms, and black shorts that revealed equally powerful legs. It was no surprise to Bayley, who knew the client was a UFC fighter.

"Hi! You're Bayley, even cuter in the flesh. Please come in. I'm Ronda."

"It's great to meet you," Bayley said with a warm yet professional smile. With that, she hauled her travel case over the threshold. "I understand you've used A Moment of Bliss before?"

"That's right," Ronda said as she closed the door. "I wasn't sure about it ahead of that first booking, but Alexa really blew my mind that night. I knew I had to book again. Then I visited the website and I found myself looking at the pictures of you and the other girl."

"Nikki," Bayley interjected, smiling.

"Yes, Nikki. As soon as I saw those pictures I knew I had to try both of you at some point. So, here we are. I did think about making a special request to get the two of you at the same time, but I decided against it."

"Shame. A threesome would have been a lot of fun," Bayley said.

"Maybe I'll go for that next time. Come through," Ronda said, leading the way into a living room. As was usually the case, Bayley found that it had been tidied and cleaned ahead of her visit.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink before we start?" Ronda asked.

Bayley knew that Alexa always liked to say no, preferring to get down to business. In contrast, Bayley now had the confidence to do things a little differently to her mentor, and liked to take clients up on the offer when it was made. "Some fruit juice would be nice, if you have it?"

"Sure. I have orange juice. Have a seat and I'll get it for you."

"Thanks," Bayley smiled. Taking her travel case with her, she went over to one of the two couches and sat down. There was a sports news channel on a large TV opposite, with the sound muted. News was the last thing on her mind. It was time for her to think about the imminent task she was going to have to accomplish. For the first part of the booking, Ronda had requested to be restrained and gagged so that she couldn't escape no matter how hard she tried. It was as simple as that, really. The only problem for Bayley was how easy would it actually be to restrain someone as evidently strong as Ronda?

"Here you go," Ronda said cheerfully, returning with a tall glass full of orange juice as promised. She handed it to Bayley.

"Thanks," Bayley said after her first sip. "I'll get through the rest of that when I've got you tied up."

"I love the way you said that," Ronda said, clearly turned on by it. "Where do you want me? On the couch?" She went over and sat down on the other couch.

"Hmmm. Let me have a look for something. I'll be right back," Bayley said, putting her juice down on the coffee table. She got up and walked out of the living room, leaving Ronda looking a little confused.

It didn't take Bayley long to find the dining room, which contained a fairly small table and four chairs. What mattered was the design of the chairs, which looked perfect for restraining someone to, exactly as she had hoped.

"Perfect," Bayley muttered. She picked up the closest chair and carried it back to the living room.

"Oh! I see what you're thinking," Ronda said in excitement.

Bayley put the chair down for a moment. "Help me move that couch you're on and we'll put the chair there. That way you'll be able to watch the TV while you have your fun."

"Don't worry, I've got it. And I like your thinking." Ronda got up and easily shoved the couch back by herself, out of the way. With that done, Bayley moved in with the chair, carefully lifting it over the coffee table, and set it in place.

"There we go. Perfect," Bayley said. "Now all I need is my bag of tricks."

"Before we start, if you want anything to eat or drink, you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I'm pretty well stocked up. There are also some takeout menus pinned to the notice board in there."

"Got it, thanks," Bayley said appreciatively. "I'm ready to start when you are, if you can undress to your underwear for me."

"Okay Bayley, do your worst. Or your best. Whichever way you want to look at it."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_How do you think Bayley will do on this booking? Will she be able to satisfactorily subdue Ronda?_


	62. Chapter 62

Restraining Ronda Rousey was not going to be easy, Bayley saw. The client was sitting before her on the dining chair, wearing only black underwear. Her body was incredibly muscular, not that it was a surprise considering she was a UFC fighter. Bayley had come prepared for the difficult task, though. Thankfully, she had been taught bondage by the master that was Alexa Bliss. The knowledge was about to come in useful.

"What are you going to use first? It'll need to be good," Ronda said as Bayley delved into her bag of tricks.

Bayley gave her client a sly smile. "Alexa told me that she had you tied up good and proper when she was here, and she taught me what I know. Trust me, when I'm done with you, you won't be going anywhere."

"Confidence. I like that."

"Confidence indeed. First we have zip ties," Bayley said, producing them from the bag. "Black ones too, so I like your choice of underwear."

"Nice touch. I hadn't thought about using those," Ronda said excitedly.

"Just to be clear, I'm going to put these on you tight enough to restrain you. It will be painful, but it won't cut off your blood circulation. Are you okay with that?"

Ronda nodded. "More than okay. Like I said, do your worst. I don't care if it's painful. If I get free, I want my money back."

Bayley laughed. "I'm not sure it works like that. Anyway, you won't get free, trust me. Put your arm against the side of the chair for me."

The dining chair had two vertical wooden bars for it's back, rather than being solid. This meant that the outside parts of the frame were also in effect wooden bars – perfect for tying someone to. Starting with Ronda's right wrist, Bayley secured it to the chair with one of the zip ties, locking it in nice and tight.

Walking around the back of the chair, Bayley crouched down and repeated the process with Ronda's left wrist. "How's that?" she asked when she was done.

Ronda tested the restraints without putting too much effort into it. "Like you said, a bit painful, but not too bad. You're going to need more than that to hold me."

"I know that. Just watch me work," Bayley said, giving what she hoped came across as a coy smile.

Returning to her bag of goodies, which was sitting on the couch, she took out two more of the zip ties.

"Ankles next," Bayley said, going back to the chair. She crouched down in front of Ronda and positioned her right leg against the chair leg.

"I like what you're thinking," Ronda said, compliantly sitting still to let Bayley do her work.

In no time at all, both of Ronda's ankles were zip tied to the chair legs. Bayley stood back to admire her handiwork. "Looking good, Ronda," she said.

"You're going to need more than that," Ronda said again.

"You know what I am going to need? Less of your back seat driving," Bayley said, feigning annoyance. "I think it's time to shut you up. But before I do, we need to talk about safe signals."

"Yeah, I had this conversation with Alexa. She told me to start making a bunch of noise and blinking rapidly if I wanted her to take my gag off."

"That works, assuming you're okay with it?"

"Yes. Let's go," Ronda said, obviously very much looking forward to what was to come next.

"Okay, one effective gag coming up," Bayley said cheerfully. This was her favourite kind of booking: simple, fun, and involving bondage. Work wasn't really work when it was this enjoyable.

Delving into her bag once more, she produced a black cloth and a roll of black duct tape. "I brought black and silver tape. May as well continue the theme with black."

"Once you're finished tying me up I want you to take a picture of me. You can send it to me before you leave so that I have something to remember tonight by."

"Sure, I can do that," Bayley said. It was a request she hadn't gotten before, and she found it a bit of a turn on. "Now, last chance to have a drink. I can get you water or something if you like?"

"No, I'm good," Ronda insisted.

Bayley stepped up to her, balling up the cloth in her fingers. "Okay, open up."

Ronda opened her mouth, and Bayley stuffed the cloth into it.

"Close your mouth," Bayley ordered.

"Mmm," Ronda sighed, her eyes showing how turned on she was as she complied.

Moving quickly, Bayley stretched out a length of tape from the roll. The tape was strong, wide and sticky. She stuck the loose end to Ronda' cheek, pulled it as tightly as she could over her lips, then started wrapping it around her head.

"Mmmmph," Ronda groaned as Bayley moved her hair out of the way to get the tape around her head as tight as it could possibly be.

Let's see you try and get this off, Bayley thought. You want to be gagged and unable to remove it, that's exactly what you're going to get, no matter now uncomfortable it is.

After wrapping four layers of tape around Ronda's head, covering her face from her chin to her nose, she tore the roll free and stuck the end down. "There we go. Now, talk," she instructed.

"Mm cmmt tmmk," Ronda muffled quietly.

"Louder! Put some effort in! I want be able to tell how well gagged you are," Bayley said while using a hand to press the tape against her captive's face, just in case any of it wasn't tight enough, although she already knew it was.

"Mmmmmmph!" Ronda yelled into the gag. The noise was still well muffled. It didn't surprise Bayley. The main purpose of the exercise was to get Ronda herself to test the gag's effectiveness. No doubt she would be happy with it.

"Perfect," Bayley said, affectionately touching Ronda's cheek. She spoke softly, using her knowledge of ASMR to get into the client's head. It worked often, she had found. "That's the loudest sound you're going to be able to make all night, with your mouth all stuffed and taped like that. It looks very sexy, I can tell you that. I wish it was me in that situation."

"Mmpph," Ronda sighed, her eyes rolling in ecstasy.

"Sshhh," Bayley whispered. "Sit still. Try to relax and enjoy. I'm not done tying you up yet. There's plenty of tape left. I figure I may as well use it."

Ronda breathed heavily through her nose, looking longingly at Bayley. She very much wanted more.

"The first thing I had better do is get those big, powerful arms taken care of," Bayley said. Stretching out more tape from the roll, she stuck the end to Ronda's right wrist and began wrapping it around the chair leg. Shortly, her wrist was encased in several layers of tape, as well as being secured by the zip tie.

Bayley repeated the process with the other wrist, and then both ankles. Now, she knew, there was no chance of Ronda breaking free. The restraints were simply too tight and too comprehensive.

When the binding was complete, Ronda took it as a cue to test the bondage. Grunting into her gag, she strained and struggled as hard as he could. The only result she got to show for her effort was rocking the chair from side to side.

"If you tip over, I'm not picking you up," Bayley advised. She made a point of looking at the roll of tape in her hand. There was still quite a bit left. "Looks like there's still plenty of tape. Maybe I should bind you up some more?"

"Mmmmmm," Ronda pleaded, encouraging her to do just that.

"Very well. This really will be a moment of bliss for you, even without Alexa."

Another muffled noise came from Ronda, but Bayley couldn't tell what she was trying to say, if indeed there had been any attempt to form a word. Either way, Bayley ignored her and went back to work with the tape, this time wrapping it around Ronda's stomach and around the back of the chair.

"Now I think I'm done," she announced once she was finished, putting what was left of the roll of tape on the coffee table. "You good? Happy? Turned on? Talk to me, Ronda."

The noises she got in response certainly sounded turned on. Bayley took that as all the confirmation she needed. Now it was time to fulfil the extra little request that had been made of her. "Okay, let's get that picture," she said, picking up her phone.

Restrained to the point of being unable to move anything but her head, all Ronda could do was look up at the camera when Bayley pointed the phone at her.

"Beautiful. I think you'll enjoy looking at this picture a lot, letting it remind you of how you're feeling right now."

Bayley snapped the picture. Deciding not to show it to Ronda, she opted to taunt her instead. "You're not going to get to see it until the booking is over. Right now, you can sit there and enjoy yourself. I'm going to settle down and watch some TV, after I make a call. I would say don't make too much noise, but I don't think we need to worry about that, do we?"

"Mmm mmmmph mmm," Ronda muffled. The scowl on her face showed that she was straining against her bonds, for all the good that would do her.

Satisfied that she had done the night's hard work, Bayley sat down on the couch and dialled a number on her phone.

"Hello?" Nikki Bella's voice said a few moments later.

"Hey," Bayley said, smiling. She couldn't have described Nikki as her girlfriend, not yet anyway, but they were having casual sex whenever their schedules allowed them to meet up. Maybe in time it would become something more serious, she hoped. For now, she was going to enjoy the fun they were having.

"Are you working?" Nikki asked, sounding fairly sure that she knew the answer.

"I am," Bayley replied, looking at Ronda. "I have a very sexy blonde lady here with me. She's bound and gagged with so much duct tape you wouldn't believe it. I know you'd find it such a turn on if you were here."

"Mmmph!" Ronda objected, scowling at her.

"She looks annoyed that I'm telling you about her. But with that gag over her mouth, there's not much she can say to convince me to stop."

"Oh, I'm horny already," Nikki said. "I can't wait until I see you next. I want you to tell me exactly what you've done to her, and I want to recreate it by doing it to you."

Bayley smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter._

_As ever, if you have an idea for a booking for any of our girls, let me know. The more ideas I get, the more chapters I can write for you._


End file.
